One Moment
by KittynMina
Summary: One chance meeting over a dying soul set in motion something neither of them could have predicted and something they couldn't escape no matter how much they denied it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A big, brand new fic. I know the summarys not great. Or the title. But that's ok. This comes from something I wrote a long time ago and lost when my computer crashed and a little distraction on msn convinced me to rewrite. Let's get a few things out the way first, this is preseries, definately mature, there will be multiple pairins but mostly Will/Ron, Eric/Alan and Undertaker/Grell. The biggest thing you need to know, is this is an AU, inwhich we assume there is a something that makes you a reaper and something that makes you a demon, but that both were orginally humans. So, in this world, because hybrid Ronnie was so much fun in Hangmans Hollow, Ronnie is a full demon in this. Ok? Awesome. So, reviews are very much appreciated, and thank you if you do.

* * *

><p>William frowned and glanced down at the next name and location on his death list. A couple. Great. Mr and Mrs Burton. He sighed and adjusted his glasses with his scythe, jumping up onto the rooftops and making his way across London to an upper class area. He slipped in the house unnoticed to see grubby looking man pin the wife on the floor. Her husband was supposed to be bleeding out on the floor of the bedroom but she was going to die first. Stupid understaffing. Why did he have to be sent out? William sighed and waited down the stairs, a few steps down, watching quietly just out of sight until he noticed movement in the bedroom. He glanced at his list again. Was there someone else there? Perhaps they had a child, but it didn't mention it on his information.<p>

The man shot the wife twice in the head and William quickly collected her soul from a distance, stamping the book complete. This man wasn't supposed to die. He climbed the stairs as the man ran into the bedroom only to let out a blood curdling scream. He bolted up the stairs and found the man in the doorway, a gaping hole in his stomach, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. The book adjusted itself and his page formed. William collected his soul with ease and turned to husband. Crouched over him was a small blonde and black haired young man. William frowned. For a moment, he looked like another reaper, dressed in a crisp white shirt and a smart back waist coat and trousers, accented with a white belt and snowy white oxfords. Sheathed on the back of his belt was a pair of knives. Only there was blood soaking his right arm and his eyes were a brilliant blue, hidden behind large, thick framed glasses.

He leant over Mr Burton's dying body and William's eyes widened with the realisation of what was before him before he adjusted his glasses once more and sent out his scythe. The little blonde sprung away, alerted by the snap of his scythe and landed neatly just the other side of the body, smiling brightly over at him before bowing deeply as William narrowed his gaze. Demon. That was the only explanation. A demon in a waistcoat and tie. That was new to him but then, demons never surprised him with how low they sunk. Mimicking reapers, what next? At least he wasn't mimicking their eyes too.

"His soul is mine, reaper," the demon said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I let you have those two, let me have one. What's the harm?"

William clenched his jaw, sending his scythe out again. The demon dropped to his knees, arching back ever so slightly so the blades passed just over his nose. The second William retracted his scythe once more, the demon jumped forwards, shoving William aside and going to the stairs. William turned. The man wasn't going to die just yet. He could deal with one, apparently immature, demon. One less disgusting demon was one less problem for him. His scythe snapped out, slamming into the wall, blocking the demon's path and bringing him to a halt. The demon just kept smiling, whipping out those knives and turning to fight. William was fine with that. This demon didn't seem very experienced, he could handle him easily.

The demon sprung forwards, brandishing his knives with obvious skill. William was almost pleased by that at least. Too many people picked up a pair of knives assuming they were easy and required no skill or practise. This demon knew how to wield them but if he believed they would stand against a death scythe he was definitely far too young to be any threat. He would put the pathetic creature out of his misery rather than letting him grow into a dangerous beast. He swung out his scythe once more, the blade snapped around one of his knives and, to his surprise, the knife held. He'd stolen a pair of scythes? Perhaps he was more of a threat than William had first thought. It meant he had a blade that could kill him if nothing else.

Dropping to his knees again, the demon wrenched his knife free from the grip of William's scythe, his momentum and the blood slicked, polished wooden floor letting his slide beneath William's legs, before jumping up and, William realised, going to for the husband again. He was _not_ losing a soul to some inexperienced kid demon. He managed to catch the back of the demon's shirt collar, he was incredibly quick even for a demon, and pulled him back, spinning around to slam him into the balustrade, pushing him up against it, his feet just off the floor and the drop to the bottom of the stairs below. It wouldn't kill the demon, but it would give him enough time to get a clear shot with his scythe. Then he could finish his work. The demon seemed to realise this to and began to twist to break free but William pressed his scythe to his wrists, keeping them pinned against the wood.

For a brief moment, the demon looked utterly panicked, realising the danger he was in as William pushed him further back, watching carefully for any sudden movements that could turn the tables. Even inexperienced little novices were capable of getting lucky. Then the panic vanished and the little blonde leant up, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to William's. William had never, in his years of reaping, had a demon do such a thing. At least, not in such a way. Demons were creatures of sin. The assault of reapers was not uncommon but that was about power. This seemed different. In his shock, William loosened his grip on his scythe a little and the demon wiggled on arm free, wrapping it around his neck and tangling his bloody fingers into his hair, drawing him closer so their bodies pressed up against each other. William was absolutely disgusted. He should have shoved him off, over the railings so he could kill the little devil, and gone home and had a thorough wash, but he didn't. And to his horror, it felt kind of good. He wasn't an idiot and he wasn't as prudish as people thought, he'd been with a few people, but no one had ever excited him. Apparently, the demon had something they didn't because when he licked at his lips, begging for entrance, William accepted his advances, even letting his eyes fall shut and pushing further against his smaller frame. He shouldn't have. Really, it was just disgusting to be doing this with a demon. It crossed his mind that a lot a demons used a kiss when devouring their victim's soul but this demon didn't seem interested in that. In fact, he moaned softly at William's touch, as if he cared about nothing else.

Just as William came to his senses, remembering demons could use their words and their touch to manipulate and entrance their human victims, and off guard reapers, the demon seemed to snap back as well. Their mouths still locked together, his hand still tangled in William's hair, the demon threw his weight back, swinging over the railings and taking William with him. Only the demon had managed to get a tight hold of the railings so as William plummeted to bottom of the stairs, he was already springing up and back towards the bedroom for his soul. William, of course, landed on his feet and was quickly back up after him but it was already too late. Mr Jeff Burton was demon's and the demon was gone. He ran to the window just in time to see the demon heading towards the busy high street, sheathing his knives and pulling on a pair of black leather gloves. As if sensing his glare, the demon turned slightly and blew a kiss over his shoulder, winking as if he were some Casanova leaving the girl he'd been flirting with rather than a demon fighting in a potentially fatal battle over a soul. The _nerve_.

Tempted as he was to go after that bloody demon and teach him a lesson, William had other things to do and the demon had already slipped into the crowd. Pursuing him now would cause too much of a scene. Reapers were supposed to be discreet and stay as unnoticed by humans as possible. Fighting a demon in public was not a good idea. There would be far too much paperwork involved. No. He was going to have to let this one go for now. He'd look him up in their files once he got back, perhaps someone else had encountered him too. They kept detailed records of all demons they bumped into. Keeping tabs on them all was tricky, but it helped. Perhaps he'd get some insight into why that one reacted the way it did. They were such annoyingly fickle creatures. That's what came of not having any rules or standards he supposed. William glanced down at his book, frowning as the page for Mr Burton's collection turned white. He sighed and flicked to the next page. He had to get to work. Letting one demon and one soul set him behind wasn't going to help him get his work done.

"Will!" He sighed and stepped aside, carrying on along the rooftops to the next soul. Grell went flying passed and tripped over William's scythe, tumbling to the ground, to smack his fast into the roof tiles. He grumbled, then bounced back up, throwing his arms around him. "Oh, Will. So cruel. Wait..." He frowned and stepped back. "Why do you smell like you've been playing with a demon?"

"I bumped into a demon," William replied, adjusting his glass. That was all Grell really needed to know about the encounter, wasn't it? No one else but he and the demon knew what had gone on in there and hopefully it was going to stay like that. "He got away with the soul."

"Oh," Grell said, tilting his head slightly. "Was he hot?"

_Very_. William frowned realising how quickly he'd found the answer. Still, just the thought of those soft, sweet lips against his made his heart pound and his attractive, boyish face with those big, sharp eyes, made him want to find the demon and carry on what they'd started. Grell was staring at him, expecting an answer, and William adjusted his glasses.

"We don't have time to be thinking about such things, Sutcliff," he snapped, striding away. "We should be working."

"Is that a yes?" Grell giggled.

"I suppose he could be considered attractive," William said. "That's a very subjective question, Sutcliff, and completely irrelevant to our job so please don't waste time on such things."

The day continued slowly but luckily without anymore interruptions from demons or Grell. He even managed to get off work early, even after having to write the report on the demon, and he was soon sitting peacefully in the library, looking through the files they had on demons. It was awkward. Demons could change their appearance and their voices. Very few took the same human form for any significant period of time unless they were under contract. They couldn't stop themselves behaving in a certain way and their demonic forms were always the same. Reaper, being more organised, sociable and literary than demon, had started collecting information on their counterparts centuries ago. Knowledge was power. They had classified demons in several categories and on several different scales, even if demons seemed to only classify themselves in terms of power.

The problem was, this demon seemed young, not to mention, it was quite hard to keep track of demons as they moved around the world. If the demon was as young as it seemed, it might not have encountered many reapers yet, so might not even have been written about. Then again, it had stolen a pair of scythes and knew about reapers. William's fingers brushed his lips absently. Why hadn't he just shoved them demon off and killed him? He wouldn't make the same mistake again. The next time he met the demon he would make sure the first thing he did was drive his scythe straight through his heart.

"Are you alright, Mr Spears?"

He glanced up at the familiar voice. Alan Humphries. He was relatively new and barely out of the academy. He was still under Eric's tutorage but William couldn't see him going very far. Eric quite liked his little junior and he worked hard.

"Demon problems?" Alan said quietly, sitting across from him. William nodded. "I heard you lost a soul today. Too bad, huh? I suppose it happens even to the best every now and again." William nodded curtly. Even demons got lucky, it was no testament to his skill. He was a good reaper, that little brat just got lucky. Using such an underhanded tactic, it was just like a demon. "Would you like some help?"

"That's alright, I'm sure you've got better things to be doing," William said, adjusting his glasses. "I wouldn't want to keep you."

"Don't worry about it. I'd either be sitting around with Eric or reading anyway. Eric's gone out drinking, and that's really not my thing. I'd like to help." William frowned and glanced up from his book before sliding one from the pile and over to Alan, who smiled slightly. "So, what am I looking for?"

"Male, he looked like a young human, acted like a young demon," he muttered. "But he was tricky."

"Let me guess, big blue eyes, looked like he was mimicking reapers and had stolen death scythes?" William's head jerked up and Alan set down his book. "I bumped into that one last week. It was supposed to be a really easy reap, but then there was this little blonde demon there. He'd already got the soul. He just smiled and waved and was gone. I spend all night checking through these books. Nothing."

William sighed and set down his book. Great. Just perfect. There was a demon out there no one seemed to have any information on and he was stealing souls without any fear or reapers. Things just got so much worse.

"You informed the people in charge of recording demon activity?"

Alan nodded. "They said they'd write it in once they've got more substantial information."

That was just like them. Too busy with their bureaucracy to care that there was a tricky young demon out to push his luck. He frowned and glanced down at the stack of books. "Perhaps there's something about his victims that will tell us more about him. Are you sure you don't have something you'd rather be doing?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. What did he take from you?"

William explained the situation quietly, leaving out the part about the demon kissing him, and convincing himself he had _not_ kissed the demon back, while Alan listened and nodded quietly. After a moment, Alan frowned before quietly explaining his victim had been almost exactly the same. An older married man killed in a break in. What was the little demon up to? And how was he figuring out where to go?

"Perhaps we should go and find Slingby."

Alan frowned in confusion but nodded and helped him put the books away before following him out to London. There was one bar Eric went to most the time. Unsurprisingly he was there, flirting shamelessly with a pair of busty women. Alan frowned and shook his head. Of course, Alan had a thing for Eric and Eric was hardly known for being committed to a relationship. To his surprise though, there was someone else there. Sitting on the bar, was the little blonde demon. He nudged Alan's side and nodded to the demon.

"Yeah, that's him," Alan said quietly.

The demon noticed their gaze and turned slightly, smiling in recognition and raising his glass in an almost friendly gesture before returning to conversation with the group of rowdy young men and women. It was too much of a public place to confront him. It didn't mean they couldn't wait until he left and then confront him though. He wasn't even on duty, he wouldn't be forgiven for being indiscreet. Beside, who knew how many of the group he was with were demons too? It was too risky.

"Hey, Alan, William!" Eric called. "I didn't expect to see you two here. Come have a drink."

They went over and sat with him, and to their surprise, three drinks were set down. The barmaid folded her arms. "For your friend at the bar. He said you'd understand why."

She shrugged and went to leave but William caught her wrist. "Do you know him?"

"He's not in that often," she replied. "Once a week or so. I assumed you'd know him."

"No hard feelings, hey?" the demon called over the noise.

William growled and the demon grinned, raising his glass and swallowing the last dregs of his drink. "He needs to be taken down a notch."

"Not here, Mr Spears," Alan said quietly. "It's too public."

William nodded, but that didn't stop him glaring death at the demon most of the night until an older man came in and whispered to him. He was wearing a wedding ring. Another victim in the making? He nudged Alan and the small brunette nodded, adjusting his glasses and getting up.

"Slingby," William snapped. "We're going."

"But William-"

"You're starting to sound like, Sutcliff," he said, pulling him up. "Demon."

"Fine, fine. You ladies stay right here, let me deal with the boss and I'll be back in five minutes, I promise."

The two women waved as he left, looking like they'd just had their baby taken from them. William frowned noticing how Alan suddenly sped up and strode out the bar after the demon, plainly ignoring Eric as he ran over. William sighed. Obviously their relationship was about to become very complicated, especially since Eric seemed oblivious to Alan's feelings for him. It was a mess waiting to happen. Eric went with Alan and William went on his own. He wasn't going to let that demon get the better of him twice in a row. He was going to make sure he didn't get away with another soul.

It wasn't long before he came across the body of the man the demon had left with, in a heap on the floor, his shirt pulled open and his trousers unbuttoned and pulled down slightly. There was no sign of a struggle and no sign the man had any idea what his fate was. The demon himself was sitting casually on a porch, just above the doorway the human was collapsed in, counting out money before pushing a bundle into his pocket and tossing the rest so it fell over the body. Did he really have no shame?

"Demon," he hissed. "You're not getting away again."

The demon glanced down and sighed. "I guess you took offence after all. Although, I wonder, was it because I stole that soul? Or did you hunt me down so quickly for something else?"

His scythe snapped out and the demon smirked, ducking away and catching his wrist and leaning up so their noses were almost touching. William swallowed heavily, staring down at him, faltering as he had before. The demon smiled brightly and released his wrist. He could have spun his scythe around and could probably get him if he lined up the angles right but the demon tilted his head slightly and something stopped him. Why the hell was this demon so different? Something about him made William pause and the demon knew it.

"You're still pissed about the soul?" the demon said. "Want me to make it up to you?" William clenched his jaw, swinging his scythe only for the demon to duck away, stepping away and leaning back against the wall. "I guess not. I guess you're one of those who doesn't care for demons unless they're dead." He sighed and shook his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Shame. I'm only doing what I have to survive. If I'd known you'd be such a pain I'd have killed you when I got the chance."

"You're not escaping again, demon," William said. His scythe snapped out and the demon hissed and was pinned to the wall by the blades driving through his shoulder. He approached slowly, keeping tension against his scythe to keep him in place, whimpering slightly. William frowned. He really was a youngster, wasn't he? "Now tell me, demon, would you like me to put my scythe through your heart or would you like me to go for your throat instead?"

"If you're going to kill me at least call me by my name," the demon said quietly.

"Creatures as disgusting as you don't deserve a name."

He tore out his scythe the demon scrunched his eyes tight shut, grabbing his arm as he slipped down the wall slightly. "Ronald Knox. Please, call me by my name. _Please_."

Something inside William stirred. He was a child, wasn't he? He caught him by the tie and pulled him up. He frowned as the demon gazed up at him, actually looking rather terrified. "Ronald Knox..." The demon's eyes widened slightly. "I will let you live and you will leave London the _second_ your wound is healed enough for you to move freely. If I ever hear even a rumour that you are still here tomorrow morning, I will hunt you down."

The demon stared up at him, then leant up and to William's surprise, pressed their lips together once more. It was brief and sweet this time and the demon- Ronald stepped back quickly, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, reaper," he murmured, a strange playful hint in his eyes. "He called you William?"

William nodded slightly. "William T. Spears."

"Then, thank you, William T. Spears." He reached up and gave him another soft, sweet kiss before hurrying off. William growled and once the demon seem sure he was out of reach, he turned and winked again. "Call for me and I'll come to pay you back, Will."

William's scythe snapped put once more but the demon bounced lightly from the ground, onto the rooftops and away. Had that all been an act? The childish whimpers and begging to be called by name? He'd been tricked. _Again_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, from now on this will probably update once a week, twice if you're lucky, and probably somewhere between Friday and Monday because Hangman's Hollow is still my main focus. So, yes, thank you and please review, I love you if you do, and thank you.

* * *

><p>Ronald opened his eyes slowly as sunlight seeped through his curtains. Demons didn't need sleep, they rarely got particularly tired, but Ronald liked to sleep. Well, it wasn't really sleeping, more just closing his eyes and relaxing in the darkness and peace and quiet of the night. It gave him time to think and unwind after a hard night locating suitable souls. That night had been rather different. He'd only found one soul, and he'd looking to get that one for a while. There was nothing new. What he had found was almost as pleasing, possibly more so. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. He could still taste him.<p>

William T. Spears.

He was so stern and proper. He didn't seem like the type to let go, either. Ronald got the distinct feeling this reaper would hold a grudge, even more than normal and probably wasn't going to go for his charms again. He smiled and brought his fingers to his lips absently. It was a shame. He'd like an excuse to kiss that reaper again. Glancing at his watch, he sighed and reached up, pulling the cord to close the heavy black out blinds behind his curtains. He would sleep as long as he could. There was nothing better than being lying in bed, all warm and cosy and dozing. It let him think about William. Demons were creatures of sin, after all, what was wrong with letting his mind wander to the things he'd love to do with such a handsome man. It was a shame he would only ever imagine it. He doubted the reaper would allow him close enough to steal another kiss, let alone do anything more. He shifted slightly and pain bolted through his arm.

He turned and ran his fingers over the messy bandages. He'd patched himself up as best he could after being hit by that scythe. It would take time to heal, even a demon couldn't heal a death scythe wound over night. It was still bleeding on and off. It was still very tempting to track down that damn reaper and make him pay for it but he needed to heal first. Sighing slightly, Ronald reached over to his bedside table and flicked through the diary there. One of his souls was due to die that day, which meant he had to get up. He sighed again and focused on healing his shoulder. He grunted softly as he sat up and rolled his shoulder. It was stiff and sore, but it would work.

Tugging open one of his draws, Ronald pulled out his stolen death list, flicking through the pages to find his victim. Reapers were such book worms, no wonder they put all their effort into these magic books. They'd do everything using paperwork if they could, he was sure. The books had their registered owners. They knew when their owner was holding them and what information their owner needed. The book he had stolen with his pair of knives had been officially marked as lost or stolen, it was in big red letters on the first page so any reaper who found it could return it to head office, so it didn't have an owner to give details to. It did, however, update basic information and, luckily, that was all Ronald needed. He redid his bandages as he went and found the page. It told him exactly who was assigned to do the reaping. Grell Sutcliff. Ronald smiled. William wasn't assigned, that made his job so much easier.

He dressed slowly and slid his scythes into the sheaths on the back of his belt before slowly pulling open the curtains. It was tipping it down with rain despite the sun. Great. He sighed and pulled on his coat and strode out into the rain, pulling up his hood as he went. He could definitely think of things he'd rather be doing than wandering around in the rain. Like sleeping.

Ronald's latest meal was in one of the better parts of town. Well, he liked people who could pay him well. This one was the landlord of several pubs and inns. Married with four kids. He smiled and bounced up onto the roof, then dropped down through the bedroom window. Mrs Baxter screamed and Ronald sighed, pulling down his hood, raising his hands peacefully. She frowned and tilted her head, apparently taking him in and realising he was just a boy, or at least appeared to be. She sighed, her hand on her heaving chest. Ronald could hear her racing heart beat and smiled slightly.

"Dear boy, you startled me," she said, when she'd caught her breath enough to speak. "What on earth are you doing here? This is my bedroom. What do you think you're doing barging in here like that?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said with a small smile. "I'm here to see your husband. It's urgent."

The blonde woman drew herself up, clasping her hands in front of her stomach and fixing him with a firm glare, looking very prim and proper. "This is _my _house, boy, what on earth makes you think you can simply come in here and demand to see my husband while he's working?"

"Well, is he not here?" Ronald said quietly, taking slow steps forwards, watching her careful.

Her eyes were absolutely fixed on him. She wasn't Ronald type, not for pleasure anyway. He liked his women young. Mrs Baxter was nearly forty and wasn't aging very well. It didn't mean he was above seducing her to get what he wanted if he had to. And humans were so simple. He offered her a bright, charming smile and took the last step so he was in front of her.

"Well? I'm afraid time isn't on my side, ma'am."

"He's... down in the study..." she said quietly.

"Thank you."

He stepped back to leave but she caught his wrist and pulled him around. "He's not to be disturbed unless it an emergency, now tell me who you are and what you want."

Ronald sighed. Just when he thought he wouldn't have to bother with the woman. She seemed insistent on making more trouble for him though. He smiled and tilted his head looking her over, stepping forward and backing her against the bed where she fell, staring up at him as his smile widened slightly, planting one knee on the bed next to her, leaning over as he cupped her cheek, tipping her head up so their noses were touching.

"My dear lady," he laughed softly. "Are you truly happy protecting him? He's having an affair. When he goes to check on his businesses at night he's slipping off to pay for his sinful lover."

"No," she whispered. "No, you're wrong."

"Believe me, I'm not," he said, running his thumb over her lips. "So sad, isn't it. He works during the day, sees his lover at night when he does sleep in the same bed as you his touch is cold and unloving. If I were in his place, I would see to it that the woman who gives her heart to me would be my priority. His heart belongs to another and he doesn't even have the guts to tell you. I'm sorry, but that is not a man and you deserve so much more." She nodded slightly and hesitantly reached up a hand to Ronald's neck, playing absently with his hair like a teenage girl with a crush, her gaze flickering to his lips. "Don't you want to be happy? You should be with someone who appreciates your experience and life skills. Your wisdom."

"I could never leave him. He would never let me go. Besides, that's my job as his wife, to support him and stand by him."

Ronald smiled. Her voice was wavering and uncertain. He had her. "No, but isn't it a gentleman's job to see that a lady's needs are seen to? He will let you go. I'll see it and then I will make sure you get what you deserve. Do you have the key to the study?"

She nodded and took pulled a key off her chain. He smiled and took it gently, kissing the back of her hand as he did, quietly promising to return for her soon before striding out. How simple humans were. He smirked and hopped down the stairs to the study, quickly unlocking the door and bursting in. Mr Baxter spun and stared up at him before sighing and shaking his head.

"Knox, what are you doing here?" he snapped. "I told you to never come to here."

"I know," Ronald said, slipping up onto the desk. "But I'm here for my payment."

"I've paid you enough," Mr Baxter said, slamming his hands on the desk either side of him, glaring up into his eyes. "If wanted anymore of your services I would come and find you when I'm ready. You have some nerve turning up here unannounced. What about my wife and kids?"

"I've met your wife, she's a lovely lady," he said with a bright smile. "So..." He smiled and reached up around his neck, pulling his closer. "My payment?"

"I've paid you all your owed! Get out of here, you disgusting child, before I call the police. If you think you can blackmail money out of me you're dealing with the wrong man."

Ronald sighed as Mr Baxter stormed away and pulled open the door. Why did so many of them react like this? Mr Baxter stormed out, yelling for his wife, but the door burst open and a pair of men came in. Ronald smiled as one instantly pushed a knife into Mr Baxter's stomach before hurrying off. Those were their orders. Let Mr Baxter die slowly and finish off the wife quickly, leave the kids somewhere they couldn't do any harm. There was screaming and crying and one of the men came into the study, raising a pistol. Ronald smirked, his eyes flashing to their demonic form for a moment. It was enough to scare of the intruder. With the pair upstairs dealing with the rest of the family, Ronald stepped out to Mr Baxter, lying on the ground dying.

"H-help me," he coughed.

Ronald sighed and shook his head. "Didn't I tell you when we first met? That you're sins would lead to your soul falling into the hands of a demon?"

There were gunshots and moments later the pair of burglars came bolting down the stairs, carrying everything of value they could carry. He smiled and stepped over, pulling out his scythes and quickly dispatching the pair, not having witnesses was always good, before returning to Mr Baxter. The reaper that would soon be arriving didn't worry him. He knelt and caught the man's chin but stopped feeling the tip of a blade against the back of his neck. The reaper had managed to sneak up on him. He raised his hands slowly and there was a familiar growl from behind him.

"Get up, demon," William hissed.

Ronald's eyes widened and he slowly climbed to his feet. If he'd known William was going to be here he would have paid more attention instead of just assuming it would be another reaper with no idea how to react when he turned on the charm or started acting like a child. William already knew what he'd do to escape. Most reapers were totally taken aback by a demon kissing them so tenderly and sweetly, as William had been. It almost never worked twice.

"I didn't think you'd be here," Ronald said quietly, glancing at him over his shoulder.

William was glaring down at him. "Sutcliff requested we swap jobs. He considered this an easy, standard burglary and murder reap. Upon closer inspection I noticed it would be just the sort of death I'd be likely to find you at."

"You wanted to see me?" he purred, turning slowly to face him, keeping his hands raised. "I'm flattered, Will."

"It's _William,_ demon," he snapped, stepping closer and adjusting his glasses as their gazes locked. "I cannot stand being called Will. But yes, I wanted to see you after what happened last night."

Ronald nodded slowly, a little confused and very aware of the scythe pressed just under his chin. "Alright, so... why exactly were you after me?"

"Our encounters yesterday were playing on my mind," William said. "You stole two souls from right under my nose, and three kisses."

"To be fair, I'm not sure the last one counts." William narrowed his eyes and Ronald smirked. "You're still kind of annoyed about that, huh? I wonder, which one annoyed you more?"

William caught his wrist suddenly, twisted his arm up behind his back and pulling him closer. Ronald gasped and stared up into his eyes, trying to find some sort of explanation for the sudden change of attitude towards him. There was a soft click that Ronald assumed was him tapping his scythe against the floor given the way it shifted.

"Which do you think?" he snarled.

"Well," Ronald said, deciding to push his luck and slowly reaching up into his hair, tugging him closer. "If I've made you think about me all day, perhaps you were only really bothered about the souls. Perhaps you didn't mind when I kissed you?" He lowered his voice slightly and leant up so their lips were almost touching. "Maybe you want more?"

Ronald gasped and cried out as William pulled his scythe away, caught his wrist and pulled it back to meet the other in a matter of seconds and there was another click. He tried to step back but William had a tight hold on him.

"What the hell are you doing, reaper?" he cried, trying to push him off but his wrists were chained together. His eyes widened and he twisted to get lose but William kept him firmly in place, a small, dark smirk on his lips. "Hey, what- let me go!"

Without a word, William slammed his scythe into the side of his head, sending him flying across the hall. A pain scream tore from his lips as he landed on his shoulder and fell in a heap. Curling up and trying to clutch his shoulder, he managed to crack his eyes open to see William glaring down at him.

"Stay there, like a good little _boy,_ while I work," William said, turning away. "I'll deal with you after I'm done."

Ronald whimpered, pain bolting through him as he struggled against the chains. His eyes fell shut and he drew his knees to his chest, certain there were tears springing to his eyes. Why was it still hurting? It should have healed by now! There was the quiet flicker of the record and the snap of William's scythe. Why did it hurt so much? Why was there what felt like blood seeping through his shirt and down his shoulder? William's footsteps approached slowly and Ronald tried to open his eyes but couldn't. His footsteps stopped and he struggled to open his eyes again but it was still too painful.

"Did I hit you that hard?" William said coldly.

"It hurts," he whimpered. "Please, help me."

William kicked him over onto his back and Ronald screamed in absolute agony, trying desperately to roll over onto his good side. William hummed and Ronald struggled and kicked, still trying to roll over. Usually reapers weren't cruel. They were cold and did their job peaceful, not confronting demons if they weren't a threat. He'd got the feeling from the start that William wasn't the type to live and let live though.

"Sit up," William ordered. Ronald struggled but couldn't get up. If he were a more powerful demon, maybe it wouldn't have been such a problem, but he got by on his charm and agility rather than his power. "I said sit up, demon."

"I can't, reaper," he snapped. "Why won't you help me?"

"You're a demon, why should I help you?" he said but he grabbed Ronald's tie and yanked him up, making him cry out again as he jolted his shoulder. "Still..."

To Ronald's amazement, William lifted him surprisingly gently in his arms, carrying him upstairs. He was tempted to ask what was going on but he didn't want to jeopardise the chance of William helping him. What surprised him more than anything was that William laid him on the bed and pulled his waistcoat, tie and shirt open, slipping them down his arms slightly. He was shifted again to sit against the headboard, hissing as his shoulder moved. William sighed.

"You've damages my scythe," William muttered.

"I didn't think that was possible," Ronald hissed.

"Quiet, demon," he said. He shifted on the bed and William's fingers pressed his shoulder curiously making him hiss and twist, trying to break free of the cuffs to push him away. Why couldn't he break out? He wasn't the strongest demon in the world but he shouldn't have been so stuck. He should have been able to break free. "It's still in there and you've tried to heal around it. Stupid demon."

Ronald growled and attempted to glare but failed miserably, his eyes falling shut again. "Death scythes shouldn't be breakable."

"They're not unbreakable," William said. Ronald gasped as William's hands slid back over his hips, following his belt back, stroking the small of his back gently before pulling a knife from its sheath. "They're just stronger than anything you can find. They can get strained in general wear and tear and sometimes get chipped or nicked or dull. Like a normal blade would over time. I've been meaning to get it serviced but with the understaffing I've been working too much. You're lucky. I swapped my last six jobs for this reap, so I have time to deal with you."

"Look, either kill me or help me, stop playing games."

Ronald grunted softly as William cut his shoulder with his knife. "This is going to hurt but I'll make it as quick as possible."

Ronald hissed and twisted as William held him down, using the knife to slip open his wound again. After a few moments the pain faded and he opened his eyes slowly. William was holding the scythe knife out with a tiny piece of metal on the flat of the blade. That was it? That was all that had been causing him all that trouble?

"That's not fair, that's been killing me. I deserve compensation."

William frowned and glared down at him. "You stole two souls and keep insisting on kissing me. You deserve nothing. If anything, I should be the one getting compensation and you should be dead."

"Why do you keep helping me and letting me go then?" William frowned and adjusted his glasses. "You could have just killed me instead of helping me."

William paused for a moment before leaning in and capturing his lips, slowly pressing closer again him. Blinking in confusion, Ronald drew back slightly before William pulled him back. "As I said, I deserve some pay back for what you've stolen. Perhaps then whatever unfathomable curiosity and purely physical desires I feel for you will be quelled and I can get on with my work and killing you in peace."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Only one review? You guys make me sad. I'm gonna cry. No, I'm not, but the point stands that I'd quite like more reviews. It makes me feel all good and fuzzy. So, what do we think about this chapter? Will and Ron are being bad. And because this is totally my work, no Mina telling me the plot and no prequels to keep in line with, there'll be differences between how the reapers work in this story and in Hangmans Hollow and that series. Like Will, Eric and Grell having a slightly different kind of bond. So, yes, reviews please and thank you if you do. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Ronald was about to give William a snide reply but the reaper's mouth closed over his own once more. This wasn't what he'd been expecting <em>at all<em>. What on earth was William doing? Never in a million years did he think William would be so forward. Whining softly and struggling against the chains again, Ronald was found himself utterly helpless as William's arms slid around his waist once more, shifting him to lie down once again. Either Ronald was getting weaker or the chains were getting stronger. What were they made of? It wasn't that he didn't like where this was going, he just didn't particularly like being chained up with shackles he couldn't break out if the desire took him. Being helpless wasn't his thing. Even his human partners who wanted to be in control never had him truly helpless, he just let them think they were in charge.

Still, much as Ronald squirmed and put on a show of resistance, he had wanted William and he did love the feel of the reaper's body against his, his hands sliding over his exposed torso, his tongue exploring his mouth teasingly. If he'd known reapers could be so much fun he would have started interfering with their work a long time ago. At least now he knew William wanted him too. He could pass it off as physical desire, lust even if he hadn't said it outright since he was probably too worried about the sinful, demonic connotations of the word, and curiosity, that was all fine by Ronald.

"Try not to make too much of a show of yourself, demon," William growled, slipping his hands down and unbuckling Ronald's belt.

"Are you telling me not to enjoy myself, reaper?" Ronald snapped. He squirmed slightly as William smirked and suddenly noticed Mrs Burton on the floor. "Have you reaped her soul? Is she dead?"

"Yes," he said firmly. "I wasn't leaving any dying meals for you, although why you wait for them to die is beyond me but it makes you easier to catch. And yes, I'm telling you not to enjoy yourself _too_ _much_. I don't want to be caught, so try not to make too much noise." He slid down Ronald's trousers and underwear and Ronald moaned softly, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back into the soft pillows. "This is going to hurt."

"No more than putting that bloody scythe in my shoulder."

"Doing this with such a mouthy demon, honestly, I can't believe what I've come to."

"Oh, thanks," Ronald growled. "I'm not all that found of being screwed by a _reaper_, you know. Especially one that seems to want to _kill_ me."

"Shut _up_," William snapped, grabbing a pillow and shoving it in Ronald's mouth. "Bloody demon."

Ronald struggled to spit out the pillow, vaguely aware of the kids screaming and yelling from wherever they'd been locked up and the movement of fabric before William's hands slid down to his hips. It was going to hurt like hell, he knew that. He bit on the pillow as William pressed against him, keeping his sharp cry muffled. He tried as much as he could to be thoroughly prepared when he was in bed with anyone, but they didn't really have time. William was right. There was screaming from the kids, the wife had been screaming and the door was open, people could arrive any second. William's hot, hard member pressed into him and his cry worsened, sliding up in pitch to almost a scream, still muffled by the pillow as he bit hard, struggling against the chains, his body burning in agony. Finally, William stopped, panting heavily, stroking his hips and Ronald was finally happy to spit out the pillow, a few tears slipping down his cheeks, his shoulder numb with pain as it slowly healed as the pain in his lower body eased slightly.

"You're so tight, demon," William hissed, gazing down at him. "I didn't think this was your first time."

"My body has a basic form it returns to when I heal," Ronald panted, glad for the temporary distraction from the pain. "Every time starts out like this, it's why I like to take things slow when I can." William nodded slightly. "It's ok, it gets easy really quickly."

William nodded and began to move. Ronald gasped, clenching his fists and closing his eyes as William moved, every powerful, merciless thrust pushing him deeper. There was no time for easing into it and this wasn't mushy love making. Ronald couldn't stand when people wanted emotional, loving sex. He just wanted someone to show him a good time, physical and unemotional. He wanted fun. That was what William was offering. Emotionless and physical, with no strings attached to satisfy them both. And that was what it was. William's movements and touches were rough, hard and slightly careless, focused on pleasing himself rather than Ronald. That was fine with Ronald, he could deal with himself and William was already far more enjoyable than any of his previous lovers.

William growled and buried his head in his shoulder, pounding into him relentlessly and Ronald wished desperately he could put his arms around him but he was stuck, moaning and crying as William pushed him to the edge like no one ever had. He tossed his head and gave a sharp cry as William nipped at his neck, his hand sliding teasingly close to his aching need. Ronald was absolutely amazed when William kissed up his neck, almost tenderly, as he released within him, and to surprise Ronald even more, moaning his name, making him blush slightly.

There was a scream down stairs and William sat bolt upright. Ronald stared up at him, panting heavily. Someone had found the bodies and was calling for police, William frowned and pulled out of him, quickly cleaning himself off and looking professional again within moments. He wasn't just going to leave him like this, was he? William turned to him and as he leant over, Ronald wondered if he was going to help finish him but instead William took his pair of knives, unlocked the shackles and pressed a final kiss to his lips.

"Well, that was definitely satisfying, demon," he said quietly. "I'll be taking these to see you don't get into anymore trouble. Do try not to sound too crazy when you try to explain this to the police. They don't tend to believe ramblings about reapers and demons. The next time we meet, if you're not in jail, I will kill you."

"H-hey!" Ronald snapped, attempting to sit up but his shoulder hadn't healed yet and he collapsed back to the bed as pain bolted through him. "That's not fair, reaper." He didn't stop and carried on away. "William."

He strode out to the window and stepped out, leaving Ronald staring out after him. What had just happened? The police didn't bother him, he could get out of any human jail, but that reaper hadn't even been polite enough to wait for him. How dare he? And just left him there to be found by the humans? A woman burst in and gave a sharp startled cry before realising he was still alive and running over. Ronald let tears fall freely and stared up at her.

"Please," he whimpered. "Help me."

"You're not one of the family," she said shakily. "And you're half naked."

Ronald whimpered and nodded. "I was here to see Mr Baxter when those men broke it. They stabbed him and stabbed me in the shoulder and dragged me up here. When Mrs Baxter was in here they shot her and one of them..."

"Oh, oh you poor child," she said gently, running to the door. "There's a boy alive up here, he's been attacked, he needs help." She hurried back over and sat on the bed next to him, gently covering him up and pressing a piece of cloth to his bleeding shoulder. It was going to bleed until he had time to rest it and heal. "You poor thing, I'm a nurse, I'll keep you safe, darling, don't worry. The police are coming. We'll catch the one who got away and he'll pay for what he did to you. Where are you parents?"

"I don't have any."

She sighed and continued to coo over him as Ronald's thoughts wandered to William. The reaper was going to pay for this. He'd have to go through all these formalities with the human or there would be way too much hassle. Ronald wasn't unused to selfish lovers, most demons weren't known for worrying about the pleasure of their partners unless they were trying to prove something, but it annoyed him that the reaper had used his body to satisfy his own needs and leave him frustrated. If he were paying for the privilege Ronald could understand but this was just mean. He'd just have to make sure William got it right the second time. And there was _definitely_ going to be a second time.

* * *

><p>"Will!" Grell squealed, throwing his arms around William. He frowned. "You smell like demon again."<p>

"Yes, I ran into the same demon as yesterday," William replied, adjusting his glasses.

"The hot one?" he said, bouncing slightly. "Oooh, and I got nothing on the reaps I swapped with you! That is so unfair. You get a hot demon and I get a bunch of boring humans in a fight. How come you get to kick demon ass and I don't?"

"Ronald," he murmured.

"What?"

"He called himself Ronald. Ronald Knox," he said. "He's dangerous, Sutcliff. I managed to reclaim the stolen death scythes, but for such a seemingly young demon he's rather tricky to handle."

"I've never heard of you wanting to '_handle_' a demon before, Will," Grell laughed, grabbing his arm. William frowned and glared over. "Ronald Knox, eh? What's he look like, so I can know this tricky, bad little demon when I see him?"

"He's a bit taller than you, blonde, big blue eyes and he dresses like a reaper," William said.

"Sounds cute."William nodded slightly without meaning to and Grell dug his nails into his arm, making him flinch. "William T. Spears, what do you think you're going calling some _demon_ cute? Are you cheating on me?"

"We're not together," William snapped.

"Why deny that bit rather than deny that something's going on with him?" Grell cried. "What's going on with you two? Are you having an affair with a _demon_? Will! I'd expect this from me, and maybe Eric, but not you."

"There is nothing going on between me and any demon," he hissed, yanking his arm away. "I'm insulted you would even suggest such a disgusting notion."

He adjusted his glasses and strode down the halls of their offices, handing in the stolen scythes and filing a report about the demon. It was supposed to be a complete and thorough, but brief, report on his incident with the demon. He was going to mention that he'd been intimate with the demon. It wasn't a big deal really. No one would mind if he left that out. Eric and Alan were in Eric's office. There were five private offices connected by one shared break room. William's was the biggest, with Grell and Eric's slightly smaller offices either side. The two closest to the doors were the smallest. Alan had temporarily, although it was looking less temporary with every passing day, moved into one and the other was used for storage and anything else they needed it for.

Alan seemed to be ignoring Eric. Or at least, only discussing work related details and refusing to talk about anything else. Eric was oblivious to why, of course. Grell giggled and slumped on one of the seats.

"Cute, aren't they?" he said, pulling William down to sit next to him and wrapping his arms tight around him, pinning his arms to his sides. William sighed but didn't fight. He was too exhausted mentally to argue. He'd just slip away the second Grell loosened his grip. "He's so obviously in love with Eric. And poor Eric is totally oblivious to it."

"Hmm," William said, glancing away as Alan stormed out with Eric behind him.

"I'm going to finish my work in the staff room, Mr Spears," Alan said from his office, picking up his bag and papers. "There are too many distractions here."

"What? Suddenly I'm not allowed to talk?" Eric said, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You were in my office, junior, no one asked you to sit in with me. If you think you can work better on your own, go ahead."

"I'm sure I can find someone more professional to help me if I need assistance, Mr Slingby," he replied, shutting the door to their section of offices.

Eric sighed and flopped down on the seats next to Grell and William, running a hand through his hair. "What is his problem recently?"

"Oh, Eric," Grell laughed, releasing William and leaning on his shoulder. "You, who can charm anyone into bed, can't even figure out how to please your little student? What happened to the devilishly handsome playboy who could figure out how to please everyone? You've never shown me what you can do though."

"And I never will, Grell," Eric said, resting his head on Grell's. "You're not my type."

"I've seen you with men and women, you're not fussy, Eric," he snapped.

"Yeah, but even I have standards," he laughed. Grell sat up and glared at him. "And I'm not taking advice on how to deal with people from _you_."

"That is just rude!" he screeched. "Will!" He smacked William's arm and he glanced down, adjusting his glasses. "You tell him not to talk to me like that. Are you going to let him get away with that? What kind of gentleman are you? How can you two sit near a beautiful lady like myself and not be flirting with me?"

"You're hardly a lady, Sutcliff," William said.

Grell growled and folded his arms then grinned and hugged them both. "I see what you're doing. You two are so cruel... you know just what a woman wants. So, biscuits?"

He picked up the biscuit jar and sat back. Eric frowned but took a biscuit. "What do you think is going on with Alan then?"

"If you don't know, I'm not telling you," Grell teased, wagging his finger.

William zoned out as they argued. The three of them had been together for longer than any of them cared to admit. Eric was a decade or so younger than William and Grell but he quickly become a close friend. They were colleagues, co-workers and friends. For decades they lived on the same corridor, worked in these connecting offices and had always looked out for each other. Even if they were completely different, there was a bond that got them through the hardest times.

His mind drifted to Ronald. Could he tell them about him? About _them_? They wouldn't turn him in, but they probably wouldn't understand. _He_ didn't understand. Grell would get possessive of him, Eric would probably laugh. None of that would help. Sure, they'd get serious once they realised how he was struggling, but he didn't want to tell them just yet. He'd had sex with a demon. A _demon_. What had he even been thinking? It didn't make any sense. He needed to go home and have a long, hot bath, try and wash off the scent of that demon and sort himself out. It was a mistake. Everyone made mistakes. Even him. It would never happen again. Never again.

* * *

><p>Ronald sighed, stepping under the umbrella offered to him by the duke's footman and turned. His butler bowed begrudgingly, offering him a small velvet bag when he stood. He took the bag, quickly counting out his money, before nodding politely and turning to the carriage waiting, the footman keeping him under the umbrella and helping him up. Sitting in the plush carriage he glance up at the dukes manor to see the man himself walking out under an umbrella held by his butler, doing up his shirt as he went. Ronald smiled and leant out the carriage window a little, not enough to get wet, but enough to speak with him. The duke smiled and offered him a deep red rose, catching Ronald's hand as he reached for it.<p>

"Next week, my little love?" he murmured, kissing the back of his hand.

Ronald smiled. The duke was one of his favour clients. He kept many human lovers, clients really. They paid him for the illusion of a relationship on demand, and all that included, with someone they normally couldn't be with. Most of them had wives and children through arranged marriages and family connections. Many cared for their families, but where only doing their duty and didn't really love them. Ronald's charm, enhanced by his demonic abilities, made it easy to give the illusion of affection. None of them had a clue what Ronald intended to do with them. They paid him, funded his comfortable lifestyle, he had fun sleeping with them and playing with them and in the end, when he was bored, he would set up their deaths and feed off their souls. William hadn't understood why, but it was simple. When he devoured a soul, it led to an empty corpse. If anyone investigated, there would be nothing wrong with the body, like everything just stopped dead. Setting up their murders, meant he had someone to take the blame for their deaths. The last thing he needed was nosy humans. Some humans had demons contracted to them. And when demons fought, things got ugly.

"When have I ever let you down?" he said softly. "Just come at pick me up, just like always." He took the rose as the duke's lips brushed over his leather covered hand once more. "I could never deny you. I'll be waiting as always."

"Every moment apart is heartbreaking, dear Ronald."

"Hmm, I know." He sat back in the carriage and waved as they pulled off. "I'll see you next week."

The carriage moved off and Ronald smiled, holding the rose in his palm, watching as the petals turned black and crumbled to dust in his hands. Silly humans. So easy to fool. So desperate to be loved. His mind wandered to William. He didn't think reapers like him existed. So cold and callus as to just get up and leave. Really. That was rather surprised. He knew reapers didn't have the same ridiculously strict moral rules that humans did, but he thought that kind of behaviour was limited to demons. He smirked and lay back across the seats, watching the rain against the windows. William would come after him again. He knew he would. He would be ready for him this time though.

First, he needed a scythe. It was a shame, he's liked those knives. Still, as the carriage pulled to a stop and he sat up, his luck seemed to instantly change. Reaping a soul just down the alley, was a reaper. He jumped out, not bothering to do up his coat or pull up his hood, he bolted forwards. The reaper was taken completely by surprise but swung around, throwing up his scythe, blades cocked, but Ronald bounced easily over the huge, bulky scythe. The reaper was obviously new with it and didn't have a good grasp on how to use it. Perfect. Spinning around, he slammed a brutal kick into the side of the reaper's head, sending him flying into the far wall. Blood seeped from the wound on his head and Ronald smiled. Still, there was only way to kill a reaper, a head wound like that wouldn't keep him down for long. He picked up the lawnmower and gave it a kick, swinging it up onto his shoulder, gazing down at the reaper with a sadistic smirk. He was about to swing down the scythe when he stopped. There was only one way to _kill_ a reaper. He had a better idea. He dropped the scythe and knelt, pressing a firm kiss to the reaper's lips.

After a moment, his eyes flashed and began to glow a reddish-pink as he drained away the reaper's soul. Without his soul the reaper's body would soon disappear. Reaper's body were essentially held together by their souls, much as those book the reapers stored souls in. He stood and licked his lips, taking a few deep breaths. He loved the post feeding high. Everything was so bright and sharp and clear and fresh. Now, if only William was here, putting his arms around him and kissing him like he had earlier. He shivered at the thought. It would be _so_ perfect.

Sighing contently, Ronald grabbed the handle of the scythe, pulling it along behind him as he headed home. At least now, he'd ready for William when they next met.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello. Last update on this for the week. Don't worry, I'll get everyone in Hangman's Hollow back together tomorrow. So, just a warning, in my head both Will and Eric smoke sometimes, so that's a warning. And theres someone very familiar this chapter, do you spot him? And like I said, Will, Eric and Alan have a very different relationship in this than in Hangmans Hollow and so do Eric and Alan. So, thank you for reviews last chapter (shh, I'm a little addicted to getting reviews, it makes me feel good) and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Slingby," William muttered. Eric glanced up at him. "I had sex with a demon."<p>

Eric smirked and Grell sat bolt upright. William sighed. He thought _he_ was asleep. It was too late to do anything now though. It had been nagging at him all last night and now all day as well. It had been over twenty four hours, but he couldn't get the demon off his mind. So, when Eric had upset Alan again, this time by talking about a girl he'd slept with the night before, and the three were sitting alone to finish their work, William decided to tell Eric about it. He'd thought Grell was asleep.

"Who hasn't?" Eric laughed. William frowned and he smirked. "Look, I know it's not regulation, but if you're off duty and looking for fun, demons are a great way to do it. They don't generally go for reapers violently unless we're in competition over a soul, or you've got a particularly bad one."

"They're pretty good in bed," Grell giggled. "I'm amazed you haven't done it before, Will. So? Go on. Tell us?"

"The demon who stole that soul from me a few days ago," William said. "He kissed me as a distraction. Then, when I swapped jobs with Sutcliff... somehow I ended up having sex with him."

"On duty?" Eric said. "Oh, wow, William, that's bad. And so unlike you. I think you need to go into more details."

"Definitely," Grell said loudly.

William nodded slowly and quietly explained everything that had happened. Grell was bouncing up and down, looking half way between jealous and excited. Eric, luckily, was a little more serious about it. What on earth had got into him anyway? He hated demons. William couldn't make sense of it. He could only hope Eric and Grell would give him a new perspective and maybe help him make sense of it.

When he'd finished, Eric frowned and reached over, resting a hand on his head until William smacked him off. "You know, demons can do that weird poison thing. It makes you sick. You know what I mean? Corruption."

"Of course," Grell said. "I can't see you sleeping with a demon unless you were under his spell. So, we can deal with that. We'll take you to the medical wing, get the course of those anti-corruption pills and it'll be a week off work for you to relax and everything will be good again."

William nodded. That had to be it. There was no way he could actually be attracted to a demon. He was a good looking boy, of course, but that didn't mean he was interested in him. It was a once off. An accident. A momentary lapse in judgement and it would never happen again. He would have no issues just driving his scythe straight through him. He had just been under the demon's spell, and somewhat curious, but it was done now. He'd get the course of pills that counteracted the demon's corruption and a week off work was hardly unwanted. He had been working flat out recently due to the understaffing problem.

So, the three of them ended up finishing early and heading to the medical wing together. It was a standard form to fill out and a standard procedure; take three pills a day, one with each meal, for the next week and no working until he'd finished the course of treatment.

"You know," Eric said, flicking through his death list. "Looking at this, he didn't take a soul." William frowned. "Well, you swapped your jobs to get reaps where he was, right?" William nodded. He had and the demon hadn't turned up. "There were no souls taken in London today."

"There's not to say he's not simply moved out the area," Grell said as they wandered down the halls. "So, I suppose we should be grateful if he has."

Eric stopped suddenly and both William and Grell glanced back. Eric was smiling softly, almost like a dreamy schoolgirl with a crush. There was a tinge of sadness there as well. Frowning slightly, William walked over, glancing through the doorway. Grell giggled and leant against Eric's arm. It was the library and sitting in one of the booths, one of the easiest ones to see from the door, was Alan, reading silently and jotting things down. William glanced up at Eric. They had seemed very close when he'd graduated the academy and started working with the trio. Seeing them falling apart was rather sad.

"I don't get it," Eric said with a soft sigh. "What does he want from me? I haven't changed. I'm treating him the same as I did when he was a student. Why doesn't he want to be near me anymore?" William frowned. Could Eric really not see it? "I'll see you guys later."

He stepped into the library and Grell giggled, pulling William away. He did hope they'd sort things out. At least one of the trio deserved to have a normal relationship. William couldn't see a situation where he'd give up and settle with Grell, not to mention Grell would probably hate to have a gentle loving relationship. Besides, William was having enough troubles with demons.

The pair left Eric and Alan to try and figure things out, heading up to a nearby restaurant. It wasn't as upper class as some of the restaurants near the offices. It was quiet and casual. As much as William got annoyed by Grell sometimes, particularly at work, he knew Grell would drop everything just to spend time with him. It might have been taking advantage of him to some extent but sometimes being so distant from people ended up in him getting a little lonely. Eric and Grell saw he was more than the cold professional he showed at work, even if that knowledge meant they didn't show him the same respect as most other people. Still, it was nice to have someone there when he did get lonely.

* * *

><p>"Please, Mr Slingby, I'm trying to work," Alan said quietly.<p>

Eric frowned and tilted his head slightly. "Look, whatever I've done that's annoyed you, I'm sorry."

Alan glanced down and him as Eric rested his chin on his arms, gazing up at him in a silent apology. There was no way Alan could stay mad at him forever, right? The cold, angry look in Alan's eyes as he adjusted his glasses made him wonder. He looked almost pained by Eric's presence. What on earth had he done to make him so angry?

"How can you be sorry," Alan said, shutting his book. "If you don't even know what you've done?"

"Well," Eric said slowly. "I know I've upset you, and that's all I really need to know. I've hurt you without even realising it and that's just unacceptable. So, I need you to tell me what I've done so I can make it better, and you can be happy again."

"So, basically, you feel guilty, so you want me to forgive you then you can go out and have your fun sleeping around without me on your conscience? Right?"

"That's not what I was saying," he argued.

"It's fine, Mr Slingby," Alan said, packing up his things and turning to leave. Eric sighed and followed him quickly. "I forgive you."

"But... I don't know what I did," Eric said, chasing after him as they left the library.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

Eric sighed, following him out the offices and towards the living quarters. It was a large imposing, square building that reminded Eric of some kind of church with its intricate architecture and statues and gardens surrounding it. They wandered under the arch, where many reapers gathered as a meeting space, or to smoke when it was raining. Above their heads were more corridors and rooms and head of them, across the courtyard, the main doors. Inside there were hundreds of corridors on twenty floors. Eric didn't want to think how many rooms there really were or how many reapers were housed there.

He followed Alan up to the eleventh floor, cursing the amount of stairs they had to go up as he did every day. He, Grell and William lived on this floor too, rooms 11-25-J, -E and –S respectively. They had always lived on the same corridor and, in all likelihood, always would. Eric had no idea Alan lived on the same floor, but he supposed he'd only just moved out of the academy rooms on the first floor. Alan turned to the corridor marked **11-1 to 11-10**. He was still trying to figure out what he'd done to upset Alan so much as he followed him down the halls. Maybe if he figured it out, Alan would be impressed and start talking to him again. Knowing where his room was couldn't hurt. There was a part of him that hoped they'd end up there together one day soon. Although, it wasn't looking good at the moment.

As they went, Eric couldn't help watching Alan. He was so pretty and delicate. There was a soft sway to his hips as he walked, Alan probably didn't even know he was doing it, and his hair bouncing slightly as he moved. It looked so smooth and silky, Eric had to fight the urge to run his fingers through it.

**11-3-Q Alan Humphries**. Alan stopped at his door and glanced at Eric. Sharp, intelligent eyes glinting behind his light little glasses. Eric swallowed heavily, obviously expected to explain his continued presence. He offered Alan a smile and the brunette turned away, pulling out his key. He stepped forwards slightly and Alan shot him a glare.

"I don't suppose you want to have dinner with me?" Eric said finally as Alan opened his door. Alan froze and turned to stare up at him, then laughed bitterly. "Alan?"

"If I thought all you wanted was dinner, Mr Slingby, I'd take you up on that offer instantly," Alan said, glaring at him over his shoulder. "However, I'm not stupid, I know what you're after and I refuse to become another of your conquests."

"What?" he cried as Alan stepped into his room. "No, Alan, I don't want-"

The door slammed and locked and Eric sighed. Who was he kidding? Of course Alan would never be interested in him. He'd been deluding himself to even try. For him to get Alan would be as unlikely as Grell ever getting William. It wasn't going to happen. Alan was sweet, and kind and caring. He followed the rules and worked hard. As if he'd ever give Eric even a minute of his time outside work. He'd probably only been so willing to spend time with him when he was a student because he'd known Eric's opinion of him counted towards his results. He'd seemed so friendly and interested in spending time with him. All to get good grades?

Eric sighed and turned back down the halls to his own room. He'd been sucked in by a wolf in sheep's clothing. This seemingly innocent little reaper had been manipulating him to get good grades, and now wanted nothing to do with him. What kind of idiot was he? He would have given Alan the grade he deserved whether he liked him or not. He wasn't so petty that he'd ruin someone's career before it had even started just because he didn't like them. Laughing bitterly at himself, he shook his head. He was as bad a William; a sucker for a cute young face asking for help. Only, unlike William, he didn't have the excuse that he was under a demon's spell. No, his problems were entirely his own fault.

* * *

><p>Ronald sat on the apex of a roof, twirling his umbrella above his head in the rain, watching the droplets spinning off. Stupid reaper. He'd been playing on his mind all day. That handsome, stern reaper who'd managed to chain him up and take him so roughly. He wanted to meet the reaper again so desperately he'd chosen not to feed that day. Perhaps, if he was lucky, it would put the reaper in a better mood when the next met, and they could get to know each other better. So, he could wait a while for his next feed. It would be worth it in the end.<p>

He had heard of other demons doing it. It took skill and patience, but Ronald was confident he could do it. He was going to tame a reaper. He was going to tame _William_. There were two ways of doing it. One was to simply corrupt the reaper, infect him by his touch, let darkness take him so he was little more than a pet, not thinking about anything but what his demon mast wanted, addicted to his touch and becoming rather useless at his job. There was down sides to that plan. With a reaper who obviously disliked demons and worked with as much dedication as William did, it would quickly be noticed. Reapers had created treatments to counteract demonic corruption and it was hard to use on reapers, especially if they were aware of the ability. Not to mention, it would require Ronald to come into contact with William pretty much every day for the first few months until William was so addicted he couldn't go a day without him.

Using that method seemed a little bit like cheating to Ronald anyway. Not that any demon really minded cheating, but the point of taming a reaper was to prove they were superior to their closest supernatural rivals. The only think cheating proved was that they weren't capable of seducing a reaper any other way. Ronald knew he could do it though. The second way was a little trickier and somewhat riskier but the rewards were worth it. It was very similar to how humans and reapers courted each other. The aim was simply to make the reaper fall in love. It sounded ridiculous, impossible even. After all, what did demons know of love? They were creatures of sin, weren't they?

The general idea reaper's had was that demons only understood lust, envy and greed in a relationship. The need for pleasure, the need to have what others did and the need to have more and more. Reapers like to think they knew all about demons. He'd found a reaper's book on demons once. They classified demons by their sins, by contracts they took, why they were turned and how they behaved. Ronald, he supposed, would end up classed as a demon of lust. He knew of demons who would be wrath and greed. Powerful demons. He shuddered at the thought. Those two were terrifying, especially when they were contracted. They would do anything for a good quality soul. The demon of greed would even steal souls off others if he could. The demon of wrath didn't need to, he always managed to fight his way to any soul he wanted.

Still, for all those reapers thought they knew about demons, they'd barely scratched the surface. They saw demons as beasts. Love was supposed to be pure and innocent, the mirror of lust. Oh, how wrong those little reapers were. Even a young demon like Ronald knew that love, while it had the power to bring people together and give them the strength to get through anything, was one of the most devastatingly powerful forces in the world. A broken heart led to murder and suicide in the most extreme circumstances, or in lesser cases, poor decisions, jealousy, even hatred. The line between love and hate was so thin after all, almost invisible. William already hated demon. All he needed was a nudge in the right direction.

Ronald had to keep himself from falling for the reaper in return, of course. Demons tended to love in the most destructive, unhealthy way. They became possessive, demanding and controlling. They had a habit of bringing the very definition of a toxic love to their relationships. It was why they rarely fell in love. It wasn't good for any party involved.

He could just about pick out the clicking of heels towards him over the rain. Turning slightly, he confirmed his fears and dropped his umbrella, jumped from the roof to the streets below before dashing off as quickly as he could. He didn't really believe he was going to escape but he wasn't going just give up and get caught. He still had that death scythe if he needed it.

Coming to a dead end, Ronald skidded to a stop, glancing behind him and listening intently for a moment. The heels were still moving steadily towards him, not rushed at all. Just a casual walk, strolling along, stalking him. He bounced off the ground and back to the roof, hopping over the wall and over to the other side, hoping he could slip away and _he'd_ get bored of chasing and find another little demon to do his dirty work. He landed in a crouch and spun around to bolt off.

Only for a strong, slim arm to wrap around him, pinning his arms to his sides, and a hand to clamp firmly over his mouth. Ronald tilted his head back, staring up into the burning reddish-pink eyes and the smug smirk just visible in the shadows of the black hood. He sighed and stood obediently. He wasn't going to overpower the older demon. If he was going to slip away he'd have to wait for him to let his guard down.

"Hello again, little one," the older demon purred in his ear. Ronald growled, his eyes flashing back to their normal, demonic colouring as he glared at him over his shoulder. "Come now, _Ronald_, I require a favour." Great. Favours for _him_ were never fun. He slid his hand from his over his mouth, his claws dragging across his cheek and jaw, just enough to draw blood. Ronald didn't make a sound though. It was barely a scratch. "I can pay you."

"You've never paid me before," Ronald hissed. "What do you need me for anyway?"

He chuckled and dangled a pair of knives just in front of him. Ronald's eyes widened and he squirmed to grab them but was held firmly. "I assume you're agreeing to my terms, little one?"

"Yes, yes, just give me my knives back."

"Good." He was released and his knives slipped into his belt, hidden beneath his waistcoat and shirt. Ronald turned and the older demon had taken a human form, handsome and charming, with black hair swept across his face and reddish brown eyes. He smiled and held out Ronald's umbrella. "This is a two person job and humans small enough to suit my needs are far too rebellious and selfish." He smiled and tipped Ronald's chin up with one finger. Ronald growled, baring his fangs as he glared up. "So feisty, _Ronald_, dear me. You won't betray me, will you? I'm sure you can follow simple instructions and if you behave, I might even throw you a soul or two to feed on."

"Thanks for the offer," Ronald murmured. "But I'm not feeding at the moment." The larger demon frowned as they walked along. "But, I owe you for getting my scythes back. What do you need me for anyway?"

"To sell you, little one," he replied. "An underground auction. You will be sold while I look for suitable contractors. You look out for reapers. Once I've found someone suitable, we'll feed to our hearts content. Or not, if you'd prefer."

Ronald nodded as they walked into a darker part of town. He wouldn't feed. Until he found William again, he wouldn't feed. Perhaps William would at least show him a little more respect. Sooner or later, the reaper would find him again and they could perhaps talk things through like adults rather than squabbling children.

"We need to talk about reapers," Ronald said quietly.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were giving up," William called down the hall.<p>

Eric frowned and shoved the pack of cigarettes into his pocket. "I am."

"It looks like it," he replied. He reached in and grabbed his coat from the peg on the wall, locking his door and striding down the hall after Eric. "Do you want some company?"

"You can't sleep either?" Eric said. William shook his head and they wandered down the stairs. "The storm keeping you awake too?"

William nodded again and they hurried down the stairs towards the main doors. In truth he'd tried to sleep, but couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes his thoughts drifted to the little blonde demon. He could almost feel his hands over his body, his breath against his skin and his soft sweet voice in his ear. His heart was racing at the thought. He suspected it wasn't the storm keeping Eric up either. The pair pushed open the main doors and William sighed. The arched entranceway across the courtyard never seemed as far away as when it was gone midnight and there was a storm raging. They pulled their coats closer around them and hurried through the rain as quickly as they could until they reached the shelter of the arch.

The pair sat on one of the stone ledges under the pillars. Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes again, holding it out for William. They'd both smoked on and off for decades. Neither of them were addicted, as some of their co-workers were. It was a disgusting habit, but William wouldn't deny it helped him relax and it didn't cause him any health problems anymore, which was why he still did it when he was more stressed than normal. Surprisingly, it was Grell who seemed absolutely opposed to smoking and if he caught either of them would go off ranting and raving. William shook his head and reached into his coat, finding the packet he kept in his in his inside pocket.

"I thought you'd given up," Eric laughed, taking out his lighter for the both of them.

"I have," William replied.

"Looks like it." William shot him a dirty look and blew smoke at him as Eric laughed. "Damn it, William, look at us. We're making ourselves miserable over _boys_. Let's not pretend this is the storm."

William nodded. "You are rather in love with him, aren't you?"

"Completely and utterly," Eric said with a sigh. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "You shouldn't have let me let my feelings for him get in the way of work. You should have told me we couldn't have him in our division with me because I had feelings for him."

"I'm not your mother, Slingby," William said.

"Why won't he even look at me anymore, William?" he said quietly. "Come on, you and Grell seem to know what's wrong. What do I have to do to make him stay in the same room as me?"

William frowned and shook his head. "Who knows? Perhaps I need to lock you to in a room together and not let you out until you work it out. At least your problem is a reaper. Look at me, I've got a demon to worry about."

"And they're kids, we're like a hundred years old," Eric said. "They're _boys_. How the hell are _children_ playing with us?" William shrugged and blew out smoke once more, watching the patterns in the air. "At least you've got a week off to get over him. I've got no escape."

"I'm sure things will work out in the end, Slingby. I know you. You move on rather quickly."

"I don't want to move on from this one though."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** A little earlier than I'd planned but I wanted to do it early because I was thinking I'd put up a cute little Easter fic for you guys on Sunday. 'cause I love doing little holiday fics. So, yeah, have fun, thanks for all your reviews (have some cookies and hugs for your time) and please leave more.

* * *

><p>"How did I know I'd find you two here?" Grell said. William and Eric glanced up at him and Grell folded his arms. "You-" he pointed over at Eric "-were supposed to be quitting. And you-" he glared down at William "-you promised me you'd quit!"<p>

"Calm down, Grell," Eric said. He laughed and blew smoke up at him. Coughing and waving his hand to clear the air, Grell glared down at them. "It's not going to kill you."

"No, but I don't want to stink of smoke!" He sighed and shook his head. "You're supposed to be off work, Will."

Eric and William were in the smoking room of the canteen. This whole thing with the demon was stressing William more than usual, Eric would tell. He made no secret that he smoked when he was stressed, no matter how much Grell complained. He didn't mind keeping William company, and in return, William would watch him doing his paperwork, discreetly, and tell him almost exactly what to write. It was a solution that suited them both. He smiled as Grell continued ranting. A demon had managed to push William to his limits. It must have been a powerful demon.

"I'm not in the office, Sutcliff," William said. "I'm allowed to be in the canteen."

"And helping Eric?" Grell snapped.

"He's allowed to be here too," he replied. "The fact that I'm overseeing Eric's paperwork isn't against any rule of being off work. I would go into London later but that _is_ against the rules."

"Don't want to run into your demon," Eric said.

"_My_ demon?" William said, glancing between them. "When did he become _my_ demon?"

"You did him first," Grell said. "That makes him your demon."

"What?"

"It's the rule," Eric said.

Alan cleared his throat and Grell turned. He folded his arms, holding his papers in his hands. William adjusted his glasses and Alan smiled slightly. "It's good to see you're ok, Mr Spears, I heard you were off for the week after a run in with that demon." William nodded slightly. "I just wanted to find Mr-" Grell glared at him and Alan stepped back slightly. "-_Miss_ Sutcliff went. I was just going to hand in my papers."

"Leave them on his desk," Eric muttered. "William will pick them up next week when he's back at work."

"Yeah," Alan muttered. "Thanks you two."

He turned and walked away slowly. Eric sighed. "Great, now he's ignoring me. I'm going to sort this out, I'll see you guys later."

He snubbed out his cigarette and grabbed his bag and coat, running out after Alan. This couldn't go on. Something had to give. He had to give it one last shot. He caught Alan's wrist and pulled him into one of the empty offices, both dropping their things as they went. He swept Alan's feet from under him, lifting him onto the desk and leaning over him. Those sharp, sweet eyes flashed and he went to push him off but Eric didn't budge. He didn't make a move to bring them closer but he didn't move off.

He was so beautiful. Eric smiled slowly and Alan stared up at him. Why was his heart set on the sweet little one? The sweet little thing who wanted nothing to do with him? Why did it have to be _him_?

"Mr Slingby," Alan said, pushing against his chest.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" Eric said quietly.

"I wouldn't have dinner with you if you were the last person in this realm and the demon realm," he snapped. "Now get off." Eric stepped away and leant against the desk. Sitting up slowly, Alan frowned. "Don't you get it, Mr Slingby? I'm not going to lie down for you like the others. Your charms don't work on me. Stop trying. You're making a fool of yourself. I'm not interested in someone like you. Not now I know the real you."

He slid off the desk and went for the door, picking up his bag. Someone like him. Of course. "Just dinner, Alan. Nothing else. Like we used to."

"Just dinner?" Alan said quietly, turning slowly to him. Eric nodded quickly. "Any funny business and I'm walking out." Eric nodded again. "Fine, dinner."

"Great," Eric said, getting up and striding over. "Meet me by the stairwell at nine."

"Well, ok but-"

"No buts. Just meet me by the stairwell and I'll deal with everything else. It'll be just a nice, casual night out your room, ok? I'll see you then." He grinned and waved, leaving Alan in the office and grabbing his things as he went. He could finally get Alan back to his. "See ya."

"Bye..."

He grinned as he strode down the hall, a few girls waving and giggling as he went passed. They didn't interest him though. Finally Alan had agreed to dinner. He'd been asking for over a month now. He only wanted dinner. Obviously he wanted more eventually, but he wasn't just going to be a one night stand like a lot of the other people he'd been with. He was so madly in love with Alan, he could never just love him and leave him. That's why he'd always tried to treat him with respect. He hadn't understood why Alan had sudden taken a disliking to him. He'd thought he'd always been good to him.

"Eric," William said, striding up behind him.

Eric stopped and waited for him to catch up. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to London tonight," he said. "If anyone asks why I wasn't in the my room, can you cover for me?"

"Of course," Eric said, nodding quickly. "But I've finally got a date with Alan, so you know, don't run into your demon, I won't be able to save you."

"I won't need saving," he snapped. "I can handle one demon."

"Yeah," he laughed. "You'll just chain him up and have your way with him, won't you?"

William rolled his eyes and strode off, grumbling to himself. He was wondering if Ronald was good for William. All reapers disliked demons, but William hated them with a passion. Perhaps Ronald would change that. It wouldn't do him any harm to find someone he actually cared for. If that person was a demon, wouldn't that just go further to proving his love for him?

"Where're you going now, William?" he called.

William sighed and gestured to his scythe. "It needs servicing. A bit of it broke off in the demon's shoulder last time."

Eric nodded and William carried on down the halls. He climbed down the stair to the scythe department and vaults. There was a young receptionist at the front desk. She smiled and tilted her head.

"Mr Spears," she said quietly. "Your scythe was due for a service months ago. I do hope that's what you're here for."

"Yes," William said. "It chipped when I was fighting a demon too. I need it repairing as well."

She nodded and filled out the forms quickly, slipping them over for William to sign. He did so quickly and handed over his scythe. It would take a few hours, but William didn't have much to do. He was going into London later. He shouldn't, it was against the idea of his treatment, but he wasn't very good at just sitting around and doing nothing. Much as he wanted time off to relax, he couldn't stop thinking about things... a certain demon in particular.

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair," Ronald hissed, twisting his wrists. He wasn't putting enough force into it to get loose but enough to look like he was fighting. "Let me go."<p>

He couldn't believe he'd agreed to this but the older demon had got his knives back, and he did owe him a favour or two. There was this blonde idiot, the Viscount Druitt he seemed to remember, in charge of the auction and all over him.

"Come now," he said. The older demon chuckled and knelt behind him, grasping his jaw and forcing a gag into his mouth. "Shh. Little robins should only make the sweetest sounds. Let's get rid of these, we can see those pretty eyes."

Ronald growled and glared up at him as his glasses were plucked from his nose. Even if he didn't _need_ them, they did make his life a little easier. He was about to be sold in the auction. It wasn't really surprising he'd ended up like this. Whenever he got involved with this older demon he ended up being bait. It was, unfortunately, a side effect of being so little and cute, apparently. It didn't bother him. He could break free at any time he wanted and humans couldn't stop him escaping. He didn't want to yet though. He had to let the older demon feed and find a suitable target and if he intended to kill everyone else, there could be reapers turning up. Although, if Druitt continued petting him and spouting off what sounded like bad, drunken poetry, he might reconsider his choice to wait.

He was suddenly forced into a cage and wheeled out into a dark room. If he wanted, he could have adjusted his eyes to see to see through the darkness, but that would mean risking humans seeing his eyes glowing red. Although, in the darkness, he could see a few flashes of demonic eyes. That was just great.

"Well," a man called as candles were lit. It seemed Druitt wasn't in charge, just behind the scenes for a preview. "Our next item is a stunning boy." Ronald stared out across the crowded room, full of masked faces. "This little one can be used for anything you want, keep him locked up, play with him, do whatever you please. He's still a little rebellious but shouldn't be hard to tame. Good for someone who likes a challenge."

Ronald sat quietly as the bidding began, not that he could say much if he wanted to. Gags were a little trickier than ropes. He _could_ get rid of it but it seemed like too much hassle. He glanced around at the crowd. There were a few reapers he could see milling around. People were going to die then. Good. Maybe William would be there. The bidding stopped and suddenly he was pulled away. He was sold, he supposed. Well, it wouldn't last long, whoever had bought him.

Sitting in the dark alone, Ronald quickly got bored. His mind drifted to William. If he was going to get the reaper, he needed a plan. It wasn't going to be easy. William didn't seem like the type to fall in love easy. How hard could it be though? William had already admitted to finding him attractive and they'd already had sex, it couldn't be _that_ hard to get much more from him.

Quiet footsteps moving down the hall towards him drew his attention. Druitt was moving towards him. He smiled and leant against the cage door, watching Ronald with an almost innocent smile. Ronald smiled and got off the ropes off his wrists, spitting out the gag and getting up to face him, eyes glowing a softly, mesmerising him with ease. Weak minded humans. They were always fun.

"Are you my new master?" he murmured, resting forwards against the bars with a lazy grin. "Are you here to take me home?"

"No," he replied. "No, such a shame that such a youthful beauty is-"

"No bad romantic poetic stuff," Ronald said firmly.

There was a scream, stopping Ronald before he could carry on and breaking the trance. Ronald sighed and bent open the bars to the cage as Druitt ran for his life. He could only assume the older demon was having his fun now. He'd done his bit, Ronald really didn't see any need to be there anymore. Jumping out the cage, he bolted away. He wasn't going to stay any longer than he needed to. He just about got outside when he was tackled to the ground. Ronald rolled over, grabbing one of his knives as he did, lashing out wildly. The bigger demon above him, this one blonde, twisted his wrist to make him drop the scythe and pinned him down firmly, his eyes flashing hungrily.

"What do you go by, tiny?" he said quietly, sound almost friendly. Ronald hissed, baring his fangs threateningly, and twisted beneath the other demon but there wasn't even a little give in his hold. In fact he tightened his hold on him and leant down so their noses were touching. Sitting astride his stomach it was almost impossible for Ronald to struggle enough to hit him. All he could do was hope he wriggled loose or the older demon made a mistake. "Name, little one."

"Ronald," he said, turning away as he grinned.

"Good boy," he murmured. "See, that wasn't so hard. If you just cooperate this will be a lot easier. I bought you because I wanted something with a bit of fight. My human toys break so easily." He leant down and kissed Ronald's ear teasingly, lowering his voice to a husky whisper. "I'm hoping you'll be more durable."

William frowned, watching curiously as Ronald squirmed beneath the big, bulky blonde. He couldn't hear anything they were saying since the stranger had demanded his name. He'd been rather surprised to be walking along to find Ronald being thrown to the ground and pinned down in a dark abandoned alleyway. The demon had obviously annoyed a demon stronger than him and was going to get what he deserved. He knew he should have just walked away the second he saw the little blonde, he didn't want to be corrupted further by the demon, but the way he squirmed and struggled made him stay. Something was going on.

He was about to force himself to walk away when Ronald twisted violently, throwing the other off him, whipping out knife he still had. William was sure he'd taken them off him and taken them back to the office but this wasn't really the time to think about it. Ronald looked like he was going to run, but reconsidered as the bigger demon got up. Probably a good plan on his part. He doubted he'd get far before the other demon caught him. Perhaps if he fought him he could get a strike and escape. As far as demons went, Ronald didn't seem very powerful, just cunning.

The demon lunged for him and Ronald whipped around, lashing out only for his arm to be caught and pulled back at an awkward angle. There was a sharp snap and Ronald almost screamed, dropping his knife but spinning around, probably causing himself a great deal more pain, and driving a brutal kick between his legs. Within seconds, the little blonde had run off cradling his arm. William tracked him silently, aware that the demon had picked up Ronald's knives and slipped them into his belt before following Ronald, fury burning his red eyes.

It took only moments for nameless blonde to close on Ronald. The smaller blonde wasn't moving so well, his mind probably too numbed by pain. Ronald noticed the danger he was in and William was seriously considering rescuing Ronald from him. There was a brief scuffle between them, as brutal as most fights between demons were. William watched quietly from the rooftops. Getting involved with demons fighting, especially when there were death scythes in the mix, was a good way to get seriously injured. It was hard to keep track of their movements and at this point any serious hit could be deadly. Suddenly Ronald fell, collapsing into the older demon's arms.

William was about to jump in and snatch Ronald from the demon's arms as he was swung over his shoulder but there demon stopped suddenly. Frowning slightly, he stopped and listened, glancing around for what had spooked the demon so badly. This late at nights the streets were quiet and empty except for prostitutes and drunkards. And then there was the gentle clicking of heels. Ronald, still hanging limply over his shoulder with his arm looking twisted and out of place, began to stir and the demon growled, tightening his hold on him. A burning, irrational jealousy and hatred welled in William's stomach as he glared down at the demon. He swallowed heavily. It was the corruption, not him. He didn't really feel like this. I wasn't him, just what the corruption was doing to him.

A tall, suave man came sauntering around the corner, dusting a few black feathers from his dinner jacket before slipping off his mask. Another demon. The blonde demon stepped back slightly and shifted Ronald on his shoulder. The new demon smiled and came to a stop, bowing deeply and brushing his hair from his burning auburn eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't recognise you in this form," the dark one said, sounding perfectly calm. William frowned. Demons weren't known for being social. "However, I'm afraid little Ronald is mine."

"I bought him," the blonde snapped. Bought? What on earth were these demons doing? "That makes him mine."

William adjusted his glasses with his scythe, debating whether to join the fight or not. "He's always been mine, and I will kill you to get him back."

The blonde demon snarled, snatching one of Ronald's knives up and darting forwards, slashing across his leg. It obviously wasn't an attempt to kill him, just to disable him enough so he could escape with Ronald. William went after them but the dark haired demon chuckled.

"You're his reaper, aren't you?" he said, standing up. William growled. Why did everyone seem to know about that? The reapers saw Ronald as his demon now demons saw William as his reaper? When was it going to stop? "He's too useful for me to give him up. Just go you're aware."

He turned and dashed off after the pair of demons. William was only a step behind him. He knew he wasn't supposed to go near Ronald while he was dealing with the corruption, but the idea of either of these powerful demons getting their hands on Ronald was not one he liked. The pair of demons were fighting together next to a carriage. William frowned, noticing the carriage door open. There was a pained groan inside and William ran over. Ronald was lying across the carriage seats, lying there with his broken arm across his chest and blood staining the seat below his head.

It shouldn't matter. He should finish him while he had the chance. Raising his scythe slightly, he took aim at the young blonde's heart. He could finish him now and let the other two kill each other. Ronald's eyes cracked open and he groaned slightly, rolling over onto his back, the head wound healing before William's eyes. Ronald had his attention on his arm, forcing it back into place and holding it there.

A hand closed around the back of his neck, yanking him back and throwing him towards the ground. William jumped from the ground up to rooftop, glaring down at the pair of demons, snapping out his scythe, slamming it into the shoulder of the blonde down, pinning him to the wall. The dark haired demon chuckled and shot up at him, pulling off his gloves, his claws poised to strike.

Yanking his scythe from the other demon, he landed on the rooftop and sent his scythe out again. This second demon was fast and agile. He seemed to radiate a dark power. There was suddenly an engine revving loudly and the splintering of wood. Shattered, jagged pieces of wood shot up around them and both William and the demon struggled to avoid them. He frowned and glanced down, expected to see Grell had followed him and come to help out.

Instead he found Ronald, wielding a heavy, bulky looking death scythe, finishing off the bigger blonde. William frowned but quickly returned his attention to the remaining demon. It was only a few moments later the engine was closer and the dark haired demon had to bounce up, flipping over as Ronald swung the scythe and William was forced to jump back.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing, demon," William snapped. "Where did you even get that? I thought I took your stolen scythes off y-"

Ronald shoved him down onto his back against the tiles as the older demon's punch broke through the tiles and wood of the roof where he had just been. The pair slid down the roof, tumbling to the floor, Ronald giving a pained wail as he hit the ground on his recently healed arm. William frowned and gazed at the blonde on top of him, whimpering as he corrected his arm again. He'd saved him. Reaching up, Ronald pulled himself to his feet using his scythe. William stood slowly and glared up at the dark haired demon pulling his hand from the hole in the roof. He was about to go back up but Ronald grabbed his hand, pulling him away.

"I've done your damn favour," he yelled up. "We're done!" The demon gazed down at him but didn't make any threatening moves. "Go find your target!" He lowered his voice and pulled him William off towards the main streets. "You can't beat him, we need to go before he gets bored and changes his mind."

"Get your hand off me, demon," William snapped. "I'm not going to just let a demon that powerful escape."

"You can't beat him," Ronald repeated. He pulled him away and William growled, glaring back at the other demon. "Are you hurt? You can patch yourself up at my place."

William snatched his hand away and Ronald stopped, turning to him slowly. "Don't touch me, demon. I'm not coming home with you and I'm not going to let you keep using that corruption on me. The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you happened to help me back there, not that I needed it."

"Oh come on," Ronald laughed. "Firstly, I saved your life, which I think makes us almost even and second, I've not corrupted you in any way, shape or form. What's the fun in that? I want my lovers to want me completely and utterly, not just 'cause I make them want me. That's kind of narcissistic don't you think? Look, do whatever you want, it doesn't bother me. Just remember what you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything," William snapped.

Ronald smirked and went to adjust his glasses before realising he wasn't wearing them and dropping his hand to his side as William adjusted his. "You might not think you owe me, but you used me to please yourself and I was left completely _unsatisfied_. You owe me that at least, but you know, I can wait. It'll be worth it I'm sure."

William frowned as Ronald turned and waved. He hadn't corrupted him? But then, that meant everything he was feeling was... _real_...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yes, hello again. Another chapter for you. I've been a little depressed today, so I've been writing to cheer myself up. Lot's of bad Ronnie, bad Grell and the Undertaker makes his debut. Yay. All your lovely reviews cheered me up too, so thanks guys. Please keep them coming. And yeah, if you're lucky, you might get a cute little Easter fic which isn't Will/Ron. I know. Shocking, isn't it? It's not Eric/Alan either. Even bigger wow. The question is, will I be bothered to upload it. So, anyway, yes, enjoy and please review, thanks to everyone who does.

* * *

><p>"You're unusually quiet today, Will," Grell said quietly, leaning back on his chair. "Even for you. All this week, actually. Aren't you pleased to be back at work?"<p>

"Not exactly," William replied, signing off on the last form of the day. He'd essentially locked himself up in his room until his course of medication was done, only coming out to smoke, or sit with the others. He didn't want to be alone and outside of his room. He would end up going to Ronald. "Although, at least I'm doing something now."

"Come on, Al, I said I was sorry," Eric called from the main room of the office. "Alan!"

"I thought they were working it out," Grell said with a sigh. "Like us!"

William frowned and pushed him off as he went to hug him. "No, not like us, Sutcliff."

Eric sighed and came in, slumping in the empty chair across William's desk. He looked tired. William frowned and Eric rocked his chair back on two legs, swinging his feet up onto the desk. William hadn't really spoken to him recently. He'd been too busy locked in his room. Apparently his date with Alan hadn't gone so well.

"What's going on with you two?" Grell said. "What happened? I forgot to ask."

"Oh, you know, nothing much," Eric muttered. "It didn't go so bad... until I got distracted by overtime."

"Oh no," he laughed, almost falling off his chair, holding his sides. "You missed the date? Oh, Eric, that's just brilliant."

"No it's not," he snapped. "He's even more pissed at me than ever. This is ridiculous. What about you? Over your demon yet?"

William closed his eyes and shook his head. Not by long shot but then Ronald had said he hadn't been corrupted in the first place. Was there really something so alluring about Ronald he'd become such an easy target? Did he honestly have feelings for a demon?

"What's the deal with this demon?" Grell snapped. "Have you met him, Eric?"

"No, but Alan has," Eric replied. "He said he was cute, little and blonde and really cheeky."

"We should go find him."

"You shouldn't," William snapped.

"No, I think I should," Grell laughed. "And I'm going to. You watch. I'll put an end to this stupid demon and save my Will from the clutches of evil. You just wait and see."

He swung his scythe up onto his shoulder and strode off, William and Eric watching worriedly. Eric frowned. "Think he's going to get his ass kicked?"

"Hard to tell with him," William replied. "Both of them. He has a more powerful demon watching over him and it depends what mood Grell is in." Eric nodded and William got up. "Come on. You and Alan being such pains, I think we should sort this out."

"Hey, I don't interfere with you and that demon," Eric snapped.

"You would if I gave you a chance," he said, striding out his office just in time to catch Alan going for the door. "Mr Humphries."

He turned quickly and lowered his head. "Mr Spears?"

"I'd like a word, please," he said quietly, leading the pair into the spare office they used to filing. "I've noticed some tension, and I'm going to sort it out. I won't have silly little squabbles getting in the way of work."

"I'm sorry, Mr Spears," Alan said, gripping his hands absently around his files. "It won't happen again."

"I won't allow it to happen again," William said, going to the door. "Because if you two haven't sorted out your differences but the time I return, you will have to be transferred to work with someone else, Mr Humphries." Both of them looked absolutely horrified. That should be enough to make them sort out their problems. "Since the three of us worked perfectly well on our own before you arrived and since productivity has dropped significantly, I can only come to the conclusion that you're causing these problems. So, my only choice is to work this out or transfer you."

"But, Mr Spears-"

"No arguments," he said firmly. "Sort it out by the time I get back or you'll be transferred."

"No, Mr Spears, I-"

William locked the door and strode out the office even as Alan banged on the door. He didn't want to be locked up with Eric. Then again, he supposed being transferred wasn't that much better. He glanced back at Eric who was sitting on the paper cluttered desk.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Don't, Mr Slingby, please," Alan said firmly. "I don't have time to waste with people like you."

"People like me?" Eric snapped. "Why do you keep saying that? You don't know anything about me. And what's all this about wasting time? You've got forever, Alan, have a bit of fun. If you keep being so cold and isolating yourself you'll end up alone when you need your friends most. Like when you're surrounded by demons with no way out."

Alan growled and slapped him hard across the face before he could stop himself, tears stinging his eyes. Eric might have had forever, _he_ didn't. "You have no idea about what I'm going through. So until you know what it's like to be going through this, shut up and stop trying to sleep with me."

"That's not what I'm trying to do," he muttered, holding his cheek. "And I don't understand any of your problems because since you got the grade you wanted and the job you were after you've dropped your nice sweet kid attitude and you're showing your true colours. If you opened up for once, maybe I could understand."

"My true colours?" Alan said, glaring up at him. "You think just because someone's not interested in you they're instantly two faced?"

Eric folded his arms and glared at the floor. "Fine, keep pushing everyone away. I hope you have fun with your new division."

Alan sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. How could he not care? Did he really mean so little to him? When Eric had asked him for dinner, when he'd promised it would just be a casual, quiet evening together, it sounded almost romantic, like maybe they were going to get somewhere and Eric would stop being some stupid playboy and actually treat him like he was more than someone else to sleep with. Then he'd left him standing there, waiting like an idiot and then gave some lame excuse about overtime. How was he supposed to be ok with this?

He'd been so in love with Eric for so long. Since the moment he met him really. When Eric opened up and stopped being an idiot, he was amazing, but when he was with his friends or out drinking he just seemed so different. It was like he was two different people.

"I want you, Al," Eric murmured. Alan lifted his head quickly to see Eric had somehow managed to move silently to lean over him. Alan blushed heavily and Eric smirked. No, it wasn't that normal cold, arrogant, lewd smirk he normally wore when he was after someone. It was a soft, charming smile that made Alan's heart race. "I'm so sorry I missed dinner last week, but things came up. Want to give me another chance?"

Alan sighed and glanced away. "Not really but..."

"Please? One last chance. I'm not a bad guy, Al, and I'm not everything you think I am, I promise."

"Fine," Alan said quietly. "But this really is your last chance. If you make me look stupid for trusting you again-"

"I won't. So, where's William got to, do you think? When's he going to let us out?"

"Knowing Mr Spears, never. He has fun watching people suffer, I'm sure."

"Probably why he wants that demon."

"Huh?" Eric smirked and moved away, shrugging slightly. "No, don't just walk away. What was that about the demon? Is this the blonde demon stealing souls again?"

"Nope," he laughed, grinning like a child. "He's got a hold on William."

"I thought he'd been taking the medication."

"Of course he has, but the corruption medication is for people who've been corrupted."

"Wait, you mean... he wasn't corrupted?"

* * *

><p>Ronald spun around hearing an engine revving. There was a reaper with bright red hair lunging for him with a chainsaw. He gave a sharp cry and collapsed back against the wall, his eyes wide and scared as his new glasses clattered to the ground. The reaper stopped, his scythe only an inch from his throat. Ronald was panting and shaking as the reaper looked over him.<p>

"Ronald Knox?" he growled. Ronald nodded quickly and the reaper frowned, shutting off his engine and stepping back. "Really?"

"Uh huh," he said quietly, nodding quickly.

"But you're just a kid," he said, picking up his glasses.

"Y-yeah." He frowned and handed Ronald back his glasses. He smiled weakly and slid them back on. "Thanks. I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"Oh, how rude of me," he said, stepping back and running a hand through his hair. "I am Grell Sutcliff, the strongest, most beautiful reaper, servant of death!"

"Really?" Ronald said, gazing up at him and grinning. "That's awesome. You're a reaper though, you know Mr Spears?"

He dropped his head slightly, blushing just for the extra effect. Grell seemed to by it and laughed softly. "Well, Will certainly didn't mention this."

"M-mention what?" he stammered as Grell wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I mean, he does talk about me then?"

"You're absolutely adorable," Grell said, hugging him close. "Such a young demon... what happened between you and Will exactly?"

"I was trying to steal a soul," he said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and glancing away. "And he grabbed me and chained my wrists up and... you know..."

"Humour a lady," he said.

"Well, we uh- I mean..." He paused and bit his lip. "You know, we... did it..."

Grell frowned and looked over him. "You're very different to what I've heard."

"I am?"

"Yes." Ronald smiled, great idea suddenly popping into his head. He grabbed Grell's arm and leant against him, much to Grell's surprise. "You're kind of cute for a demon."

"I'm only a baby demon," Ronald purred, snuggling into his shoulder making him appear smaller and cuter. "It's hard for me to be anything else. I need someone to show me how the world works. It's easy for someone a little and cute as me to get taken advantage of."

"You would be easy to take advantage of," Grell murmured, petting his head. "So, I guess that's why Will's not interested in me." He sniffed slightly and Ronald glanced up. "I'm too... _old_!"

"You're not old," he said. "You're a beautiful lady." He caught Grell by the waist and pulled him back against him, wrapping his arms around him. If he knew William and was this chatty, he'd probably go right back and blab that he'd been flirting with him. "The kind of lady who could teach a little demon how the world works."

Grell giggled darkly and leant back against his shoulder, turning slightly to gaze into his eyes, trailing his sharp nails across his cheek, turning him to face him. "Are you playing with me, little Ronnie demon?"

"Never, my lady," he chuckled.

"Oh good." He grinned and his scythe revved as he swung around. Ronald barely realised what was going on and jumped away in time. Grell gnashed his teeth and ran at him. "Because I cute little child like you can't handle a passionate woman like me."

Ronald grinned as Grell's scythe came down at him and summoned the heavy lawnmower, swinging it up and slamming the body of it against Grell's hands, knocking the chainsaw from his grip. With a scream of fury, Grell lunged at him, jumping up onto the body of the lawnmower and using it as a step up, twisting to drive his knee into his temple before jumping away. Staggering slightly, Ronald tightened his grip on the scythe, aware that Grell had his scythe once more. He stood and shook of the blow as Grell came at him again.

"You're getting hotter every move you make, little demon."

Ronald smirked, using the weight of the scythe to flip back away from the chainsaw, swinging around and slamming a kick into his stomach. In Grell's bloodlust filled state, Ronald's hit barely fazed him, and seemed to make him even stronger and faster. His heel slammed into his fingers on the scythe and Ronald gave a sharp cry, drawing back his hand, barely avoiding the whirling teeth of the chainsaw coming down on his other hand. Chuckling slightly, Grell kicked away the scythe, slowly stalking forwards towards him, eyes flashing behind his glasses.

"I knew there was more to you than a little cutie," Grell said, his hand scythe hanging down almost lazily at his side. "You're a bad little demon, but our little match if over. You're going taste the cruel bite of my death scythe and Will is going to be mine again." He grinned and his pace sped up to a run, swinging down towards him. "You've got nothing left to defend yourself, Ronnie, time to die!"

Ronald gasped and darted aside, whipping out a knife to meet the chainsaw and swinging around to slash to other across Grell's face, even slicing off a bit of hair. Growling, Grell shifted and pain tore through Ronald's body from the base of his spine. Tumbling to the ground he whimpered slightly as Grell wiped the blood from his cheek. In a matter of seconds the reaper had gained the upper hand.

"I think that's enough," said a quiet voice, accompanied by the tapping of heels.

Grell growled and spun around. "Who dares to interrupt me when I'm about to pain his world red?"

The sophisticated, dark haired man walked slowly into the alley, dusting black feathers from his hair, his eyes flashing red. Grell grinned and shut off his scythe, swinging it up onto his shoulder and cocking his hip as he approached. The older demon shot him a glance, a smug smirk coming to his lips before turning his attention back to Grell.

"I'm sorry, but I need to keep my few useful acquaintances from falling into bad crowds," he said, bowing slightly. "If you intend to harm him, I'll have to harm you."

"That little brat has enchanted my Will and, worse than that, he cut my face!" Grell cried, stamping his foot. "That is unforgivable."

"Kids these days really are nasty, aren't they?" he purred. "Still he's useful to me, so I would ask you leave him to me."

Ronald growled as the bickered, clenching his firsts and shutting his eyes, trying to focus on healing the gaping wound on his back. The other two were ignoring him for their own fight and that suited him just fine. It gave him time to focus, then they could wear each other down and Ronald could deal with the one left over. Simple.

As soon as his back was healed enough for him to move freely, he staggered up and found support on the handle of the lawnmower. His lower back was throbbing but it wasn't too bad. He leant against it, panting softly. Finally, he was content to swing around, blades cocked and slamming down into the ground in between them, sending rubble flying around them and making both older immortals stagger back. Ronald smiled and used the distraction to jump up to safety on the rooftop, his wound now almost fully healed.

"What are you doing, you little brat?" Grell screeched, glaring up at him.

"Are you trying to kill us both, Ronald?" the older demon hissed.

Ronald smirked and dematerialised the scythe. "Sorry, but you know, I'm at the age where I want to be rowdy." He laughed and winked down at them. "Send Will my love, my lady."

He spun and bolted across the rooftops, Grell's scream of rage drifting after him. He smiled and jumped down to an abandoned alley, pushing open the door to a funeral parlour and stepping in side. He shivered slightly. It was always so cold and dark inside. Ronald sighed and stepped between the coffins.

There was a soft chuckle and Ronald spun around to stare into the Undertaker's bangs. The old man grinned and poked his nose with a long nail, making Ronald jump back and stumble over a coffin, landing in a perfectly placed open casket. Chuckling slightly, the Undertaker pressed his foot against the slid, slightly it into place, plunging Ronald into darkness.

"Hey!" He banged his fists against the padded lid but there was no give. He got the horrible feeling the Undertaker was sitting on him. He sighed and closed his eyes. "Undertaker."

"Ah, little demon," he chuckled. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to talk about reapers," Ronald called. The lid opened and the Undertaker beamed down at him. "And the reaper's world."

"Please," he said, gesturing to the coffins. "Sit."

Ronald sat slowly and the Undertaker handed him a beaker of tea and held out the jar of biscuits. Smiling slightly, Ronald took one and bit into it. "I'm going to seduce a reaper, Undertaker." The Undertaker's grin widened and he sighed. "I'm being serious!"

"Of course you are, little demon," he chuckled, patting his head condescendingly.

"I _am_ being serious!" he snapped, folding his arms. "I'm going to make a reaper fall in love with me and-" He was cut off by the Undertaker falling off the table in laughter. "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"I would have thought that was obvious by now," he laughed.

Ronald clenched his jaw and glared down at him. "Well I've already slept with him. And he's already found excuses not to killing me. I have William T. Spears right where I want him, you just wait, I'll have him begging for more in no time!"

The Undertaker's laughter grew louder and he leant against the desk, wiping tears from his eyes. Ronald glared at him, clenching his fist. Why was this so funny? He was a master of art of flirting and seduction. His demonic powers made it ridiculously easy. Why did everyone seem to find this so funny? He stamped his foot and the Undertaker turned to him, breathing deeply

"I'm sorry, little one," he murmured. "It's just rather unlikely that you'll succeed. And Mr Spears is one of the most work orientated, cold, emotionless and ridged reapers out there. It will be difficult."

"And you don't think I can do it?" Ronald said.

"No," the Undertaker said, poking his nose again. "You're too young and inexperienced to deal with such an older and cynical reaper, who has a particular hatred of demons and your corruption isn't strong enough to get a quick hold on him. You're simply playing out of your league, little demon. Go back to playing with little humans before your ambition and lust costs you your life."

"You know what? I gave you a good laugh, help me. And if I fail, you can sit there and say I told you so. Now, please, help me."

The Undertaker sighed and shrugged. "Very well, how can I help you?"

"I want to learn as much as I can about reapers."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** TV must stop being so distracting. I'd write a lot quicker if it wasn't constantly distracting me. So... bed little demons and cute little Eric and Alan. Yay. Thank you for all the lovely reviews you've given so far, please keep them coming. I love you all.

* * *

><p>"You can let me off overtime tonight, right?" Eric said as he and William strode through London. William frowned and glanced over at him. "Well, you know, I don't have any, but can you stick any I <em>might<em> get onto my work tomorrow?"

"Why?" William said. "What's so important about tonight?"

"Alan's given me a second chance," he replied. "I don't want it to be screwed up by overtime again." William frowned but nodded slowly. "He's been lucky enough to get the day off. How'd he manage that anyway?"

William shrugged. He knew how, but if Eric didn't he was in no place to tell him. That was Alan's call. As far as he knew Alan hadn't told anyone about the Thorns of Death. He only knew because he was his supervising officer. He didn't see it was any of his business whether Alan told Eric or not. It was Alan's body and his illness, he could tell whoever he wanted. Alan had been hospitalised after a serious attack and probably wasn't going to end up missing their date. Telling Eric that would make him ask too many questions anyway, it was none of his business.

"Well, whatever, I'll see you later."

Nodding uninterestedly, William carried on. For a while it seemed to be going ok. His souls were reaped easily and everything went smoothly. Until around noon when Ronald appeared almost from nowhere, bouncing along at his side and looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"What do you want, demon?" he said.

"Don't I get even a name, reaper?" Ronald replied.

"No, now what do you want?" he said quietly.

Ronald smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Nothing really, I saw you and I wanted to talk to you. That's not a crime is it?"

"It should be," William said, carrying on towards his next job, making sure to keep the death list away from Ronald, making sure he couldn't see the location of any new souls for him to steal. To his surprise, and annoyance, Ronald took out his own death list and flicked through the pages. "Where did you-"

"Oh, that's great," Ronald said. "You're next reap and my pick up coincide." William glared down at him and Ronald grinned. "I think we should meet up after you've finished work. I'll take you to this nice little place I know and then we can head back to mine. I don't have any important clients tonight."

William stared down at him and Ronald's grin widened. "That sounded almost like you were asking me on a date, demon."

"What if I was?"

William kept walking silently and Ronald strode along at his side, pulling out another black book, flicking through again. What if he was asking him for a date? Was that so bad? If his feelings towards the demon were real rather than caused by demonic tricks, perhaps it wasn't so bad if he joined him for dinner. If it was just dinner it was ok, wasn't it? He wasn't going to go back to his home with him, but going to dinner wasn't a big deal, was it? Then something Ronald said clicked in his mind.

"Clients? You have a job?" Ronald nodded. "You're a demon."

"I think we established that quite a long time ago," Ronald said, pulling a pen from the spine of the book and jotting a few things down in the book. "You have been pointing it out at every chance you get."

"I mean, why does a demon need a job?" he snapped. "You have the ability to conjure up whatever you need, you don't need to physically eat or sleep to survive, and your kind hardly values human currency. Why not stay in Hell where you belong?"

"As I'm sure you're aware, reaper, I'm not a particularly powerful demon," Ronald muttered, glancing away. "I can get by but it's not easy. Even here, it's very hard to keep hidden from the other, more powerful, demons. I try to keep as far from the demonic world as possible."

"I see," William said, trying to peer around Ronald to see what he was up to in the book. "So you hide away from powerful demons and live a human life. Taking the coward's way out, I suppose. What exactly is your job? You never seem to be doing anything when we meet."

"Now now," he chuckled. "Those are the sort of questions you should be asking me over dinner with a nice wine, don't you think? So, you meet me here at... what time to you get off work?"

"Five. If I don't have overtime."

"Then..." He paused and flicked through the book. "I'll meet you here at six? No, seven, just in case you do end up with overtime. That'll make things easier for you, right?"

"I haven't agreed to-"

"It'll be like, you know, smart casual, but I can't see you being the type to really be that casual," Ronald said as a carriage pulled up. "So, just try not to look too stiff and I will answer questions then, ok?"

Before William could say a word Ronald stepped up into the carriage and William was sure he saw Ronald nuzzle up against the person inside to receive a kiss but it was too dark for him to be sure. He frowned and glanced down at his death list, then his pocket watch. He was going to be late if he wasn't carefully. He found the soul he was supposed to reap and did his job quickly. The entire time his mind was on Ronald. He hadn't really agreed to meet Ronald, he could just _not_ meet him there. Still, he was _so_ curious about Ronald. This strangely alluring demon who kept avoiding the death he so sorely deserved. He should have killed him the moment he saw him. Now he was in so deep he didn't know what was happening. Meeting him for dinner wouldn't hurt, would it? He might finally get some answers.

The day passed slowly and William worked through as quickly as possible, trying to keep Ronald as far from his mind as possible. Eric was working surprisingly well, obviously trying his hardest to make it for that date with Alan. At least he was the only one having problems. Grell, on the other hand, seemed to have got off scot free and was enjoying himself. The drama and conflict seemed to amuse him. He was in his ear most the day, nagging him for details and writing everything down. Apparently, he was going to turn it into a romance novel along with Alan and Eric's problems so everyone else could read and enjoy the drama too. William was horrified by the idea but Grell claimed that changing the names would make it so no one knew it was him. Still not convinced and unimpressed by the idea of gossip, William absolutely refused to give him any more information on _anything_ going on.

"Hey," Eric called from the doorway. "Are you going to be ok to watch Grell on your own?" William nodded and Eric grinned. "Wish me luck with Alan."

"Good luck," Grell called, waving dainty. "Tell me everything later." William wasn't entirely sure this was going to go well. There was a change Alan would be out of hospital in time for their meeting but it was unlikely. Grell poked him and William glanced up. "Not got plans for tonight?"

"Actually, I do," William said. "But as usual, I have to watch over you first."

"Oh? Is this demon taking you away from me?"

William frowned and glanced away. He still didn't even know if he was going to go. He wanted answers but was he really willing to spend time sitting with him just to get them? If he did go it wasn't going to be anything more than dinner. He wasn't going to end up back at Ronald's home and he wasn't going to end up in his bed. It _wasn't_ going to happen.

It was almost half seven when William arrived at the place Ronald had said to meet him. He really hadn't been sure if he wanted to go and had spent too much time dawdling uncertainly. Maybe he'd just wanted Ronald to decide he wasn't coming and leave. Ronald was waiting though. He smiled seeing him coming and pushed off the wall, waving slightly.

"Demon," he said quietly. Ronald smiled. "Where are we going?"

"A nice little restaurant I know," Ronald replied quietly. William swallowed heavily at Ronald's soft smile. "The owner is one of my clients, I get everything on the house."

"Alright," William said, following him down the streets. "I want to make it clear, demon, there will be no funny business. This is just dinner."

"Ronald," he said, glancing up at him. "My name is Ronald, use it, reaper."

They wandered into the restaurant and Ronald was instantly recognised. Their coats were taken and Ronald led him through to a booth in the back corner. It was private and quiet, away from the other patrons. William was glad for the privacy. He didn't want to be seen have dinner with a demon. Still, Ronald had this soft smile on his lips, making him look so young and cute. It put him at ease and almost made him forget what was going on. He took the menu slowly and within moments there was someone there to serve them and take their order. It all seemed so quiet and casual, just like Ronald had said. There was a nice buzz of chatter and it all seemed very friendly. William vaguely wondered why this was so simple. Perhaps everyone thought it was because they were merely having a business meeting or something. Then again, looking around, it was all rather strange. Perhaps that was why they were here, so no one would be worried about what they were doing. He frowned slightly. Ronald hadn't said a word but just smiling and watching him, as if he was studying him. It wasn't uncomfortable though. In fact it was rather reassuring, as if Ronald was waiting for him to make the first move and set the tone.

Their food arrived and finally Ronald spoke up. "You wanted to ask me questions. Isn't that why you agreed to come?"

"What is your job?" William said. Ronald raised an eyebrow slightly and William glanced over. "You said you would answer me over dinner."

"I also said I'd answer over wine, didn't I?" Ronald said, pouring out a glass for each of them. He smiled and tilted his head. "We can talk about that later, can't we? I'm sure you have lots of other questions." He did, but he didn't know where to start. "Ok, I'll start then. I met a reaper called Grell Sutcliff." William lifted his head slightly. Grell had told him about their encounter. "He was rather amusing."

"He is rather annoying if you ask me," he muttered. "He wants to be a woman. Honestly..."

Ronald smiled slightly and William frowned. "He said you talk about me."

"I've mentioned you in passing," he said, taking a sip of wine. "The powerful demon that keeps protecting you. Who is he?"

"You reapers..." Ronald said, glancing away. "Always hungry for more knowledge on our kind, huh?"

"Knowledge is very much power, Ronald, especially when it comes to creatures like you," William replied. "So, tell me about him. Why does he protect you? Why is he so possessive of you?"

Ronald frowned then nodded slowly. "Knowledge is quite definitely power, and as demons, I'm sure you know, power is absolute. You reapers want to know about us and you think you can order us and categorise us. Creatures of order, aren't you? You try to force your order onto our chaos." He frowned and tilted his head. Suddenly William felt like Ronald was much more of an intellectual than he'd first thought. "I don't know what his demonic name is, in my head I've always called him the Raven, that was always his form."

"What's your form?"

"Ah, now you should know better than to ask a boy that on the first date, William," he laughed, wagging his finger. "That's the sort of thing we only tell our most intimate partners."

"Then, this Raven knows, since you know his?" William said, frowning slightly. Why did the idea for Ronald being with that other demon on an intimate level bother him so much? After all, hadn't he just said that was knowledge for intimate partners? "Were you two partners?"

"It's complicated," Ronald said quietly. "But... no, we were never really intimate. I'm his most reliable ally at the moment, he knows how to get me around to his way of thinking and he tries to keep me from wandering too far from his ideal place for me."

"Sounds controlling."

"It's simple self preservation. I might not be the most powerful demon in the world, but I'm more than capable. I know his secrets. If I was to fall into someone else's hands it could be a disaster for him. I could cause him a lot of trouble. I can be rather _tricky,_ you know?"

William nodded slowly, ignoring the last comment. It made sense. Having someone reliable was important. Ronald smiled slightly and William felt something stir in him. He was such a sweet smile. It was all kind of strange, but there was something about Ronald that made him rather fond of him. Perhaps it was best to move away from other demons though. It was hardly the most comfortable subject. Taking another sip of wine, and having his glass quickly topped up by Ronald, he turned the conversation to how he got his hands on so many reaper materials and Ronald happily answered those questions.

* * *

><p>Alan sighed and sat back in his arm chair, wrapped in a soft white duvet. The hospital was so cold and boring and he was missing his dinner with Eric. How would Eric take that? After he'd stood him up last week, would he think he was just trying to get back at him? He frowned and set down his book. There was no point staying up all night thinking about what Eric would say. He pulled the blinds and climbed up into bed. Just as he was about to switch off the light there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in," he called.

The door opened slowly and Eric stepped in, smiling slightly. Alan frowned and glanced away. He hadn't wanted Eric to come and see him. He'd ask questions and he'd want to know what was happening. He couldn't tell Eric about the Thorns. It was his fault after all. Reapers contracted the Thorns when records entered the body, he shouldn't have let it happen. Eric would think it was stupid.

"Hey," Eric said quietly, coming over slowly and sitting on the bed. "Umm, I was worried about you." Alan nodded and turned away but Eric caught his chin and pulled him back around. "Why did I have to find out from Grell you were in here? What's wrong?"

"I-" The words caught in his throat and he pushed Eric off. "I'm not feeling well."

"Alan?"

"I'm sorry about missing our dinner, ok?" he said, folding his arms. "You should just go back to bed and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey," Eric laughed. "It's no problem. I brought us sandwiches, like we used to get all the time." He picked up a bag and pulled out sandwiches. "Are you ok to eat?" Alan nodded quickly. "Good. So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing," Alan replied, leaning back on the bed and unwrapping his sandwich. "I'm just not well, like I said. Nothing to worry about."

"So, uh..." He paused and stared at his sandwich. "You know I'm mad about you, right?"

Alan's gaze shot up to stare at him. "You- you are?"

"Yeah, why do you think I keep trying?" he said, nudging his side gently. "I want you more than anyone ever before. Everyone knows it, Al."

"Umm, you- you should go," Alan stuttered, putting away his sandwich. "I should sleep. I- I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah," Eric said quietly. "Sure. Just, you know, get well soon, ok?" Alan nodded and smiled weakly. "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come in before work and... see how you're doing..."

Eric left quietly and Alan lay back in bad. Had Eric just told him what he thought he had? All this time he'd thought Eric was just being an idiot and he'd been just as in love with him as he was with Eric. Why didn't he see it? And why didn't Eric see how much he loved him too? He couldn't commit to any type of relationship though. He couldn't put Eric through that pain, could he? Eric would have to stay by him and watch him die. He couldn't do that to him.

* * *

><p>Ronald smiled up at William as they left the restaurant. He was rather pleased with how the night had gone. Conversation flowed nicely and they got to know each other well. It was all going smoothly. He'd been a little worried William wouldn't show up, or would be confrontational, but it all worked surprisingly well. He smiled and tilted his head as they walked in a comfortable silence.<p>

"So," William said quietly. "Do I get to know what you do yet?"

"If you won't judge me for it," Ronald said, pushing his hands into his coat pockets. William nodded. "I provide... a specialist _service_ for those who can afford it."

The taller man frowned and Ronald nudged his side, watching him work it out. Then it seemed to hit him and his eyes widened and he glanced down at him. Ronald beamed up at him and William snorted and shook his head. "You're a prostitute? Honestly, what did I expect from a demon, especially one like you, who has already shown a blatant disregard for personal space."

"You said you wouldn't judge," he snapped, folding his arms and glaring up at him. "Besides, I'm not a _prostitute_, per say."

"Oh? Then what are you, per say?" William said.

"You make it sound so seedy," he said. "My clients pay for a _relationship_." William raised his eyebrows sceptically and Ronald rolled his eyes. "I make them feel loved and cared for, like a proper relationship, only without the marriage being arranged by their parents. Upper class men and women pay me for a relationship at their beck and call. If they can afford me I will be their perfect partner, whatever they want me to be and whatever they want me to do, I'm reliable and discreet. Yes, it _does_ involve sex and they _do_ pay me, but it's everything else as well, you know, the little things. We go out on dates, chat and cuddle and just... people pay me to play out their dream relationship. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Until you devour their soul," he said, glaring down at him. Ronald shrugged. "So, what is this then? You're playing up to what you think is my perfect relationship scenario? You're playing my perfect lover? Firstly, you're not doing a very good job and secondly, I don't want anything like that, demon, and I'm not going to pay you."

Ronald sighed. Back to being called by his race again then. He pulled out his diary and showed it to William. "No. See." He pointed to the pages. "Clients." He gestured to the book of the page where he'd scribbled out several appointments to make time for William, leaving him with several clients to make it up to. "You."

"And?" Ronald pushed the book forwards so William could see his writing better. William took a moment to read it before frowning and Ronald pulled it away. "So I'm different?"

"Yeah. I don't mix business and pleasure, William." He caught William's collar and leant up so their lips were only a hair apart. "I don't give a dam about any of those clients. They're a job, that's it. They can keep using me or not, I don't care, but you owe me."

"That's it?" William snapped. "This is all because you think I owe you something."

"You do owe me, William," Ronald said firmly. "If you want, I'll stop chasing you after that, but I'd really like it if we could at least be friends, William, I think we could be useful to each other, and maybe something more."

"Thank you for the meal, demon," he said, pushing him off. "And the information you gave me, but I think this is where we should leave it tonight."

Ronald smiled and nodded. That was just fine by him. "Just remember you owe me, William, but that's ok. Like I said. I'll wait for you." He leant up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before slowly turning to leave. "Good night, William."

Ronald smiled and waved as he left, glancing back to see William watching him quietly. Hopefully that had gone as well as he thought it had. William had turned up, that was better than he'd been expected. He stopped dead noticing the dark haired man watching him from the corner of an alley. He frowned and walked over slowly. It was the elder demon, of course, the second his eyes flashed red Ronald realised it. The older demon grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards, shoving him back against the wall. Ronald struggled to push him off but was held firmly against the wall.

"Why must you insist on going after this reaper?" he said quietly, leaning down over him. "It won't work."

"You don't think I can do it either?" Ronald sighed. "Why does no one think I can do this?"

"Because you're not old enough, strong enough or experienced enough," he replied. "You're going to get hurt and that would just be too much hassle for me. I need you to behave, Ronald, stay out of trouble. If you want something more fun than your human lovers, I'll give you that to keep you out of trouble."

"Why are you so jealous? If you know I'm only doing it because I'm bored, why are you trying to stop me?" Ronald glared up at him before an idea hit him and he smirked. "You think it's more than that? You think I'm going to end up giving him all your secrets?"

"Don't get so cocky," he chuckled darkly, tipping his chin up. "There's more fun to be had than playing with stern reapers."

"You think?" he whispered, suddenly mesmerised by his glimmering red eyes. "Like you?"

"Why not?" he purred, brushing his lips over Ronald's. "Wouldn't it be more entertaining that waiting for that reaper to fall into your clutches?"

"I... suppose..." Ronald breathed.

The older demon smirked and leant down, pressing their lips together in a lingering kiss before he winced and sighed. He dropped Ronald's weight and stepped away, leaving Ronald to brace himself against the wall and stare up at him.

"The brat is calling for me again," he said.

"What has your contractor called you?" he said quietly. The demon smiled and walked over, cupping his cheek and pressing a final kiss to his lips. "What name should I call you?"

"Sebastian."

He turned and disappeared into the darkness. Ronald stared after him, completely confused. How had that just happened? _What_ had just happened? He sighed and closed his eyes. It was one of those nights he supposed. Still, it hadn't been a total loss.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello again. Yes, yes, yes, it was Sebastian. Wow. So, this chapter... Will and Ron are being cute, then Eric and Alan are being cute and sad, then more Will and Ron being cute. Lovely. And I want to thank all you lovely people for your reviews. Please keep them coming. Love you all.

* * *

><p>When William woke up the next morning there were flowers on the pillow next to him. He frowned and sat up slowly, reaching blindly for his glasses. Slipping them on, he picked up the flowers. A bouquet of white lilies. He frowned and turned over the card slowly. '<em>Stay away from Ronald<em>'. William's frown deepened. That sounded like a threat. Was that demon trying to prove how strong he was? That he could get into the reaper's world, into his room, while he was sleeping. Was he supposed to be scared? He'd never responded well to threats.

There was movement out it the hall and William got up from bed, hurrying through to the next room and pulling open the door. Having lived in the same room with the same people around him for around a hundred years he knew the patterns of the people around him. Grell got up early, bounced down the canteen before returning to his room for hours to do his makeup and hair. Eric stumbled down late, sometimes only half an hour before his shift, half asleep, and would barely get time for breakfast. The young lady next door to him got up an hour later than William, and had one told him she could hear his alarm through the wall to help her. So noise at this time of the morning wasn't normal and William was instantly suspicious. Opening the door, he found Eric dragging himself through the hall, apparently barely awake.

"Eric?" He stood straighter and turned. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Oh, well, I was going to see Alan before work," he replied, running a hand through his hair. William sighed. "Did you know he was in the hospital?"

"I did," William said. Eric looked like he was going to ask more questions and William sighed, beckon for him to come in. "I didn't tell you because it was his choice. It's a very personal thing."

"I guess," Eric muttered. William sighed and shook his head, reaching over to Eric's terribly done tie and doing it for him. "Thanks... So, he's told you what's wrong with him?"

"I'm his supervising officer," he said, releasing his tie and stepped away. He picked up the bouquet of lilies and, getting a strange look from Eric, tossed them in the bin. "It's my job to know what happens to him, since he's currently under my watch." As Eric went to ask about the flowers William shook his head. "It would appear to be a demon trying to intimidate me. He left them on my pillow for me to find when I woke up, along with a note warning me to stay away from Ronald."

"That's your demon, right?" William nodded, resisting the urge to dispute Ronald being _his_. "You're not going to stay away, are you?"

"If you think I'm going to let a demon tell me what to do you don't know me as well as we'd like to think."

Eric smirked and William turned away to get dressed. When he returned, Eric had made himself a cup of coffee in the kitchenette and was waiting quietly. He was rather amazed Eric had returned from the hospital and left Alan alone. He'd assumed when Eric found out about Alan's illness he wouldn't leave Alan's side. He picked up his coat and bag and strode out with Eric at his side. Grell was just returning from breakfast, hurrying past and snapping at them not to look at him without his makeup on.

"So, how long do you think he'll be in hospital for?"

"Who knows?" William replied. "It depends how long it takes him to recover from this attack."

"Attack?" Eric said, his head jerking up. William frowned. Apparently Alan hadn't told him about the Thorns. "Hey, what's actually wrong with him? William?"

"Like I said, it's not my place to tell you," he said quietly.

Eric growled and strode away. "Whatever, just don't expect any more help with you and your stupid demon."

"He is not _my_ demon, will you all please stop referring to him as such."

Eric shrugged and waved his hand dismissively, continuing towards the hospital. William sighed and shook his head. He still had hours until work. He took his time getting breakfast, quietly reading over his deaths for the day, noticing there was a large gap around lunch time. He smiled slightly. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with those two hours. It was rare to get any time to spare when reaping.

The day passed quickly and quietly, Alan remained in hospital and everyone went out to reap. Eric wasn't talking to him. Grell, unfortunately, was. Finally he got his break though. Half an hour of it was spent wandering around and searching, but finally he found him. Ronald was just stepping out of a carriage, crossing something off his diary. William strode over and caught his wrist, guiding him into a dark alleyway. Ronald tried to wiggle loose until he realised it was William and went with him peacefully.

"I have some time," William murmured. "Do you have any clients you have to see?"

Ronald smiled, discreetly scribbling out a few appointments in his diary. "Nope."

"Not anymore?" he said quietly. Ronald blushed slightly and smiled. "Would you like some time to work things out?"

"My next appointment isn't for another few hours, I like to keep my lunches free," Ronald replied. "How long have you got and what did you have in mind?"

"About an hour and a half and I thought maybe I'd take you up on your offer to take me back to your home for a while. If that's still an option, of course."

"Of course it is," he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the road. "I mean, it's not much but I have more fun things to spend money on."

William nodded and let Ronald guide him back. It was a room in a terraced house in the back streets of London. From the looks of it Ronald had used demonic skills to fit in plumbing far superior to that of humans. It was simple but most the furnishings seemed of quality. Ronald lounged back on the leather couch, adjusting the pillows slightly and kicking off his shoes, tilting his head back to gaze up at William. There was something so attractive about this stupid _demon_. He was in a demon's home. What was wrong with him? It was then he noticed the white lilies in a vase on the side. That older, powerful demon had been there too.

Not wanting Ronald to get too impatient, he slipped off his shoes and joined him. Ronald smiled up at him and William smiled slightly. "Your _Raven_ friend broke into my room last night."

"Oh," Ronald breathed, raising his fingers absently to his lips. William frowned at the soft rosy blush across his cheeks and distant look in his eyes. "I'm sorry. He gets possessive. He doesn't like it when I get too close to people, even humans. Imagine how bad it must be now I'm after a reaper." He glanced away slightly and William waited for him to carry on. Was that more about Ronald thinking he owed him something? Or was this something more? "I really am sorry about Sebastian. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No," William said. "I didn't even know he was there until I woke up. He left lilies on my pillow and a note, warning me to stay away from you."

Ronald's smile faded and he turned away, closing his eyes. Almost instantly, a terrible guilt tore through him. "If you're saying what you think you are, I think I should be charging you for my time."

"Don't be stupid," he said. "You said you didn't mix business and pleasure. You also stated quite clearly I wasn't business."

"But you're not here for pleasure, either," Ronald replied, sitting up and glaring at him. "You're here because you don't like being told what to do, and especially not by a demon. Even if that means hanging out with another demon."

"You obviously think very little of me, demon," he murmured.

"No less than you think of me," he replied.

William lowered his gaze slightly before a strange urge overwhelmed him and he leant forwards to tangle his fingers into Ronald's hair, guiding him into a gentle, if slightly uncertain and hesitant kiss. Ronald mewled quietly and reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck and slowly pushing the kiss deeper. He wasn't just there to prove no demon told him what to do. No... He was there for Ronald too.

"Ronald," he breathed.

"You've got time," Ronald said, tracing patterns across his neck. "Please. You still owe me. And it'll show Sebastian you're not going give into his threats."

"I can't now," William replied. "I'm still working. I might come by after work though. Will that give you time to figure out your clients? I don't want to intrude with your _work_."

"Don't be mean, reaper," he purred. Ronald sighed and stroked his cheek. "I suppose we'll just have to wait then." He smiled and pecked his lips. "But you're going to hang around for a while, aren't you?"

"I suppose it would be rude to leave so abruptly."

"It would, wouldn't it?"

He lips fell over Ronald's once more, gently nudging Ronald up onto his lap, sliding his arms around his waist and holding his close. This bloody demon was so enticing. Why couldn't he get over this demon? William took his time exploring Ronald's mouth, taking note of the surprisingly sharp little fangs, and slowly running his hands over his body, careful not to linger too long so he wouldn't excite the little demon too much. Their previous hadn't left much time for leaning the contours of Ronald's form. He didn't want things to get too carried away, they could leave that until later.

They stayed together until William had to return to work. They had got to know each other better, although William didn't give away anything too personal or serious and Ronald seemed to do the same, and spent time exploring each other's bodies curiously, making sure to stay just shy of being too intimate. Both were still fully clothed and William hadn't even removed his gloves. By the time William had to leave Ronald was stretched out across the couch like a house cat, lying across him lap. William almost thought he'd heard him purring once or twice.

"You will come back after work, won't you?" Ronald said quietly, holding William's hand at the door. "I wouldn't want to mess my clients around for nothing."

"No," he murmured. "Of course not. Well then, why don't you tell me when you're free?"

Ronald nodded and pulled out his diary, flicking through and pulling out a second list. This one was all his clients and how to get in contact. He could make it work. As he looked through, William's arms slid around his waist, pulling him back against him. Ronald gasped and turned to gaze up at him.

"You're very organized, demon," he murmured. Ronald frowned and opened his mouth to correct him but William kissed his cheek. "Ronald..." He leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "It makes a difference to the people I have to spend my time around."

"I try to please," Ronald said quietly. "Will you be off work by ten?"

"If I'm not I'll be very disappointed," William said. Ronald nodded. "Would you like me to come then?"

"That would be good. My last client of the day should be gone by then and I've got the entire night off after that."

William nodded and gave him another gentle kiss before leaving quietly. Ronald smiled softly, waving fondly as he went before realising what he was going and shoving his hands in his pockets. Why was he blushing like a stupid childish girl? He walked over to the window and picked up the lilies from the vase. Really? Sebastian was going to play like that? Really? He was so possessive. He smiled and tossed them out the window just as William was going out the door. The reaper glanced up and Ronald smiled slightly, his cheeks heating up slightly. William smiled and returned to work. Ronald smiled to himself, watching him leave and leant down on the window, watching his leave into the gloomy city. William was quickly falling into place but his hold on him was still tenuous. He'd have to keep his guard up. He shouldn't have felt so attached to him though, what was wrong with him?

Closing the window and stepping back as rain began pour. At least in Hell he'd never had to put up with terrible whether like this. Ronald sighed and turned away, wrapping his arms around himself. What was wrong with him? It was his job to allow people to fall in love with him. He was supposed to be exactly what they wanted him to be, so of course they were supposed to fall in love. It was the same principal with William. Why did it feel so different?

There wasn't exactly time to dwell on it anyway. He had an appointment in half an hour. He'd just have to do his job and look forward to seeing William that night. He'd just have to keep working.

* * *

><p>"Eric." Alan stood quickly from his seat by the staircase as Eric came up the stairs after work. Eric glanced over but kept on walking. "Eric?"<p>

"Eric now, not Mr Slingby?" Eric muttered, not turning to him. "Guilty by any chance?"

"Guilty?" Alan cried, running after him. "I don't understand. What's wrong? Eric?" He grabbed his wrists and finally Eric stopped, but still wouldn't look at him. "I-I'm sorry I missed dinner last night. A-and I'm really glad that you came t-to see me last night too. Umm, if you wanted, we could have dinner tonight to make up for it."

"I'm busy tonight," he said.

"Oh." He nodded slowly, letting go of Eric's wrist. "Sure. Ok. Uh, well, thanks for coming to see me last night anyway. I was kind of expecting you to be come and see me this morning, like you said."

"I didn't feel like it."

Alan nodded and lowered his head. "Of course. No. I-I was just, you know, wasn't sure."

"Now you know."

Eric started to leave but Alan caught his wrist again, squeezing his hand tightly, trying to push down the urge to cry when Eric still wouldn't look at him. "Did you mean what you said last night? About being mad about me?" Eric didn't answer. He didn't do _anything_. "Eric? Eric, if you didn't mean it I need you to tell me now, please. Or if I've done something wrong. I need you to tell me, Eric, because I need help right now, I need to rely on someone, and I really want it to be you and I thought maybe you were up to it but- but if you want to carry on putting up this shield and acting like an idiot, just tell me! That way I won't be wasting my time one someone who won't help me!"

There was a moment of silence and Alan closed his eyes tightly, a few tears dripping down his cheeks and he struggled to take deep breaths. He needed to calm down. Getting too worked up could cause another attack. He needed to relax a little. Finally, Eric closed his fingers around Alan's and guided him down the halls. This was a huge step, he'd never taken this chance with anyone before, but he had to tell Eric. He deserved to know. He followed Eric silently through the halls to Eric's room, where the door was already unlocked.

"Eric! Alan!" Grell squealed, throwing his arms around them. "Aww, how's my favour couple?"

"We're not a couple," Eric snapped.

"Obviously," he replied. He let them go and stepped back, his hands going to his hips. "He's crying after just getting out of hospital and you're holding his hand, taking him back to your room. That's if we ignore the mountains of sexual tension between you two and the fact that you're both completely in love with each other."

"Grell?" Alan stuttered.

"Don't you have someone better to bother, Sutcliff?" William said from up the hall, unlocking his own door. "Leave them alone."

"Ok!" Grell called, bouncing over and following William into his room. "So, how was your day?"

Alan sighed as William groaned and Grell followed him inside. Following Eric inside his room and quietly shutting the door behind him and settling in the seat Eric offered him as he went to the kitchenette. I was the same basic kitchenette as everyone else had in the rooms but he'd heard rumours that Eric could do amazing things in the kitchen. When Eric came back, he had a mug of hot chocolate for Alan and a mug of coffee for himself, sitting in the opposite chair. Alan lowered his head, and sipped his hot chocolate. This was all incredibly awkward but he had to tell him, didn't he?

"So, umm, did you mean what you say last night?" he said quietly. "How much do I really mean to you?"

"I don't see why it's important," Eric muttered.

"Because Grell was right," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I've been in love with you for so long but... I don't understand how you can be so amazing one moment and then there's that cruel, uncaring side that comes out so quickly. I don't know which side of you I'm going to get but I'm... I'm so scared and there's no one I can..." He sighed and brushed away his tears. "I-I need help... I don't know what to do... I don't know what to..."

"Alan?" he said quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Please," he said, opening his eyes, not that he could see much through his tears. "I need to know first. Did you mean it?"

Eric set down his mug and knelt in front of him, slowly taking his hands and kissing them gently. "Of course." He sighed and cupped his cheeks. "I thought you weren't interested. I thought you were just... look it doesn't matter. What matters is that we know now, don't we? You love me, I love you. So, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Promise," Alan whispered hoarsely, gripping the collar of his shirt. "Promise you won't leave me. I can't do this alone, Eric. I need you someone to help me. I can't do this on my own."

"Alan," Eric said, sounding more distressed by the second. "Alan, tell me, what's going on? Let me help you. Alan, what's wrong? Is this about why you were in hospital? What's happening? Tell me. I won't abandon you, I swear. Whatever it is, whatever you're going through, I'll help you. I promise."

Alan sighed and slowly brushed his tears away again. He honestly hoped Eric was telling the truth. He needed Eric to help him through this. He couldn't do it on his own any longer. He nodded and got Eric to sit again. Eric pulled up his chair, holding his hand tightly, stroking away the tears from his cheeks. Closing his eyes again, Alan tried to calm himself enough to tell him the truth, to finally tell him he was dying. If Eric left him now he didn't know what he'd do. He'd never be able to open up to anyone he loved again. He couldn't bear to think Eric could reject him now.

"I'm sick, Eric," Alan said. Eric sighed and kissed his hand. "I'm _very_ sick. I can't tell you enough how serious it is." Eric nodded, looking confused and almost like he pitied him but trying not to show it. "It makes me weak. It's slowly making me weaker and weaker and tearing up my insides. I have good days and bad days but I have attacks that can completely disable me." Again Eric nodded, trying to be understanding, he was sure. "Eric, please, do you understand?"

"Alan, I-"

"I'm _dying_ Eric."

"Reapers don't just die, Alan, don't be stupid. Ok, if you're sick and if it's serious, I get it, but don't say things like that."

"But it's true!" Alan cried. "I'm dying, Eric, and barely anyone knows because I don't want people to suffer through it. I didn't want to tell you but I can't do it on my own anymore." He took a deep breath and composed himself once more, standing up and wiping his tears as he left for the door. "I'm sorry, I must seem so pathetic to you."

"No, of course not," Eric said gently. "I mean, we all get scared. If this is so serious, then it's ok to be scared. Please, come and sit back down and we'll talk about this, Alan. It's ok if you're afraid, but reapers don't die." Alan shook his head and Eric got up, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. "There's only one thing that can kill a reaper."

"I know," he said, closing his head tightly and burying his head in his chest. "The Thorns of Death. Eric..." Eric's arms around him tightened and Alan knew that he finally understood completely. "I don't mind. I'm not afraid to die really, it's a part of life, isn't it? But I'm afraid of the pain, of what I'll put the people I love through. I don't want to die with regrets, Eric. I wanted to be special to someone. I'm afraid I'll be forgotten."

"Alan..."

Eric held him close and for a moment Alan wasn't entirely sure what to do but finally put his arms around him in return, pressing against him and taking comfort in his affection. Finally, Eric was there, he finally had someone to help him through.

* * *

><p>William glanced at his watch as he approached Ronald's building. He was just on time. Getting rid of Grell hadn't been easy but he'd made it. And, much as he tried not to tell himself otherwise, he was looking forward to meeting up with Ronald and seeing where things led them. Ronald didn't seem to be like other demons. He was so ridiculously charming. As he approached through the driving rain, a dark haired, elegant man was coming out the door, pulling on his coat and opening an umbrella. There were other people in the building, but William couldn't help wondering if he was a client of Ronald's and suddenly getting so jealous. What made things worse was that the man stopped in front of him, holding the umbrella to cover them both, his eyes flashing red. William went to summon his scythe but he chuckled.<p>

"I'm not here to make trouble, reaper," he said. "After all, you do owe him." William instantly realised who he was talking to. The older demon, Sebastian Ronald had called him. He'd just come from Ronald. "You may want to give him some time to recover though. After you've fulfilled your debt to him, I won't hesitate to remove you from his life if you refuse to do it yourself."

"Haven't you learnt by now your threats don't scare me?" William hissed.

"We've yet to see," Sebastian replied. "We'll see once you no longer owe him." He smiled and bowed before leaving. "As I said, give him a little time to recover."

William waited a moment to make sure he was gone before hurrying inside and quickly slipping into Ronald's room. He was splayed out on the bed as if he'd simply been dumped there, but tucked under the covers, apparently in some sort of daze. He strode over to the bed, leaning over and cupping his cheek, gently turning Ronald to face him.

"Ronald? Are you alright?" he whispered. Ronald's dazed, tired eyes fell on him and he smiled. "Ronald?"

"For a moment I thought you were going to forget our date," Ronald breathed, closing his eyes.

"Hey, hey, wake up," William snapped, smacking his cheek gently to get his attention. "Wake up." Ronald's eyes opened again. "What did he do to you?"

"Give me a min," Ronald laughed, pushing himself up and leaning against him. "Are you ok with tonight? I'll be properly awake in a few minutes then we can play."

"Ronald, are you sure you're ok?" he said. Ronald nodded. "I saw Sebastian leaving."

"He's not happy that I'm still trying make you mine." He chuckled and William frowned. Did he really want him that much? "Alright." He sat up straight and glanced down at himself. He was in a pair of pale blue pyjamas. Had the older demon dressed him too after whatever he did? "I'm sorry, I don't really look like my normal sexy self."

"It's fine," William murmured, leaning forwards and catching him by the back of the neck. "It's good to see you looking relaxed and off the job."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Ohhh, quick update. Yay. And Will and Ron are having fun, Eric and Alan are being depressing and Sebastian is being bad. Yay! So... yes, thank you for your reviews. Love to you all. Please keep them coming. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>William was stunned when he was suddenly rolled over and Ronald pinned him down. His eyes widened and he struggled to push him off but Ronald was surprisingly strong for a little demon. Ronald smiled and leant down over him, Ronald smiled slightly and before William could do anything, his wrists was bound above his head to a hidden metal ring on the beautiful, carved headboard. That was a shame. Ronald's job had interfered with such a grand old piece of furniture. He frowned and stopped forced his thoughts from the furniture. How could he be thinking about that when he was being chained up?<p>

"What are you doing?" William hissed.

"Don't worry," Ronald said quietly, leaning down to kiss his lip briefly. "I just wanted you to make sure you weren't going to just leave again. It did take awhile to figure why I couldn't get out those cuffs you put on me. You reapers are getting tricky. Making handcuffs out of the same material as death scythes? I'm impressed." He leant down further, letting his forehead rest against his. "But we're going to do things my way tonight."

William's eyes widened, not completely sure what Ronald was going to do and not sure he hated not knowing. Ronald smiled and pressed their lips together, laying his body over his. William tugged at the chains but they held firmly. He hated being unable to control the situation but Ronald quickly put aside his worries as he kissed down his neck. He grunted slightly, tilting his head back as Ronald slip off his tie, slowly undoing his buttons to reveal his torso. The little demon smiled and slipped off the bed, leaving William watching him curiously. What was he up to now?

Ronald stepped back and William watched quietly as the blonde strode away, picking up William's coat that he'd thrown off in his hurry. He picked it up and strode into a small door behind the curtain and William stretched slightly, trying to see what was happening. When he returned, he slipped off his pyjama top, allowing William to look over deceptively slender, lean young body. He could help wondering how old Ronald was. He leant down over him, slowly sliding the clothes from William's lower body, leaving him feeling more exposed than ever. Ronald smiled, leaning down further to move soft kisses across his stomach, tracing his tongue over his muscles, slowly moving lower. William gasped and closed his eyes, gasping softly, heat racing through him as Ronald's mouth continued lower, his hands sliding over his hips.

"Ronald," he breathed, wanting nothing more than to tangle his fingers into Ronald's hair and guide him closer.

Ronald chuckled slightly, glancing up at him, not helping William's growing impatience. "Not bad for a demon, hmm?"

"I wouldn't know," William replied, closing his eyes tighter as Ronald's lips moved across his thigh. "I've never been with a demon before."

Ronald smiled and leant over, slowly taking William's glasses from his nose, setting them on the side with his own before capturing his lips and slowly grinding their hips, making William hiss in pleasure. The little blonde nuzzled across his jaw, blowing teasingly in his ear.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" he whispered. "With me being a demon?"

"I'm not sure," William replied, opening his eyes slightly. "But I do owe you, I suppose."

"That doesn't mean you don't get to enjoy yourself too. Feel free to tell me what you want."

"I don't want anything from you. I'm only doing this because then you'll stop annoying me."

Lies. They were all lies. He was so enamoured by this demon. He arched his back as Ronald's nipped at his neck, groaning as their bodies pressed together causing a gorgeous hot friction between them, and making Ronald moan softly. William closed his eyes slowly as Ronald moved his lips slowly lower again, taking his time and slowly running his hands over his skin as their hips moved together. There was still a part of William's mind that couldn't figure out what was happening. Less than two weeks had past. A fortnight ago the idea of even being near a demon would have disgusted him, it still did to an extent, but now here he was, lying beneath Ronald as the demon teased him to the point where it too all his self control not to arch against him, moaning in pleasure. What had happened to him? What was so special about Ronald that he was willing to do this? Even _wanted_ to do this?

William opened his eyes again as Ronald suddenly broke contact. He was pulling off his own black leather gloves. He offered William a bright smile and William swallowed heavily as Ronald opened up a draw, pulling out a small tube and slowly returning. Watching him carefully, William had the squash the desire to pull away and demand to know what he was planning. He owed the demon this. He'd been rough and careless with him, he would let Ronald do whatever he wanted. Ronald laughed softly and William glanced up at him.

"Don't look so tense," Ronald teased, flicking open the cap and letting a chocolate sent fill the air. "I'm used to men who are taught that normality is getting a job, marrying a nice young woman and having kids. Of course, keeping a mistress is nothing unusual but still, many of them believe that by always topping they don't have to face up to the fact that they're into men, because it's just like doing a woman. Stupid humans."

"I would pity you, but it's you career choice," William breathed.

Ronald smirked and William gasped, throwing his head back as his cool, slick hands finally wrapped around his hot, hard member. "Yes... but it does make me very adept at pleasing those who I want to give the best care and attention to. I also know some men just prefer to top. You strike me as that type of man, William." He grunted softly and as Ronald moved his soft skilled hands along his length, spending hot sparks through him. "That's good. I like a man who knows what he wants."

"I would have thought you demons weren't fussy," he panted, gazing up at the blonde. "As long as you're having your fun. You're kind isn't above forcing themselves on victims and feeding indiscriminately."

"It's like you're trying to ruin the mood..." Ronald sighed and shook his head, giving a particularly sharp, firm tug, making William bite his cheek to stifle a moan. "Like I told you, William, I would never do something like that. I like to be wanted. Ready?"

"Are you?" William murmured. "Shouldn't you-"

Ronald silenced him with a gentle, teasing kiss, trailing his fingers almost lovingly through his hair before getting up and sliding off the last of his own clothes. "Don't worry about me. I can handle anything."

He was absolutely stunning. William's eyes moved slowly over Ronald's body, realising he'd never wanted anyone quite as much as he wanted this demon. There was really something wrong with him. Why did it have to be a demon? No one he'd been with before was unattractive. He'd probably say they were close to Ronald in looks so why was _he_ different? Why did some demon keep him enchanted like no one else ever had?

"Ronald-"

"It's my job, remember?"

William was about to reply when Ronald shifted over his hips and all he could do was gasp and groan, watching through his blurred vision as Ronald arched his back, moaning loudly as he lowered himself onto his length. There was a long moment of silence as Ronald adjusted to the situation, panting heavily and gripping the edge of his shirt as tightly. He was so hot and tight around him. William clenched his fists, pushing down the urge to thrust up into him and let him relax and adjust.

After what felt like ages, Ronald began to move, slowly lifting himself and letting gravity pull him back down. William groaned and tossed his head back, thrusting up to meet Ronald's movements and making the blonde moan loudly. Ronald had such a lovely voice and those big blue eyes were filled with such lust and hunger... he really was so incredible. Why couldn't those blue eyes be green? Why did this stunning boy have to be a demon? Why couldn't he have been a reaper? This would have been so easy if he was a reaper. He would have had a proper job, William wouldn't have been so confused by these feelings and it would have been so easy but instead he was a demon and Ronald was completely at a lost about how to deal with him.

Ronald's loud, sharp cries returned his attention to the real world, to the hot pressure building within him and the fact that he was struggling to keep control of himself. His stunning demon. _His_... His demon. That was what everyone said. Ronald was his demon. The blonde clenched his fists against his skin, his cries growing louder and his movements growing faster and less controlled. William yanked against the chains holding him as white hot pleasure tore through him, temporarily blacking out his vision as Ronald curse loudly.

As things started to clear, Ronald was leaning forwards slightly, eyes closed, panting slightly. William closed his eyes and rested against the pillows, tugging on the chains slightly. That was it now, wasn't it? He didn't owe him anything anymore. He didn't need to play to his games anymore. That was it. So why did he feel so disturbed by the idea of walking out of Ronald's life and never looking back?

Ronald's fingers moved teasingly across his chest and he chuckled softly. "My my, William, are you tired already?" William opened his eyes slowly and gazed up at him. He looked fully recovered already. "We're just getting started."

"What?" he groaned.

"Oh, didn't I say I wanted to be thoroughly satisfied?" he purred. "I assume you're going to wander off the second I call us even, so I'm going to make sure it's a night to remember. I hope you're not working an early shift."

* * *

><p>Eric sighed, slowly running his hand through Alan's hair, slowly taking his glasses from his nose and setting them on the side. Alan was sleeping in his lap and Eric had already taken off his jacket, waistcoat and tie. He was a beautiful and so delicate. Shouldn't he have been happier that he finally had Alan? Finally they were together. He'd told Alan how he felt about him and knew Alan felt the same. Shouldn't this have made him happier? Running his hand slowly down Alan's arm, he frowned and glanced at his wrist. There was a little scar there. Why did it have to be like this?<p>

Alan was dying. Why did Alan have to be the one dying? He was the most perfect person he'd ever met. Why did he have to be the one who got to suffer? He sighed and shifted Alan to lie on the bed, gently tucking him in. Poor Alan. He sighed and stroked his hair gently before picking up his coat. He strode out to William's room, knocking quietly on his door. When there wasn't an answer, he sighed and headed down to the door, watching the driving rain and hurrying out to the archway. Sitting on one of the benches he quickly pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. This was so wrong. Why did it have to be Alan? He'd tried to stay calm and controlled for Alan, acting like it wasn't a big deal, and they were going to get through it together, like it wasn't a big deal. It was though. It all hurt so much. No wonder William had refused to tell him. No wonder he'd said it was up to Alan. He want to be the one to tell anyone if it was him.

Closing his eyes, sighed, leaning back on the bench. "That's a filthy habit, Eric."

His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head, staring up at Alan standing above him. Smiling slightly, he shrugged and glanced away. He thought he was asleep. Alan sighed and took his cigarette from his mouth, dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his foot, glaring down at him.

"What are you doing out here?" Alan said quietly, sitting at his side.

"I _was_ smoking," Eric replied. Alan sighed and gently took his hand. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold and the rain."

"I'm sorry," he said, lowering his gaze. "I shouldn't have put this burden on your shoulders. It's my problem. I guess it was too much for you."

"No," he said. He was pleased Alan had told him really. "It's not healthy to deal with this on your own. I want to help you." Alan nodded slowly but didn't look like he believed him. "Alan, I promise, I'll do everything I can to protect you and help you through this. Anything I can do I will. Anything at all."

"Thank you, Eric," he whispered.

Eric smiled as a young blonde woman, Rebecca, walked passed and blew him a kiss. Grinning, Eric winked back, earning a glare and smack on the arm from Alan. Glancing down at him, he smiled awkwardly and shrugged.

"Promise I'm the only one who matters, Eric."

"Of course. That's mean I can't play around a bit, does it?" Eric replied. Alan frowned and Eric slipped his fingers around his chin, gently tipping his head up. "We could have fun, Alan. Obviously, you'll be the only one who really matters, but that doesn't mean I can't still flirt a bit, does it?"

Alan frowned then lowered his gaze. "You can flirt. As long as it's harmless fun, Eric. You won't go out all night, right? And you'll always be there when I need you?" Eric smiled and nodded. "As long as I'm your world, Eric, I don't mind what you do."

Eric smiled slightly and nodded, slowly leaning down as Alan slid his arms around his neck and pressed their lips together in a tender, chaste kiss. Their first kiss. It was perfect. The kind of kiss people expected from a romance tale. As their lips part, Alan was blushing heavily, smiling up at him. Eric smiled back, gently stroking his cheek. Alan was dying. Who knew how long he had left? No matter how long he had, no matter how painful it was to know, he'd make Alan happy. He'd make however long he had perfect and make sure Alan didn't suffer any more than he had to. He was going to dedicate everything he had to make Alan's remaining time as perfect as possible. He smiled gently and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. His dear Alan. He'd never let him suffer ever again, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>William groaned softly, opening his eyes slightly as sunlight began to slip through the curtains. One wrist was still chained to the headboard, his other arm was wrapped tightly around Ronald's sleeping form. He was still exhausted and wanted nothing more than to return to a peaceful sleep with Ronald at his side but the sunlight made it awkward. As if reading his mind, Ronald rolled over slightly and pulled a cord, letting heavy black out blinds fall across the window and plunging them back into darkness. Still, if it was light outside it was getting on. He should be getting ready to work but it was so comfy beneath Ronald's silk sheets, with the beautiful blonde snuggled up close to him. Not that he could do anything without Ronald giving him the key for the chains.<p>

This was supposed to be it. Ronald had said, if he asked him to, he'd leave him alone now. They were even. He was finally free of this demon so why was he still lying there? Why didn't he just demand he let him get up and go? He didn't want Ronald out of his life really, did he?

"I need to work," he said quietly.

"Take a sick day," Ronald whispered. "Stay with me."

"Let me go, demon," he hissed. Ronald sighed and sat up, picking up the key and letting him up. William got up quickly, pulling on his clothes and straightening his hair. He might just have time to get home and get some clean clothes before work. "Goodbye, demon. The next time we cross paths I won't hesitate to slaughter you like the animal you are." Ronald was still lying lazily in bed, not looking bothered by his departure at all. "I'm sure you'll be perfectly happy with your clients and your demonic lover."

"I don't have lover," Ronald said, opening one eye.

"Then why did I bump into Sebastian leaving and you lying in bed like that?"

Ronald grinned. "You thought I'd slept with Sebastian?"

"I wouldn't put it passed you and your kind."

"Oh, William," he chuckled, rolling over and watching him from under those thick, dark eyelashes. "No. I mean, he keep trying to prove that I should stay away from you, or just kill you, but I'd never sleep with him, especially not with you coming over." He closed his eyes and smiled. "He just wacked me over the head a bit hard when I told him I was already smitten with a reaper." He sighed and closed his eyes. "Goodbye then, William. I'm sorry you're not willing to give this a try. Whatever made you hate demons so much, I hope you can come to peace with it one day."

William turned slightly and gazed down at him, not sure what to say, but after a moment turned away and strode out. He wasn't going to deal with this. There was nothing to come to peace with, demons were monsters and he certainly wasn't starting to have second thoughts about leaving. He didn't care that he was walking out on Ronald. That demon meant nothing to him. He was a demon. William would never allow himself to care about a demon.

"Well, that went well," Sebastian purred in Ronald's ear. Ronald sighed and smiled slightly as Sebastian's hands moved over his bare shoulders. "Did you plan to lure your reaper with your charms not work out?"

"It worked fine," Ronald replied. He hummed softly and Sebastian's hands continued lower, working out the aches and pains from such an eventful night. "Don't worry. It's all going to plan."

"Just give up, Ronald," he said, working his hands down to his lower back. He chuckled and kissed his jaw gently. "You've lost him. Just admit defeat and allow me to make you feel better."

"Shouldn't you be off being ordered around by some master?" he snapped.

Sebastian chuckled and rolled him over onto his back, gazing down at him before slowly trailing kisses down his neck. Ronald gasped softly and tilted his head back, allowing him more access. Of course, he knew Sebastian was just trying to keep control of him. He was worried if he got too involved with a reaper he'd end up getting him in trouble. Still, he wasn't worried. Of course not. He wasn't done with William yet. It wasn't over. Not by a long shot. He was going to have that reaper if it took him a hundred years. He would make him love him and crave his touch no matter how long it took, just to prove everyone wrong. William was going to be his.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Yes, a new, cute chapter. Eric is being all motherly, Will is being a grumpy bunny, Ron's doing an impression of a house cat and Alan is getting a bit tipsy. Yay. So, thank you for all the lovely reviews, and please keep them coming darlings.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok, William?" Eric said quietly. William glanced at him uninterestedly and lit another cigarette as Eric sat on the bench next to him. "William?"<p>

No. He wasn't ok. He was a mess. He was just about holding it together outwardly but his mind was haunted. He couldn't even sleep. That stupid demon was on his mind constantly. Every time he closed his eyes he was reliving that night, or some fantasy. The little demon's voice was constantly in his ear, he could swear he could feel his hands over his body and his lips over his. He couldn't escape him. No one had ever done this to him and he didn't know how to get over him.

"William, you can talk to me," Eric said. "I won't tell Grell, or Alan. Is this about your demon?" William nodded. "You can talk to me about it." He shook his head and Eric sighed. "Well, what happened?"

"Nothing," he grumbled.

"Don't lie to me, William," he replied. "You're making everyone miserable just so you're not alone. We've had enough overtime to last years. And you've been buried in work and you're not looking after yourself."

"I'm fine," William snapped.

"No, you're not," he said. "Tell me. Come on, we've got the day off, let's sort this out."

"I volunteered for overtime," he said.

"Yeah, I know, I de-volunteered you," Eric said. "I told Alan I needed to deal with you so didn't know if I'd be able to spend the day with him so I'm going to sort you out, William."

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do," he said firmly. "Now, come on. You've got to learn to open up and _share_." William smirked and offered him a cigarette and his lighter. "Thanks. Alan's hidden mine. Apparently I should be quitting."

"You two have barely been a couple a week," William muttered. "Why are you being bossed around already?"

"He's one of those little guys who everyone things is really cute and sweet but he's actually very good at getting what he wants." Eric frowned and seemed to realise what William was doing as he scowled down at him. "Stop changing the subject. This about you and Ronald."

"It's really not, Slingby."

"What happened?" Eric said quietly. "Just between us, tell me what happened. I mean, I know you were never thrilled about this demon being in your head but since last week you just seem kind of… broken…"

William shook his head, closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses. This wasn't right. Why was this demon so different? Why did it have to be a demon? He got up slowly, snubbing out his cigarette and tossing it in the bin with Eric following as he strode away. This wasn't supposed to be like this. He didn't want help, he just wanted to get over this. It wasn't right. He knew Eric was following but didn't really care. Why did he have to be a demon? This was everything he wanted, wasn't it? When he thought about relationships he thought about someone like Ronald. He was smart, attractive, strong willed and challenging. He'd never wanted a lover who was easy to handle, he liked a challenge. Ronald certainly challenged everything he thought he knew.

"What can I say to make you leave me alone, Slingby?" William snapped.

"You're not calling me Eric, have I touched a nerve?" Eric said.

"Leave me alone," he said, glaring over his shoulder.

"William-"

"Look, I was only spending time around him because I owed him, ok?" William said, turning to glare at Eric. "And because I'm not going to be told what to do by a demon. The fact that he is…" What was he? Ronald seemed to be… perfect, except for one little thing. "Fine, Eric. What do you think you can do to help me?"

Eric sat on the edge of the fountain near the offices and William sighed, sitting with him. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't know how to deal with Ronald. Hopefully Eric would be able to help, even if he'd never admit taking his advice.

"Well," Eric said. "Tell me what happened?"

"There's not much to tell," William said slowly. "We spent the night together, at his and-"

"What was he like?" he said. William frowned and glanced at him. "Well, was he good?" William smiled slightly at the thought but wasn't really sure how to put it. "Well, that look is more than anyone else has got off you."

"I don't think it matters."

"Of course it does. Did he make you happy?" Sighing slightly, he nodded. Yes, he had been pleased to be with Ronald. It made him forget about all the stress and work and the fact that sometimes, even thought he'd never say it, he got a bit overwhelmed by brutality of their job, ending people's lives. That night he didn't even care that he was a demon. It just felt right. "Nothing makes you happy, William, so if you've finally found something that makes life even a little easier, you should grab it with both hands."

"He's a _demon_," William snapped.

"It's better than a human," Eric argued. "At least you know you'll always have him. At least you won't have to watch him growing old… dying…"

"Alan told you then?" he muttered. Eric nodded. "I told you, it wasn't my place to say anything."

"I know. It's ok, but it should teach you that you should act now, while you still can."

"But I-"

"Look, are you really going to let him being a demon get in the way of you being happy?" Eric said quietly. William frowned and glared down at his hands. It just felt so wrong to think of a demon as anything other than an animalistic monster. "Just think about it, ok? If it makes you happy and it's not hurting anyone and he's obviously up for it too, what's the problem? The entire issue seems to be that you're afraid."

"Afraid?" he snapped.

"Of what could happen if you let your guard down," he replied. "He's a demon, so what? Would it be worse to take a chance and know that you tried, or to do nothing and always wonder what could have happened? At least, for now, just take the day off and try to figure things out. Don't bury yourself in work and ignoring the problem, ok?" William nodded. He didn't see how he was going to focus on work like this anyway. "I'll see you later, now I can find Alan and see if we can have a romantic day off. I'll check up on you later."

William nodded and watched the ripples in the fountain. He'd love to just take a chance on Ronald and hope everything would turn out alright, but something told him it wouldn't. He could just give in and let it happen, couldn't he? No matter how he tried to turn it around, no matter how he tried to rationalise it, it always came back to the fact that Ronald was a demon. Reapers generally disliked demons, they interfered with their jobs and attacked them after all, but many reapers and demons were civil when they weren't in direct competition for souls. William couldn't though. He couldn't get over it. He honestly couldn't.

He sighed and got up, slowly returning to his room. Ronald was a young demon, probably not even half a century old since he was only just being noticed, that mean he still retained a lot of his humanity, even if he did feed of souls in such a disgusting manor. Some demons were less beastly than others. It all depended on their experiences in life and demon-hood. Perhaps Ronald's wild side could be tamed. He knew demons needed to feed, apparently they could last an average decade without on before the hunger overtook their minds and they went completely insane, tearing through everything in their way, feeding on everything that stood in their way and making a gory, bloody mess. They'd looked into it apparently. There was a time, decades, maybe even centuries ago, the elder reapers had chosen to capture two dozen demons to investigate how demons worked. William couldn't say he approved of their experiments, demons were still living creatures and some of the things they were doing were unusually cruel, but they were demons. He couldn't say he disapproved either.

As he opened the door to his room, William was greeted by another bouquet of lilies. He frowned and took the card from next to them. '_It's good to see you're learning. Ronald is mine._' William frowned and clenched his fists. Ronald. Closing his eyes, he tried to ignore how awful it felt to have walked away from him. Ronald was constantly on his mind. '_I thought you might want some company._'

"Company?" Something rubbed against his leg and he glanced down. There was a yellowish blonde cat staring up at him with big blue eyes. He frowned. That wasn't even funny. That bloody demon had left him with a cat that reminded him of Ronald. He sighed and picked up the cat. "Demons…" The cat meowed and wiggled out of his hold, stretching out on the bed. "You're not staying. As soon as I find somewhere to dump you, you're going." The cat yawned and curled up. "I suppose that does look very comfortable."

He sighed and sat on the bed, kicking off his shoes and laying his waistcoat, tie and jacket over the chair. Perhaps things would look better when after he got some sleep. He changed back into his pyjamas and switched off the lights, climbing under the covers. Perhaps this time his dreams wouldn't be plagued by that demon.

"The things I do for you," Ronald muttered, stretching as he slipped off William's bed. "Seriously, I show you such a fun time and you just get up and walk out. Don't even call me." He sighed and glanced back at William's sleeping form. "Bloody reaper. If I weren't so stubborn I'd have given up on you by now." He glanced around and smiled. "It's quite a nice place you've got here though. I like it."

He sighed and sat on in the armchair, tossing his legs over the arm and watching William sleep. So, how to tame the reaper's spirit? That was the question. He picked up a book from the side, figuring he'd give him a bit of time before he made him mood. It wasn't long before he got bored though, and decided he'd waited long enough. William didn't have any interesting book anyway.

Climbing onto the bed once more, he leant over William, slowly pulling back the covers, kissing along his jaw. William stirred slightly and Ronald smiled, moving to his ear, whispering to him teasingly until he was sure William was about to wake up.

"You have to keep your eyes closed, William," he whispered. "If you open your eyes, I'll be gone again, won't I? You can't wake up."

"Ronald…" he breathed.

"Yes, yes," Ronald said, leaning down to brush their lips together. "I'm here." He ran his fingers slowly over his chest and dropped his head to lick his neck. William when to push him away but Ronald caught his wrists. "Do you really want me to go? Do you really want to be alone?"

"No," he whispered. "Ronald, I-"

"Do you miss me?" he said quietly. "Do you want to try to be together? I want to be with you." He sighed and leant against his chest, stroking his hair. "I want to be loved for who I am rather than what clients want from me. You're so different from my normal clients, you're not that type I'd normally go for. You're strict and cold and strong, in mind and body. My clients, they're all scared, pathetic weak humans, their idea of morals and love… they're too scared to say no and take what they want. With you…"

William reached over, running his hands slowly through his hair and Ronald smiled, closing his eyes. "What about me?"

"I'm not your dirty little secret." Ronald smiled slightly and closed his eyes as William stroked his hair. It was true. Being with William was so different to being with his human clients. Even other demons didn't make him feel like he did. He might not have been a secret, but he certainly meant nothing to any of them. Very few of them even knew him from the next one demon the bedded. "It gets kind of lonely sometimes. Everyone always there, but no one really sees you, you know?" William nodded slightly. "You don't want to use me though, do you?"

"Ronald," William whispered. He hummed slightly and snuggled against him. "I can't."

"Why?" Ronald said gently.

"You're a demon," he said quietly. "I can't be with a demon."

"Is that really so terrible?" he murmured. "Does it matter so much? I don't want to hurt you? I don't want any trouble. I didn't ask to be a demon, you know." He sighed and opened his eyes to gaze up at him. "I thought you'd be better than that."

"I just…"

William sighed and pushed the demon from his chest, rolling over and closing his eyes tighter. Why was he haunting his dreams? Why couldn't he get this demon out his head? He opened his eyes slowly and glanced over his shoulder. He was gone. It was all just a dream. That cat was glaring up at him, obviously disturbed by his movement. He sighed and patted his head, sitting up and drawing his knees to his chest. He _had_ to forget about him. He couldn't do this. Ronald was a demon. He couldn't sink to that level. The cat mewled and climbed up into his lap, leaning against his stomach. William sighed and stroked his fur, listening to his purr. At least he wasn't a dog, William wouldn't have the time to walk it. At least cats didn't require so much time.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, Grell," Eric called. He glanced at Alan and smiled awkwardly. "One minute, Al." He ran after Grell and pulled him away from the girls he was giggling and gossiping with. "Grell, do you know what happened to William?"<p>

"Huh?" Grell said. "What's happened to Will?" Eric sighed. "Has that demon done something to Will?"

"No, I meant to make him hate demons so much," he replied. Alan came over and sat with them quietly. Grell shot him something of a dirty look, something that didn't surprise Eric, given that he was the latest to the join their group. He was rather defensive of their group, especially when it came to gossip, but Eric took his hand, making sure Grell could see, and the redhead nodded, apparently accepting it. "You must have noticed that he hates them more than anyone. Do you know why?"

"Not really," he replied, playing with his hair. "But he wasn't so against them in the academy. I mean, he's never liked them, but he didn't hate them. I think. I guess something must have happened. So, you two?"

Eric laughed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Alan's shoulders and kissing his cheek as he blushed. "He's all mine."

"It's about damn time," he giggled. "You two are so perfect together. You'll be amazing together."

"Hush you," Eric laughed, guiding Alan away. "Behave. Come on, Al, let's go."

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" Alan whispered, leaning against his arm as they went. "Mr Spears?"

"You can call him William, Alan," he said quietly. "But yes. I know he doesn't seem like it all the time, but he's a really good person, and a good friend, and a pretty good boss. He just likes everything to be done right. I'm sure you've noticed by now getting me and Grell to work tends to involve being nasty sometimes." Alan nodded. "He's suffering. And when he suffers, we suffer overtime. Besides, I want to see him happy again. I know Grell won't appreciate it but this demon makes him happy. Who are we to stand in his way?"

Alan chuckled slightly and leant against his arm. "See, this is the charming, caring man I fell in love with." Eric grinned and squeezed his hand. "Grell doesn't really like me, does he?"

"No, he likes you fine," Eric replied. "I know we don't always act like it, but we're close and you're new to the office, you know it'll take time. And he's very much a fan of romance and love, so you've got nothing to worry about. He'll let you in just to hear all the gossip. He just isn't too keen on strangers."

"I'm hardly a stranger," Alan muttered.

"I know, don't worry. Come on."

He pulled back toward the residential building and quickly up to his room. Inside, he pulled him down into his arms, hugging him close on his lap. Alan laughed softly, tilting Eric's head up and pressing their lips together in a sweet, brief kiss. Smiling gently as he curled up against his chest, closing his eyes happily, Eric stroked his hair gently. He got the feeling that Alan wasn't going to let their relationship move to fast.

Of course, that didn't really matter, but it was unusual for Eric. An average relationship with him involved getting drunk, stumbling to the bed, sometimes not even that far, and then maybe a few hook ups afterwards before Eric forgot their name. He didn't deny he got around a bit, and he wasn't exactly proud of it, but he never treated anyone badly. They all knew what they were getting into. He never pretended he wanted a relationship. Eric had never wanted anyone but Alan.

"So, you think Mr Spears is going to be ok?" Alan murmured.

"I think so," Eric said quietly. "I'll go and check on him later. I know that demon makes him happy, I think he just need to get over whatever makes him hate demons so much. Anyway, come on, let's get some drinks going."

Alan nodded slightly and slid off his lap, letting Eric pick up two shot glasses and a bottle. He poured out their drinks and Alan took his glass, looking over it slowly. Eric laughed and tipped his back. Alan sighed.

"It won't bite, Al," Eric laughed. "Well, I mean properly." Alan frowned and swallowed it before coughing slightly and Eric couldn't help laughing. "You're not a drinker then?"

"What was your first clue?" Alan said quietly.

Eric laughed and poured again. "Well, it's up to you. You don't have to drink, whatever you want, don't push yourself."

"Don't baby me because I'm sick," he snapped. "I'm fine. It's fine. I can drink just as much as you."

"Ok, if you say so," he laughed, picking up his glass. "Try to keep up."

Alan nodded and swallowed another shot as Eric did. Eric quickly poured about another glass for each of them. A few hours later, Eric was sitting next to Alan on the couch, next to Alan, missing the glasses as he tried to pour again. Alan laughed and leant against his arm. He chuckled and tilted Alan's head back, abandoning his attempts to pour in favour of capturing his lips. Alan slide his arms around his neck, letting Eric draw his close and tangling his fingers into his hair. Their bodies pressed together and Eric he slid his hands slowly over Alan's body. He traced Alan's lips clumsily and for the first time Alan's lips parted as he moaned softly, tightening his grip around his neck.

Suddenly Alan gave a sharp cry, shoving Eric off and coughing hoarsely, gasping for breath. Eric stared at him for a moment before Alan gripped his hand, and the effects of the alcohol seemed to wear off within seconds. "Eric…"

"Sweetheart?"

"It'll pass, please, just stay with me."

Eric nodded quickly and held him close, rubbing his back as Alan's attack worsened. It hit home in the moment just how serious the Thorns were. Alan was really going to die, and it wasn't even that bad yet. He closed his eyes and leant against Alan's head, struggling to hold back the urge to break down and cry. Why did it have to be Alan? Why did he have to be the one to suffer like this?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Wow, this turned out ok. I was struggling to keep my depression away from this. You're lucky, this could have gone badly, instead all that negativity has been channeled into a series of depressing Eric, Alan and Ron stuff. Anyway, this chapter... Well, you know what you were expecting. Ron is being cute with Will, Will is being all worried about Ron, Seb is getting in the way, and Eric and Alan are ridiculously cute and Grell is Grell. There'll be more from him next time. So, yeah, thanks for your reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Hang on, hang on," Eric said quietly, glancing back at Alan. "I promised I'd check up on William, remember?"<p>

"You've sobered up," Alan said as they reached William's door.

"Life threatening attacks do that to you," he muttered. He pushed open the door, surprised to find it unlocked for once and frowned, hearing voices inside. "Shh, someone's here."

"Hey what's-" Both Eric and Alan hushed Grell as he bounced in and they glanced around the corner. "It's that demon again."

Ronald was sitting in William's lap, wrapped in his arms, locked in a heated kiss. Eric had never actually seen Ronald for any length of time. He'd caught a glimpse of him in the pub one night. Now he could see the little demon, and how William was obviously completely comfortable with him, he realised how serious this was. Ronald smiled and stroked William's cheek, almost lovingly.

"Ronald," he breathed.

"It's ok," Ronald murmured. "I'm not going anywhere yet. I'm staying as long as you want me, don't worry." He almost purred and pressed their lips together again. "Why do you hate my kind so much? What did we do to you?"

"It doesn't matter," William said quietly.

"It does if it stops us being together."

"No."

Grell nudged Eric's side and nodded slightly. They stepped forwards and caught Ronald, pulling him from his lap to hold him away from William. Hurrying over, Alan shook William slightly and he opened his eyes, staring over at them. He frowned and Ronald stared back. Ronald smiled and tilted his head and Eric had to resist the urge to smack him. How could such a small, childish little demon be the thing to make _William_ go soft?

"I guess you still want me, huh?" Ronald said casually. William growled and summoned his scythe, taking aim at Ronald's heart. The blonde didn't seem bothered through. "Hey, don't you want to know how I did it?"

"Did what?" Alan said quietly.

"How I got in," he replied. "How I knew when you were drifting off, so you wouldn't know I was really here? I'm smarter than you think, you know? Let me go and I'll show you."

William, Eric and Grell glanced between each other before William nodded and they let him go. Glancing at the reapers warily for a moment, Ronald paused before flopping back on the bed, smiling up at William. The others stepped closer and Eric frowned. He wasn't sure how William and Ronald worked, he didn't know what Ronald was doing or how William would react. He wanted to be able to get in the middle if something happened.

"You know, don't you? Every demon has a favoured animal form," Ronald purred. "Like my Raven, Sebastian. And didn't I tell you you're not allowed to ask? That kind of information is only for our favourite, most loved partners?" William's eyes widened and Ronald blinked lazily up at him. "How many times have I told you you're special?"

Ronald smiled and Eric was totally confused when there was suddenly a fluffy cat lying on the bed where Ronald had been, on its back with his tummy offered up as if it was expecting to be fussed over. William sighed and the cat rolled onto its paws, sitting down and staring up at them. William frowned and picked him up and the cat tilted its head. Was that really the demon? Alan and Grell looked just as confused as Eric felt but it was made perfectly clear when the cat in William's hands changed back into the blonde demon, who quickly snuggled into William chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"Ronald," he whispered.

"Please," Ronald murmured, closing his eyes. "I didn't mean any harm, I just wanted you to let me cuddle up to you again."

Grell giggled and Eric glanced down at him. "What's so funny?"

"He's a baby demon," Grell whispered, making sure William couldn't hear. Although, William's attention seemed focused on Ronald. "And he's not very old in human terms if that's the form he died in. Young romance. Lots of kisses and hugs. It'll pass."

"Yes, because you were so mature when you fell for William," Eric muttered. He sighed and raised his voice slightly. "So, what are you two up to? What are we going to do about him?"

"What about me?" Ronald pouted. "William wants me around, right?" He stared up at William with a bright smile. "Right, William?"

"Ronald," he murmured.

"I meant every word," he said quietly. "Please? I'll be good. And no one knows I'm here, and they won't have to. I can be good and quiet and if anyone's around, they'll just see an adorable little kitty, right? It can work."

"Will, you can't just let this demon stay," Grell hissed.

"I don't think it's a good idea either, for what it's worth," Alan said quietly.

William glanced at Eric and he could have sworn he saw his hand trembling as he brought it up to Ronald's cheek, stroking gently. Ronald smiled up at him. Eric sighed and nodded slightly. He'd told William to go for it, why should he object now? They'd just have to keep an eye on him and see where it went. He'd have to watch him carefully.

"You can stay," William said. "But if anyone catches you I won't help you." Ronald nodded quickly and threw his arms around William's neck. "Don't get too comfortable." He pushed Ronald off slightly and the little blonde smiled. "And don't think I'm going to let you play more games."

Ronald smiled and nodded. Eric sighed and pulled Alan out to the apartment, pulling Grell behind them to leave the pair too it. He'd watch Ronald very closely but he was going to deal with Alan tonight. He pulled him gently back into his room, locked the door and back into the bedroom area. Their room weren't quite single rooms, there were dividing walls, but they were very open plan.

Alan stopped and Eric glanced over worriedly. "Maybe I should just head back to my room."

"It's ok," he said quietly. "I don't mean I don't want you to be on your own. I don't mind you staying you know."

"I know, I just…"

Eric smiled and gently helped Alan out of his shirt and trousers, guiding him back to the bed. Alan sighed and climbed into bed, watching Eric as he changed and joined him, slowly wrapping his arms around him. Whatever was going on between William and Ronald, he hoped they'd be ok, but he had better things to think about. He sighed and kissed Alan's head, trying not the think about what was going on inside Alan's frail little body, how he was slowly but surely dying. Alan sighed and closed his eyes, resting in his eyes so peacefully. Looking over him, he could almost forget how much serious this was. He looked so beautifully serene. He sighed and rested his head onto of Alan's. If he could do nothing else he was going to make sure Alan was happy. Whatever time he had left, Eric was going to make sure it was perfect.

* * *

><p>"Stop that," William hissed, pushing Ronald away. "I'm trying to get some sleep."<p>

"So am I," Ronald purred, snuggling up against him. William sighed and pushed him away again, only for Ronald to snuggle against him again. "What's wrong with you, William? You're letting me stay, aren't you? So, what's wrong?"

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't going to let you keep playing games?" he snapped.

Ronald sighed and laid next to him, watching him silently. William couldn't do it. His stomach churned at the thought. He just couldn't bring himself to commit to a demon. If Ronald had been a reaper, even a human, it would have been so simple. He would have jumped at the chance to be with him but his instincts and his mind couldn't get over it.

"I don't get what you want from me anymore," Ronald whispered. "I mean, you obviously want to be with me physically, if not romantically as well, you're letting me stay, why are you fighting it, just because I'm a demon?"

William sighed and rolled away. Both Eric and Ronald had asked about it. Why did he hate demons more than normal? "Why are you so insistent on being with me?"

"Because you're special." He snuggled against William's back. "I thought you'd understand that. I'm hardly into reapers as a general rule." William sighed and rolled over again to face him. "I thought you were better than to judge me by the rest of my race."

Smiling slightly, Ronald leant up and kissed his lips briefly. "It'll take time, Ronald."

"That's ok," Ronald said with a big smile. "I can wait. We'll get you passed it together, won't we? Then we can be together properly."

William shook his head and hugged Ronald into his chest. He did _want_ to get over his issues with demons, sort of, he wanted to be with Ronald. It was hard though. Closing his eyes, he tried to sleep, listening to Ronald's soft breathing. He needed to figure this out. He sighed and wrapped his arms closer around him.

"How did you become a demon?" he said quietly.

For a moment there was silence and William wondered if Ronald might already be asleep. He'd just have to ask him in the morning then. Ronald's hands were closed around his pyjama shirt, much like a child. Gazing down at him, William sighed. He looked so adorable.

Waking up the next morning, William was surprised to find his bed empty. Where had the demon got to now? He glanced around for any sign of Ronald, or a cat but couldn't find any signs. There was a note on the pillow. He frowned and picked it up slowly. '_I had to meet a client and I didn't want to wake you. I'll see you later_'. William frowned. If they were going to be a couple, that was the first thing to go. That, and his constant feeding on souls. He closed his eyes and took a moment before getting up and dressing for work.

The sooner he got to work and back, the sooner he could be with Ronald again. Perhaps talking through his transformation into a demon would help him get over this problem with seeing him as a demon. As he stepped out, Alan was coming from Eric's room, closing the door quietly.

"Good morning, Mr Spears," he said softly.

"Mr Humphries."

"Is everything ok with that demon?"

"It would appear to be," William said. "He doesn't seem to be causing trouble. How was your night?"

"It was good, yeah," Alan said quietly. "He's been really good about the Thorns. And he's not pushing me to do anything. I've not really had much experience with relationships." William nodded slightly. "And he's worrying about you."

"He doesn't need to," he said. "I'm perfectly fine, and even if I weren't, I can look after myself. I'll see you at work."

Alan nodded and William strode out to the canteen for breakfast. He could cook, to a certain level but most reapers preferred to go to the canteen. Cooking made too much of a mess. He checked through his death list again and found he had another break of an hour or so around lunch. Ronald kept his lunches free. He could stop by and see him, couldn't he?

He was in a hospital for most the morning. Hospitals weren't fun places for reapers. Obviously, a lot of people died there. While he was there he noticed a very familiar face in one of the rooms. Sebastian noticed him and excused himself, stepping out into the hall. William stopped and glared back at him.

"Did you get my little present, reaper?" he said quietly. William nodded. "Good, remember Ronald will never belong to you. I would kill him before I let him reveal anything to a reaper."

"You seem rather paranoid, demon," William hissed. "And I am well aware that the kitten you dropped off was Ronald." Sebastian growled and glared at him. "Have I hit a nerve? He's staying with me, demon, I told you your threats wouldn't work."

Sebastian smirked and William frowned. "You do realise that you mean nothing more to him than a distraction? He doesn't care for you in any way, shape or form. He is merely pursuing you because no one believes he can make you his."

"Why should I believe anything you say, demon? Your kind are hardly known for being honest, and you strike me as the type who would do anything to keep what you consider to be yours."

"Dear me, has he really got such a hold over you already?" he chuckled. "Don't you know the stories, of reapers who become so addicted to a demon they become little more than a pet? I'm sure you've heard. You're a strict, firm reaper who barely hates demons. How could a bad little boy like him resist? He makes his living on the lust of humans for a reason. Everyone believes he can't handle you. He's so stubborn. He wants you. You're his new toy. You're a challenge, reaper. No matter what he does, how realistic it seems, the second he has you in the mess he wants he'll put you out of your misery."

"Sebastian," called a young voice from inside the rom.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, reaper," Sebastian said, turning back into the room.

William growled and strode down the halls. He had only one left before his break, then he could find Ronald. Sebastian had to be lying. Could Ronald really be just using him just as a game? He didn't want to think about that. He only had one job left. He turned to the room his last reap only to pause. There were noises inside. He glanced down at his death list. He was going to have his throat slit, even though he was in for a heart condition. He pushed the door open slightly and wasn't found almost exactly what he was expecting. He still had a few moments. Mr Daniels was sitting back in his bed with a quite obvious lump under the covers, another person, moving slightly. He watched quietly as his gasps and moans increased. Suddenly the covers moved and a familiar mope of blonde hair appeared from under them, smiling slightly and wiping his mouth, quickly pulling up one of his knives, going for his throat.

He stepped in as Ronald cut his throat and wrapped a restraining arm around his chest, pulling him back and stopping him feeding off his soul. He reaped the soul quickly, placing a quick, placating kiss on Ronald's lips as he went to complain.

"William?"

"I'm afraid this one is one you're not going to get," he murmured. Ronald glared up at him. "You do look so adorable when you're annoyed." He tried to smile but Sebastian's words haunted his mind. "I have an hour off."

"Fine," Ronald muttered. "I'll let you off stealing that soul then."

"I'm the one supposed to take the souls, Ronald," William replied. "You're the one stealing them." Ronald smirked and leant up for a kiss but William held him still. Could Ronald really just be acting like this because he was a challenge? "Ronald."

"Yeah?"

William paused and frowned, gazing down into those stunning eyes and beautiful childish face. The young beauty he was becoming far too attached to. "Ronald, why are you so determined to be in a relationship with me?"

"Because no one has ever treated me like you have," Ronald replied, beaming up at him. "I mean, humans think I'm amazing, they're so weak willed. They believe in love at first sight and fate, they believe they've been shown me for a reason and if they're nice to me for long enough, maybe they'll be able to stop me seeing other people. You don't, you know what I am, and that I need to eat souls, but you're still trying. I don't have to pretend with you. You know who I really am."

"Ok," William said quietly, stroking his cheek. This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to feel like this about a demon. "If I find out you're lying to me, Ronald-"

"Why would I be lying to you?" he cried. Wiggling out of William's hold he stared up at him with big, confused eyes. "You think I'd go through all this effort if I wasn't being honest? You think I'd go through all this effort if I wasn't genuine? You think I'd go through all this because you're good in bed? You think I'm that much of me, huh? Am I that shallow in your eyes? Am I that much of a whore to you?"

"No," he said quickly, taking Ronald's hand only to have it snatched away. "No, Ronald, it's not like that."

"It's not? Then why would you think I'm lying to you? Why would you think I'd do all this if you mean nothing to me?"

"Because I- Sebastian-"

"You'd trust him?" Ronald sighed and turned away. "We should go." He pulled William out to the halls and away into the streets. William hadn't felt so guilty in a long while, but he had to ask. Finally, Ronald stopped and turned to him. "So, we need to figure this out, don't we?"

"I'm sorry, Ronald I shouldn't have-"

"If you don't trust me, say so now," he said firmly, folding his arms and glaring up at him. William frowned and glanced away. "I need to know where I stand, William. I understand if you're not one hundred per cent happy with it, with me, I know you have issues with demons, but if you honestly think I would go through so much for any reason other than that I honestly want you then this isn't going to work."

"I didn't realise it would offend you so much," William said quietly, lowering his head. "It's just that he brought up a very serious point. If I'd known it would offend you so much I wouldn't have said anything but it's an honest concern. I don't like the idea that you're merely trying to seduce me to prove you can."

"That's what he told you?" Ronald murmured, pulling him back into a sheltered doorway, away from prying eyes, and slowly wrapping his arms around his neck. "William, I would never, ever do that to you. I mean, gods, you're just amazing, everything I've said, I've meant. I don't want to lose you because he's getting all super jealous and super possessive."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ronald grinned and pulled him down into a rough, passionate kiss, pressing back against the wall to let William push up close against him. He smiled softly as their lips parted and Ronald turned to lead him back to an inn where they could have some privacy. The second Ronald had locked the door William swept him up onto the bed, wasting no time capturing his lips in a deep kiss, running his hand over his body.

This boy was everything he'd ever wanted, everything he craved in a lover. Everything he'd never been able to find in one person. All his previous relationships had been so boring. They just hadn't interested him. The people hadn't challenged him. Those who were as intelligent as him were boring and cold, colder than even him. While those who were willing to enjoy themselves and were willing to give him the level of physical attention he desired, and despite what people thought was very interested in a physical relationship, were vapid and dull.

He pulled away slightly and gazed down into his eyes once more. "Can you change them?"

"What?" Ronald said quietly. "I don't-"

"Your eyes," William said, tilting his head. "Can you change them?" He frowned and his eyes flashed that demonic-reddish pink. "No. Can you change them at will? Can you make them like mine?" Ronald frowned and propped himself up on his elbows, gazing up into his eyes for a long moment before blinking slowly. When he opened his eyes again, William couldn't stifle a gasp at the beautiful golden-green eyes staring back at him. "Ronald…"

"Better?"

Ronald gasped and William shoved him back to the bed roughly, pressing his knee between his legs and tangling his hand into his hair, making the little blonde moan loudly. That was better. He looked like a reaper with those eyes and the way he dressed. William could trick himself, at least for now, into believing his young lover was a reaper and now a foul demonic beast.

"I was going to ask you last night," William murmured against his lips. "How did you become a demon?"

"You've just made me change the way my eyes look to help you forget you're sleeping with a demon," Ronald whispered. "Why bring it up again?"

"I'm sorry," he said turning away slightly. "I know this can't be easy for you either. I know I'm not exactly making it easy on you. It's difficult, I know it's difficult, but I am trying."

"You really hate our kind, don't you?" He sighed and William rolled over to lie next to him. "I know we get in fights with you lot when we clash over souls, and a few of us are really bad but whatever happened to you is different. What's wrong?"

William frowned and glanced over at him. "When I was just out of the academy, there was… an incident with a demon."

"I'm sorry. I'm sure you've got problems to go with it. So, umm, want to tell me what happened?" William shook his head. "Ok."

He sighed and took William's hand, snuggling against him. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not," he said quietly. "I guess it's not that important but, you know, it's something you'll have to get over." He smiled and kissed his cheek. "We can talk later, can't we? Umm, I might be in late, I've got a client at half ten. A good one, I don't know how long I'll be."

"Ok, well, I'm working the night shift tomorrow," William said quietly. "That means I have tomorrow off."

Ronald nodded slightly and squeezed his hand. It was all too soon when William had to leave to work again. William leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before biding him a quiet goodbye. Watching him go quietly with a fond smile across his lips, all Ronald could do was pull out his diary. He had a break. Useful. He was considering tracking down Sebastian and demanding, with that assistance of his lawnmower scythe, to know what he was playing at. How dare he blab to William? He was lucky he was quick enough to pick up after him.

Just as he was getting up off the bed to track down the elder demon, Ronald was pushed back down. Sebastian was leaning over him. Well, that saved him a trip. Just who did he think he was? Telling William what he was doing? Just arriving here and thinking there wouldn't be consequences?

"You told him," Ronald hissed. "Do you know how difficult it was to get over that? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you seem far too attached to him already," Sebastian replied. Ronald frowned and glanced away. "You know it too. Are you really considering him yours already? You are a long way from that. I would have thought this wobble would have taught you that."

"I'm not getting attached," he replied, folding his arms. "Haven't you got a master to be pleasing?"

"He's with his family," Sebastian replied. "Should he call, I'll return to him, but for now I have a bit of time. And you are getting attached. I was understanding enough when you were merely trying to ease your boredom with a handsome, challenging reaper, you're incredibly stubborn, it's to be expected that when your elders say you can't do something you try to prove them wrong. However, I'm starting to think this may be developing into something more than just the need to prove you can tame a reaper and disturbingly quickly. I will not lose you to anyone and never a reaper."

"It's nothing," he snapped. "Just a game. I'm only annoyed because you're trying to ruin it for me. I could dump him any day and not feel a thing. Now stop interfering."

"Please," he sneered, leaning down over him so their lips were brushing together. "You are already growing fond of him. If you don't behave I'll have to put an end to this. Don't think I'm making idle threats either."

"It's nothing," he snapped.

"Then prove it."

Ronald growled and glared up at him for a long moment before grabbing his tie and pulling him down into a rough kiss. He wasn't starting to care for William. How dare he even suggest it? He was just a game. A challenge. Nothing more. He meant nothing to him and he could sleep with anyone else, even someone William obviously hated even more than normal, and not feel even a little guilty, couldn't he?

Why did it feel like he was trying to convince himself then? And why did it feel so wrong when Sebastian began to undress him? Ronald didn't say a word though. He couldn't be going soft. He couldn't be starting to care for William. Why did it feel like he was betraying him though? He didn't have any reason to be at all committed to him. What was wrong with him?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** And it's the return of the Undertaker. Because he's awesome like that. Will and Ronnie are struggling and Eric and Alan are being sneaky and cute and Grell is trying to be comforting. It's all good. So, yes, thank you for all your reviews and please keep them coming. Love you guys.

* * *

><p>"Shh," Eric whispered, stepping slowly closer to the door.<p>

They had fifteen minutes or so until there next reap and they'd just finished a few rooms down the hall. Having seen William leave and Sebastian enter, they'd waited a few moments before approaching. Alan nodded and gripped his scythe tighter as they approached. Glancing in the door, Eric frowned. Ronald was on the bed, just lying there as the older demon stripped him. The little blonde looked lost, almost like he was zoned out and thinking of something else entirely, and didn't seem to care that the elder demon was helping himself to his body. At least it seemed that way until he was sure he heard the young demon moan William's name.

Sebastian chuckled. "Ronald… are you sure he means nothing to you? I don't remember many people moaning the name of someone they feel absolutely nothing for."

"Shut up," Ronald hissed, twisting away. "I don't- ah!"

Ronald closed his eyes, struggling desperately to get him off as Sebastian bit his neck. Alan gasped softly and Eric glanced down at him. He'd heard demons acted like this, but since they weren't overly social creatures it was rare to see. Usually they only met in clashes over souls outside of Hell, and those battles usually ended in one combatant dying. It was recorded in books though, and from the demons the elder captured and observed. Alan had been horrified when he'd heard they'd done that but Eric wasn't so bothered. It wasn't like demons would hesitate to capture one of them if they were ever curious enough to want to. In fact it wasn't unheard of that they'd capture reapers just for their own amusement, for the fun of having the power of a reaper. And demons certainly didn't hesitate to kill them if they clashed over souls and proved too difficult to easily overpower. If any demon dared to tried that on Alan he'd slaughter them.

From what he'd heard, demons interested socially much as pack animals did. The dominant demon would pin down any disobedient young upstarts and inflict pain until the other demons submitted. It seemed that was what was happening in front of them. Sebastian had Ronald pinned him to the bed firmly, his fangs closed around his neck, much as Ronald kicked and struggled. He twisted his wrists and bit harder, until Ronald almost screamed in pain. Alan went to interfere but Eric kept him back. It was best not to interfere with demon's business.

Finally Ronald stilled, lowering his head and whimpering in submission. Only then did Sebastian release his hold on him, sitting back over his hips and gazing down at him thoughtfully.

"I think, perhaps, you should give up on making that reaper yours," he said calmly as Ronald turned away. Sebastian sighed and turned him back with a firm hold on his chin. "And next time trust your elders when we tell you you're not ready to try something like this. Give it time, wait until you're older and your emotions are better in check. While you're young and have your humanity it will be difficult for you to tame a reaper without getting yourself too tangled up in romance." He sighed and stood slowly. "My master is calling me. I really do think you should leave that reaper and find some other way to relieve your boredom."

Eric pulled Alan back as Sebastian walked passed. Within moments, the pair bolted in and found Ronald pulling his shirt back on. He turned away but Eric caught his wrist. "Ronald-"

Ronald whipped around and drove his knee into Eric's stomach, forcing him to release him and double over. Alan gripped his scythe tighter and swung for Ronald, who ducked away and caught his arm, twisting quickly. They'd fought the first time they met. He hadn't really told anyone the details, and he hadn't held it against the demon when he realised William seemed to care for him, but Ronald had not only taken the soul he was supposed to reap but his death list too. He'd lost to Ronald then, only because he'd been taken in by his cute, childish act. Eric couldn't believe it when Alan had told him. He'd almost gone in and killed him on the spot for daring to touch Alan. It was only when Alan pointed out that he didn't care and William seemed totally taken by him that Eric decided to let him off, once.

This time Alan managed to knock Ronald back to the bed and Eric quickly pinned him there. "Ronald, stop struggling."

"What on earth is going on?" came William's voice. They turned to see him picking up his death list from the side. "Ronald? Slingby? Mr Humphries? Will someone please explain?"

Eric let Ronald up and the little blonde stood quickly, pressing a kiss to William's cheek. "Everything he said was true. I was only trying to seduce you because everyone said I couldn't and I wanted to prove them wrong."

"Ronald?" William breathed. Eric frowned. His face seemed perfectly calm and neutral but Eric had never seen so much pain in William's eyes. "Why are you-"

"Because it's not worth the hassle," Ronald said, gazing up at him. "You're fun, but proving my elders wrong isn't worth the hell Sebastian is putting me through or not feeding for the amount of time it would take to earn your trust." Eric could only watch William as the demon strode by to the door. "It's laughable, how much you wanted to believe I was being honest with you, just because I'm the only person who's ever pushed passed that cold shell and challenged you in every way possible. With that attitude, can you blame me for taking advantage?"

He smirked and strode off. Eric watched William's eyes carefully. He stayed silent and his face cold but Eric was sure he could practically see William's heartbreak in his eyes. He'd never seen William open up emotionally to anyone like he had to Ronald. He seemed to honestly have cared for him. Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, William pushed his death list into his pocket and turned to stride away.

"William-"

"You should get back to work," William hissed.

"If you want to talk-"

"I said get back to work."

William's mind was racing as he strode down the street to find his next reap. If he'd come back only a few minutes later Ronald wouldn't have been there, he wouldn't have known. He was happy with the way things were. He was actually happy. Not just content but happy. For the first time in years he'd found someone who made his heart race and his head spin, who pushed him like no one ever had and balanced him somehow. Why had he let himself get so caught up in Ronald's charms? He was a demon.

Ronald was a _demon_. How could he have let himself forget? How had he got to the point where he wanted to forget? It should never have got that far. He should never have allowed himself to feel anything but disgust for a demon. What had he expected? That it would all be romance and sweetness? That Ronald could be reined in and he'd be able to keep him from feeding more than he absolutely needed to? Or maybe that they could figure something out? What was he thinking? William knew he should have trusted his instincts. No good came from demons. Especially not getting emotionally involved with one. He should have known better.

But no. He'd gone and broken very rules he'd ever made about demons and look at the mess he was in now. First he's let that demon steal a soul, not killed him the second he saw him and actually let him touch him. He'd never even thought about the possibility that he'd end up having sex with a demon- at least not willingly but that was another issue entirely- and starting to care for one was unthinkable. He'd never imagined it could get this far.

William closed his eyes and paused for a moment. Why had he even let Ronald live when they met the second time? He should have just killed him. He should have… He had to stop thinking about Ronald. It would only get in the way of his work. The next time he saw him, he had to be ready and able to kill him. There was no way he could hesitate this time. He had to be ready and willing to finish him off or he'd never do it.

The next reap was supposed to be pretty simple, but he never assumed. There were demons everywhere and they liked easy souls. The type of demon that required an easy soul weren't powerful enough to beat him. He pushed the door open slowly and climbed the stairs. The wife, upstairs, would die first and then the husband down in the kitchen second. In the bedroom, the old woman had stumbled off her bed, clutching at her heart. There was a young man behind her though. William growled. Another demon. He seemed to be a magnet for them recently. He sighed and summoned his scythe, adjusting his glasses with the blade.

"She's mine, reaper," he hissed.

"I've had a very bad day, demon," he snarled. "Do _not_ get in my way."

The demon laughed and kicked the old woman to the ground. William gripped his scythe tighter, he twisted and snapped out the blades. The dark haired demon jumped back. Snarling, William just caught the shadow of movement out of the corner of his eye and twisted quickly letting a redhead demon stumble into his partner. This really _wasn't_ his day.

Twisting quickly he drove his scythe into the chest of one the redhead, quickly cutting his record before turning to the other one. This one was small and quick but didn't look strong. Obviously, on average, most demons were more agile than reapers naturally. He jumped away and William's scythe was a little slow to keep up with someone so agile. He reminded him of Ronald. He suddenly realised that killing Ronald wouldn't be easy. He needed to get him down before he landed the killing blow. It wasn't going to be easy.

In his distraction, that bloody demon on his mind again, William realised the demon had taken his chance and come barrelling forwards, tackling him to the ground. William snarled and rolled him over, pinning him down with his scythe across his shoulders and his arms pinned to his side by his legs. He was done with _demons_. He was going to beat Ronald and he'd end his misguided feeling for him with his life.

A blinding white hot pain tore through him from his head and for a moment he managed to stay conscious before the demon beneath him threw him onto his back and his head slammed into the ground and the world went dark.

Ronald dropped the old man's body to the ground, satisfied with his meal, making up for the one William had cost him, and slipping off the kitchen counter. The brunette demon he'd been arguing with had gone to see what to commotion from his colleagues was. After ten minutes or so he sighed and climbed the stairs to find the black haired demon over his redhead friend. The brunette was sitting on the bed, to Ronald's horror, leaning over William's unconscious, beaten body. His stomach churned. William… His strong, powerful William, laying there, his wrists chained with those cuffs made of the same metal as death scythes and no doubt beaten by the brunette while he was unconscious.

"This reaper has your scent all over him, little one," he purred, running his fingers across William's jaw. "You've not merely fought over souls."

"You take your hands off of him," Ronald hissed. The older demon laughed and Ronald snarled, showing his fangs threateningly as his eyes flashed. He would not allow _anyone_ to hurt William. "I said get your hands off him." The dark haired demon lunged for him and Ronald growled, whipping around and driving one of his knives into his throat, quickly swinging around to cut his record with the other before returning his gaze to the brunette. "I won't repeat myself again."

The older demon smirked and jumped for him. Ronald dropped his knives and summoned his lawnmower, swinging with a dark grin, smashing the blades into his chest. The engine didn't even splutter as Ronald drove the blades deeper, blood splattering all over him until finally he was content the other demon had suffered enough and cut the record. He left the mower and sat on the bed, slowly unlocking the cuffs from around William's wrists and leaning over to gently clean the blood from his head wound.

He closed his eyes for a moment before slowly continuing to look after William's injuries. He was eerily beautiful in the misty, pale light of the day. Without thinking, Ronald leant down and kissed William's forehead tenderly before slowly moving to his lips. Why did William make him so weak? Why had he saved him? H could have just left him there. William was none of his business anymore. He got up slowly and went to the door, pausing as William groaned and stirred. He didn't have any reason to stay anymore. He was nothing more than a failed game. Nothing to worry about. Grabbing his lawnmower and knives, he left silently, ignoring the burning longing in his chest.

* * *

><p>"He missed his collections?" Grell said quietly. "That's not like Will."<p>

Eric frowned and shook his head. "Ronald kind of dumped him, but I doubt that would make him miss his collections."

"What?" he cried. "When? What happened?"

"He didn't exactly dump him," Alan said quietly. "He said he'd only been doing it because all his elders said he couldn't. That it was all a game to him."

Eric frowned. He was furious about what had happened. He was always angry when someone hurt his friends, or when there was a painful break up. This felt different though. Obviously, William was hurt by what had happened, even if he refused to show it and refused to admit any feelings for a demon. What Sebastian said to Ronald bugged him though.

It was the way Ronald had moaned William's name at Sebastian's touch, the way he'd tried so hard to deny any feelings for William and Sebastian's concern about him. What if it had only started like that? He wasn't sure he'd say it out loud, he didn't know what to say about it and William probably wouldn't appreciate it, but what if Ronald's denial was the key to that mess? What if he had broken up with William because the idea scared him?

It wouldn't be the first time someone had been scared of commitment and had broken off the relationship. Ronald didn't seem like the type who'd been committed to only one person before. And demons weren't notorious for being in healthy relationships, although he had heard rumours about demons mating for life. Even if it was true, he doubted it happened very often. They weren't social enough to find mates. Maybe this whole thing was just the result of two stubborn idiots not admitting how the felt. That had been his and Alan's problem after all.

"It's him," Grell hissed, tugging Eric's sleeve.

"Huh?" Eric said turning slightly.

Grell was pointing down and old abandoned back street where Ronald was slipping into a large, slightly run down looking building with coffins and crates out front. Eric frowned. "Grell, go check it out. Alan and I will try and find William."

Grell nodded and hurried down the road and Eric and Alan carried on. They were going to check out the first reap he'd missed and work back from there. Given that the two he'd missed were right next to each other, a husband and wife, and had both been taken by demons it was probably a good start.

Sure enough, there was William, out cold on the bed. Alan ran over and checked his injuries quickly before Eric shook his shoulder. William groaned and his eyes cracked open. Eric couldn't help let out a sigh of relief. There were three demons corpses on the floor and one human. It seemed William had dealt with the first two, the third must have tried to overpower him only to fall prey to William before his injuries overcame him.

"William," he breathed. William groaned, raising a hand to his head and trying to sit up but Eric pushed him down again gently. "Easy now, you're in a bit of a mess. Try to relax. It's alright, we've dealt with the collections you've missed." William's eyes widened and Eric smiled slightly. "It's ok. Everything's been taken care of. You gave us quite a scare though."

"What happened?" William said quietly, lying back and closing his eyes. "The last thing I remember someone hit me over the head."

"We don't know," Alan replied, looking around.

"You did a good job of taking care of these demons though," Eric said, glancing around

William frowned. "I only killed one of them."

"Then who-"

"Ronald was here," Alan said. Eric glanced over and William opened his eyes. The little brunette was holding a death list. "Did you know he was the demon who stole my death list, Mr Spears?" William shook his head slightly. Alan gestured to the lead demon, the brunette with a messy wound on his chest. "There's no way your scythe could have done that, and someone patched you up and left my death list."

"Seems you're still his reaper, William."

William growled and turned away. "I need to get back to the office."

"No you don't," Eric said firmly. "We've taken care of everything. You need to go home and get some rest. Come on."

William hissed slightly as Eric helped him up, taking his weight and helping him home. Eric hoped Grell had better luck with Ronald. Reaching into William's pocket, he quickly pulled out William's key and unlocked his door, helping William down to his bed. Closing his eyes, William collapsed back against the pillows.

"Hey, hey, stay awake a little longer," Eric said gently. "We need to get you changed into something more comfortable."

"Umm, Eric," Alan said quietly. "I need to go stop in at the hospital. It's not a big deal, so I'll leave you with Mr Spears, ok?" Eric nodded. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Are you sure you don't want me there?"

"No it's fine, you look after Mr Spears."

"Mr Humphries," William murmured tiredly. Alan paused and waited for him to continue. "You're allowed to call me William when we're off duty."

Alan smiled brightly. "Thank you, Mr- uh, William."

Eric smiled and Alan walked off. He was still new to the group, Grell made it more obvious than everyone else. William's acceptance was a big step. Eric helped William change for bed. It wasn't the first time. The three of them had been in so many tough situations they'd had to help each other through more than they liked to admit.

"William," Eric murmured. William opened his eyes slightly, looking absolutely exhausted and his eyes slightly glazed over. If he wasn't better by the morning he'd take him to the infirmary. "What's going on with you and Ronald?"

"Nothing anymore."

"He killed those demons to protect you," he replied. "He fixed you up." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm just saying, maybe you're making this too straight forward." William frowned and closed his eyes. "You're not going to get rid of me like that, William, you know me better than that. Sebastian was there after you left."

"And? They seem to be in it together," William growled.

"I think he honestly cares for you, William," he said quietly. "I think he's scared to admit it."

"You don't know that. Why would he be scared anyway? Just leave me alone, Slingby, there's nothing more to talk about."

"Fine," Eric sighed, turning away. "Be that way."

He left William and shut the door quietly behind him. He was sure there was more to this than it seemed. There had to be something more. William obviously held genuine affection for the demon and Ronald had protected him when he didn't need to. There really was no need for Ronald to help William. The one thing demons seemed content to share was the abuse of a captured reaper. They would have allowed Ronald to do anything he wanted to William, why would he risk his own life fighting them? Just to save William?

* * *

><p>"If you don't stop moping, little one, I might mistake you for one of my guests," the Undertaker chuckled. Ronald frowned and folded his arms. "Don't pout, Ronald. Perhaps you should tell me what happened."<p>

"Nothing happened," Ronald said, glaring up at the ceiling. "And I am a guest."

"That's why you're moping around in a coffin then," he chuckled. "Tell me. I could use a laugh. It will help to talk to your Uncle Undertaker. What did the big, nasty reaper do to you?"

"We broke up." The Undertaker chuckled and leant over his coffin. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why are you here?" he laughed.

"Because I have nowhere better to go."

"Clients?"

"I don't feel like seeing them."

Ronald closed his eyes as the Undertaker wandered away. He didn't really want to see anyone right now. It was just that the Undertaker's place was generally private. There was a loud bang Ronald sat up to see Grell in a heap below the window with the Undertaker standing over him, laughing madly.

"You!" Grell snarled, storming over and glaring down at him. "You hurt Will."

"I didn't," he cried. "I was the one who deal with the other demons. I protected him. I helped patch him up!"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, leaning over the coffin and forcing Ronald to lean back on his elbows. "You used him for your own amusement. My Will! You used him!"

Ronald groaned and collapsed back against the padded lining. "Seal me in."

"You can't hide all your troubles in a coffin, little one," the Undertaker laughed.

"Yes I can," Ronald said, running a hand through his hair.

"No, you can't," he said firmly. "Get up." Ronald shook his head and rolled over as Grell sighed. "He's been like this since he came in, as I'm sure you've noticed with your spying. I don't blame him. The poor little thing hasn't had to deal with genuine affection in years. It's confusing him."

"Go away," Ronald groaned, closing his eyes tightly.

The Undertaker chuckled. "You're in _my_ funeral parlour."

He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't _ever_ want to talk about it again. He was done with William, he was done with reapers. Everyone was right, he was in no position to be trying to tame a reaper, he should have just give up go back to his normal clients, maybe in a different city so he didn't have to worry about these reapers. Why wasn't he able to just turn away from William? He should have just left him to suffer whatever fate those demons had in store him. What kind of idiot was he?

Still, there was that desperate longing in his chest that Ronald couldn't understand. He rolled over again and found Grell watching him curiously, almost sympathetically. Sighing, he patted Ronald's head.

"You shouldn't care how hard it is, little Ronnie," he said. "True love's course never runs easy. Take me and Will." Ronald growled and turned away. He didn't want to hear Grell harping on about him and William. He didn't ever want to hear anyone mention William again. It was just another reminder of how stupid he'd been. "You'll find someone else in time. Time does heal all wounds, especially for us immortals."

"The reaper's right," the Undertaker chuckled. "Give it time and you'll be as cold hearted as the rest of your species."

Ronald closed his eyes again, burying his head in his hands. Why wouldn't they just leave it? Why wouldn't he just let him deal with it on his own? Grell was still petting his head and the Undertaker was laughing to himself. What was wrong with just letting him give up?

Grell's hand stopped and his footsteps moved again. "How do you know so much about everything anyway?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** A very long chapter for you today. And a little sad. You poor things. Anyway, thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming guys. I love you all for it.

* * *

><p>"Close your eyes," Ronald whispered against William's jaw. William went to push him off but Ronald caught his wrists gently, pressing a tender kiss on his lips. "Shh, it's ok." He lay down on William's chest and closed his eyes. "So you're still having dirty dreams about me after two months, I must have really got under your skin. Kind of cute though."<p>

"Get off of me, demon," he hissed but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Back to demon," Ronald said quietly. "I prefer it when you're moaning my name, William."

William smirked and threw him over onto his back, growling softly as he leant down to capture his lips. "Funny, that's when I prefer you best as well."

"Tell me," he purred. "Do you still want me? You're still craving me, aren't you? Say it, for me?"

A smirk tugged at William's lips and he leant down, capturing his lips and tangling his fingers into his hair. Moaning softly, Ronald wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer as William's free hand slid slowly down his side.

"I never stopped wanting you," William murmured between kisses. "You're so… infuriatingly addictive." He tore open Ronald's shirt, moving his kisses lower. "So… intoxicating…"

"I am?" he said, gasping softly as William's lips continued lower.

"Very much so." His hands slid to his hips and Ronald was sure he felt hands around his around his wrists and sliding down his chest but his attention was held by William. "I wish you'd come back to me."

"Back?"

"Hey, wake up." Ronald's eyes snapped open and he found five demons holding him down. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." Ronald groaned and went to push them off but was held firmly to the floor. "Calm down, little one. It'll be easier if you don't fight. Of course, it'll be more fun if you do."

There was a weak cry and the clank of chains. Ronald tried to turn to the reaper held captive at the back of the hall but the other demons quickly caught his chin and yanked him back around before he could see what torture they were inflicting on the poor young man now. In the two months since he had last seen William relations between reapers and demons had soured even further. Ronald didn't know exactly what had happened, or which side had started it, just that reapers now worked in groups of two or more and were killing demons on sight rather than just if confronted while demons had become far more vicious and destructive.

Ronald wasn't a big fan of any of it. It was all out of control. Reapers were stretched further than ever, it was making them more aggressive and it made feeding more dangerous. Demons less powerful and demons without contracts grouped together for safety, not that it was always much safer, and when reapers weren't killed in fights they were captured and subjected to torture more horrific and malicious than ever before. Ronald didn't see how it would make anything better. He'd defended the poor, captive young reaper from the others as much as he could. He didn't see how torturing him was going to make anything better. He was starving too. He hadn't fed in over a month. He'd heard demons could survive a decade or so without a soul before the hunger drove them wild. Ronald had never gone more than a fortnight without feeding before. Lots of demons had just given up and gone returned to Hell, where there were foods that could ease their hunger, even if they didn't hold it off forever. Ronald couldn't do it. He couldn't go back. He wasn't powerful and he was young, he couldn't go back to the life he had down there.

Of course, humans were absolutely oblivious to the war raging right beneath their noses.

The captive reaper screamed in absolute agony and Ronald was almost please he couldn't see what they were doing to him. He had other things to worry about anyway. Demons in large groups had a tendency to turn on each other, especially when there was a lack of entertainment from reapers and humans as there was now. The leader of the five demons over him smirked and gripped his chin tighter. He was the youngest of the demons in this group of about thirty and was smaller than the average demon. He was an easy target, especially for them to pounce on him while he was sleeping. He hadn't exactly endeared himself to them by defending the reaper.

"Now then, little one," he purred, leaning over Ronald so his dirty blonde hair fell over his face. "That reaper is almost broken. We'll put him out of his misery soon, we'll need someone new to play with while we're waiting to get our hands on another one." Laughing softly, his ran his thumb over his lips. Ronald snarled and bit into his skin, making him hiss and pull away, smacking his across the face. "We _were_ going to be gentle, you brat, but just for that, I'm going to make sure you scream."

"Reapers!" called another demon, the look out, from up above. "There's a load of them working their way toward us."

"Come on, little one," he said quietly. "Someone grab the reaper. If any get too close, grab them, we could use a new one."

Pretty much the entire group hurried out into the escape portholes, leading down into Hell where they could easy just return to a new hideout without staying too long. And that's exactly what they did. It was well kept home on the edge of the city from the looks of it. Ronald was thrown into one the rooms with the reaper. There was a double bed and two singles crammed in there. The reaper, a young delicate brunette who reminded him of Alan, was in a bit of a mess, was shoved onto the double bed and chained up quickly. At the same time, he was chained next to him. They'd found those chains the reapers used, made of the same material as death scythes. He wasn't in as much trouble as the reaper but he wasn't one of the group anymore.

The door slammed and locked and the pair of them was left lying there awkwardly before the reaper spoke up quietly. "You're not like the other demons."

"No, I guess I'm not," Ronald whispered, turning away.

"I'm Jack."

"Ronald."

"Knox?" Ronald glanced at him over his shoulder and Jack smiled. "There are… rumours that you and Mr Spears had an affair."

Ronald closed his eyes and laid his head against the pillow. "Your rumours are wrong."

* * *

><p>"There's no one here, Mr Spears we've checked for any passages of doors, there's nothing," one of the youngsters said, lowering his head slightly. "It doesn't look like he's been gone for a while." William nodded and Grell growled at his side. "We found the other two demons in the building though."<p>

William nodded again and glanced around the room. Grell frowned. "Whatever demon was here seemed to have a thing for nice furniture and fine fabrics. Liked the expensive stuff. Typical demon, just conjure up whatever finery they fancy while we're stuck working overtime."

"He worked for it," William said quietly, so only Grell could hear. "He had a job, unseemly as it was."

"How would you- Oh." His eyes widened and he sighed, holding William's arm. "Do you miss him?"

"No," he hissed.

He glanced around the room once more and sighed silently. The last time he'd been in this room he'd been chained to the bed, enjoying his time with Ronald. He hadn't seen Ronald since the war had broken out. He didn't know how the little blonde was fairing.

"Are you worried about him?" Grell whispered.

He was. Ronald had hurt him more than anyone ever had. He'd managed to capture his heart and then tear it apart in a matter of weeks. And though he never said it, he still thought about the little demon affectionately, and still held dear the memories of their time together before he discovered it was all a lie. It was silly and unrealistic but in the time between their breakup and war breaking out, he'd hoped he could run into Ronald, that maybe there was some way to bring the boy he'd cared for back. Then of course, reapers had been ordered to kill demons indiscriminately, not just in defence of a soul or their life. He'd been too proud to find Ronald and talk things out but now he couldn't even if he'd wanted to. Some part of him was terrified that it was too late and Ronald had already been caught and executed.

Of course, Ronald was a still a demon. Their kind had started this war. He couldn't see anything a reaper had done causing this much trouble. They were disgusting, cruel creatures who needed to be killed, weren't they? Even Ronald…

Just because Ronald hadn't been heard from didn't mean he'd been killed. There was a chance he was just lying low and keeping safe and out of harm's way. He was cunning and tricky and fitted in with the humans better than most, not to mention he had Sebastian to protect him if all else failed. He might have been hiding out with him as his master, safe and cosy. He certainly hoped so at least.

"Sir," called a quiet voice from the bottom of the stairs. "We've just heard, they've found a huge group of demons on the edge of the city. Everyone is to report there."

William nodded and Grell squealed, bouncing down the stairs as William called to the rest of the groups. Since this whole mess had begun all reapers on field duty had been forced to spend one of their working days hunting demons instead of reaping. William was in charge of this group of about a dozen. Usually they had Eric and Alan with them too, but since Alan was having a check-up today and one of the reapers from another group had recently been brutally attacked by demons and had barely escaped with his life, Eric had been leant to them. Hopefully he wasn't causing too much trouble.

* * *

><p>"Kill any demon that resists," the supervisor called over the noise of reapers and demons fighting.<p>

It was just a way of clearing the consciences. There were a lot of reapers uncomfortable with simply slaughtering demons when they hadn't been proven a danger, like Alan, so they said they were only killing the ones who resisted capture, that the ones who were captured would be put one trial. It was a joke. They quickly found reasons to slaughter every demon they caught. The reapers spread out through the hall as they were told.

A familiar voice pierced the air and Eric spun around. There were seven or so demons, Ronald and what looked like a captive reaper running down one of the halls. Ronald… Eric paused a moment, he really didn't want to hurt Ronald but he was a demon. He had to follow orders. If Ronald was with them, if he was helping with the capture and torture of a reaper then he had no choice.

He tore after them, just glad Alan wasn't here to see this carnage. And that William wasn't here to see Ronald's death. He should have waited for another reaper to join him. They weren't supposed to be alone but he wasn't really thinking about it. Instead he ran blindly after them. Only, suddenly Ronald stopped, planting his feet and the demon behind him froze, coughing and spluttering. Whipping around with furious speed, Ronald ripped one of his knives up almost cutting the other demon in two before spinning to drive the knife into the chest of another. Eric reached them just as a third demon rounded on Ronald. The other four were escaping down the tunnel with the reaper. He should really have gone straight after the reaper but if Ronald wasn't a part of the group, maybe he could be saved.

Their eyes locked as Eric knocked away the demon approaching and Ronald smiled. "Go on, save him, I've got this."

"If there's a reaper near coming, you drop those scythes and act cute and childish, understand?" Eric said firmly. "Or they'll kill you for resisting."

"Don't worry, reaper, I can look after myself. I'll be right behind you."

Eric nodded and left Ronald to deal with two incapacitated demons and one quickly recovering one. He ran after the other demons and the poor captive reaper. He tore through the demons in his way, not really taking long enough to kill them, just knock them down. In the commotion he lost sight of Ronald but could only assume he was taking his advice and had been taken into custody or was killing off those he'd missed.

Reaching the demons, he killed one easily before two others pounced on him. There was a loud engine and he jumped back just as a heavy lawnmower slammed into the ground between them, sending rubble flying. As the dust cleared, Ronald was standing just in front of him, smirking back at them.

"I wondered when you'd get back here," Eric laughed.

"Like I was going to leave you to it after what they did," Ronald said.

The blonde leader snarled, glaring back at them with his arm around the reaper's throat. "Give him to me and I'll release your reaper."

"You'll have him over anyway when you're dead," Eric snapped. Ronald released his scythe and stepped forwards. "Hey, what are you-"

"Let him go," Ronald said.

The older demon smirked and shoved the reaper forwards, grabbing a handful of Ronald's hair to pull him away. Eric caught the younger reaper as he stumbled, watching as Ronald was pulled away. He couldn't let Ronald be dragged away without any weapons, with no way of defending himself, especially after he'd traded himself to protect one of their own. Taking a moment to check him over, for any serious injuries, he waited as patiently as he could for the younger reaper to calm down.

"What's your name, kid?" Eric said, once he'd stopped trembling.

"J-Jack," he stammered.

"Go back to the others, Jack, tell them I'm going after them," he said. The youngster nodded and staggered up. "Make sure they know that the little demon isn't a threat and he'll come quietly."

"I know," he said quietly, heading away. "He helped me too."

Eric nodded, running after the demon and Ronald. If Ronald's behaviour could be explained to the elders, maybe he could be spared. He wasn't exactly a danger to reapers. He seemed to prefer running rather than fighting, despite the fact that he seemed perfectly capable of using deadly force.

Eric burst out of the tunnels into the daylight to a blood curdling scream of terror and agony. It wasn't Ronald. Whatever that was, he hoped Ronald was ok. The demon had a good head start. Hopefully they weren't too far away and Ronald hadn't been injured too badly. He rounded the corner to find Ronald on the ground of a dead end, backed against the wall. Just a few steps in front of him was Sebastian, slipping on a clean pair of gloves, blood dripping from his hair and splattered over him, covering his face as he gazed down at the young blonde.

"You should really be more careful," he said. Eric frowned. There was an almost eerie calmness to his voice. "If my master hadn't sent me on an errand I wouldn't have been around to help you. Then where would I get a cute little child to do my bidding?"

"Ronald," Eric called.

Sebastian turned as Ronald lifted his head and sneered back at Eric. "Ah yes, the reapers. Do you want to end up like the last person to challenge me?"

Eric was about to ask what he was talking about but Sebastian gestured to the ground where there was a puddle of blood and guts and limbs at his feet. The two demons that had been with Ronald, no doubt. It suddenly sunk in just how powerful Sebastian was when provoked. The demon smirked and took a slow step towards Eric as Ronald climbed to his feet shakily. Eric gripped his scythe, watching him carefully until he was within striking distance. He slashed for Sebastian and the demon ducked away, his claws coming straight for his face. Stepping back, Eric managed to duck the claws and his scythe grazed passed Sebastian's cheek.

Suddenly Sebastian was tackled from behind and Ronald pinned him down. Eric blinked down at him, too stunned by Ronald's actions to reacted as Sebastian rolled him over and drew his fist back, snarling threateningly down at him. That was when Eric snapped back into focus, gripping his wrist and twisting until he heard a snap. Ronald managed to squirm out from under Sebastian but the older demon's claws ripped across his face as he did. There were footsteps coming towards them and Sebastian yanked away, jumping up to the roof tops and vanishing. Ronald collapsed to his knees, holding his cheeks. Kneeling in front of him, Eric gently cupped his cheeks, investigating his injuries.

"You should run," Eric whispered. "Giving you this chance is the least I can-"

"Mr Slingby," called the supervisor. Six other reapers surrounded them, pulling Ronald roughly to his feet being unnecessarily careless with the young demon considering he wasn't resisting at all and just looked confused and childish. "Are you alright, Mr Slingby?"

"I've been better," Eric said quietly. "He's ok, don't be too rough with him. He's a kid." The supervisor frowned and glanced over at Ronald. "He's not a threat. He's only a child, just don't be too rough."

"He's still a demon," he snapped. "Put him with the others."

Ronald was pulled back inside, his wrists chained behind him and thrown to his knees with the other demons that had been captured rather than killed. There were nineteen of them, including Ronald, lined up in two rows, all on their knees and chained up with the eight reapers standing guard. Eric glanced around. Another eight or so reapers were milling around with him, the supervisor, a medic looking over Jack and one young reaper tallying up the bodies.

The supervisor turned to the demons and Eric moved over to Ronald. The little blonde glanced up at him and he gave him a tight, reassuring smile. After everything Ronald had done today he was going to do everything he could to let him off with his life. He was still furious that Ronald had hurt William, and that he'd dared to put his hands on Alan in the past but he knew there was something more and he wanted to get them back together. As far as he could see it was just the pair of them being too stubborn to admit they cared for each other.

"Which one of you beast had the stolen scythes?" the supervisor called.

"Blondie over at the end," hissed one of them.

His gaze fell on Ronald and he sighed. Ronald gazed up at him nervously as he rested he laid a sword-like scythe against his neck. "That's not only theft, but both those scythes come from murdered reapers."

"Please, please no," Ronald whimpered, looking more nonthreatening than Eric had ever seen him. He really was good at this. A few tears dripped down his cheeks and a visible tremble ran through him. "I'm sorry."

"Wait, please," Jack cried, running over, quickly positioning himself between the supervisor and Ronald. "He's not like them. He protected me from them. They hurt him because he was protecting me as best he could. He's only young, he's a child really, you can spare him, can't you?"

"He's still a demon," he said firmly, shoving Jack aside. "And if we release him now he'll just grow up into a beast like them."

"He did help me against several demons, sir," Eric said. "I don't think he's a threat. I don't think he deserves to die."

"His crimes deserve a punishment," he snapped. "But, given what you two are saying, I'll at least give him a quick, easy death." He knelt and pulled off Ronald's glass then his tie, wrapping it around his eyes as a makeshift blindfold before a pair of reapers took his arms and forced him forwards. "Any last words, demon?"

"Tell him I'm sorry," Ronald said weakly, tears falling faster. Eric knew exactly what he was asking and another reaper pressed a hand warningly against his chest. "Please, make sure he knows I never meant to hurt him."

The swords pressed against his neck and Eric's stomach churned. "There has to be some other way, sir, please, reconsider."

"We have our orders," he said, raising the sword. "Any demon who commits murder is to be put to death. He is no exception."

The sword came swinging down and time seemed to slow, the world falling almost still and quiet. It took three demons to hold Eric back from interfering. Ronald's fists were clenched tightly and he was shaking violently, tears streaming down his cheeks but he didn't make a sound. He wasn't begging or screaming or whimpering, he was just silently accepting his terrible fate. A fate he didn't deserve. This wasn't right. And all Eric could do was watch as the sword fell and the other reapers pulled him out, slamming the door.

"Stop!"

* * *

><p>William sighed and adjusted his glasses, approaching the hall where the hunting teams were converging. Apparently there'd been a rather large group of demons. They were probably all dead by now, they'd been called an hour and a half ago. Grell was hanging off his arm and the rest of his small team was behind him. The doors pushed open and William glanced around. Eric was sitting on a table, staring down at his feet. William and Grell walked over and Eric raised his eyes.<p>

"Slingby," he said. "How did it go?"

"Thirty four demons," Eric said quietly, playing with something in his hands. "Thirty four demons were killed here today." William nodded. That was good he supposed. It was a large group. "We saved a young reaper, Jack Henson. He was barely out of the academy, he'd only been on the job a week when they took him."

"That's good, Slingby," William said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is why we have to keep doing this. If we didn't they'd ruin the lives of so many other young reapers."

Eric nodded and sighed. "He, uh… he wanted you to know he was sorry."

"Sorry?" William frowned and adjusted his glasses with his scythe. "Who wanted me to know?"

"He said he never meant to hurt you."

"Who? Slingby, tell me who?"

Eric opened his hands and William's heart sunk. Ronald's big, thick glasses. He reached out slowly and took them from Eric. "He was so strong, William. He didn't make a sound. He helped me fight and he protected the kid from the others even though he knew what the others would do to him."

"What happened?" Grell whispered. "How did they-"

"He was beheaded, I think," he said quietly. "They dragged me out the room. William, I'm so sorry I couldn't-"

"He was a demon, Slingby," William said, adjusting his glasses and turning away. "There's nothing to apologise for."

William turned and strode away, ignoring Eric calling after him as he tucked Ronald's glasses into his inside pocket. He kept his face calm and cold but it was hard. He glanced over at the supervisor of the operation. Jefferson. There was still blood dripping from his scythe. Ronald's blood. He was gone. Ronald was gone.

With the day's hunt done, they returned home. Grell went to the canteen to gossip, Eric went to the infirmary and William found himself sitting beneath the arch. The other reapers smoking were all laughing about the day and the killings. Usually, William wouldn't mind but Ronald was one of the demons. He was gone. Leaning back on the bench, he ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. Ronald had tried to help them. He'd tried to protect that rookie and he'd helped Eric fight. He wasn't a bad demon. And the only person who'd ever made him care so much about them.

"William," Eric said quietly. He glanced up and Eric smiled slightly. "William. I think we should talk." Alan nodded quickly. "You need help to get through this."

"There's nothing to get through," William said, stubbing out his cigarette and heading back into the residential building, up the stairs to his corridor.

At his door, Eric caught his wrist and pulled him back into his own room. Eric shoved him down onto the couch and headed into the kitchen. William didn't argue. He had learnt by now Eric generally got his own way. He was a difficult person to reason with. He was stubborn as hell. Alan closed his eyes and sat in the armchair, taking the hot chocolate Eric offered him and William took his coffee. His world was so numb. Sipping his coffee, William glanced up at Eric. He was sitting there, watching him.

They pitied him. His stomach churned. They pitied him.

William kept his face and eyes cold as he met Eric's gaze. He didn't want their pity, he didn't want them to look at him like he needed to be babied and protected. He didn't want it. All because of some _demon_.

"It's ok to be upset," Eric said quietly. "It's ok."

"He was a demon, Slingby," William said, glaring down at his coffee. "Why would I be upset? He deserved his punishment."

"No," Eric snapped. Alan's head jerked up, as did William's, as he strode over and glared down at him. "I know you cared about him, William. If not, you wouldn't have his glasses in your pocket and you wouldn't wear that tie pin he gave you." William glanced away. The day after he and Ronald had last seen each other a small gold tie pin had been left in a box on his pillow with a note. Just a few words and kisses. He knew Ronald's writing, he knew it was him. And yes he still wore it. "William, he cared about you too. He said he was sorry and he didn't mean to hurt you, I told you, even if he started out trying to make you his as a game, I don't think it ended like that. I think he honestly cared about you and I think he let you go and said those things because he couldn't accept it. It's ok to grieve, William. He wasn't a bad demon."

William stood and shook his head, setting down the mug and turning to the door. "There is nothing to grieve over, and even if what you're saying is true, it doesn't matter. He's gone. Knowing it won't bring him back, and frankly, I wouldn't want it to. He was a demon."

He left and walked slowly across the hall to his own room, knowing Eric and Alan were calling after him. He was just a demon. He didn't need to grieve. He didn't care. He was just a demon. He slammed his door and leant back against it, adjusting his glasses once more, biting back tears. No. No way was he going to shed any tears over a demon! It wasn't going to happen. Getting a hold of himself, he stood and locked the door, heading over his bedroom and slumping on the bed, holding Ronald's glasses tightly. Ronald was a demon, yes, but he was _his_ demon and he'd tried to be good until the very end. That was comforting at least, that Ronald had helped and fought along since the reapers. No matter how many times he told himself Ronald deserved his fate, he couldn't believe his own words. Ronald had helped, surely they could have been even a little lenient.

It didn't matter though. Ronald was gone. He was never going to see him again. It was best he just moved on and forgot about him. Of course, that was easier said than done.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** A shorter chapter today. Still, lovely and dramatic. And a little cute and sad. So, thank you for all your reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Ronald," William groaned, tangling his fingers deep into Ronald's soft hair. "Damn it, Ronald…" The little blonde glanced up at him, massaging his hip gently as he worked. Gripping his hair tighter, William pulled him a little closer, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of his chair. "This is a dream, isn't it?"<p>

Ronald hummed in confirmation, and William hissed as his mouth vibrated around him. Yes, it was a dream. Of course it was a dream. There was no way Ronald could be on his knees between his legs like this in the waking world. William didn't think he cared anymore. It was enough. His desires for the little blonde had haunted him all day at work. Why couldn't he indulge a little in his dreams? At least he knew that was what they were. He wasn't going to wake up expecting Ronald to be there for him.

His fist clenched in Ronald's hair and Ronald moaned deeply. That was enough to push William to his limits, hissing out his name. The blonde swallowed and licked his lips, sitting back on his heels, offering him a soft smile.

"A sweet dream, I hope," Ronald purred, tilting his head slightly. William took a moment to catch his breath before nodding slowly. A bright smile spread across his face and the blonde stood, taking his hand and kissing them gently. "Then come to bed, William, I'll make it even sweeter."

William was sure his cheeks were tinted pink as Ronald pulled him up gently, as they were certainly heating up, and guided him back to his bed. Ronald fell back onto the bed, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes and a soft, easy smile.

"Well, Mr Spears?" he said, tilting his head back slightly. "Don't go shy on me now."

"Remember who you're talking to, Knox," William said, sitting on the bed and leaning over him. "Remember who you're here to please."

"Obviously, since this is _your_ fantasy, you like it when I tease you," Ronald said.

He caught William's tie and tugged him down into a deep kiss. William quickly took control again, pushing him further back against the bed, tangling on hand into his hair and the other sliding down his side. As Ronald moaned, an idea popped into his head.

"I know what you're thinking," Ronald said, gripping his shoulders as William's lips travelled lower.

"Good," William murmured. "Then do it."

He moved back slightly and let Ronald up. He stood up from the bed and sighed, his hands going to his hips. "You're a perverted old man, Mr Spears."

"You are _my_ fantasy, Ronald, do as you're told."

"So mean, Mr Spears," Ronald said quietly. "What'd I say? Dirty old me." He stamped his foot and in the blink of an eye his outfit changed into a maid's outfit, the skirt falling around his ankles, and not showing much skin, or very tight. William frowned. "Although, you keep a pretty tidy place, I doubt I could do much cleaning."

"That's not what I had in mind," William said, glaring at the outfit.

"Oh, I _know_ what you had in mind." Ronald frowned and patted down his skirt. "I could clean up your dirty mind. Or… perhaps sort out a tormented conscience?"

"Not in the outfit."

"How do people not know what goes on in your mind?" Ronald said. William sat back against the bedhead and folded his arms. "Hey, can we focus? I'm here for a reason, you know?"

"I was under the impression you were here so I could get you into bed," William muttered.

"And _why_ am I here in your dream instead of actually in your bed?" he said.

"To wear the outfit I want you to wear."

Shooting him a dirty look, Ronald sighed and slipped out of the long dress. William watched the dress hit the floor at his feet, before realising that Ronald was now in a much better version. The skirt was shorter and puffed out by petticoats and the practical flat shoes were replaced by elegant heels, showing off his stunning legs and black stockings. William smirked and Ronald cocked his hip slightly, pouting down at him.

"Better?"

"Much. Now, what were you saying about making my dreams even sweeter?"

Ronald sighed and leant over to tip his chin up with delicate fingers, gently pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. The open collar of the dress gave him the perfect view of his smooth, toned, slightly tanned chest. William smiled and raised his eyes to meet Ronald's, slowly reached to the back of his neck, guiding the blonde's lips back to his.

"Now, can we please focus?" Ronald said, stepping away slightly.

"Come back here, Ronald," William said quietly.

He caught Ronald's wrist and gently pulled him down into his lap, hugging him close as he moved his kisses slowly down his jaw, savouring every second. So what if it was just a dream? It was all he'd ever have. He would never be able to hold the blonde like this in the real world. Sliding his hand up under Ronald's skirt, William realised he was wearing nothing under there. He chuckled and nipped at Ronald's ear.

"Ronald," he growled softly.

"It's your mind doing this," Ronald said, glancing away.

"Or you're just that eager," William replied.

"William," he said quietly between kisses. "You know I'm not real. I'm just a figment of your mind. It's a dream."

"A figment of my mind would be more cooperative."

Ronald sighed and shook his head. "Fine."

He shifted slightly and William hissed as Ronald's hot, tight unprepared entrance took his length. The little blonde moaned and tossed his head, gripping his shoulders. He frowned and held Ronald's hips, keeping him steady. Didn't it hurt?

"Dream," Ronald said, gently caressing his cheek. "Remember? I can do whatever you want me to. I don't feel a thing unless you want me too."

"Then you'll enjoy it?" William said quietly against his lips.

"As much as a being that exists only in a dream can."

Ronald smiled and William was about to tell him off for trying to ruin the mood but his voice caught in his throat as Ronald began to move. The blonde's soft moans were all William could focus on for a while before his gaze found Ronald's and he slowly reached up into his hair. His eyes, so big and beautiful, and glazed with lust and something else… something softer. Something that made his heart wrench, knowing Ronald would never look at him like that outside his dreams.

"William," he moaned. "Don't look so sad."

"I'm sorry."

He pulled Ronald down as his movements sped up, losing himself in a heated kiss, holding him close as he came, closing his eyes and trying to forget this was all just a dream. Ronald was lying against his shoulder, panting softly and gently kissing his neck as William stroked his hair.

"It's time to wake up, William," he whispered.

"I don't want to," William replied, kissing his cheek. "I'm perfectly happy here, with you."

"No," Ronald said firmly, lifting his head to gaze into his eyes. "You have to wake up. You have to face it." William shook his head slightly and Ronald smiled. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"You haven't let me down. I should tell you. I should let you know how much you mean to me. I shouldn't be so mean to you, how are you supposed to know I care if I just ignore you and treat you like everyone else?"

"William, you know that's not what I meant. You have to wake up."

"I'll be there for you next time. I'll protect you."

"William, this is just a dream." William shook his head again. "William. Wake up."

A sharp ringing filled William's ears and his eyes cracked open. His alarm going off for work. Rolling over slowly he turned it off and fumbled around for his glasses. Instead of finding his, his fingers found the thick rims of Ronald's glasses and his stomach churned as he rolled back over. He didn't want to face another day of work knowing Ronald wouldn't be there to ease the stress.

"William," Eric called over a banging on the door. "You awake in there?"

He sighed and sat up, finding his own glasses this time. Getting up, he slid them on and quickly got dressed as Eric continued to bang on the door. "Alright, I'm up."

Picking up his stuff, William opened the door. Eric and Alan were there. They looked worried. William really wished everyone would stop looking worried. It had been three days since Ronald's death. He had those haunting, vivid dreams every night, and every day he almost expected Ronald to appear at a reap, just to prove him wrong. To prove he was still alive.

But the day went slowly and there was no sign of Ronald. Of course there wasn't any sign of him. Grell was chattering on at his side the entire time and it didn't really help. During the day, he found himself at a graveyard. Grell was hanging around a little way off as he wandered through. He didn't know why, but he was drawn in a direction. There was a woman at the gravestone he was drawn to, dressed in black, crying over the stone. Noticing him, she glanced up and wiped her tears away.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "Did I disturb you?"

"No," he said. "It's quite alright."

"My son," she said quietly, running her hand over the head stone. "It would have been his birthday. He would have been twenty-eight. My dear, sweet Ronald. He was only a child when he died."

"Ronald…" He frowned and looked over the gravestone. Ronald Knox. That was why he was drawn here? "I knew your son, Mrs Knox." Her head jerked up at him and he adjusted his glasses. "He wouldn't want you to cry."

"I don't remember you, Mr…"

"William T. Spears," he said, adjusting his glasses again. "I was… close to him."

"I'm glad he had someone so close to him," Mrs Knox said, getting up and lowering her head. "Perhaps if he'd been closer to more people perhaps he would have been protected that night. Perhaps he would still be here. I'm afraid I need to go. It was very nice to meet you, William."

She hurried off and William gazed down at Ronald's grave stone. He was so young. He looked like he was around twenty, if he was so young it would have been around a decade since he was born as a demon. Seeing his grave just made his heart ache for the demon more.

"Will," Grell called. He turned slightly. "We need to go for our next reap."

William nodded and followed Grell down the path once more to their next reap. Seeing Ronald's grave and his mother just made him miss him more. It made him seem less demonic and more human. Like it was ok to miss him.

In the office, he sat silently trying to focus on his work but couldn't help overhearing some of the young, rowdy reapers laughing about dead demons. Had they laughed at Ronald? As he was killed, had they laughed? A sweet, young demon who was just trying to get through, who did his best not to hurt reapers, who would rather put his own life on the line to protect a reaper than help his own kind hurt someone. Had they laughed as he died? He didn't deserve death and he certainly didn't deserve to be humiliated and laughed at.

What was wrong with them?

"Will!" Grell cried.

His head snapped up and he realised the entire contents of his desk was all over the floor and he was shaking violently. What had he…? Grell threw his arms around him and William didn't move. Eric and Alan were staring at him from the doorway. He wanted to find Ronald and just hold him until the pain went away but he couldn't. Those disgusting, cruel, bloodthirsty reapers had slaughtered him and not blinked an eye. But then… he was no better was he? How many demons had he killed indiscriminately? How many demons had he murdered just like they had? Wanting to save one demon because he'd been involved with him didn't make him better than them. He had no idea who cared for the demons he killed. Perhaps there were other reapers suffering like he was because he'd killed demons they cared for.

"Will," Grell whispered, stroking his cheek. "It's ok. It's ok."

"It's ok to be hurting, William," Eric said gently. "Take some time off. Figure things out."

"No," William said, shaking his head and shoving Grell off. "No, I should keep working."

"Mr Spears." They turned to one of the elder with a few big, burly reapers. They strode over and caught William's wrists, pulling them firmly behind him, chaining them in place. The elder, a tall, elegant grey haired woman, turned and strode away. "I'm afraid, Mr Spears, I have some bad news for you."

"What's going on?" Eric snapped as William was pulled out. "Where are you taking him?"

"During a raid on demon territory a few days ago we were able to capture several demons willing to cooperate whose crimes do not outweigh their usefulness," she replied as William was pulled along behind him. The others were just a few steps behind. "Many of them were discovered to have committed further crimes and out of the ones left only one was willing to cooperate fully at a price we were willing to pay."

They stopped the holding cells and realised what was going on. There was one demon remaining. A demon who had asked for his life in return for his cooperation. Why didn't he feel afraid? He should have been afraid for his life but he wasn't.

"One reaper in return for the chance to save so many?" William whispered. "You'd be foolish to refuse, wouldn't you?"

"Exactly, Mr Spears," she said quietly. "I'm afraid he asked for you specifically. He said you killed someone he cared dearly for. It's a shame to lose such a valued reaper, but it is out only choice. Having a demon cooperating might just help us make things safe again."

William nodded. "I know. It's the right decision."

"No it's not," Eric snapped. "William, you can't let them do this. Not because of-"

"It's alright, Eric," he said quietly. "It _is_ the right decision. It's the right thing to do and if it can save other reapers, then isn't that a good thing?"

"It is," the elder said, stepping over to a door just down the hall. William was pulled over and a pair of bright, glowing eyes was all that could be seen in the darkness inside. William's stomach churned. Now there was fear. "You're being incredibly brave, Mr Spears."

"It's for the best." He glanced over at Eric who tilted his head and sighed. There wasn't anything he could do anyway. If he refused, they'd simply force him to do it anyway. "Please, you three, go finish your work." They opened their mouths to argue but William glared over. "Go!"

They were herded out and William returned his gaze to the cell. He didn't want them here to see this. Not that he was going to break down and beg for his life, he wasn't going to lose his dignity over this but every second that past the churning in his stomach grew. His glasses were taken from his nose and a blindfold tied over his eyes. Just like the demons they killed. The demons they captured were chained up. It depended on the reaper but William always blindfolded them, Eric said Ronald had been blindfolded with his own tie. Rather telling considering the supervisor who killed him was known for looking into the eyes of the demons he killed.

"Would you like to be awake when it happens?" the elder asked quietly. William shook his head. He wanted to just go to sleep and let the demon do his work. "Alright."

There was a prick on his arm and he wasn't sure how long it was before his body grew weak and his legs gave out beneath him. The two larger reapers held him up and he heard a door swing open. He fell to the concrete floor and the world fell silent except for quiet footsteps moving towards him. Then there was nothing.

Absolute stillness and silence. And darkness.

Was this what death was like for a reaper? Just… nothing?

A soft hand caressed his cheek and slid down to his chin, tipping his head back. Ronald smiled and tilted his head, offering William his hands. Taking his hands slowly, William got to his feet, staggering for a moment before collapsing back. Only instead of the ground, he fell into a soft armchair. Ronald sat back in his own chair, leaning against his fist, watching him curiously.

"Ronald?"

"William."

"Am I dead?" William said slowly.

"Not quite," Ronald replied. "Do you want to be dead?"

"I don't know…" He'd done everything he wanted to do. "Are you dead? Are you Ronald's soul?"

"You want me to be," he said, tilting his head. "If I was, would you want to be dead? Would you want to stay with me?"

"What's it like to be dead? Could I stay with you or would it be different?" Ronald sighed and a mirror appeared in his hands for William. He frowned and gazed down at himself. His eyes were hazel. "What happened?"

"When reapers die, their memories are removed and their human memories are returned," Ronald explained. "You're sent to new world, much like the human world filled with only dead reapers. Or you can stay here in limbo, with me."

"I don't want to get my human memories back if means forgetting you," William said, shaking his head. "Ronald, I- you- no one has ever made me feel like you do. Ronald, I-"

"Shh," he said quietly. "It's ok, take your time. There's no hurry."

"But, my soul's going to be eaten by a demon," he argued. "I'll be dead soon. What happens then? And you never did say if you were really Ronald, or just something to make me feel better."

"If I was just something to make you feel better, wouldn't it ruin it if I told you I was?"

* * *

><p>As the elder came out the holding rooms with the guards, Eric, Alan and Grell ran down, pressing against the door to the demon's cell. Inside, in the darkness, they could just about make out the demon sitting on the bed in the corner, the hellish glow of his eyes the only light, letting them see his shape, and the shape of William's lifeless body on the bed with him, his head in the demon's lap.<p>

"That… thing!" Grell screamed, beating on the door. The demon's gaze lifted from William and up to the window. "It's killed him! How could they let it kill him? Will!" Alan grabbed Eric's hand and Eric squeezed back. William couldn't have done anything anyway. They would have forced him in there even if he'd fought. "It's like some tragic love story. He didn't want to fight without Ronald."

"No," Alan whispered. "He wouldn't-"

Inside William stirred and Grell gasped, banging his fists harder. "He's alive. Will! Will, wake up and fight this!"

The demon's gaze lowered to William, the glow from his eyes fading and in the last moment, Eric could have saw them return to a beautiful bright blue. A very familiar bright blue. His stomach churned and he clenched his fists as a lump formed in his throat. He caught Grell's arms and gently pulled him away.

"What are you-"

"He's alive," Eric whispered.

"I know, and we have to get him out of there before that demon does who knows what to him!" Grell cried.

"Eric?" Alan said.

"No," he said gently. "No, orders are orders. He wouldn't want you to sit here screaming like this. Come on. It's best to just leave him. He wouldn't want us here to see this."

He pulled them both away from the door and glanced back to the pair with a small smile. A tragic love story? Whether William and the others knew it or not, William was exactly where he was supposed to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Awww, William needs a hug, from someone who's not Ronald, poor baby. Ronald's being all cheeky, Grell wants to hurt him, and Eric and Alan are being cute. Yay. Thank you for all your reviews, darlings, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>William opened his eyes slowly. He closed his eyes again for a moment, remembering what had happened and why he was in a bright room, sleeping in a lovely, warm and comfortable bed. After a moment, it all returned to him. Ronald had been killed, executed with the rest of his kind by reapers. And a demon had hated him enough to devour his soul as pay back, he was willing to work with reapers for it. He'd met Ronald's soul in limbo, he'd been given the choice to stay with Ronald in limbo, living a very basic life, or go through the door and forgetting his time as a reaper in return for a comfortable, happy life in a world where he'd never want anything ever again. William didn't ever want to lose Ronald though. He didn't want to forget Ronald, no matter what he'd get in return.<p>

Rolling over slowly, he wrapped his arms around Ronald, kissing the back of his neck. The blonde giggled and rolled over to face him, slowly opening his eyes. William smiled down at him, kissing his cheek, his nose and finally his lips as Ronald slid his arms around his neck.

"Morning," he murmured as William stroked his cheek.

"Good morning," William said quietly.

"You don't have to work," Ronald said, pushing him down and lying on his chest, letting William stroke his hair. "You can just lie here with me all day, we can do whatever you want."

William smiled gently and kissed the top of his head, holding him close. His dear demon. Caring so much for a demon had never been part of the plan. But it had happened and he didn't regret it as much as he'd thought he would. He wasn't even a demon anymore. They were just souls. The personality, feelings and memories of two dead immortals. Well, he didn't actually known if it really was Ronald's soul, but he didn't really mind. It felt like him, it made him feel better to have him there.

"You know you can just walk through that door anytime?" Ronald said. "If you ever get bored, you can just walk through that door and you'll have a good life."

Glancing over to the white door on the far side of the room, William swallowed heavily, noticing his eyes sight were perfect, even without his glasses. That door was beckoning to him. There was something passed that door calling to him. He turned back to Ronald and closed his eyes. Whatever it was, whatever wanted him on the other side, William didn't care as long as he had Ronald.

"Ronald," he whispered. "Why've you waited for me?" Ronald shifted to gaze up at him. "If you're dead, can't your soul move on somewhere too? Did you intend to wait here forever for me?"

"There's nowhere for me to go," Ronald said quietly. "Demons don't get to move on, so yes, I would have waited forever. Or at least until my feeling for you faded." William nodded slowly. "You kind of make this a little more bearable."

"You… did care about me too then?"

Ronald blushed slightly and glanced away. "I guess."

Running his hand through Ronald's hair, he gently turned him back around, pressing into a soft kiss. It helped to know that Ronald had romantic feelings for him too after the last thing he'd said to him. He frowned remembering that.

"So… were you just using me?" William said. "I don't understand why you said those things if I mattered to you."

"I got kind of spooked, ok?" Ronald muttered, glancing away. "Everyone was telling me I couldn't do it and Sebastian and… I don't know, I just got a bit overwhelmed."

"I… I heard you were incredibly brave when you died," he said slowly. He wasn't sure if it was ok to be talking about Ronald's death but it felt like the right time. "Eric said you fought the demons alongside our reapers, and that you risked your own wellbeing to protect the reaper they captured." Ronald shrugged. "I was so proud to hear that." Ronald rolled away and William sighed, keeping him in his arms. "Because it mean you weren't heartless, that there was still something good in you. And that made it easier for me to care about you."

Ronald sighed and closed his eyes with a soft smile on his lips. Getting the hint, William reached over and slid his fingers between Ronald's, closing his eyes and starting to drift off again. Still, there was something calling him from behind that door. Glancing over his shoulder he frowned. He shook his head, quickly turning back to Ronald and closing his eyes. Whatever it was, he didn't care. He had Ronald now. Ronald was his and only his now. There were no more clients, no more other demons or people getting in the way. This was what he wanted in a relationship. His relationship with Ronald before had been far too complicated. This was so simple. It was just them.

"Ronald, I…" He sighed and squeezed his hand. Ronald squeezed back, letting him know he was awake and listening. William took a deep breath, trying to get out the words that had been bugging him since Ronald's death, the words he wished he'd said when he was alive. "I think…" Those words caught in his throat once more. Again, Ronald squeezed his hand reassuringly. "I think I love you."

"Oh."

That wasn't the reaction William had hoped for. Ronald sat up and William stared up at him, hoping this was just the shock, that he was alright with this. His hopes were dashed as Ronald got up out of bed and got dressed, heading out a door that appeared for him without another word. It was shock. He'd just need to think it through and calm down and then things would calm down again.

So he waited quietly for Ronald to return, thinking over how on earth he was supposed to calm him down. He didn't really know what to do. He'd never been in this kind of position. He'd listened to Grell telling him that when someone said '_I love you_' it was a sign that they were serious about a relationship and that they expected, or at least hoped, that they were loved in return. William had never understood it before. It was just Grell being Grell, wasn't it? Only now, when Ronald had all but rejected his affections he suddenly understood. If Grell was being serious and honestly loved him like he loved Ronald, then every time he just shoved him away Grell had felt heartbreak like this.

When he'd been told Ronald had been killed he wanted to kill the reaper who'd done it, and was tempted to yell at Eric for letting it happen. Even if it had been months since he'd last seen Ronald, his feelings were still there. Without the chance of running into him the world suddenly seemed so much darker and colder for those three days.

It felt like hours before Ronald finally returned. William stood quickly, feeling like a child about to be told off by a parent. He hadn't been so nervous in a long time. Ronald shut the door and it vanished again. Well, this was the moment of truth. Ronald took his hand gently and William held it tightly, his heart pounding against his chest.

"Ronald, I-"

"Shh," Ronald said gently. William fell silent and lowered his head. "William, I know you care about me, that you love me, and, honestly, I do care about you too. You're really kind to me and you really are amazing but... I don't love you."

"I didn't mean to make you feel awkward, Ronald," he said quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it but I just wanted you to know and after you died-"

"William," he said, squeezing his hand. His voice was firm but gentle and William fell silent once more. "William…" He sighed and smiled, leading him across the room to the white door. William tried to pull away but Ronald held firm and opened the door. "I think it's time we parted ways."

"No." He shook head quickly trying to back away from the door. He couldn't let Ronald go. He couldn't let go of his time as a reaper. He couldn't. "No, Ronald-"

Ronald pulled him forwards into a gentle kiss before spinning and shoving him back into the doorway, into the white void. William struggled to hold onto Ronald's hand. He didn't want to go. This was the best he could hope for from the afterlife. A life with Ronald without the hassle of being demon and reaper. And now it was gone. Ronald's fingers slipped through his and he fell into the void, staring up at Ronald as the door slammed shut. He didn't want to forget it all. He wanted another chance. He'd do anything for a second chance.

* * *

><p>Eric sighed and closed his eyes, stroking Alan's hair. The little brunette was cuddled up against his chest, his eyes tight shut and hanging onto his shirt. Alan and Grell had been a mess last night. Grell had got drunk to a level that even Eric found excessive and was currently half naked and covered in a blanket, sprawled out on the foot of his bed. Alan had been just as upset and had sat in his lap all night, drinking slowly with them and holding back tears. Just because he was the new reaper in the division didn't mean he wasn't as affected by William's apparent death sentence as the rest of them.<p>

Eric hadn't got much sleep. He had spent the night comforting the other two, and hoping for news. If he was right, if that was Ronald in that cell, and he prayed to every deity possible to make it Ronald, then the chances were in William's favour. Ronald cared for William, he was sure of it, so maybe he didn't want his soul. Maybe he'd keep William locked up with him. He hadn't said anything about it to the other two. He didn't want to get their hopes up. After all, if he was wrong then William would have his soul eaten any time soon and there would be nothing they could do to help him. They would lose William forever. Eric could bring himself to give them hope only to have it torn away like that.

They'd been given the rest of the week off but it didn't really help. Grell had wanted to go down to the holding cells and visit William but Eric had refused to let him. He stood by his original answer, that William would never want them to see him being devoured by a demon, and especially not in Grell's drunken state. They'd just have to wait for news.

Alan stirred against his chest and Eric glanced down. "Eric?"

"Morning, sweetheart," Eric murmured.

"Sweetheart?" he whispered. Eric smiled. He wasn't sure why, but it was the pet name he'd given Alan, and it was starting to stick. "I like that…"

"I'm glad," he said quietly. "I like it too."

"Eric?" He hummed softly and Alan lifted his gaze up to meet his. "Do you think Grell was right?"

"About what?"

"Love always being painful?"

"No way," Eric said gently, kissing the top of his head. "Love doesn't have to be painful."

"Grell said William gave up because Ronald was dead," Alan whispered. "Do you think he gave up? Do you think he was so in love with Ronald that his death broken him and he didn't want to live without him?"

"I think he loves Ronald," he said. "But I don't think he could have done anything to stop this. The elders would have forced him into it whether he agreed to it or not. There was nothing anyone could have done. I don't think he gave up. I think he was just in pain."

Alan nodded slowly and Eric wrapped his arm around him tighter. "Eric, when I die-"

"Don't talk like that, Al."

"No, no, listen to me, Eric. I need you to listen." Eric nodded slowly. "When I die, I need to know you'll be ok. I mean, I know it will hurt, but please, don't give up. I wouldn't want you to give up on life and die because of me."

"No way," Eric said firmly. "No one is giving up. I'm going to save you, Alan. It's like Grell says, we're like the greatest love stories ever. Like Romeo and Juliet. Older guy, you naïve gi- I mean, partner and all the lovey romantic stuff that goes with it."

"Romeo and Juliet both died in the end," Alan said. "He didn't want to go on thinking she was dead and when she realised her plan to make their love work had failed and he was dead she killed herself too."

"Ok, fine, so it's like Romeo and Juliet without the deaths. No one's dying, sweetheart, I promise."

"I hope you're right."

So did he. Grell stirred at the end of the bed and sat up slowly, his hair over his face. He groaned and Eric smirked. "Did you sleep well, Grell?" Grell turned and gave Eric a sharp glare. Not that Eric cared. He just raised his voice slightly. "You had a lot to drink last night."

"Shut up," he hissed. Shaking his head slightly, he staggered up and went to make himself some coffee. "Any news on Will?"

"None," he said.

"If they think I'm working for them if this is how they treat us they've got another thing coming," he grumbled. "They had no right to ask Will to sacrifice himself. And that demon better hope I don't get my hands on it. I'll rip it apart."

"Calm down, Grell," Alan said quietly. Grell turned his glare on him and he squeaked, burying his head in Eric's chest. Eric didn't blame him really. It took a while to get used to Grell and he wasn't exactly being friendly, especially not with what was happening with William. "I mean, we would have heard if he was dead and as long as he's alive there's still hope, isn't there?"

Grell glared down at him for a moment longer, walking over with his coffee. Alan cringed as Grell raised his hand and Eric tensed, ready to whack Grell away if he tried to hurt Alan. He wouldn't put anything past him with the mess he was in at the moment. But to his surprise, Grell petted Alan fondly on the head.

"I'm sorry Miss Sutcliff," he whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's quite alright, little darling," Grell chuckled, ruffling his hair gently. "You're only young, you don't know what horrors demons can inflict. As long as he's alive, that demon can torture him. They're cruel, terrible, gorgeous-"

"Grell," Eric snapped.

"I mean, evil creatures who just happen to take the forms of gorgeous men all the time," he said. "They can do such terrible things to a reaper that will make you wish they'd just kill you and be done with it."

Alan's eyes widened and Eric sighed. "Stop scaring him, Grell."

"And that was before the war, imagine what he'll do to him now. Poor Will." He turned away and went to the door. "I'm going to get dressed and then we're going to see Will and save him."

Eric nodded. It wasn't a bad idea, maybe he'd get a better view of the demon in daylight, maybe he'd be able to tell if it was Ronald and what kind of state William was in. They met Grell outside after fifteen minutes and headed down to the holding cells. Eric noticed Grell hadn't put on all his makeup and his hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Obviously seeing William meant he was in too much of a hurry to do too much with his looks for once.

As they climbed down the stairs to the cells, the door to the demon's room was opened and a guard was taking in a tray with a mug of coffee and a bowl of porridge on. Grell went to run over but Eric caught him around the waist, holding him back. Snarling, Grell whipped around, gnashing his teeth and making Eric jump back. The door shut and locked the second the guard was out and Grell ran over, banging on the door. Eric strode over, pull Alan behind him.

Inside, was still dark beyond the door, not even the demon's eyes to light up their shapes anymore. He couldn't tell if it was Ronald or not. Eric sighed and tilted his head. It was too dark in their even for a reaper's sensitive eyes to pick out. Grell pulled up his glasses slightly, they had a coating that protected their eyes from being hurt by bright lights but sometimes got in the way in the dark, but still didn't seem able to see.

"Hey!" Grell cried.

The demon's eyes lit up, burning red. It gave them just enough to make out William lying on the bed, his head in the demon's lap still. His wrists were still chained and he was still blindfolded, but they could at least see his sides moving. Either he was sleeping or he was awake and lying still and quiet. Eric wasn't sure which would make it better. If he was sleeping, at least he was comfortable and felt safe, which made it easier to believe it really was Ronald. Or perhaps he'd been knocked out and just hadn't woken up. That would make him worry. If he was just lying there are no reacting, even with Grell's yelling, they he'd been broken by the demon already or just too comfortable with the demon, which again, made him more hopeful it was just Ronald. It was all very complicated. He didn't know what to think anymore.

The demon himself was sitting up in bed, setting down his bowl on the side table and picking up his mug of coffee. It could be Ronald, couldn't it? What were they supposed to do? Alan squeezed his hand and Eric glanced down. They were going to be ok. It had to be Ronald in there. It had to be.

"He's ok," Eric said quietly. "I don't think we should just sit here and wait."

Grell glared up at him. "But he-"

"He'll be ok," he said.

He had to keep telling himself that too. He had to believe that was Ronald in there and William would be ok. Perhaps it was time to give them a little hope. The logical side of him said it was impossible, Ronald had died but he hadn't seen his death. Was it possible he'd been saved after Eric had been pulled away? He guided Alan and Grell away again, much to Grell's annoyance.

* * *

><p>William jerked awake and his eyes snapped open, but it was still dark. Where was he now? What had happened? Panic set in and he tried to sit up but his arms wouldn't move. His wrists were in chains behind his back.<p>

"H-hey, calm down." Ronald. That was Ronald. How was that possible? He was pushed through that door, he was supposed to forget everything about being a reaper. A reaper. He was a reaper. He remembered that and he remembered Ronald. They'd both died. "William, calm down. Here."

"Ronald?" he whispered.

"Yes," he said gently. The blindfold was moved away and he looked up slowly. Ronald was smiling down at him. "See, it's me. You're ok. You're ok, William." He helped William to sit up and William couldn't help staring down at him. "You had me worried a few times there. I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"What happened?" William said quietly. "I was told you were dead."

"Oh, yeah," Ronald laughed awkwardly. "Umm, I can explain?"

William was about to ask what happened but stopped himself. His gaze flickered to Ronald's lips and he had the urge to lean down and kiss them but… Was it all a dream? Was Ronald the demon he'd been offered to and Ronald's rejection had been nothing more than a horrible dream? Even if it was, he couldn't go through that rejection again. He couldn't do it again. Not to mention, the last time they'd seen each other Ronald had just told him the only reason he'd been interested in him was because everyone said he couldn't, just to prove he could and to amuse himself. He was just using him. Even if he did think he might be in love with Ronald, it would never work.

"Go on?"

"It's ok," Ronald said gently, stroking his cheek and leaning up. "You can kiss me if you want. I saw that look."

He glanced away and shook his head. "How did you survive?"

"Eric tried to argue for my life but suddenly he was gone," Ronald explained. "There was a door slammed and then someone ordered him to stop. The blindfold was taken off and when I looked up the sword was right above me. It turned out that an elder had been watching and had heard what I'd done. He was willing to bring me back here like the others who they thought might be helpful. I ended up being the only one who didn't ask for the world."

"You asked for me," William said. Ronald nodded slightly. "You asked for my soul. Why did you wait for me to wake up? Why couldn't you have just done it while I was unconscious?"

"No, that's the thing," he said quietly. "I didn't ask for your soul, I asked for you." He leant up as if to kiss him and William jerked back. No. He couldn't do this. Ronald frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You were using me," he snapped. "You were using me for your own amusement, I don't want anything to do to you anymore, demon." Ronald moved back slightly and nodded thoughtfully. "Whatever you're going to do with me, please, get it over with."

"Fine."

He caught the back of William's neck, pulling him down into a rough, heated kiss. For a moment, William wondered if he was going to draw out his soul, demons seemed to enjoy using a kiss to draw out souls. But, just as he had the first time they'd kissed, Ronald didn't seem to care about his soul and instead was more interested in slipping his tongue past his lips, moaning softly at the contact. William stumbled back off the bed, staring at Ronald and trying to ignore just how much he wanted him, how much he loved his touch.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Don't you get it?" Ronald said. He stood slowly, wrapping his arms around William's waist and leaning up so their lips brushed as he spoke. "I asked and they gave. In return for my help in this war, I got you, to do with what I please. They just assumed I was after your soul." William's eyes widened as he realised exactly what Ronald was saying. "I own you."

"N-no," he said firmly. "No. You can't be serious."

Ronald smirked and pulled William back to the bed. Falling back, William could only stare up at him in the darkness. The blonde smirked and lay next to him, pulling up the covers around them and wrapping his arms around him. His mind wandered back to that dream, waking up with Ronald next to him and being happy seemed like a long time ago now.

"Ronald."

"When I think I can trust you to behave I'll take off the cuffs," Ronald said quietly. "I think you're going to need some time to get used to this."

"You can't do this," William hissed.

"Oh, William," he chuckled, nuzzling against his neck. "Ask your bosses. I can do anything I like."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Slightly shorter today but still filled with lots of misbehaving Ron and drunk Alan. Always fun there. You have no idea the hassle this chapter caused me. It was a naughty chapter, getting deleted and all that. Anyway, thank you for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Ronald smiled and sat back on his new bed. After two days he'd finally be let out of the cells. He'd let William out of his chains too but hadn't let him out of his sight. And since they'd been moved quietly and had been confined to a room in the residential building, William's friends hadn't seen him either. He liked the new room. It was cosy but still spacious, like William's room but with a slightly different lay out.<p>

Now they were out and somewhere private, Ronald wanted to push William further. There was still that look in his eyes. He obviously still cared about him, so why not use it to his advantage. It would just make it easier to get back to the original plan, wouldn't it? Ronald smiled up at William who was glaring back. He'd been furious when his bosses had come in and confirmed that Ronald was right. William was his. As any demon worth his contract would tell you, the wording of a deal was everything and vagueness always benefited the service provider. He owned William. Of course, William couldn't argue with his bosses, much as he obviously wanted to. Ronald was providing them with valuable help and his refusal to play nicely would have serious consequences.

So William stood above him, watching him like a coiled snake. Ronald's smile widened and he tilted his head. "Strip."

"What?" William hissed. "No."

"Slowly," Ronald said. "I want to enjoy this. Don't make me call your bosses again."

William glared down at him for a long moment before he sighed and slid off his jacket. Ronald's smile grew as William threw his jacket onto a chair. Next was his tie, followed by his waistcoat. He went to start on his shirt, but William caught his wrists to stop him. William paused and tried to pull his hands away but Ronald held him firmly. When William stopped fighting and his muscles relaxed, Ronald leant up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before sitting back down and letting him carry on. It was just to prove a point more than anything. He could do what he liked with William and he couldn't argue but if he did as he was told, Ronald wasn't going to be nasty. There was no need to make William _suffer_. He wasn't cruel, after all. Ronald closed his eyes as he leant back, opening them again to watch hungrily as William slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Ronald's heart was racing watching him. William didn't know how beautiful he was he was sure. He seemed like the modest type, the kind who didn't know how absolutely stunning he was, thought he was average at best, and didn't believe such things were important.

"This really is unnecessary," William said.

"Awww, don't talk, Will," Ronald said. "You ruin the atmosphere when you talk about necessary."

William frowned as he undid the last button. Ronald smiled and William slipped off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground. He giggled at the annoyance on William's face and he William glared down at him. William cared about him, didn't he? So why was he so reluctant? He was going to push William to act on his desires if it killed him. All the work he'd done had been erased by two months apart and his foolishness. William went to take off his gloves but Ronald stopped him again.

"Ronald, why must you drag this out?" William said with a sigh. Ronald smirked and lifted William's hand, slowly pulling off his gloves with his teeth. "Your fangs better not damage my gloves, demon."

"Don't you worry about it, reaper," he purred, kissing William's palm.

William glared down at him and Ronald smiled. How long before William gave in? Ronald smiled, slowly taking his fingers into his mouth, watching his eyes the entire time. He could order him down on the bed and let him keep pretending that didn't want it. Or he could keep playing games, take his time and wait for him to snap. The latter sounded more fun. William's eyes clouded over with lust as he teased him but he didn't move. Just how much self-control did this man have?

"Will," he purred, leaning over to kiss the pale skin just above his navel.

"_William_," he snapped.

"Will," he insisted, lowering his gaze away from his. William needed to be kept keen, but he needed to avoid starting to care for him again. He wasn't going to go through that again. "You can do what you want, you know? I'm not going to be cruel." He smirked as William shivered in response to another kiss. "Hmm, we can both enjoy ourselves. Whatever you want to do." William went to step back, as Ronald had expected, and he quickly wrapped his arms around his hips to hold him still. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Behave, Will."

William stayed quiet for a moment as Ronald's mouth continued to play across his stomach before finally he tangled his fingers into his hair, pulling him gently closer. There. He smiled and continued his teasing, keeping his arms firmly around William's hips to keep him in place. Just because he was being cooperative now didn't mean it would last if he let him go.

"Why are you insisting on doing this?" William said quietly. Ronald glanced up quickly to see William had his head tilted back slightly and his eyes closed. He returned his attention to his teasing kisses and licks. When he didn't answer, William spoke up again, his voice soft as breathy. "You want my soul, don't you? Why else would a demon want to seduce a reaper? Even if you were so determined to do it because your elders said you couldn't, why would it be an issue to start with?"

Ronald chuckled and ran his tongue along the contours of his muscles, making his shudder and hiss in please. "You're right. When I first met you, I just wanted to escape, but then I realised how beautiful your soul tasted. I wanted your soul. Still do, I guess."

"Then why bother?" he asked. "If you wanted my soul you could have simply taken it while I was unconscious in that cell. Why do you insist on trying to seduce me?"

"The tastiest souls are the ones you have to work with," Ronald purred. William jerked back slightly as Ronald opened his belt but he quickly pulled him back, his lips brushing his skin as he spoke. "That's why more powerful demons take contracts. Take Sebastian and his brat." William growled and clenched his firsts in his hair. "He could easily find out who killed his parents but what would be the fun in that. I'm sure the kid knows that worded like that, who's to say where they stop? The killer? The people who hired them, who gave the order, the higher ups? Or the people who put them in the position to be there that night? Of course, knowing Sebastian he'll take the soul the second he's got the killers, but that kid seems smart enough to work slowly and make sure they deal with everyone." He lifted his head to gaze up at William. "The stronger a soul, the tastier, those who suffer and pull through, they're the best, that's why they contract, to watch them suffer and recover. I suppose that's why reapers taste so scrumptious."

"Have you had the souls of many reapers?" William said quietly.

"A few," he replied. "I've always preferred easy souls. They might not taste the best, but they're simple."

"Then why the sudden change of heart?"

Ronald paused for maybe a second. Because William was different. Because he didn't want to leave him. His mind was racing but he pushed those thoughts aside and sat back, leaning against the wall and smirking up at him.

"Because it's nice to have a change of pace every now and again." Pain flashed through William's eyes and Ronald smiled. "Get those off and come join me, Will."

William sighed and begrudgingly stepped out the rest of his clothes, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ronald sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him to sit where he was before getting up. William frowned, looking adorably confused but Ronald just smiled.

"Fair is fair," Ronald murmured. "I told you we could both get something out of this. So…" He smirked and leant down over him, his hands either side of his hips. "What goes first?"

William swallowed heavily, staring up at the beautiful blonde before him. This was humiliating but he couldn't fight his desires, his love for the blonde demon. He caught Ronald's tie and pulled him down slightly almost kissing him but stopping himself just in time. He couldn't let this demon do this to him. He turned away and Ronald sighed. When he glanced back, he'd stood straight against the tie was gone.

"I'm going to ask you questions, Will," Ronald said firmly. "You're going to answer them, then you can tell me what you want me to take off. If I'm satisfied with your answer, you'll get a reward. Clear?" William nodded slightly, shivering slightly a pulling the covers around him, trying to cover his exposed body as much as he could. "What does the T stand for?"

"I don't actually remember anymore," William said, glancing away. "Take off your glasses."

Ronald slipped them off and tossed them over onto the bedside table before leaning over him once more and capturing his lips. William pressed back into the kiss, but almost the moment he did, Ronald drew back again.

"If you want to kiss me why won't you make the first move?"

"Because I don't want to play into your hands." Ronald shrugged and nodded. "Waistcoat."

The black waistcoat slid off but Ronald didn't make any move to give him any sort of reward. Instead folded his arms and posed another question. "Do you really hate me like the rest of my kind?"

"No…" He glanced away briefly but Ronald still hadn't moved. "I don't hate you." Now Ronald smiled and he assumed his answer was accepted. "Shirt." The blonde nodded and went to take off his gloves but William caught his hands. Ronald stared down at him and he quickly drew his hands back. "Leave those on."

"Oh." Ronald smirked and William was sure he was blushing. "Ok, but that's your reward. So here's the money question, Will. What happened? Why do you hate my kind?"

William opened his mouth to answer but paused and closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Give me a brief idea, Will."

"When I was fresh out the academy a group of demons murdered my then-partner."

Before he could register much else, Ronald had slipped out the last of his clothes, and clambered back onto the bed, their mouths crushed together and their bodies pressed close. William closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Ronald's waist, pulling him closer as the little demon tangled his fingers into his hair. Perhaps he wasn't willing to play into Ronald's hands, and he wasn't ever going to admit his feeling out loud in case he got the same reaction as he did in the dream, but that didn't mean he was going to turn down the opportunity to indulge when Ronald offered himself so freely.

* * *

><p>"Eric," Alan whispered, tipping his head back and taking another shot of brandy. "I want to go to bed."<p>

"Alright," Eric said quietly, getting up and helping him up. The pair had started drinking with Grell but he'd gone out hours ago. Unfortunately, Alan wasn't able to hold his alcohol nearly as well as Eric. "Let's get you back to your room."

"No," he argued, stretching up and pressing a clumsy kiss to his lips. "I want to go to your bed." He giggled and wrapped his arms around Eric's neck, almost slipping over nothing and having to grab hold of his collar to keep his balance. He lowered his voice to a hoarse, and far too loud, whisper. "I want to have _sex_."

"Oh," he laughed. "Well, that's ok then. I'm good at that."

"Then you can look after me," he said, stumbling back towards the bed.

Eric laughed and Alan tripped over his feet, landing sprawled out on the bed. Leaning over, Eric caught his chin, pressing their lips together, Alan giggling into his mouth and struggling to undo the buttons on his shirt. Finally, he pushed Eric off and gave a frustrated huff, glaring at the buttons. Eric couldn't stop laughing as he undressed Alan, kissing every exposed part of his body he could. He got up to get out of his own clothes but when he turned his attention back to Alan he was incredibly disappointed.

Alan was sound asleep.

Sighing to himself, Eric climbed into bed and pulled the covers up around them both, wrapping Alan in his arms. Well, that was the closest they'd come to sleeping together in over two months of dating. Eric didn't mind. It wasn't important really. He loved Alan whether they were having sex or not, but it was a little frustrating. He had needs and he didn't know how Alan could go this long without it. He'd heard Alan was a virgin. He had no idea how he could do that. He'd barely been a reaper a few months when he'd had his first time. Getting lost in his memories, Eric soon found himself drifting off to sleep.

A sharp cry shook Eric from his sleep the next morning. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly to see Alan staring down at him. This could only be trouble. He sat up slowly and Alan sat back, looking absolutely terrified, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Alan?" he said quickly, stroking his cheeks. "Alan, what's wrong? What happened? Are you having another attack?" Alan shook his head quickly and a little of Eric's panic faded. "Ok, ok, take a dead breath and tell me what's wrong."

"Did we- last night did we- it wasn't supposed to be like that," Alan stammered. "I can't even remember. And god, my head hurts."

"Yeah, you get used to the hangovers," Eric laughed.

"I don't want to get used to it!" he cried. Eric cringed and Alan lowered his voice slightly. Why was Alan so upset? Did he want to sleep with him? Why was he acting like it was a bad thing? "Eric… look, you know I love you but I… I'd always thought my first time would be really romantic, and it's not that I don't want to be with you, but I was saving myself for someone I knew would always be there and not someone who was just trying to get me in bed an-and I'm not saying that I think of you like that, but I just want it to be special and memorable and I can't even remember any of it and I-"

"Don't worry, Al, you're still as pure and uncorrupted as ever," he laughed, ruffling Alan's hair. Alan's eyes widened and Eric kissed his forehead. "Nothing happened."

"But- but- I wake up in your arms, all sticky and both of us naked, and you're telling me nothing happened?"

"Well, yeah."

"Don't be offended if I don't believe you."

"You spilt your drink all over yourself, you grabbed me and pulled him back here, demanding sex, which is really hot by the way, but then you fell asleep." Alan turned bright red and buried his face in his hands as Eric chuckled. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I love you no matter how drunk and sleepy you are."

"Eric…" Alan sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry. This whole thing with William and that demon is all kind of messed up." Eric nodded and pulled him gently into his arms. "How can he be gone? They wouldn't even let us see him. What does that mean? Do you think he's still alive? They would have let us bury his body if he was dead, right?"

Eric nodded. "I think it was Ronald."

"What?" he snapped.

"I think the demon in there with William is Ronald," Eric said quickly. "I think the elders must have saved him after I was dragged out the room and he's made a deal. That's why William's still alive and why he's being so tender with him. I think it's Ronald and I didn't say anything because I didn't want to give you false hope."

Alan stared up at him for a moment before leaning in and kissing him quickly. "That's brilliant, Eric. Maybe they'll finally admit they love each other and things will get better."

Eric nodded. He hoped so. The sooner they got some definite news, the sooner things would return to normal. At least, as normal as it ever was. He smiled and kissed the top of Alan's forehead before Alan gave a squeaked and scurried off the bed, grabbing his clothes and locking himself in the bathroom. Eric sighed and leant back against the headboard.

"Eric!" Grell called as the door opened.

Eric shot up from the bed, grabbed his own clothes and banged on the bathroom door. "Sweetheart, let me in."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Yes, it's time for a new chapter. This chapter, it's all getting crazy. Will is reunited with the others, Eric and Alan are cute, and then there's drama. Oh lovely drama. It won't last long though, don't worry. And where's Ronnie going? Thank you for all your lovely, lovely reviews and please keep them coming guys.

* * *

><p>William frowned and brushed Ronald's hair gently from his face. The little demon was sleeping peacefully, as if nothing was wrong in the world. He wrapped his arms slowly around the his deceptively lean body, gently pulling him close against him and burying his head in Ronald's shoulder, listening to his soft breathing. He was sure Ronald would be able to feel his heart pounding but he didn't stir.<p>

Ronald had a soft smile on his lips as he slept. It seemed like he'd been lying awake for hours, and a quick glance at the clock told him he had. It was nearly midday. The others would be up and working by now, if they were working without him, but he was trapped in this room. Although, the elders said they were going to actually put Ronald to work today but they seemed to be taking their time about it. It was times like this he thought back to that dream, to being so perfectly content with him in his arms. And then admitting his feeling for him and being shoved away like he meant nothing.

"Umm, William," Ronald breathed. "You're holding a bit tight."

"Sorry," William said, rolling away.

"Hey," he said gently, pulling him around and lying on his chest. "I didn't say stop all together, just stop squeezing. What's up?"

"Nothing really."

"Nothing really means something."

"It's nothing," he replied, slowly slipping arms around him once more. "Just thinking about things. I thought the elders were actually going to do something with you today."

He yawned and nodded. "I suppose that means I should get up." He clambered up, shamelessly opening the door and sticking his head out the door, talking to the guards before slowly returning to be with him with a menu, smiling brightly. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Really…" William sighed, taking it from Ronald. Of course, being under lock down meant they couldn't go down to the canteen. He sighed and filled it out. "There. And put some clothes on before you go back out there."

"Fine."

He filled out his own and slipped on William's shirt, which was just long enough to cover everything, but didn't do it up and bounced out to the door, handing the menus to the guards. He paused and there was a call before he quickly slammed the door and hurried back to the bed, diving under the covers and hiding his face in his chest. William frowned and wrapped his arms slowly around him as there was loud arguing outside.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Your redhead friend," Ronald whispered. "Grell?" William nodded. "I think he saw me."

"Great." He hugged Ronald close and kissed the top of his head. He didn't want anyone to take his Ronald from him. Ronald tilted his head up and William smiled. "Ronald, I-" He stopped himself, realising what he was about to say and turned away. Ronald tilted his head and William sighed. "It doesn't matter."

"William?" he murmured. "What' wrong?"

William was about to make up and excuse when there was a knock on the door and one of the chefs came in with the food. Ronald smiled but didn't move from his place half hidden under the covers.

"Will!" Grell called, half in the door. "Will, I knew you were ok! You let me at that demon! Where is he?"

Grell was pulled back out, the chef left the left their meals on the counter before shutting the door and locking it. Grell could still be heard outside the door but he wasn't allowed in. Ronald smiled up at him and got up, bring over the tray of food and offering William his and sitting at the end of the bed to each his sandwich.

"Is that all your having?" William said quietly.

Ronald nodded. "Food doesn't really satisfy me like it does you and humans. It just distracts me for a while, eating too much will make me sluggish anyway."

"Are you hungry?" he said. Ronald nodded. "How long has it been?"

"Two… two and a half months," Ronald said. He sighed and rubbed his stomach. "I'm so hungry… I've never been this long without a soul…"

He looked so absolutely broken and pathetic William had the strange urge to take him out and find him a soul. Ronald finished his sandwich and crawled across the bed and under the covers, resting at his side again. Was it wrong that he was so comfortable with this demon at his side? He knew the other reapers felt sorry for him. The few that knew of his position as what was essentially Ronald's pet and slave were all incredibly sorry for him, they all said it was a tough break and he they couldn't imagine what they'd do it they were stuck with such a disgusting creature. So why did he care about him? He could only think maybe there was something wrong with him.

He'd been thinking over it for so long. He couldn't help wondering if the doctors in the infirmary could help him but he couldn't bring himself to admit that he cared so deeply for a demon. It was humiliating, and the others were right he was a disgusting creature that fed off souls and made a living by deceiving others. He used William for his own amusement and only wanted his soul. How long until he get bored and decided to just take his soul.

Ronald ended up collapsed to the bed when he got up to put his empty bowl on the tray and get dressed. Lucky there was spare shirt in the wardrobe. He pulled on his uniform, Ronald watching him curiously.

"You should get dressed," William said quietly.

"Or I could undress you," Ronald purred.

There was a knock and the door and William sighed as one of the elders called through. "It's time to get to work, Mr Knox."

Ronald got up and pulled his clothes out the wardrobe. Before William could really register it, Ronald was pulling him out and hanging onto his arm as they walked through the halls, escorted by the guards. Ronald was smiling up at him and lots of people were watching them, so William did his best to keep his face calm and cold. He was a professional after all. Ronald didn't exactly make it easy. He snuggled against William as he chatted casually with the elder, despite the elder's attempts to keep things professional.

They ended up in the library and Ronald was given every reference book they had one demons. William was extremely satisfied when Ronald ended up glaring at the books. Obviously not what he'd been planning on doing. William found himself being pushed into the booth and Ronald quickly plopped himself in his lap, picking up a book on general demon behaviour and culture.

"Better start from the basics, hmm?" Ronald muttered. "Where do you lot get all this information from?"

"It varies," William said, slowly wrapping his arm around Ronald's waist. "A while ago the elders captured a group of demons for observation, a lot of it comes from that I suppose. The rest is from general observation, I suppose. We're supposed to report every demon we run into and if we can figure out which demon attacked us it's a bonus."

"Well, I can't tell you how accurate it'll be then," he said. "That's an artificial environment."

"Just do what you can," he said gently. He paused and frowned, reading over Ronald's shoulder. "Ronald?" He hummed softly and William frowned, trying to figure out the best way to phrase what he wanted to ask. "I've heard demons mate for life."

Ronald smirked and adjusted his glasses. "We do."

"Then, why does your kind have a reputation for being promiscuous and lustful?"

"It doesn't happen often. Think about it. The sheer amount of demons there are, wandering around, killing each other over souls, being killed by reapers, contracting…" He smiled and glanced at William over his shoulder. "And there's only one person in the entire world that will suit you. It's like finding your one and only soul mate. It's not even restricted to other demons. They can be human or angel or…"

"Or reaper," William said.

"Yeah," Ronald said, glancing away.

"So, just so we're clear, why are you so intent on being with me?" he asked slowly.

"Because one day, when I'm satisfied you're ready, I'll have your soul," he said. He picked up a pencil from the side and started scribbling over the book. "I'm not… don't be silly, Will."

"Well, how do you know?" William asked. He was genuinely curious now, not just wanting to know if there was a chance Ronald could love him back. "If the odds of a demon finding their mate, the only one for them, given all the things that could get in the way, and how long you can live, how do you know?"

"Well…" He frowned and tilted his head. "We should just get on with this."

Ronald returned to reading through the book and William stayed quiet, reading over his shoulder as Ronald pencilled in notes and corrections. After a while, William grew bored of watching Ronald correcting everything and found himself watching the reaper guarding them. When he wandered off to chat to the librarian, William tilted his head pressing soft kisses along his jaw. Ronald giggled softly and turned to press their lips together.

"Will," he chuckled. "At least you're not holding back anymore."

William frowned and went to draw back but Ronald caught him by the beck of the neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. He didn't want to play into his hands but it was hard to resist. Ronald turned away slowly and William turned to rest his head on his shoulder as the guard came back over. The guard was looking at him like he was a poor, abused puppy, like having Ronald sitting in his lap was the most terrible, cruel fate imaginable. Much as reapers seemed content to sleep with demons and have quick relationships, but having them in their realm and having them have control over one of their fellow reapers was out of the question.

Closing his eyes, William tightened his grip on Ronald ever so slightly and burying his head in his hair. They pitied him, thought he was a pathetic slave to a disgusting demon. How was he supposed to ever get back to normal after this? No one would ever take him seriously again. To his surprise, Ronald reached down and squeezed his hand gently. He didn't want to be some toy to Ronald, just some conquest to amuse him while he was waiting to take his soul. He knew all this, why on earth was he still in love with him? He nudged Ronald off gently and got up. Ronald stared up at him.

"I'll be back soon," William said.

"You'd better be," Ronald said. "Don't make me set your bosses on you."

"Of course," he said. "It shouldn't take long."

Ronald nodded slowly and smiled. "You should go and see your friends too. I bet they're worried about you."

* * *

><p>"I saw him!" Grell snapped. Eric smirked and blew smoke up at him making Grell cough and wave his hand. "Will you stop that? You know how much it annoys me. This is serious!"<p>

"That must be something new to you," Eric said. Grell glared down at him and Alan sighed, nudging his side. "What? It's not like I don't believe him but if William wanted to see us he'd come down here and see us, wouldn't he? And if he's not allowed to see us, they it'll be bad news for him if disobey orders. We'll see him when it's safe to see him."

"And if Eric's right and it was Ronald then he won't be in much danger," Alan said quietly.

"No one asked you," Grell hissed, turning his glare on Alan, who shrunk back against the bench. "You don't know Will like we do. Don't think just because you're Eric's latest bed warmer you're special, he's gone through phases like this before. You're not the first and you won't be the last. Stop sticking your nose in, you little-"

Alan squeaked as Eric sprung off the bench, slamming Grell to the ground by his throat, his scythe appearing in his hand. Whatever Grell was about to say, Alan didn't really want to know, just the start of it had hurt. But Eric was protecting him... He snarled down at Grell, his voice coming out in a cold, threatening hiss. "Finish that sentence, Grell. I _dare_ you."

"Self-righteous, prudish, uptight, stuck up, little princess," Grell said, glaring up at him.

Eric snarled and swung his scythe down at him as Grell summoned his own scythe, the pair clashing and sparks flying. Grell managed to knock Eric away and dance back as Alan tried to calm Eric down. There was a crowd gathering, encouraging them to fight. They didn't seem to need much encouragement. Grell was grinning like a maniac and Eric was glaring back at him furiously.

Alan was pushed back to the edge of the crowd and had to get up onto one of the benches to see what was going on. Eric and Grell clashed again with the clang metal and the revving of Grell's engine. Eric was physically stronger than Grell and held the dull edge of his scythe so he could push back harder, something Grell couldn't do with his, forcing Grell to try to dig in his heels to keep from falling back too far. It was obvious Grell wasn't going to win a contest of brute strength. Instead, he twisted and spun aside, letting Eric stumble passed now there was no opposing force. Grell grinned and kicked Eric's back, knocking him to the ground. He swung down for Eric and the blonde just about blocked with his own scythe, kicking Grell in stomach.

"Don't take it personally, Alan."

He jumped and turned. "Mr Spears- uh, William…"

"Sutcliff will lash out at anyone when he's upset," William said. Alan nodded slightly. "He doesn't mean it. It won't take long for them to get over it. He says things he doesn't mean all the time. He won't apologise, but he'll expect you to just forget about it." Alan nodded again. "It's a difficult time for both of them."

"How- how are things for you?" Alan said quietly.

"They've been better," he replied.

"And this demon?"

"Ronald." Alan nodded. "He's talked his way into practically owning me. It's not exactly terrible. I suppose it's preferable to being given to a demon who wants to devour my soul… at least, one that wants my soul now…"

"I don't understand," Alan said quietly.

William didn't answer, just watched Grell and Eric fighting. Alan frowned. He seemed in pain. But he wasn't Eric, and Grell was right, he barely knew William. He couldn't ask him about it or talk with him openly about these sorts of things like Eric could. He could have been wrong and then things would just be far too awkward.

When Grell and Eric had both drawn blood, William stepped in, separating the pair and letting Grell throw his arms around him. He sighed and laid his head against Grell's hair, resting his hand on his back. Eric was watching coldly and Alan hurried over, taking his hand and squeezing tightly.

"Are you ok?" Alan whispered.

"Yeah," Eric said, his scythe disappearing. "That's not right though."

"Why?" he said. "It's better than being with a demon, isn't it?"

"That's probably what William thinks," he replied. "But it's not. If he cares about Ronald then trying to use Grell as a replacement isn't going to help anyone. If he cares about him he should just get on with it and not care what other people think."

Alan nodded slowly. "Eric…"

"What's up?"

"I think we should go back to your room, so I can take care of you."

He pulled Eric away, back towards the doors. Eric smiled and followed quietly up to his room, which was unlocked as always, something Alan always told him off for, but not today. He had better things in mind for Eric right now. Turning slowly, he curled his fingers around Eric's collar, slowly stretching up and pressing their lips together.

"I think, you need a bath, and time to de-stress," he breathed. "And then I can bandage you up."

"So then… light some candles, put on some nice music and get a massage?" Eric whispered. Alan nodded. "That could work. You can play nurse."

"As long as my patient behaves," Alan said with a small smile. "Come on."

He led Eric through to the bathroom, returning quickly to lock the door to avoid any interruptions, and quickly drawing up a bath. He smiled and quietly helped Eric out of his clothes, checking on the wound on his shoulder, which had stopped bleeding by now, and his hip, which looked a little deeper but didn't seem to be too bad. Eric's arm slowly wrapped around his waist as Alan's fingers brushed his hip, and began to slide off Alan's own shirt.

"Leave that to me, Eric," he said gently, taking his hand and pulling it gently away. "Come on, I didn't run this just for you to look at."

Eric nodded and Alan stepped away to find some candles. Why Eric had so many scented candles was something he'd yet to ask but he'd get around to it sooner or later. Not that it really bothered him. He set them up and lit them with a lighter he'd found in Eric's pocket, making note to hide it away when he was done. Eric was lying back, relaxing in the steamy water as Alan routed through his music collect for something vaguely relaxing. Humans hadn't quite got the technology to record and playback music perfectly, but reapers had. They'd found hundreds of uses for the cinematic records.

Once he'd found some calming, classical music, something Eric said belonged to an ex-girlfriend. He smiled and fetched a bottle of brandy from Eric's cupboards, mentally promising not to get anywhere near as drunk as he had the other night ever again. He poured out a small one for himself and a larger one for Eric before shutting off the main light. Eric smiled and took his glass as Eric sat on the side of the bathtub, slowly stroking Eric's hair.

"I think, maybe, one day soon, Eric," Alan murmured.

Eric opened one eye a crack and for a moment Alan thought he'd have to explain but then the blonde grinned and wrapped his arms around him, pulled him down into the hot water. Alan gave a sharp cry as he landed in Eric's lap with a splash, his legs sticking over the side. Eric pulled him out of his trousers and underwear, before shifting Alan to lying in his lap against his chest. His open shirt was soaked through and by now Alan had given up on trying to get it off. Instead, he closed his eyes and relaxed in Eric's arms.

"You can take your time," Eric said quietly, stroking his hair. "As long as you love me, I'll wait as long as you need me to."

"I know," Alan said, blushing heavily. "I just-"

"Hey," he chuckled, tipping his head up and kissing his lips gently. "It doesn't matter how long it takes, I can wait."

Alan nodded and reached slowly around his neck, pressing their lips together once more, Eric's hands moving slowly down his side, over his hip and down to his back, giving his rear a teasing squeeze, making Alan squeak and jerk slightly. Eric laughed softly and kissed his cheek as Alan took a sip of his brandy. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Alan leant down and kissed the wound on his shoulder.

"I hope William sorts things out," Eric sighed. Alan frowned and looked up slowly. Eric took his glasses from him and took off his own, setting them on the counter top. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I'm just really worried about him."

"It's ok," Alan said quietly, kissing him quickly. "It's good that you worry about your friends so much. It means you really are the same sweet man I fell in love with."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Will," Grell squealed, nuzzling William's shoulder.<p>

"Sutcliff, please," he growled. He pushed him off slightly and sat on the nearby bench. Grell had always been so insistent that he honestly loved him. It was reassuring. Ronald wanted his soul and thing more. His affections would never be returned, but maybe he could settle with Grell. He supposed his wasn't so bad. They were friends, there wasn't really any reason why they couldn't become more. Slowly. Over time. "Hush now. I know you get excitable, but if you are serious about wanting my attention I need you to calm down and just tone it down a little."

Grell nodded quickly and snuggled into his shoulder, wrapping his arms slowly around his chest. After a long moment, William closed his eyes and slid one arm around his shoulder, stroking the stunning red hair. It was surprisingly soft, but not as a soft as Ronald's. This was ok though, wasn't it? Grell was a reaper. He was of his kind. That had to be better than being hopelessly devoted to a demon, didn't it?

"Oh Will," Grell breathed. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this I hope you're as cruel in bed as I imagine you are. This will be so much fun."

"Well, let's just see how things go," William said.

Grell smiled and moved off his shoulder and William opened his eyes slowly just as Grell brushed their lips together. William's first instinct was to yank back and smack him away but what were his options? Push Grell off and return to being stuck in love with a demon, in a relationship that could only ever end in Ronald devouring his soul? Or stay here with Grell, keep telling himself to put up with Grell's eccentricities because it was better to be with a reaper than a demon? Being with Grell couldn't change his feelings for Ronald, or his position as his guardian, servant and lover, but it could distract him, couldn't it? He drew back slowly, knowing he'd never be able to let go of Ronald as long as he was still around him but he could distract himself if nothing else.

"Let's take it slowly, shall we Grell?" he whispered

* * *

><p>Ronald turned away sharply, hurrying away back to the library. He'd gone to find William, to find out what was taking so long. He closed his eyes and kept his head low, his stomach churning. William hadn't seen him, he had his back to him, but Ronald didn't care. Finding William kissing that other reaper was sickening and, more than anything, infuriating. His fists clenched at his side as he stepped into the library.<p>

If he was so terrible to William he had to go to another person, then why should he keep being nice? He thought he'd been gentle with William. He though he'd been kind and giving him all he wanted. He'd show William what a true demonic relationship was like. He'd show him how cruel he could be.

Opening up several books on individual demons, Ronald flicked through them before he found the page he was after. Classified as a demon of sloth. He smirked.

"I need to go to the human world," he said. "I need information."

"I'll be in enough trouble if they found out I let you out the library without an escort," the guard snapped.

Ronald growled and jumped up, grabbing his arm and twisting until it snapped. The librarian screamed Ronald slammed his to the table. "I need information."

He turned and ran, finding his way to a porthole and out into the human world once more.

* * *

><p>William frowned seeing the commotion in the library. Ronald was in there. He hurried and found no sign of Ronald but there was an elder and the reaper supposed to be guarding Ronald with his arm in a cast. The elder turned to William, who was too stunned to say anything. What had Ronald done? Where was he? What were they going to do to him as punishment?<p>

"Mr Spears," the elder said, snapping him back to the real world. "It seems the demon has escaped to the human world, claiming he needs information. When the Mr Brown tried to stop him, he broke his arms in several places. Take the three who work with you and find him. If he is just looking for information, bring him home. If he's trying to escape or reporting back to demonic groups, use whatever force necessary. Until he's returned to this realm you're free from his control"

"Yes sir. I'll get them together right away but may I look at the books he looked at first? Perhaps there's some idea of where he's going."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Another slightly shorter chapter this time. This time, Eric and Alan are being cute, Will and Ron are being less cute and Grell is paying for being mean to Alan. And then next time, Ronnie's past and what Eric and Alan get up to after dinner. Also, another demon appearance this chapter. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>William paused at the door to the Undertaker's, glancing back to see Eric and Alan looking just as uncertain. Grell had said Ronald came to the mortician for help, that he treated him almost as a guardian. So they were going to see the old man. Perhaps this would be easy and Ronald would be there. Grell was hanging off his arm, something Eric was silently making clear he disapproved of, as they went in.<p>

Inside the dark room there was a chilling giggle. Grell grinned and pulled William further in. "Undertaker, we need to talk about the little demon."

"You just missed him," the Undertaker chuckled, stepping out of a coffin. "Poor little thing was all worked up. He's gone to see an old acquaintance of his. After all, he does know everyone of importance in London and most of the more powerful demons know him. He is well connected, you know."

"So I've heard," William said quietly.

"We need to find him," Eric said. "We need to take him home."

"Now now," he said, wagging a finger. "I will give you the information you want, but my services aren't free."

"We can pay you whatever you want," Alan said quietly from behind Eric. "It'd just get put down as expenses."

"But I don't want money," the Undertaker said, moving unbelievably fast to behind Alan, gripping his shoulders, making Alan squeak and tremble. He chuckled and leant down. "I will give you your information, if you give me a good laugh."

"You want us to tell you jokes?" Eric snapped, pulling Alan away.

"If that what you call funny," he said with a sigh and a shrug, sauntering back to the desk at the back of the room. "As long as it's amusing."

"You'll get your payment once we have out information," William said firmly.

The Undertaker sighed and nodded. "If you must be that way, but if you fail to keep your word, I won't give you information again. What would you like to know, reaper?"

"Tell us about Ronald."

"Then take a seat," he said, picking up a jar and taking out a biscuit, offering it around. Grell and Eric took one and he closed the lid. "You will owe me a rather large laugh for such a miserable tale, but knowledge is power to reapers. It is particularly true for this demon. He is rather complex. It took a lot of time to gain all the details, but I won't bore you with the entire story from the moment he was born."

William frowned and said on one of the coffins. "You'll get you payment, old man, just get on with telling the story and stop stalling."

"As you wish," he said.

Grell climbed up onto the coffin next to William, holding his arm tightly and against his shoulder. William growled, having to force down the urge to smack him away. "Such a sharp tongue, Will."

"He was born into a large, extended family right here in London," the Undertaker explained. "The eldest child of Isabelle and Thomas Knox. When he was only thirteen he took a job as a stable lad for a noble family and gave all his money to his family to keep them from falling into debt, he worked there until the passed on. It was there he met the instrument of his fate; a maid who served the family."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here, Ronald."<p>

"I know," Ronald said quietly. He sat on the wall, watching the female demon approaching. She sat at his side, watching a blonde human and an older demon. "I just needed some advice. What are you going by these days?"

"Hannah," she replied. "What help do you need?"

"I'm just… kind of confused," he said quietly. "I was trying to make this reaper care for me, I was trying to make him fall in love and it seemed like it was working before this war, but then I got scared because I started to care about him and so I bolted. But now I've got a second chance and I saw him with another reaper and it just makes me furious and I don't know why. You're the only other demon I know who's ever had real _feeling_, like more than a demon should. What am I supposed to do?"

"Have you talked to him about it?"

"No!" Ronald cried. "No, I can't… he doesn't want to be with me… he's only hanging around me because his bosses say so. If I admit caring for him he'll use it to take advantage of me. I'll lose his soul."

"Isn't gaining his affection worth giving up his soul?" Hannah said.

"Is that why you're serving that brat even though he's already contracted?" he said. Hannah nodded. "I just… what if he never cares for me back?"

"Everyone's afraid of rejection, little one," she said with a soft smile. "But you're not the type to be content to sit and wait. Go and find him, tell him how you feel, the worse he can do it say no."

"But I-"

"Don't be afraid, little one," she said. "If he does reject you, you can just punish him by consuming his soul."

Ronald nodded and slid off the wall, heading back towards London. The reapers were probably panicking about his disappearance. He hadn't meant to just snap like that. He just got so worked up by seeing William with someone else. He thought he'd been good to William, that William was at least wasn't uncomfortable with the situation. It had been hard, but he'd restrained himself, acted like a human and reaper would want a lover to. He wanted to be make William comfortable with him

His mind wandered to what they'd been talking about earlier. Demons had one perfect partner in the entire world. One person they would do anything to find and keep. He'd been told that when a demon found that person, they just knew. There was something instinctual that let them know. Was that what this was? He pushed his hands into his pocket and lowered his head. Was that possible? Was he supposed to be with William? Was that why he was getting so upset about this? First he needed to figure out how William felt about him though. Ronald wasn't going to put himself out there emotionally if there was nothing to be gained in return.

* * *

><p>"You still owe me payment, reapers," the Undertaker chuckled.<p>

The four reapers paused and William sighed. "Go on, I'll be out in a minute."

"Will-"

"It's fine, go."

The door shut and William turned to the Undertaker. He was still reeling from what he'd heard about Ronald's past. It was a lot to take in. The Undertaker sat back on a coffin, waiting patiently.

"You don't strike me as the type to be particularly humorous," he chuckled.

"I'm not," William said. "But I understand that someone like you would find my situation amusing." The Undertaker shrugged and William sighed. "I am madly in love with Ronald, despite knowing that all I am to him is a toy to ease his boredom while he waits to be ready to devour my soul. Despite everything, despite him being a disgusting, hideous demonic creature I can't stop myself loving him and I will never be able to admit it or be able to be with him because I know I mean nothing to him."

The Undertaker was in hysterics by the time he finished and he grasped the edge of the coffin to keep from falling over. There was some sort of weight lifted from William's shoulders though. He'd finally said it. He'd finally admitted it aloud. Deciding that was probably enough for him, William turned to the door only to pause when the Undertaker spoke up between giggles.

"He saw you," he laughed. William turned slightly. "With Grell." Ronald had seen him with Grell? He'd seen them kiss? Was that why he'd run off like that? "You'll be lucky if Sebastian doesn't hear about this."

"Is that where he's gone?" William said quickly. "Has he got to Sebastian?"

"He's gone to see a demon," the Undertaker laughed. "I couldn't tell you which."

"Take a guess."

"Sebastian is the most likely one."

William nodded and turned to the door. To his amazement, Ronald was there with the others. Ronald glanced up at him and smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, were you worried?"

"Where the hell have you been?" William snapped. "What do you think you're doing running off like that? You broke that guard's arm and just ran off. What were you thinking? You could have been caught and executed."

"Hey, I needed information," Ronald said with a shrug. "I didn't mean to break his arm, and I got something helpful. We should get going before your bosses get too worried."

William nodded slowly and strode off with Ronald following him closely. Grell ran over and grabbed his arm but William shoved him off. He'd caused this by giving into Grell. He was terrible for taking advantage of Grell like he had. What had he been thinking? Ronald smiled as they returned to the reaper world.

"That was surprisingly easy," Eric muttered, pulling Grell away with Alan by his side, leaving William and Ronald to be lectured by the elders. "I mean, he came back."

"Or maybe he was just coming back to the Undertaker," Alan said. "And we just happened to be there. Poor Ronald though. I mean-"

"Don't you feel sorry for him," Grell snapped. "He's a demon, he deserved it and he deserves it even more for trying to take my Will away!"

"Just shut up, Grell," he hissed.

Eric blinked down at Alan as Grell stopped dead. He doubted Grell had ever seen Alan snap like this. He hated being on the receiving end of Alan's wrath. Grell looked absolutely stunned and was staring down at Alan, who folded his arms and lifted his chin defiantly. Eric stayed just between them, ready to jump in if anything went wrong.

"William was just using you to distract himself from Ronald," Alan said. "And you're so blinded by your fantasies you're blatantly ignoring it. It's like willing blindness. He's in love with Ronald and in denial, can't you see that? And you can call me prudish or stuck up or whatever else, but at least I would never give myself to someone who doesn't love me."

"Really? So how long do you think it'll be before Eric gets bored of waiting and decides you're not worth is? Do you really think he loves you? Do you really think you're so perfect he'll wait forever for you?"

"Don't turn this around on me, Grell," he said gently. "Stop wasting your time on someone who doesn't want you and find someone who'll always love you, Grell, you're better than this."

Grell snarled and turned away, leaving Eric to wrap his arms around Alan's shoulders. "That was very impressive."

"Well, I wasn't going to let him keep putting me down forever," he said quietly.

"Good," Eric purred against his neck. Alan hummed softly and reached back, tangling his fingers into his hair. "So… can we go home?"

"Home? Why?" Alan said. Eric chuckled and nipped at his neck, making Alan gasp and smack his leg playfully. "Stop that. We're in public. What's got into you?"

"Home," he said. "You said soon, why not today?"

Alan flushed bright red and Eric lifted his head slightly, taking his hand and guiding him away. "H-how about tonight? We can go and have a romantic dinner first, can't we? Go out somewhere night?"

Eric glanced back at Alan. He sounded nervous. He frowned and tilted his head. He loved Alan. Really he did. It wasn't anything to do with wanting to get in into bed but it didn't mean he didn't want it to happen and for some unfathomable reason Alan giving out orders and being so stern made him incredibly hot and bothered.

"Oh, I've got an idea," Eric said, snapping his finger. "We'll stay in."

"No romantic meal?" Alan said. "Eric-"

"I'll cook for you," he continued quickly. "I'll make you dinner. Let's see what I've got in the kitchen."

He grabbed Alan's hand and pulled him away. "E-Eric?"

Eric just grinned and pulled Alan back to his room. Inside, Eric pulled him through into the kitchenette, throwing the cupboard doors open to search for food. He lifted Alan up onto the counter, kissing him roughly and slowly moving his lips down his jaw.

"I thought you were cooking," Alan laughed softly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Tell me what you want," Eric growled.

"I-I don't know. I don't mind."

* * *

><p>Ronald hadn't said a word to William since they'd got back from the human world. It made things more awkward than ever. William didn't really know what to say. Ronald sat at the table again, going through the books, not even glancing at him once, not even acknowledging his presence. Had seeing him with Grell annoyed him that much? He sat next to him in silence, watching him scrawling away.<p>

He glanced around at the empty library, the librarian was sitting with one of the guards and there were another two at the door, chatting quietly. He slid his hand slowly down to Ronald's leg, only to be batted away. Ronald hadn't even looked away from the book he was reading. William tried to say something, to apologise or… he didn't even know what, but every time he thought of something the words stuck in his throat. What could he say? Was there anything he could say?

He frowned and glanced over at the bookshelves. They were sheltered from view by books. He would give anything to pull Ronald back there and holding him in his arms, make it like nothing had ever happened, like they were lovers again. William glanced down at the books, the ones of demon behaviour and culture. Ronald had said there was only one person for each demon, their one true mate who suited them perfectly, the one person in their entire life they'd love unconditionally forever. If that wasn't him, was there really any chance Ronald would ever care for him?

"You don't have to be here," Ronald said. William's head jerked up and stared over at him. It was the first acknowledgement he'd got in hours. "I've not given you any orders, do what the hell you like."

William nodded but didn't leave. He couldn't leave him. Finally, after what felt like hours more, he finally found the ability to speak again. "I'm sorry."

Ronald got up and closed his books. "I'm going to bed."

William followed his quickly back to Ronald's room. The blonde demon undressed to his underwear and climbed into bed. It was early evening, he shouldn't be sleeping yet. He paused by the bed, expecting an order but Ronald said nothing.

"Umm, did you want me to-"

"There's nothing I want you to do," Ronald said. "I don't care. Do what you like."

William nodded, taking that as a reason to stay. Do what he liked. He wanted to be with Ronald. He sat on the bed and leant over, pulling Ronald around and covering his mouth with his own. Ronald's eyes widened and he went to push him off but William pinned his wrists down. Jerking his head side, Ronald glared up at him out the corner of his eye.

"Don't you dare," he hissed. "Don't you dare think you can just use me whenever you want. I'm not your toy, reaper. If you want to leave, leave. I'm not keeping you here, no one's forcing you to stay."

"I'm not leaving you," William said firmly. "I'm sorry that you saw me with Grell, I'm sorry about everything that happened to you when you were human and when you first became a demon, and you have no idea how much that hurt me to hear about what happened to you." He sighed and tilted Ronald's chin back to him, kissing his forehead. If he was ever going to say it, if he was ever going to admit to Ronald how he felt, it had to be now. "Ronald, I-"

"Whatever you're about to say, save it," Ronald said. William's mouth ran dry. "I don't want to hear it. I don't know why you're here making this big deal of it or what right you had to ask the Undertaker about my past when I haven't pried into yours any more than you've given me. I've never pushed you to give away anything more than you're comfortable with and you go behind my back and ask the Undertaker?"

"Ronald, listen to me, please."

"Why don't you go at tell Grell? I'm sure he cares what you've got to say."

"But I don't love him."

"You don't love me."

"_Yes_, Ronald, I do." Ronald fell silent, staring up at him. "I know you only really want my soul but if you're reacting like this to the idea that I was with someone else you're either as possessive over things you decide are yours as Sebastian or you actually feel something for me too."

"William…" He sighed and rolled over. William opened his mouth to argue but Ronald smiled. "Lock the door and come to bed, William."

William nodded. Getting up, he locked the door quickly and changed for bed. He didn't mind that it was just early evening. He didn't care as long as he could lie in bed with Ronald. He slipped into bed next to Ronald and wrapped his arms around him slowly. Ronald didn't push him away, but he didn't welcome his hold either. It was better than he'd been expecting though. Ronald hadn't shoved him off and rejected him all together.

"Don't think I've forgiven you," Ronald murmured. William nodded. "I'm going to make you suffer for making out with Grell, just not right now. Maybe tomorrow. If you love me, why the hell would you go off with him? I don't get it."

"Sorry," he said softly.

"How long?" William frowned and Ronald rolled over to face him, slowly taking his hand. "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"I started feeling for you… sometime around when we were together the first time," he said quietly. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you…dreaming about you…" He paused and frowned. "What do you think about maids?"

"Like, house maids?" William nodded. "I've been with a few."

"The outfits?"

Ronald frowned and then grinned. "I think you'd look lovely in one, Will, it's a good punishment."

William's eyes widened and he glanced away. If Ronald ordered him to he couldn't argue but… He frowned and Ronald squeezed his hand. He kissed Ronald's cheek and the little blonde blushed.

"I guess I faced up to it when I was told you were dead. I just couldn't let go of you." He squeezed Ronald's hand. "So… since you were so offended by the Undertaker telling me about your past, why don't you tell me from your point of view?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** A longer chapter today. Ronnie's past adventures in Hell meeting a variety of demons and his unrequited love, poor baby. And Will isn't having a much more luck in the present. Neither is Eric. Poor everyone. It's all lovely and dramatically heartbreaking. Thank you for your lovely reviews guys, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Ronald smiled to himself as he slipped into the servant's quarters. Most of the staff were in the dining room, what passed as a dining room for them anyway, or the local pub. Ronald would usual be with them, but not tonight. Two years ago, when he was only seventeen, he'd been introduced to a fifteen year old girl. Esther York. He'd fallen in love instantly. She worked as a maid in the house, serving the nobleman's eldest daughter mainly.<p>

They'd been introduced by the house's new governess. She was a tall, curvaceous woman, who Ronald would find attractive if he wasn't absolutely terrified of her. He knocked quietly on the door of Esther's shared room. There was a quiet call from the other side and he stepped in.

"Miss York," he said quietly.

Esther was the only one inside. He smiled and she stood quickly, smiling shyly. Reaching out a hand, Ronald glanced over her dress. It wasn't expensive or brand new but he liked it. It suited her. He auburn hair was swept up and her deep mossy green eyes were framed by a light pair of glasses. Esther smiled took his hand and he kissed it gently.

"Shall we go for a walk?" he said, offering her his arm.

Esther giggled and took his arm, letting him guide her out into the gardens. It was peaceful out in the gardens, the sun just setting over the trees. Once they were far enough from the house, he pulled Esther closer and wrapped his arm around her. Esther giggled and slid her arms around his neck. Ronald leant in to kiss her but she stepped back slightly, pressing her fingers against his lips.

"You know I won't, Ronald," she whispered. "Not until you offer me marriage."

"I can't, Esther," Ronald replied quietly. "I can't afford it. You know I would but I've got to give all my money to my family. I have to take care of the-"

"Don't you love me?" she said, her eyes widening and filling with tears. "You've been leading me on this entire time?"

"N-no!" he cried as she stepped away. "You know I love you. I just… I can't afford it."

"You'd take such advantage of me?"

"Fine," Ronald said desperately. He loved her. He couldn't see her so sad and couldn't let her go. "Ok, ok, please don't be upset." He pulled her back gently and brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, alright. We'll get married. I'll find the money, I'll save up, we'll get married."

"Really?" Esther said quietly. He nodded quickly and she threw her arms around him. "Oh, thank you, Ronald. And you'll buy me the best jewellery and dresses and I won't have to be poor anymore." Ronald tried to say something to correct her, that he couldn't afford that sort of thing but she pressed her fingers to his lips. "You're amazing Ronald."

She leant up and pressed their lips together clumsily. Ronald held her close and closed his eyes, kissing back gently. There was a snap behind them and they turned. The governess was walking towards them. Esther's hands clenched around his shirt and she whimpered softly, making Ronald hold her tighter.

"M-Miss Hannah," he said quietly, lowering his head.

Hannah pulled Esther away from Ronald, pushing her to the ground. Ronald suddenly found himself held by three young men, two twisting his arms back behind him and one holding his hands over his mouth. To his horror, Hannah's eyes burned a glimmering red and Ronald struggled to back away from her before realising the three men holding him had the same burning red eyes. She looked bored more than anything as she slid off her dress. Ronald couldn't help staring. He'd never seen any woman wearing so little in a public place. Marking appeared on her face and a rose in her hair as she approached Esther.

"No," Esther cried as something glowed on her shoulder. "No, you said you'd help me find someone who loved me."

"He loves you," Hannah said, pulling her up and gripping her chin.

"I'm poor, how can he love me?" she said, trying to twist away. "No one loves the poor." Ronald tried to argue but it came out muffled. He loved her. He was poor too but he loved her. "He's just a step up to find someone better. I haven't found love yet."

"You should have said that in your contract," she said. "You didn't. Our contract is complete."

She leant over so their lips were almost touching and after a moment, Esther collapsed to the ground. Ronald screamed and yelled, struggling to break free but he was held completely still by the three men as Hannah turned to him. She strode over and Ronald's head was tilted back, letting her lick his neck.

"His soul is nothing special," she said. "You can have him."

The three men glanced between themselves and Ronald was thrown violently to the ground, his head slamming into the ground as the three glared at each other. His vision whited out for a moment and when it cleared, he could barely move. The world was spinning around him. There was arguing and quiet footsteps. A shadow fell over him and he closed his eyes slowly as someone lifted him from the ground. Someone hissed and then everything went silent.

When Ronald came to he was soaking wet. Ronald staggered to his feet and he struggled to stay up but hands held him up gently. He blinked and glanced around. Hannah was standing over him. He shrank back but those three young men were holding him in place again.

"Finally awake, little one," she said quietly.

"What…" He struggled away and the triplets released him but his legs gave way and they managed to catch him again. "No…"

"Welcome to Hell, Ronald," she said. She smiled and Ronald shuddered. He was in Hell? But he thought he'd lived a good life. Hannah took him from the triplets and guided him over to a whimpering child in the corner. "You should eat. It's important to help you recover your strength." Ronald's eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground, struggling to brace himself against the wall. He couldn't be dead. This couldn't be happening. "Just lean in and let your instincts guide you."

Ronald's instincts took him and he leant over. Before he knew what he was doing, he drew an energy from the child. There was a hunger that was suddenly stated and he definitely felt stronger but the child had collapsed, unmoving in the corner. Hannah helped him up and this time he just about managed to hold his own weight. The triplets were whispering to themselves over the other side of the room and for the first time Ronald realised that he wasn't soaked in water but blood. He almost collapsed again out of sheer shock, realising the room was covered in blood and guts, but Hannah caught him and helped him back up.

"It's alright," she said. "You'll regain your strength quickly now. Since you were turned for my benefit, I suppose you're my responsibility at least until you can fed for yourself. Perhaps taking care of you will pass sometime and perhaps it will ease the boredom."

She pulled him away, holding his wrist firmly, and all Ronald could do was stumble along behind her, the triplets a few steps behind, still whispering to themselves. The halls were strange and filled with creatures he couldn't describe. Well, what had he expected from Hell? His strength was slowly returning and managed to keep up better, not wanting to stray too far in case the creatures weren't too friendly.

He spent the next three months following Hannah around, learning about being a demon. Once a week the triplets took him up to the human world to find souls to feed on while Hannah was looking for a suitable human. He was learning how to pick out the ones that tasted better. He'd also noticed there were far fewer demons interacting in the human world and when they did it seemed more brutal and violent. He'd learnt Hannah was a powerful and feared demon because she was a living sheath for a demon sword. The triplets served her every whim in return for protection and he was to be their latest meal when a rival demon took him and turned him just to spite Hannah. The demon in question had been slaughtered before Ronald had even woken up.

Logically, Ronald knew he should feel bad about being given this power and this second life while Esther had died because he loved her, but he felt nothing. No guilt, no grief, no anger, nothing. He supposed it was his demonic nature suppressing those feelings. It was strange to be so numb. Then again, she hadn't loved him. She said he was poor weren't loved. She'd said he was just a step up. Why should he care what happened to her? Ronald found himself thinking that way about humans more and more, much as it disgusted him. He used to be human, after all.

He'd also noticed that since Hannah had discovered he'd never been intimate with anyone, she'd started treating him differently. When he finally asked her about it, she told him that someone's first time had a special magic about it and most demons would do anything to possess and corrupt the purity of a virgin. Ronald didn't get it but he supposed that was Hannah was after by pressing up against him, offering him the chance to sleep in her bed and such things. When she got bored of him, after three months of looking after him and half-heartedly trying to seduce him, Hannah turned on him, suddenly changing from a bored but gentle and caring mother figure to a cruel, savage beast, showing her full demonic power. It was all Ronald do to escape.

Ronald ran desperately through the halls of Hell, shaken and disorientated and on his own for the first time ever. He was completely alone. Even as a human he'd never been alone. He had his family. They were always there if he needed them. He couldn't go back to them now. He was a demon, he couldn't put that on them. Hannah had told him she had taught him everything he needed and she wasn't going to protect him any longer. He had to stand on his own two feet now. She'd told him he could return if he wasn't going to be a burden but not until then.

He stumbled suddenly and he ended up falling flat on his face into something sticky. Struggling to lift his head as someone approached he saw a pair of expensive shoes in front of him. The demon lifted him from the webbing by the back of his neck and Ronald found himself staring a pair of sharp, cold eyes.

"Humph, a juvenile," he muttered. "Hardly worth eating."

"Eating?" Ronald cried.

"Yes," he said. "A little child wanders into my web and I'm supposed to just let you go? I may like to have unnecessary things but I'm not one to pass up a meal. Especially one that looks as delicious as you do."

"But- but-"

"But?"

"Please? I'll do anything." He was thrown across the webs and ending up tangled in the webs as the elder demon walked over. Ronald whimpered as he caught his chin and gazed down at him thoughtfully. "Please."

"What do you call yourself?"

"R-Ronald Knox," he whispered, twisting against the webs.

"Stop struggling," he said firmly. Ronald stopped and stared up at him in terror. "Is that your human name?"

"What- what other name would it be?" he said quietly. The demon frowned and his grip on his chin tightened. "Yes! Yes, that's what I was called as a human."

"Many demons take a several names and forms. Dependant on master and job. Some change their name and appearance some don't. Ronald…" He tilted his head and gripped his chin tighter, making Ronald whimper and whine. "You have a pure scent about you. Perhaps there is some merit to owning you."

"O-owning me?" Ronald whimpered, thinking about to what Hannah had said. "W-what that supposed to-"

He was silence by the older demon's lips falling over his. He squeaked and struggled to get him off or to get out the webs but there was no give. The demon turned his attention to his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood and holding his fangs around his neck as Ronald screamed and twisted violently but the older demon and the webs held firm. Finally, he gave up and closed his eyes, deciding it was better to let this demon do what he wanted rather than cause himself more pain. It was better than being eaten, wasn't it? Once he'd lowered his head submissively the demon released his neck, forcing him to tilt his head up as he could run his tongue along his neck, lapping up the blood. Ronald whimpered and the demon continued working at his neck. He shifted uneasily as a small, pleasured whine rose in his throat and scrunched his eyes shut. It felt… good…

"You taste so pure and sweet," he said. "A demon who has never known the pleasure of another's body is so rare."

"Please," Ronald whimpered, trying to get back away from him. He had a sudden sinking feeling. No, he wasn't going to… "Please no."

"You did say you would do anything," he replied. Ronald struggled to get away but he gripped his chin tighter again and he froze. "However, if I were to ruin that pureness there would be no point in owning you."

Ronald turned awkwardly in his grasp, trying to make sense of what he'd just heard. "Huh?"

"Unlike most of my more savage brethren, I am cultured and like to collect fine things," he explained. "In terms of sins I am greed. The need to have unnecessary things. I live to collect the rare and exquisite. I wouldn't ruin such a valuable prize." Ronald let out a sigh of relief. At least he was safe there. "That doesn't mean I can't play with you a little though."

For months, Ronald remained captive in the webs, the older demon teaching him how to fight and survive on a whole new level to Hannah but was very careful not to injure him in anyway. Between lessons, when the demon was around he'd either be protecting Ronald from other demons trying to steal him away or fondling him. Ronald was pleased for the protection but wasn't exactly pleased to be stroked and petted, despite how much his body seemed to disagree.

Ronald was spending another day tangled up in the webs while his master was out, when the soft clicking of heels echoed down the halls towards him. Hidden in the mess of webs, all he could do was sit and wait.

"If I save you, you will have to work for me, little one," said a cold, dark voice that sent shivers down his spine. "As long as you obey my instructions you'll be treated well."

Ronald nodded quickly and before he knew what was happening he'd been lifted from the webbing and set down in the human world. His savoir took the form of a sophisticated man with dark hair and auburn eyes. He smiled down at Ronald who shivered slightly as he dusted off a few black feathers.

"I think we should get to work teaching you how to look after yourself," he said. "You've got a lot to learn still. Come along, let's get you something better to wear to start with."

* * *

><p>Ronald smiled weakly up at William who squeezed his hand tightly. William wrapped his arms tightly around Ronald, kissing his cheek. Something in his stomach churned and a warm longing rose in his chest as Ronald stared up at him. Was it possible that… Could William be his mate? The one person he was supposed to be with?<p>

"You're so strong," William whispered.

"I'm not," Ronald said quietly. William loved him. It was… a strange thought. Whatever William said, Ronald couldn't stop thinking about it. He smiled as William ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm a coward really, haven't you said that before? Hiding away with reapers and humans rather than being with my own kind because I'm scared? I'm a scared, pathetic child who takes the easy way out on everything. I'm not sure what you've found to love."

William frowned. "I don't know where this sudden self-doubt is coming from, Ronald, but you are far from a scared, pathetic child."

"I couldn't even save the girl I loved."

"She was killed by a demon, Ronald. You were only a human. There was nothing you could have done then. And she was stupid enough to contract with a demon."

"I am a demon, William. Are you ever going to get over that? I'm a demon, will doesn't that make me as bad as the people who contracted? Worse even?"

"You're not a bad demon," William said quietly.

"There are good and bad demons?" Ronald said. "I should have died that night. When they tossed me to the ground, I hit my head so hard, if they hadn't turned me I would have died."

"And given what the Undertaker said about your time as a human, you'd have been turned into a reaper anyway," he argued.

Sighing, William stroked his cheek. Ronald wished he'd give him more than just facts. Always just facts. There had to be something more than facts, didn't there? He sat up slowly, keeping a tight hold of William's hand.

"Ronald?"

"I loved her," he whispered.

William sat up with him, leaning on his shoulder, gently kissing his cheek. "She didn't love you." He wrapped him arms gently around him. "You'll find someone one better, and you'll find your mate, won't you?"

Ronald closes his eyes and nodded. Still just facts. What would it take to make him give more than just cold hard facts? His mate… He glanced at William who was watching him patiently. He'd heard a demon's mate could make them seem human again. He'd heard so many stories about demons who found their mate. Did the way he acted for William count? He acted refined and human for everyone. It was his job. He leant back against the headboard, still in William's arms. Why was everything so complicated? Could William be his mate? Was it possible? He wasn't going to let it happen if he couldn't get more than bland facts out of him. He seemed to have drawn back into himself since listening to his story, and since getting passed the initial shock of admitting his feelings. Was it just a reaction in case Ronald rejected him or was this really William? Any doubts were pushed aside when William spoke up again, his voice soft, hoarse and strained, and slightly muffled with his head buried in his hair.

"I'd give anything to be your mate."

Ronald blushed softly and nuzzled against him. He wasn't sure. He didn't know yet, but he knew he'd never had a lover like William. Never. And he'd been with so many different people since becoming a demon. No one had ever made him feel like this, but then, no one had ever loved him for who he was rather than the show he put on for them.

"I suppose if I was, you'd know by not though, wouldn't you?" William murmured. "It doesn't sound like the sort of thing you could be uncertain about. I'm sure Sebastian would be pleased to know that." Ronald frowned and nodded slowly. Sebastian had taught him about demons and their mates. No one had mentioned it before. If he was supposed to be with William, Sebastian would actually respect it. "I suppose I'll just have to make the most of you while I can. You'll leave the second you find someone better."

"William… I…"

"It's ok. It's just how you work, you can't help it. It's selfish, but I almost hope you never manage to find them." Ronald's blush quickly returned and he glanced away. "Whoever they are, they don't know how lucky they are to be destined to have you." Swallowing heavily, Ronald closed his eyes and nuzzled against him, trying to reassure him. He almost wanted William to go back to cold facts, this was too painful. "The demon who saved you was Sebastian?"

"Maybe, we'll talk more about the past tomorrow," Ronald said quietly and William nodded. "So… what now?"

William rest held him gently in his arms and closed his eyes. Ronald smiled. He was fine with that. He held William's hand tightly and leant against him. Well, their entire relationship couldn't be based on sex, could it?

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you ever cook for me before?" Alan said quietly, watching Eric putting the dishes in the sink. "And I hope you're going to wash those."<p>

"In the morning," Eric replied. "And because I never thought you'd be interested before. I thought it wasn't exactly the kind of thing casual friends did."

"Now, Eric," he said firmly.

He'd noticed that whenever he gave an order in the stern, forceful tone Eric would blush slightly and quickly go do whatever Alan asked without another word. He wandered over to where Eric was washing up and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on his back. Much as he didn't want to think about the others right now, in the back of his mind, whenever he thought about his time with Eric, he hoped everyone could find someone they loved as much as he loved Eric and someone who loved them back.

When he thought about it, he supposed he understood Eric's concerns about William. He obviously cared very deeply for Ronald so using Grell to get passed it was just wrong but they didn't know what Ronald felt either. They were in pain and it hurt seeing them like that.

"Sweetheart, you're rather distracting," Eric said quietly.

"Dishes, Eric," Alan said.

Eric nodded and returned to work. Alan's hands were trembling as he thought about the possibility of what might happen as the nigh continued. Was he really ready for this? They'd had a nice night, and until now Alan hadn't really thought about it. Eric was older, and definitely experienced. Eric had given up his old life, his old friends for him and he hadn't given him anything in return. This was the least Eric deserved, wasn't it?

Eric shifted slightly and splashed water over him. Alan squeaked and splashed the water back at him. Eric smiled, guiding him away back towards the bed. Slipping out of his shirt, Eric pulled him close and kissed him gently. He sat back on the bed and Eric gently pushed him back against the pillows, capturing his lips once more.

"Are you sure about this?" Eric murmured. "If you're not sure-"

"I'm sure," Alan said firmly, pulling him down. "Stop talking. You're making me nervous."

He nodded and leant down, kissing slowly down his jaw to his neck. Alan closed his eyes and wrapped his arms slowly around his shoulders as Eric opened up his shirt, slowly moving his kisses lower, running his hand tenderly over his chest and stomach. There was a thought in the back of his mind. What if Eric left him after this? What if Grell was right? What if he just wanted to get him into bed and then he'd leave him? Eric ran his hand gently through his hair and nipped at his neck, making his gasp softly.

"E-Eric," he whispered, a hot, writhing pain welling up in his chest. "Eric… stop…"

"It's alright," Eric said gently. "Don't be nervous. I'll be gentle. I'd never hurt you."

"I know," he groaned. A pained cry rose in his throat but his voice cracked and broke. "Eric."

Eric's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, helping Alan up to lean him back against the headboard. He'd been with Alan for enough of his attacks to know how to cope with them. Alan winced, grasping his shoulders tightly as breathing became shallow and hoarse. He hoped this would just be a mild attack but after half an hour with no let-up he began to worry. He'd never seen him have an attack lasting this long outside the hospital. He wondered if he should help Alan to the hospital, but Alan just held him tight and suffered through it. A sudden terrifying thought hit him. What if… What if Alan had got so worked up and nervous he'd brought on an attack? What if it was Eric's fault for pushing him into this before he was ready?

He sighed and gently rubbed Alan's back, trying his best to reassure him. After another hour or so of comforting Alan, the little brunette's breathing began to ease and Eric gave a sigh of relief. He stroked Alan's cheeks gently, brushing away the tears from his cheeks, wrapped him tight in the blankets and pulled him close. He'd just have to wait and not push him any further. Maybe it was best to just forget about ever sleeping with Alan.

"I'm sorry, Eric," Alan whispered.

"Sorry?" Eric said, staring down at him. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have pushed you. I should be the one who's sorry. You can't help your illness."

"But I-"

"It's not your fault," he said firmly. "I promise."

Alan sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and lying against his chest. The world suddenly seemed more cruel and unfair than ever. Why did Alan have to be the one cursed with this? He was so innocent, he'd never hurt anyone. Why did it have to be him? Eric sighed and closed his eyes, gently kissing the top of Alan's head. He would do anything to ease Alan's pain, even share it but instead he didn't seem able to do anything to help him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stupid<em> William," Grell growled to himself, striding through the streets of London. "What's wrong with me? I'm better for him than that _stupid_ demon." He kicked a rock across the road, sending in smashing into a wheel of a carriage. "He's a demon. I'm a reaper. They shouldn't be together."

He sighed and turned down a side street, scuffing his heels as he went. Who did that demon think he was? Stealing _his_ William away from him? He and William were made for each other, they'd been together since their final exam. And now there was this demon! He needed to get rid of him so he could have William back again. He wasn't going to lose.

And that Alan. Who did he think he was? Some young brat, talking to him like that? What gave him the right to talk to him like that? He no experience in any of this. The sooner he let Eric into his pants and Eric dumped him the better. Everyone should just stop trying to change things. Everything was fine the way it was. Why did they need a new reaper in their offices? Why did Eric suddenly think he needed to find someone to love? Why was William suddenly all gaga over a _demon_? He snarled and spun around, punching the wall blindly before pain shot up his arm and he stepped back, cradling his hand.

"Ouch," he whined. "Urgh, this is all that brat's fault!" He wasn't even sure which brat he was talking about, the reaper or the demon but he knew one of them was the root cause of all this. He sighed and shook his head. "There's no two ways about it, I suppose. A lady has to do what she has to do. Those brats need to go." There was a soft chuckle behind him and he turned and grinned. "Oh."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Wow, this is a ridiculously long chapter. And it is a dark, nasty chapter, it makes me sad. And it starts out so cutely. So... we have Ronnie and Will being cute, then Will being an idiot, then Undertakerness (and yes, I've decided that is a word) some Sebastian, some Eric and Will in action, poor Alan and Ronnie goes all demon on us. He's a nasty demon when he wants to be. Once again, I repeat, a dark, nasty chapter towards the end, definitely mature, not suitable for everyone, you have been warned. And yes, thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming. Again, you've been warned, do not read the second section if you want to avoid the nastiest, skipping over it should not damage your understanding of the story. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"I'm so bored of this," Ronald groaned. William sighed and gently took his hand. "How am I supposed to work like this, Will?"<p>

"You'll be ok," William said. "All you can do is keep working at it."

"I'm bored, I need a break."

William frowned and flanked around at the guards. They weren't paying attention. "I think what you actually need are some reference books."

"I don't want _more_ books, Will," he said, burying his head in his arms.

"Yes you do," William replied, pulling him up.

Ronald frowned but let William guide him deeper into the library, hidden from view by the bookshelves. He pulled Ronald down between the shelves where there was a soft armchair and table with a lamp. Ronald seemed to finally get the idea and pushed William down into the chair, leaning over him, his hands either side of his shoulders. Things had been easier since last night. William smiled and pulled Ronald down into his lap.

"You're right," Ronald said, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Reference books make all the difference."

"I thought they might," William said. He leant up and gently pressed their lips together. "Ronald, you know what I said last night-"

"That's alright," he said quietly. "I don't mind."

He smiled and leant down once more, kissing him gently. William tangled in his fingers into his hair and gently wrapping his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Ronald pressed close against him, rocking their hips together, making William groan as hot shivers bolted through him. Ronald moaned and tugged away William's jacket and yanked open his tie. Sliding his hand lower, rubbing firmly between his legs, making the blonde toss his head back and gasp sharply. He was so stunning. Without thinking, he caught Ronald by the back of his head, pulling him forwards so he could attack his neck with rough kisses and nips.

"You need to keep quiet, Ronald." Ronald nodded, biting his lip to stifle a whine. Chuckling against his neck, William closed his eyes. He was so beautiful. "Darling…"

"William, I-"

"So, this is where you two are," Eric laughed, leaning against the bookshelves with Alan just behind him. "Really, William? I didn't think a cheeky fumble behind the bookshelves was your style."

William groaned and Ronald stood slowly, wandering away. "Thank you, Slingby, _really_."

"So, are you two a couple or is he still bossing you around?" he said as William came over, watching Ronald walking down the aisle. "Couple then." William frowned and glanced up at him. "No one watches their slave master that lovingly. For what it's worth, I think you two are a pretty amazing pair."

"Has anyone seen Grell today?" Alan said quietly.

"If he's keeping out of trouble then good," William said, heading after Ronald. "You two should do the same."

"I've got permission for you and Ronald to come out with us," Eric said. "Come on."

William nodded, pleased to be anywhere but the library under the watch of the guards. Ronald seemed just as pleased and quickly latched onto his arm as they walked. It felt right to be with Ronald and it was so reassuring that the little demon still held him arm. Sometimes he could almost imagine Ronald could actually care about him. It didn't stop him noticing how other reapers looked at them. Ronald must have noticed too because he caught William's tie and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. William couldn't bring himself to put his arms around him like he wanted and Ronald was so obviously offended by it as William pried him off gently.

"I wish you wouldn't do that in public," he said quietly. Ronald's head lowered and the playful sparkle in his eyes vanished. Behind him Eric and Alan were shaking their heads and motioning furiously about something. "I just don't want people talking. It's bad enough they think I'm your slave without them talking about us in any other way. Understand, don't you?" He lowered his voice and glanced away. "We just need to keep what happens between us from everyone else. They wouldn't understand. Imagine what people would say if they knew what go on? How I feel about you? It's nothing personal. You do understand, don't you?"

"I understand. You know what," Ronald whispered. "I think I preferred working in the library." William frowned, turning to go after him but Ronald shoved him away, glaring up at him. "My room, eight o'clock. I don't want to see you until then. Don't make me make it an order."

Completely at a loss, William could only watch him go. What had just happened? Eric and Alan glanced between themselves and Eric sighed. What did they know that he didn't? He wasn't exactly pretending the he knew much about how relationships of this level were supposed to work but he knew his lover shoving him away and almost ordering him to leave him alone for the rest of the day wasn't normal.

"With all due respect, William," Alan said quietly. "That was stupid. He was kind of looking for you for reassurance there and you've probably made him feel like you're embarrassed of him now."

William frowned and glanced away. "I suppose I should go and…"

"I'll go," he said. "You'll probably just put your foot in your mouth or something. And he did say he didn't want to see you."

He hurried off after Ronald and William glanced at Eric. When had Alan developed such an attitude? Still, he'd upset Ronald, and Alan seemed to understand what had happened. He hadn't meant to make Ronald feel like he was embarrassed to be seen with him. He wasn't but the way everyone looked at him so pityingly made him absolutely ashamed of himself. He used to command respect, now everyone thought he was the slave to a demon. He couldn't sink any lower in everyone else's eyes.

"Come on, let's see if we can find Grell," Eric said. "The sooner we find him the better. Who knows what trouble he's causing. Don't worry, Alan will look after him. He liked books after all."

William nodded slowly. Put his foot in his mouth? Probably. He didn't remember the last time someone had this kind of effect on him. He suddenly seemed incapable of saying the right thing when he was around Ronald. He briefly wondered if Eric had the same problem but then he remembered how they'd been before they admitted their feelings for each other. His thoughts drifted back to last night.

"People would respect you more if you stopped bowing to their pressure," Eric muttered. William frowned and the blonde sighed. "Either push Ronald off and be defiant or show everyone you don't care what they think and show Ronald you love him, because I know you do. Acting the way you are is just going to push Ronald away."

William didn't answer, but thought it through carefully. Really? He couldn't really be expected to act like that with a demon in public? But… he couldn't exactly be expect Ronald to stay with him forever if he was ashamed to be with him in public, could he? Hopefully Alan could make sense of it on Ronald's end. Even if he had made Ronald feel like he was ashamed of him, Ronald was shameless, why did he suddenly care?

"So, what's going on with you and Ron anyway?" Eric said.

"I don't know," William said as they stepped through into London. "I told him how I felt about hm." Eric nodded. "But, demons have their mates. The one person they're meant to be with. I'm not Ronald's mate, he'll never return my feelings."

The eerie chuckling of the Undertaker drew their attention. He was leaning on the wall around a graveyard, watching them. "What makes you so sure you're not his mate, Mr Spears?"

"You think differently, old man?" Eric said, folding his arms.

He chuckled and shrugged. "Who knows? What were you saying about him not returning your affection, Mr Spears?"

"If I was his mate, wouldn't he know? Wouldn't he have said something?" William said. The Undertaker shrugged again. "What do you know?"

"You'll have to be more specific, I know a lot," he laughed. William and Eric glared over at him and he chuckled. "Well… as you're aware, Ronald is a young demon. He has yet to lose his humanity and emotions completely. Most demons find their mates in old age, when they no longer feel many human emotions. It's possible he's just confused by what he's feeling. Where is your lady friend today?"

"Who knows?" Eric said. "He's wandered off again, didn't even come home last night."

The Undertaker grinned. "I think you should probably consider telling Ronald about your past, Mr Spears. Perhaps you'll give him the little push he needs."

William frowned and Eric nudged him on down the road. His mind was racing. What if he was Ronald's mate? Why did the idea terrify him so much? He'd said to Ronald he'd give anything to be his mate but now there was an actual chance he was terrified by the thought. Eric elbowed his side and he lifted his head. Up ahead was a very familiar and unwanted face.

Sebastian turned slowly and smirked seeing them. William turned slowly and pulled Eric down a side street. The moment they were away from the public, a dark shape came down from the rooftops, a clawed hand closing around William's throat and slamming him to the ground. Sebastian snarled down at William, his claws drawing pricks of blood from his neck. Before he could do anything to react, Eric kicked Sebastian aside, scythe in hand.

"We never did finish off our business from last time," Eric growled. Sebastian smirked and dusted himself off. "What's so funny now?"

"If the three most dangerous reapers are out," Sebastian purred. "Pray tell, who's watching over young Mr Knox?"

He went to bounce away but William snapped out his scythe, the blades skimming Sebastian's side, knocking his balance enough to give Eric time to spring forward and knock him to the ground. Sebastian twisted around, driving his heel into his stomach and whipping around just quickly enough to slam his elbow into William's ribs. It took moments for the pair to recover and William snapped out his scythe once more but twisted aside, moving a little sluggishly, but just avoiding William's scythe, that couldn't change direction once released, and scratching Eric's wrist and slamming into the wall on the other side of the alley. Sebastian bounced up to the rooftops as William struggled to get his blades from the wall, but without warning, Eric hopped up onto the shaft of his scythe, using its slight give as a springboard to launch himself higher after Sebastian.

William finally got his scythe free and bounced up onto the rooftop to see Eric and Sebastian clash above him. Eric was swinging his scythe clumsily, hindered by the injury to his wrist and struggling to keep Sebastian at bay. William growled and pulled the trigger on his scythe once more, this time making sure the only warning Sebastian had was the snap of the parts. This time, his it's mark, driving into Sebastian's shoulder and knocking him a nearby alley but the demon caught the back of Eric's jacket and pulled him down with him. William hurried over and jumped down from the roof only to be slammed down into the ground by the demon.

Glancing around he saw Eric slumped in a door way, looking battered and broken. Sebastian caught his gaze and smirked. "Well, he wasn't the most comfortable landing pad in the world, and the way his scythe caught him didn't help. Really, you should be more careful. Don't underestimate me, reaper, I'm very different from most demons."

William fumbled for his scythe but it was out of reach. Sebastian smirked and pulled him from the ground, and next thing William knew he was hitting the ground once more, his head pounding and his glasses flying through the air. Chuckling cruelly, Sebastian stalked over but paused as Eric coughed and tried to get up only for there to be a sharp thud and Eric fell silent once more.

Glancing down at the pair, Sebastian hummed before turning his attention back to William, lifting him from his place braced against the wall and slamming him against it, driving his fist into fist stomach, making William double over, gasping for air. Sebastian chuckled, tangling his fist into his hair and yanking his head back to glare into his eyes.

"I could just give you to demon group, both of you," he said. "The two of you would be quite the prize, don't you think?" William snarled and struggled upright only for Sebastian to grip his arm and twist until it snapped and William had to bite his cheek not to scream. "I think I should definitely let slip your position to a demon group. They'll look after you and I'll relieve Ronald from your care. I suppose he didn't bother warning you about me. If I were you, I'd be asking myself whose side he's really on."

"Sebastian," came a young, cold voice. "You shouldn't leave unless I give you permission."

The demon threw William to the ground and turned away, leaving William almost blind and struggling to move or even breathe. Eric was silent and he could just about make out his shape sill in the doorway. He struggled to get his body to work for him until his vision darkened and he fell unconscious, thinking of Ronald the entire time. Alan was capable and so was Ronald, but could they really stand against such a powerful demon. Ronald was the only one who knew what he was really capable with and Sebastian seemed willing to do anything to keep him from talking. Ronald… he had to get back to Ronald…

* * *

><p>"I'm just trying to understand why you're so sensitive about it," Alan said quietly. Ronald glared over at him and Alan sighed. "Ronald, please, I know that William was a jerk for doing that, but he does love you."<p>

"I know," Ronald whispered. "But if he's ashamed to be seen with me. It's better if I just keep things professional from now on."

"Professional?"

"If he can't accept there's more between us than demon and reaper, why should I keep trying?" he muttered.

Alan sighed and lowered his head. This wasn't right. They looked so happy together. Why were they both being so stubborn and difficult? Ronald got up, checked something in one of his books, and wandered back through the library. One of the guards followed and Alan frowned. Apparently Ronald wasn't trusted anymore. He wondered if his presence was the only thing keeping Ronald from abuse at their hands. They seemed ready to jump at any movement Ronald made, ready to beat him down if he made any kind of threatening move. As Ronald came back with another book, Alan noticed the guard was no longer with him. His frown deepened. Had Ronald done something or was he just staying behind. Apparently another of the guards had the same idea and went to check on their companion.

Ronald sat back with him and dumped the book on the table before curling up, bringing his knees to his chest. Alan sighed moved over slowly and gently wrapped his arms around Ronald's shoulders. Stroking his hair gently, Alan tried to calm the distressed little demon. He understood Ronald was struggling, he was struggling too after all, and he knew he'd be furious if Eric dared to treat him like that. William might not have been the best at reading feelings but he really should have known better. No one liked to be pushed away in public like that. It must have been humiliating for Ronald. Alan sighed, gently pulling the Ronald's shaking form closer against him rubbing his back tenderly, trying to calm him down. Ronald's arms slid around him and he smiled. Ronald was still shaking and breathing heavily, as if he was fighting the urge to cry. He squeezed Ronald gently and Ronald held him back, the shaking and panting slowly subsiding. Just before Ronald became completely still and calm, Alan was sure Ronald whispered something about running but Alan shrugged it off, he didn't seem like he was a threat, he was probably just muttering.

After a long moment, he realised Ronald was resting his head on his shoulder, his face buried in his hair. "Are you smelling my hair?"

"No," Ronald purred. "You." He nuzzled against him and Alan gasped, realising how close they were. Ronald might not have been so bad, but he was still a demon. "You're a virgin."

Alan's eyes widened and he blushed furiously, turning away and trying to stutter out some sort of denial. How could Ronald know that? He tried to move back but Ronald had a tight hold around him, holding him still. Glancing down wearily, Alan barely stifled a gasp noticing Ronald's eyes burning that hellish red. He struggled to push Ronald off as a terrible feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. They'd been treating Ronald like some kind of pet, playing with him and having fun with him and forgetting he was actually a savage beast with wild instincts. He was still a _demon_.

And right now he seemed to think Alan was prey.

He squeaked slightly as Ronald shoved him down to the seat. Alan pushed against Ronald's chest and shoulders as firmly but gently as he could, he didn't want to hurt Ronald after all, or draw the guards attention. They seemed to be looking for any excuse to beat Ronald senseless. Ronald's hand closed around his wrists, holding them both firmly against the cushions above his head, leaving Alan twisting and struggling against him, gazing down at those blazing red eyes.

Ronald licked up his neck and Alan shivered. "R-Ronald, s-stop. Stop. Please."

The dark chuckling purr that came from Ronald was absolutely terrifying. He struggled to get his wrists loose but Ronald's claws dug into his skin and as he lifted his head slightly and Alan froze as he caught sight of Ronald's fangs. His heart was pounding against his chest. He didn't want Ronald to get hurt by calling the guards, but he was starting to worry that wasn't an option if he wanted to get out of this. Why had Ronald suddenly changed? What was he doing?

"I bet you're tasty," Ronald growled, gazing down at him. He smirked and stroked Alan's cheek gently. "I've never been allowed at a virgin before."

"I-I'm not-"

"Yes, you are," he said in a sing song voice. "I can smell it and taste it." He grinned and leant down over him, their lips brushing as he spoke. "I never got it before, but I get it now. Everyone's always told me there's something special about corrupting such a pure soul."

"You shouldn't waste time," came a cold voice.

Ronald sat up, keeping his hold on Alan tight, and turned to a large, redheaded demon, who smirked, his eyes roving over Alan's body, making him shudder. What was wrong with Ronald? Why was he doing this? He pulled Alan up and pushed him over to his companion, who caught him and pulled him close.

"Oh, isn't he a pretty one?" he chuckled. "He'll be fun to play with."

Alan glanced around desperately as the porthole opened in front of them. The remaining guard and librarian were on the floor, and both looked dead. There was a groan on the far side of the library and Alan prayed it was one of the two missing guards. Ronald giggled and pressed up against him from behind, dipping his head to kissing his neck, running his hands over his hips. It would have felt so good if he weren't absolutely terrified of what they were going to do to him.

"He'll be so much fun to break," Ronald purred. "Since I caught him, I want to be the first."

"Stop it," Alan cried. "Please. Ronald."

"We should take the other one," the other demon muttered. "I'm sure the bosses would be pleased."

"Go and get him then," Ronald replied, wrapping one arm around Alan's arms and chest and the other around his waist. "I'll keep this little reaper _entertained_." Alan shuddered and twisted to break free but was held tightly as the strange demon wandered off and Ronald tipped his head up slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"But what about William?" Alan said desperately, trying to get through to him somehow. Ronald's eyes didn't even show of a hint of recognition, as if he didn't even know who William was. He glanced over in the direction the other demon had gone. The same place the guard and Ronald had been. His eyes widened. "You're not-"

He was silenced by the demon's mouth over his, his tongue snaking into his mouth. Alan scrunched his eyes shut and tried to struggled back but the demon had hold of his chin, keeping him perfectly still as he explored his mouth. If they dared to do this in the reaper's own library Alan didn't think he wanted to know what they'd do to him once they'd got him through the porthole. The fake Ronald's promise to be gentle wasn't exactly a comfort. And where was the real Ronald, what had they done to him? He was starting to think it would be worth trying to summon his scythe with so little room, even at the risk of injuring himself. The demon's hand slid lower, down between his legs, groping roughly. Alan gave a sharp cry and struggled more desperately than ever, a few tears springing to his eyes.

"Stop playing games," said the other demon. Finally, the demon parted their lips and Alan opened his eyes a crack, still held by the chin and unable to move. Ronald, the real Ronald, was held in the large demon's arms. Alan was almost relieved, until he saw Ronald's eyes, which were barely open as it was, were dull and hazy and there was blood covering his face and hair. "You can have your fun with him when we get back."

"Right."

He pulled Alan forwards towards the porthole and Alan twisted and struggled desperately. He couldn't let them take him through there. As long as they were in the library, as long as they were in the reaper realm, there was a least a chance that someone would come in and see what was happening and rescue them. Ronald was barely moving, he wasn't going to be able to help himself.

The demon shifted his grip slightly and Alan stepped back, driving the heel of his shoe into the demon's foot. It was desperate and wouldn't do any damage, but it did enough, the demon's hold slackened slightly and he managed to squirm loose, getting enough room to summon his scythe at last. If he didn't manage to save himself and Ronald now, they were both done for. There weren't going to be any more chances. He doubted they'd keep that promise to be gentle any more. He'd seen reapers who escaped the clutches of the demon groups. This war had brought out their savage nature. He'd seen those who'd been saved, and the bodies of those who hadn't and everyone had heard the stories. He didn't think he could bear being put through that.

The fake Ronald lunged for him and Alan swung the handle of his scythe around, slamming into the side of the demon's head, knocking him to the ground. The demon holding Ronald threw him aside, and Ronald fell lifelessly to the floor. What the hell had the done to him? Forcing himself to ignore Ronald for the moment, he turned to the large demon who was charging at him. He jumped aside and swung his scythe, slashing deep into his side before whipping around and slamming the handle between his shoulders, sending him to the ground. Panting heavily, he turned to Ronald, dropping to his knees and lifting him from the ground into his lap.

"Ronald?" he whispered, trying to find the wound on his head that was spilling so much blood. "Ronald, wake up, I need your help here." Ronald's eyes were just blank and dull, as if he were actually… dead… "Rona-"

A meaty hand clamped over his mouth and his head was yanked back. His whole body ended up reeling back and he landed in the larger demon's lap, held tightly. The pair of demons had recovered far quicker than he'd expected and now he was stuck. The larger demon twisted his wrist, forcing him to drop his scythe into the fake Ronald's waiting hands. He was pushed back, almost gently, until he was reclined against the larger demon's chest. The hand over his mouth was removed slowly and he tried to beg for mercy, which seemed like the only option right now unless Ronald suddenly recovered or a miracle happened, but the smaller demon pressed a finger to his lips, hushing him gently.

"Don't beg," he murmured. "I hate begging." He smiled kindly, although it did little to reassure Alan as he brushed his fingers over his lips. "I was going to wait, but you're too much trouble, I'll make you mine now, that way maybe you'll behave." He glanced pleadingly at Ronald, who looked just as dazed and out of it as ever, struggling to get as far as possible but only succeeding in pressing back against the larger demon. The blonde demon held his scythe to his throat and Alan froze, not resisting as he was turned back to face him. "Now now, play nice. I'd be a shame to hurt you."

"Once you're done, I want the little traitor," the larger one hissed.

"All in good time," he chuckled. "I would have thought you would have had your fun with him already but I doubt he's going far. We'll deal with the little virgin first."

The large demon parted Alan's legs and his smaller partner settled between them, slowly leaning forwards, pressing his body over Alan's. He caught Alan's chin and slowly pressed their lips together in another kiss. The larger demon's mouth moved to his neck, and Alan whimpered weakly, not daring to move for fear he'd rub against the two demons bodies or that he'd get his throat slit with his own scythe. He shuddered and bit back a moan as the blonde's tongue toyed with his own, moving encouragingly as the redhead teased his neck. If he weren't so terrified and disgusted it would feel so good.

He glanced at Ronald once more, but there was still nothing from him. A knock on the door parted them and Alan was left trembling, panting and whimpering as tears slipped down his cheeks, hoping this was the break he needed.

"Everything ok in there?"

Alan went to scream for help but the blonde pressed his scythe against his neck and a finger to his lips once more, holding his gaze. "Ah, no, not a peep from you. Not a sound or I'll stop being so nice to you, ok?" Alan nodded quickly and the demon smiled, stroking his cheek. "That's it, nice and quiet."

"It's fine," the larger one called.

"Both out like a light," the blonde added.

Alan's eyes widened. Their voices were different. The voices of the two guards that had gone to check on Ronald. They were the missing guards? These demons groups had infiltrated the reaper realm? Footsteps moved away outside the door and the demons returned their attention to him.

"That's a good boy," the blonde purred, pecking his lips. "Such a good little reaper, isn't he?"

"Perfectly behaved," the redhead replied against his jaw, forcing him to tilt his head awkwardly. "If he keeps behaving, maybe we will be gentle."

"I do like the quiet, shy ones," he chuckled. "I could keep him to myself." He smiled at Alan, guiding his lips to his once more in a long, lingering kiss, holding him there gently, blocking his partner from access to him, until the larger one pushed him off. "Hmm, sweet one? Would you behave for me if I were gentle? Would you carry on being such a good, quiet boy?"

"Stop hogging him."

Alan's head was yanked aside and the larger demon crushed their lips together, shoving his tongue into his mouth, groping him roughly between his legs. Again, the smaller demon shoved him off and gently ran his hands through his hair.

"You can't be so rough with such a delicate creature," he snapped. He smiled and slipped open Alan's belt and trousers. "He needs care and attention. Put your arms around me, sweetheart." Alan cringed and the endearment, the same term Eric used so often, but did as he was told, slowly reaching up around his shoulders. The blonde smiled and slid his hand up under his shirt, letting his companion continue between his legs as he laid his body against his once you. "You really are so well behaved. I'm going to be so satisfied with you. Don't worry, sweet one, I'll make sure you're satisfied too for being so well behaved. You're too beautiful to hurt. I want you to join in, beautiful, if I wanted to just have my way with you I'd have knocked you out or had you tied up. I want you to enjoy yourself."

He leant over and slowly covered his mouth with his own once more. Well, of the two, Alan preferred this one. Once again, the larger demon kissed his neck as he massaged between his legs and the blonde ran his hand over his chest. Their tongues moved slowly together and the blonde seemed satisfied with his involvement as he slowly moved his hand over his thigh, adjusting his position slightly so he could grind their hips together, making Alan moan and arch his back, only worsening the contact and friction, and the hot, unwanted pleasure building up within him. Noticing his death scythe was no longer at his neck, he tried desperately to squirm away but only made things worse, his legs being forcibly held apart by the demon between them, pressed against him. There was nothing he could do. He could only give in and let the two demons take him. This was so unfair. How could these demons be making him writhe in pleasure against his will but Eric couldn't even undress him without making him have an attack?

His trousers were pulled down slightly and the blonde ran his hand slowly over his exposed skin to his rear, slowly pulling away his underwear as well. Alan was shaking terribly as he squeezed his rear, making him buck his hips instinctually against him, gasping sharply. This was it. All he could do was close his eyes and think of Eric. Eric would slaughter these demons for what they'd done to him.

"Oh…" the blonde breathed. "So beautiful… I'm not letting anyone else ha-"

He coughed and spluttered before his head was pulled back and he was thrown away. Alan stared up at Ronald in disbelief. He was standing there, holding Alan's scythe, eyes burning red and looking, well, demonic in every sense of the word. Not giving the demon a chance to even move, Ronald slashed the scythe through his neck, chopping off his head. The body fell away and Alan couldn't move for sheer terror for a few moments, even covered in blood. Ronald stepped away and turned to the fake version of him. At least… at least this Ronald didn't seem to have any interest in him.

Not wanting to know what Ronald was going to do, Alan staggered to his feet, redressing quickly and turning away until Ronald's hand fell on his shoulder. He turned slowly and Ronald smiled weakly, offering him back his scythe without a word. He was absolutely soaked in blood. The little demon slid to the floor, leaning against the library's reception desk, patting the ground next to him. Alan sat next to him and curled up, resting against Ronald's shoulder, wrapped his arms, his scythe held tight in his hands. After a long moment trying to be strong, his walls broke and he turned into Ronald's shoulder, crying uncontrollably as the little demon rubbed his back.

"It's ok," he whispered. "It'll be ok. Eric and William will be back soon, they'll make it better. It won't be long until Eric's here."

"No," Alan sobbed. "No, I can't see Eric, he won't understand." He shook his head desperately. "You have no idea how… I should have… I should have just… how…"

"I know," Ronald said gently, tipping his chin up and stroking his tears away. "Demons love to corrupt purity. I know you're hurting right now-"

"You have no idea," he cried. "You slept with people as your job, you have no idea how I feel right now!"

"Yes, I do," he said, still sounding perfectly calm, but his eyes were pained and watery. "When I was first turned into a demon, when I was just thrown into Hell alone… I was pure too…"

Suddenly Alan felt terrible. Ronald had been through this too? He reached around Ronald's neck and collapsed against him, just crying. And hours later, they were found the same way, huddled together in the blood covered library when the locked doors were broken open. The elders were instantly suspicious of Ronald, but Alan wouldn't let them take him. Every time they tried, he would scream for him, reaching for him desperately. He didn't want to be with anyone else. If those demons could impersonate the guards, who were supposed to be trusted and serious, high level reapers, they could be anywhere. They could be anyone. Ronald was safe though. He knew Ronald was a demon and he knew Ronald would never put someone though this if he'd been through it himself. Ronald was his only safety until Eric returned. Ronald would protect him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Yes, daww, poor Alan. And this chapter there's the aftermath. Ron is trying to be reassuring, Alan's having bad dreams and Will and Ron finally talk, and we get a little of why Will hates demons. Yay. Thank you for your reviews, I love to hear from you, please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>All Ronald really remembered was the world clearing to reveal Alan trapped between the two demons, one who looked just like him. He remembered watching for a moment as they touched him, kissed him, made him whimper and squirm desperately as they started to undress him. And he remembered the pain and terror of being in similar positions when he was a young demon. He remembered the terror and the guilt and second guessing himself every moment, what could have done to stop it? He remembered feeling disgusted and worthless and knew Alan needed his help but being unable to move. He remembered being tangled in webs as his owner undressed him, helped himself to his body and Ronald had convinced himself it was worth it as long as he wasn't killed. There was nothing he could do to stop. He watched Alan crying and knew he couldn't stop him feeling used and dirty and weak and violated, but he could stop him getting used to it. He could stop him feeling like this was his entire life, like it was all he was worth.<p>

Ronald remembered forcing himself to his feet, watching the two demons with Alan and picking up the little reaper's scythe, knowing he couldn't let Alan suffer like he had. He'd reached for his double and driven the scythe into his back then pulled him away. Alan had been staring up at him in terror as he removed the head of the other demon. Poor terrified Alan. Only thinking of what those demon had done to Alan mentally and emotionally not just physically, Ronald had turned on his double.

He didn't remember anything else until Alan began crying into his shirt.

Alan was lying in his arms now, half asleep. He had been since he'd been released from hospital. There were no major injuries, and Ronald had long since healed the wound on his head that had left him so unresponsive. Opening his eyes slowly, he glanced at his watch. Almost eight. William was cutting it close. Where was he? Alan had told him they'd gone to London to find Grell. They should be back by now. And he might have said he didn't want to see William until eight, but he wouldn't have minded if he and Eric had come to check on them. Didn't they care what had happened? He couldn't believe they could be in the realm and not have heard at least rumours. Why weren't they here?

Alan whimpered softly and Ronald sighed, patting his head. Suddenly Alan's eyes snapped open and yanked back, eyes wide and scared as he stared back at Ronald. He leant forwards, gently stroking his cheeks, brushing away his tears. Alan settled slowly and pushed Ronald off gently, offering him a weak smile.

"When will it get easier, Ronald?" he whispered hoarsely. "When does it stop hurting? When am I going to stop feeling like this?"

"I couldn't tell you," Ronald murmured, glancing away. "I don't know."

"You said you'd been through this, Ronald," Alan said, crawling over and sitting with him, gazing up at him desperately. "How did you get over it?"

Ronald smiled weakly. "I didn't. I let it swallow me up… until I met William…"

Alan blinked up at him in confusion and Ronald sat back, quietly explaining to him about his past, just as he had with William the night before. This time he didn't bother with the details of his change, or his time with Hannah, this time he focused in his time in the webs, going into more detail than he had for William. Alan listened quietly, holding his hand and staring up at him, listening intently. At first he'd tried desperately to stop it, but pretty soon he figured out it wasn't going to stop. He was stuck. He stopped believing he could be worth anything more. By the time Sebastian had save him, he didn't even care what he wanted from him. It didn't really matter anymore. That's how he'd ended up with a job like that. William's affection was completely new to him. No one had ever loved him. Well, his family had but they didn't really count. William made him feel like maybe he was worth more than that.

"Ronald," Alan whispered, squeezing his hand. He glanced up and Alan smiled, brushing away his tears. Ronald blushed heavily and Alan's smile softened slightly. "I'm so glad we found you."

"W-why?" Ronald said, staring down at him in disbelief. No one had ever been glad to have him around before. At least, no one who didn't want to use him for something. "I don't understand."

"Because I… if we hadn't found you, you'd still be out there," he replied. "No one should be used like that. You might be a demon but you were selling your body. Someone paid for your first time. How could anyone…" He slid his arms around his neck and Ronald was sure he felt tears against his shirt again. "Please, Ronald, promise you'll never do that again. Promise you'll never go back to that." He hugged him close and Ronald frowned. He slid his arms around him gently and Alan sniffed slightly, raising his head to gaze up into his eyes. "You must never go back to that life. Never. Promise me."

"Alan, I would but…" His little fists clenched against his shirt and Ronald sighed. "This war won't last forever. I won't be allowed to stay after that."

"But you don't have to go back to selling yourself," Alan said desperately. "You're a demon, you can just summon up whatever you want to have. Ronald, not one should have to do that. You can stay. Just turn into a cat and stay with us. With William." Ronald frowned and glanced away. "Ronald, you do love him, don't you?"

"I… I, uh…" Ronald stammered, struggling to find an answer. He didn't know. He thought he did but he didn't know. "Maybe?"

"Maybe? Ronald, he loves you," he snapped, turning him back to face him. "If you don't love him too it's just cruel to keep stringing him along. Do you love him or not?"

"I-I don't know!"

"What's not to know?"

"I've thought I've been in love before. It only ever ends in heart break. And like I said, I'll just have to leave him eventually. I can't stay longer than this war requires. I'm not going to give my heart to him when it's never going to last. It's easier this way."

"It's ok to be scared, Ronald," Alan argued. "You're a good person, you protected me, after everything else, you deserve this. You deserve some happiness."

Ronald was about to answer but there was a knock on the door. Ronald got up slowly, glancing at his watch. Nearly quarter to nine. William was in so much trouble. He opened the door and Eric pushed him aside, hurrying over to Alan. William paused in the doorway, watching Ronald nervously.

"What are you doing in here?" Eric said gently, sitting with him. "I was worried about you. Come on, it's not safe to be around him."

"What?" Alan cried, shoving him away. "Where've you been?"

"Out looking for Grell, we ran into Sebastian, we've only just got back," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Just go away," he whispered.

"Alan? Alan what's happened? What's wrong?"

"Please, I don't want to talk about it, just go."

"Alan?" Eric said quietly. He reached for Alan's hand but Alan whimpered and slapped his hand away, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Sweetheart, please."

"Don't' call me that! Just go, Eric!" Alan cried, glaring up at him through his tears. "Get out! Go!"

Eric stayed for a long moment before slowly nodding and leaving silently. William was still waiting silently until Ronald tugged him in and shut the door behind him, quickly climbing back onto the bed and hugging Alan tightly.

"It's ok," he whispered. "Hey, hey, don't cry." Alan whispered and gripped his top tighter, closing his eyes and letting tears stream down his cheeks. "I thought you'd be pleased to see Eric."

"I don't want him to see me like this," Alan whined. "How am I supposed to tell him what happened? He'll never want to touch me again."

Sobbing weakly, he snuggled against him. William sat in the armchair across from the bed, watching silently as Ronald tried to calm Alan down, maybe get him to sleep. He closed his eyes slowly, resting his chin on Alan's head and refusing to even look at William. Alan didn't deserve this. He was so sweet and kind. Actually, he did remind Ronald of himself before he became so bitter and disenchanted with the world. It was a good half hour before Alan calmed and Ronald glanced down to find him sleeping soundly. Smiling softly, he shifted Alan's weight, slipping off his tie, jacket and waistcoat and loosening a few buttons on his shirt before tucking him in and turning to William.

"What happened?" William said quietly.

"Demons have infiltrated the realm," Ronald said. William frowned. "I don't remember much. I was knocked out and one of them was impersonating me. We were nearly taken out the realm and Alan was moments away from-" He stopped himself and glanced away as William got up and came over. "Like I said, I don't remember much. Where were you?"

"Eric and I ran into Sebastian," he replied. "We were both… _defeated_."

"Sebastian? Why can't you just let him be? Stop getting into fights with him," he muttered.

"He threatened you."

"He won't damage me, I'm too useful, he's doing it to get to you and it looks like you're stupid enough to play into his hands."

William opened his mouth to argue but Ronald glared over and he shut it again. He wasn't in the mood to get into an argument. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed as William move to stand in front of him, stroking his hair. It should have been him they did that to. He wouldn't have been so affected. He was used to being abused and molested. He'd been so sick of demons wanting to corrupt that _pureness_ they all seemed to think his soul had he'd got unbelievably drunk and gone to bed with a human. The first human to ever leave money. Even humans used him. Alan was worth something, he was young and had so much faith in life, he was better than that. It shouldn't have happened to Alan.

"When I was fresh out the academy, I was assigned to a senior partner," William said quietly. Ronald lifted his head slowly. The reaper wasn't watching him as he adjusted his glasses and Ronald slowly reached around his waist reassuringly. Swallowing heavily, William glanced down at him before he continued. "I'd barely been on the job for a week when a group of about five demons ambushed us. I watched my partner beg and plead for his life, and then…" He paused and all Ronald could think to do was leant against his stomach, trying his best to reassure him and help him continue. "He traded my life for his. In his begging and pleading he told them they could take me, do whatever they wanted with me and he'd say I just got lost. Next thing I knew they'd grabbed me and pulled me away and I was thrown onto a bed and left there. I'd never come across demons before, I didn't know what to do.

"For days I sat there, not fed, not sleeping, just sitting on the bed, listening to my partner screaming and knowing that when his body gave out they'd come for me. I think it was about five days when the screaming finally stopped and I heard them coming up the stairs for me."

"I-I'm sorry, William," Ronald whispered, pulling William down to sit with him. "I didn't know. I guess that's why you hate me so much."

"I don't hate you," William said, adjusting his glasses.

"You won't kiss me in public," he argued. "You don't want me to touch you unless we're alone. You barely talk to me and when you do you refuse to even call me by my name loud enough for anyone to hear." He lifted his eyes slowly, holding William's gaze and refusing to back down on this. He sympathised with William's story, he understood why he found it difficult, but refusing to face the issue wasn't going to make it any better. William might not have thought it was serious, but it _hurt_. "Either you hate me and want me to feel as small and insignificant as possible while you use me for sex or you're ashamed to be seen with me."

"It's not like that at all, Ronald," he said quietly, cupping his cheek. "I didn't think it would upset you so much. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. Eric and Alan have told me that it was probably rather embarrassing for you."

"Probably?" he snapped, folding his arms. "William, last night when I said you didn't love me you told me I was wrong. So, you might not have said it, but it leaves me to assume you _are_ in love with me but you've been treating me like I'm a monster. Of course it's embarrassing when they man who seems to love you one minute is shoving you off like you're the most disgusting creature in the world the next. Why that needed Eric and Alan to tell you that is beyond me. I know you're not exactly an emotionally sensitive, people person but are you really that detached from everything you don't understand how much that hurts?"

William lowered his head and nodded slightly. "I won't deny it, Ronald, I've never been particularly attached to anyone emotionally before, at least, as anything more than a friend. I've never been close to anyone. Forgive me, Ronald, I'm going to make mistakes, but as long as you're willing to give me another chance I will keep trying to get this right."

"William…" he whispered. He sighed and nodded slowly. "I just want to feel like you're not ashamed of me. I've spent long enough as the dirty little secret and bit on the side. I thought being with you would mean someone would finally acknowledge my existence in their life. I thought I meant something to you, William."

"You do," he said, pulling Ronald gently into his arms. He sighed and tipped Ronald's head up gently. "I won't let you feel like I'm ashamed of you again."

He lifted Ronald's head gently and went to press their lips together gently but Ronald shoved him back to the bed, pinning him down by the shoulders. William stared up at him and Ronald narrowed his gaze, shifting his grip and making William yelp. Ronald blushed and moved his hands inquisitively over his shoulders until William made the same quiet noise as before. Ronald's blush deepened. It was so cute. Pain and weak and… adorable, like William was just begging to be hugged and looked after. He'd never imagined cute and William would go together but there it was. Ronald pulled away his clothes until he found the wound on his shoulder that was quickly healing but had come open.

Smiling slightly, Ronald leant down over his shoulder, slowly lapping away the blood. William gasped softly as Ronald teased his tongue over his shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around Ronald's shoulders. Much as Ronald could have spent all night with him, he still hadn't forgiven William for kissing Grell or pushing him away earlier. He sat up slowly, leaving William staring up at him.

"I haven't forgiven you for anything," he said firmly. "But Alan needs me right now and you need to help Eric."

William nodded slowly and got up. "I need to find Grell too."

Ronald nodded out of politeness. Grell could do what he liked. He'd tried to steal William from him, why should he care what he did? William readjusted his clothes and then his glasses before turning away and shutting the door quietly behind him, promising to return later, leaving Ronald to watch over Alan as he slept.

* * *

><p>Alan smiled, running after Eric and Ronald through the woods. The pair of playful blondes were running on ahead and Alan was struggling to keep up through the forest trail. He tripped stumbled, all the while Ronald and Eric were just at the edge of his sight, calling for him to join them. He smiled and picked up the pace again. Finally the woods gave out to a large meadow. The crop, what looked like wheat only with beautiful purple blooms, had grown high above their heads. Eric and Ronald waved from the edge of the crops, both grinning and laughing and Alan waved back, running down the slope after them.<p>

"Come on, Al," Ronald called up. "Keep up."

"You're so slow, Alan," Eric laughed. "Don't keep us waiting forever."

"I'm coming," Alan laughed. "I'm coming." As he neared them, the pair of blondes turned, running into the field and hidden from view in the crop. "W-wait… Wait!"

He ran into meadow after them, trying a find a trail to lead the way. The crop rose high above his head blocking the sky from view. It was dark and cold walking slowly through the meadow, calling for Eric and Ronald. A cold wind blew through the field and it seemed to get darker around him. Suddenly Alan grew wary. Something didn't feel right. He stopped and turned a slow circle. There was nothing but the crops.

"Ronald?" he called quietly, his voice little more than a whisper. "Eric? Please, this isn't funny." He tried to summon his scythe but nothing happened. He frowned and held his hand out again, concentrating as best he could, trying desperately to summon his weapon but still there was nothing. "Eric! Ronald!"

He spun quickly and a hand clamped over his mouth. Alan almost screamed finding himself in the arms of a demon, staring up into those burning red eyes and unable to say a word or fight back. It was one of the guards from the library.

"Now," he purred, pushing Alan back to the ground as he twisted and squirmed. "Where were we, sweet one?"

Alan cried and twisted desperately as the demon leant over him, smirking lewdly. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. It couldn't be real. The demon removed his hand from him mouth and Alan screamed for Ronald and Eric. They had to be here. They had to help him. He tried desperately to push the demon away but his hands were quickly caught and his wrists bound. Still, he struggled, kicking the demon in the chest as struggling to run as fast as he could from the demon but was quickly slammed to the ground once more and struck across the face.

"Don't make me hurt you," the demon said gently. Alan laid on the ground staring up at him as the demon slid down his trouser and underwear. "That's better."

"This isn't real," Alan whimpered. "This isn't real. You're dead. Ronald killed you. This isn't real!"

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't make so much noise," he said, leaning over and kissing his lips gently. "I like you better when you were quiet and well behaved." He smiled and nuzzled against his jaw as Alan pushed desperately against his chest, struggling as much as he could but just pressing against him, just as he had in the library. "Tell me, reaper, does this…" He ground his hips against Alan's, forcing him to bite back a moan as his hips bucked against his will. "…feel like a dream?" A few tears slipped down Alan's cheeks and he screamed for Ronald and Eric again. Why weren't they helping him? "Hmm, you can scream all you like, no one will hear you out here, but the more you scream, the rougher I'll be."

He sat back, slipping down his own clothes and forcing Alan's legs either side of him, holding his hips as he pressed against his entrance. Alan kicked and turned away desperately, trying to pull away but the demon slammed his hips to the ground, pulling him roughly back against him. A sharp, terrified scream tore from his lips and the demon growled, gripping his hips harder, a few pricks of blood showing from under his claws. It didn't stop him struggling though. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. It had to be.

"Oh," the demon said with a sigh. "I suppose you like it rough then, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Alan!" Ronald cried. Alan's vision was blurred and he lashed out blindly only for a hand to catch his wrist. "Alan, it's me!" Arms wrapped around him and a hand stroked his hair. "Shh, shh, it's ok. It's me, Alan, it's Ronald. Calm down. It's ok." Alan choked out a sob and he was held tighter. "It was a dream. It was all just a dream. I promise, Alan, it was just a dream. They can't hurt you."<p>

It was Ronald. His glasses were slipped onto his nose and he looked up. It was Ronald. He threw his arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Why did they have to plague his dreams too? Why couldn't he just forget about it and never think about what they did to him… what they could have gone on to do to him again? Every dream brought the demon closer to fulfilling that threat. Every time he closed his eyes it seemed to get worse, he went further. Ronald shifted slightly, leaning back against the bedhead, holding Alan close. At least Ronald was there to help him.

Finally, the fear and pain subsided and he relaxed against Ronald's chest. The next time he drifted off, it was going to end with that demon on top of him, _inside_ him. Whimpering softly, he gripped Ronald's shirt. What was he supposed to do? Reapers didn't need sleep, they could go without if they had to, but they did get tired. Without something to help keep him awake, he'd fall asleep again soon. He was going to fall asleep again and he'd end up stuck like that again.

"Feeling any better?" Ronald whispered. He nodded slowly. "William was worried about you."

"Are you two doing better?" Alan murmured. He was glad to have a distraction from the terror of his dream. Knowing they were dreams didn't make them any less painful. "Did you talk it out?"

"Yeah," Ronald said, nodding slightly. "I think it'll be better from now on."

"That's good," he said, smiling up at him. "Umm, can we do something? Go somewhere? I don't want to sleep again for a while." Ronald smiled and nodded, getting up and slipping on his shoes. "Thank you, for all of this."

"It's nothing," Ronald replied as Alan got up. "You're too good to end up like me."

Alan frowned and lifted his head from concentrating on his shoes. Ronald was waiting at the door, holding out a coat for him. He slid it on and took Ronald's arm as they walked out. The guards followed and Alan gripped Ronald's arm tighter. He didn't trust them anymore. He knew Ronald though. He knew his secrets and his nature. He knew how the demon hunted and killed. Chances were Ronald would only turn on him if he was a threat, and Ronald's targets were generally those who paid him for sex. He didn't intend to do that any time soon.

His mind wandered back to the conversation they'd had earlier. Ronald had to leave after the war. He'd be kicked out of the realm, treated like every other demon. He would go back to seeing people for sex. He'd abandon them. Would he even keep seeing William? Would he just move on and vanish from their lives forever? He'd become too attached to the little demon. Why couldn't they stay here? They could look after him. He could just stay in his cat shape and they could look after him. Why couldn't Ronald stay?

Ronald had protected him more than anyone. Where had Eric and William been? They hadn't been there to protect them. It had been down to him and Ronald. He knew Ronald had killed the demons and saved him, but Ronald had told him afterwards that he was barely awake a few moments. If Alan hadn't fought them and bought them time the demons would have taken them through the porthole straight away, Ronald wouldn't have woken up before they were imprisoned and it would have been too late. Ronald told him he'd saved both of them from a terrible fate. Alan wasn't sure it was Ronald being kind and trying to make him feel better or the truth but the idea made him feel a little better.

He supposed he'd have to talk to Eric eventually. Alan had no idea how he would deal with it but he could put it off a while. He held Ronald's arm gently and leant against him. Ronald was chatting away quietly, trying to distract him probably and Alan turned his thoughts back to figuring out how to help Ronald stay after his presence was no long needed. There had to be some way he could stay.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** More Ron and Alan bonding. They're adorable. And some more of Ron's past. But just what is going on? So... thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming guys. Love you guys so much.

* * *

><p>Alan wasn't sleeping. He couldn't sleep for a second, he was too worried about what he dreams might show him. But he was lying in Ronald's bed with his eyes closed, breathing softly, listening to Ronald muttering to himself. He and William had argued earlier in the day. William had taken Eric out to look for Grell again, he'd been missing for three days now, and Ronald hadn't liked the idea. He'd gathered from what whispers he'd heard, Ronald had seen William and Grell kiss only a few hours before Grell stormed off. Ronald wasn't impressed by William's insistence on searching for him. Needless to say, he didn't really appreciate Grell's presence any longer and didn't see why he couldn't just make his own way home. When William had tried to argue his side, Ronald had promptly turned into a cat and spent the next few hours sleeping in Alan's lap.<p>

Alan had spent his time trying to figure out how to tell Eric why he was pushing him away. Eric was a kind, caring person, he wouldn't care, would he? In fact, he'd be furious that they'd touched him. But despite telling himself this, Alan was still terrified of telling him. He still froze every time he tried and ended up just shoving Eric away instead.

There was a knock and the door opened. Alan stayed still and quiet and Ronald petted his head before the mattress shifted. It was most likely to be William. Eric was keeping a respectful distance from Alan, waiting patiently until he was ready to talk, but William didn't stop spending time with Ronald, especially when he thought Alan wasn't looking. "Eric's really worried about him."

"I'm looking after him," Ronald muttered. "Or doesn't he trust me?"

"Ah, Ronald, about earlier…" There was an awkward moment of silence before a soft rustling. Alan was tempted to open his eyes and see what was happening, but they probably wouldn't be open with each other if they knew he was listening. "Something of a peace offering, I suppose. I know you must not like me paying attention to Grell." There was silence for a moment and William sighed. "Alright, I know you don't like me paying attention to Grell, I suppose you made that clear earlier, but he is my co-worker, and… my friend, and he can get into quite a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, sure," he said.

William sighed and the mattress shifted. Alan could only assume William had leant forwards. "Ronald, please, I am trying to apologise for hurting your feelings. Listen to me."

"I'm listening." He sounded like her was eating. "Talk, just remember I haven't forgotten how much you need to make up to me. If Alan didn't need my support you'd be on your knees right now."

Alan was glad he was half buried under the covers so neither of them could see him blushing at the idea. Ronald chuckled and Alan wanted so much to open his eyes and see what they were doing. They were a really sweet couple. He knew they were struggling to put aside their differences sometimes but they'd get through it. He knew they would.

"I thought that might go some way to easing your need for retribution."

"Well, it's nice to know you listen when I talk," Ronald said. "Want some?" Again the mattress shifted and William gave a hum of contentment. "Like it, huh?"

"I can think of something I'd rather have," William said.

"Oh?" he chuckled. "But wouldn't that be letting you off a little easy." William sighed and the mattress shifted again, as if Ronald was squirming next to him. Alan could help opening his eyes a crack. Ronald was holding William off with a firm hand to his chest, holding a tub of ice cream at arm's length. Alan couldn't help notice the soft, calm smile on William's lips. He looked surprisingly handsome like that and so relaxed. He'd never seen William like this. Suddenly, William leant forwards and caught Ronald in a soft, tender kiss. Ronald smirked and tilted his head away. "Now, William, that's cheating."

"You never mentioned any rules," William replied. "Are you sure he's asleep?"

Alan let his eyes fall shut again and Ronald laughed. "I'm pretty sure. Now, come here."

Neither said anything else. Alan was pretty sure he knew what was going on, even without looking. Ronald gave a soft mewl, the mattress rocked slightly and William gave a pleasured hiss. Alan should have told them he was awake, he should have let them know, but they got so little time together. He couldn't bring himself to be away from Ronald for long. The idea of being away from Ronald, who had protected him and looked after him, made him panic. William and Ronald would be on their best behaviour around him. They deserved some time to themselves. Well, sort of to themselves. If things started to go too far he'd pretend to wake up. It was simple.

"Don't look at him like that," William said firmly.

"Huh?" Ronald said quietly.

"Like you want him like those demons," he replied. "You want him."

"I do." Alan had to struggle not to react to that. Ronald sighed. "Look, I know this kind of things is kind of new to you, this kind of relationship, and demons aren't known for this kind of thing. You struggle to get over that I'm a demon yet when I say something demonic you look surprised. Yes, ok, Alan is gorgeous. I am considered a demon of lust and I am so fond of him. I would rather like to have my way with him but…" There were a few moments of silence. "William, I try to behave for you. You know I do."

"I know."

"I just…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "William, I keep trying because I… I just…" There was another moment of silence and Alan opened his eyes slightly. Ronald had leant forwards, his hands on William's cheeks, their lips brushing as Ronald tried to smile. "William, we've never… made love…"

"We've had sex enough time, Ronald."

"No, I mean… I mean, that's always been kind of rough and just for the fun of it," Ronald argued. "It's never really been… and I mean you meant when you said I was wrong about you not loving me, right?" William nodded. "Say it."

"What?" William asked softly.

"Do you love me?" he said. William nodded. "So, say it."

"I… love you…"

"Then, we should, maybe, actually try this whole emotional, loving sex thing everyone seems so fond of," Ronald said quietly. "See what all the fuss is about, hmm?"

"Didn't you once tell me you thought that sex for anything more than physical pleasure was pointless?" William said softly, glancing away. "You said you'd never want that, that there was no point in something like that."

"I-I know," Ronald stammered, blushing heavily.

"You said it was the point where people stopped looking for excitement in their love life and just gave in and settled down," he continued. Ronald nodded and closed his eyes, making Alan's heart wrench. "You said you never wanted to be like that, that you would never stay with anyone who wanted that. Why suddenly change your mind? You told me giving your clients that was the last thing you'd do for them, that when you gave in and you made love to your clients it meant you were done and you'd-" William paused, his eyes widening slowly. Alan frowned. What was going on? Why did William suddenly look so hurt? "I see."

"N-no!" the blonde cried, shaking his head quickly as William moved away. "No, William-"

William got up and Ronald stared up at him. "I didn't think it would be so soon."

"It's not-"

"Ronald?" Alan whispered.

He didn't want to disturb them, but this was getting out of hand. He didn't understand what was going on, why William looked so hurt and… scared even... He had to stop it and maybe he could get Ronald to explain to him and they could talk things over. Ronald turned to him and Alan smiled, blushing slightly. William strode away from Ronald and the blonde brought his ice cream back into his lap, eating quietly.

"It's good to see you're feeling better, Alan," William said. "Ronald tells me you've been having nightmares since the incident, you seemed to be sleeping soundly today." Alan nodded slightly. "I'll leave you two to it then."

"William, please, I-"

The door slammed and Alan sat up slowly, watching Ronald with his ice cream. He smiled and leant over, leaning on his shoulder. "What was all that about?"

"It's complicated," Ronald replied.

"The way he looks at you, Ronald," Alan whispered. "He's so in love with you and he's in so much pain, I don't understand." He smiled and weakly and squeezed Ronald's hand. "You're lucky, you know." Ronald frowned and glanced down at him. "I've never slept with Eric, you know that, you know why those demons went straight for me."

Ronald nodded and smiled. "Of course. I've been there too, remember?"

"No." He paused and Ronald frowned. "You can smell it too, can't you? It's no secret that demons have a heightened sense of smell. You can tell, can't you?" After a long moment, Ronald nodded. "Does it affect you like it does them?"

Ronald lowered his head and glanced away. That was a yes. Alan smiled and reached over, gently cupping Ronald's cheek and turning him back to face him. He didn't hate Ronald for it. He didn't worry about it. Ronald was a demon, he was dangerous and predatory when it came down to it. Demons had entirely different cultures and behaviours. They mimicked the behaviours of other species well. Sometimes, they seemed to enjoy the masquerade, much like Ronald acted like he was human because he honestly seemed to miss being human, but underneath they still had the instincts and their true nature. The mess Ronald made of the library and the demons in it was proof that even Ronald, probably the most human, compassionate, likeable demon Alan had ever come across, was a brutal, animalistic, ruthless killer.

He wasn't entirely sure who'd started it, how it happened, but suddenly their lips were pressed gently together. Ronald moved back gently after a moment and Alan gazed up at him, lost for words. Why had they just… what just happened? He loved Eric and Ronald was supposed to be with William, why had they… His fingers brushed his lips and he shivered slightly.

"I'm sorry," Ronald whispered. "I-"

"No, no," Alan said. "It's ok. I shouldn't have…"

Ronald smiled and nodded and Alan assumed they'd speak no more about it but Ronald arms were still wrapped around his waist. Ronald was so pretty and he was kind and… and with _William_. William, who was his friend, his co-worker, his _boss_ and a man who was completely and utterly in love with Ronald. And he was with Eric. He loved Eric. It was a silly mistake. Ronald had protected him and was looking after him after such a trauma it was a natural response to be a little attracted to him. Again, their lips were pressed together again, Alan pulling Ronald gently closer. What was he doing?

"Ronald-"

"It's ok," Ronald whispered. "Whatever you want to do, I'm here for you."

"Why?" Alan said quietly. "We both have other people-"

"But sometimes that's why," he said, patting his head. "It hurts, what you're going through, and I want to help you. It's ok to be scared and I'll help you get over what happened to you if that's what you need. I know what it's like and I know that for a long time I had to be drunk or take sleeping pills, depending on the client, before I could be touched without backing away and almost breaking down. I would have done anything to have someone I felt safe with to make it easier."

"Oh Ronald," Alan breathed, kissing his cheek. "I wish you'd had someone there for you. You could have been something so much more."

"More than a demon?" Ronald said.

"What you are doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head quickly. "Not to me and definitely not to William! Stop talking about yourself like that! You're better than that and I won't ever let you end up like that again! Never!"

Ronald stared down at him and Ronald smiled. After a moment, Alan smiled back and laid down once more, closing his eyes, finally feeling comfortable to sleep. Hopefully, the dreams would be kept at bay. With Ronald at his side he was starting to feel safe. Maybe he could rest peacefully now.

* * *

><p>Quiet footsteps echoed along the halls and Alan opened his eyes slowly. What was going on? He was sleeping right? He'd gone to sleep at Ronald's side. This was a dream, right? He tried to get up but something was holding him still. It was so dark. Was this another nightmare, the one he'd been avoiding? Or just something strange but not sinister?<p>

The footsteps halted just in front of him and Alan found himself staring up into a pair of violent glowing eyes. A strange, vicious urge rose in his stomach and he snarled, twisting against whatever was holding him, but it didn't sound like his voice. The man in front of him knelt and caught his chin.

"Behave, Ronald," he hissed.

Alan's eyes widened. Ronald? He caught sight of himself in a silver plate and realised he was right. He looked exactly like Ronald. What was going on? He kicked and twisted but the demon just smiled and leant in clamping its jaws around his neck. Alan screamed in agony. Definitely Ronald's voice, but it was all a little hazy, like his actions weren't really his. It seemed like the stories Ronald had told him about his time in Hell. Was it possible he was reliving one of Ronald's memories? Finally, he lowered his head and whimpered submissively and the demon released his neck, his hands trailing down between his legs. He whimpered and just sat there, but Alan wanted to twist and kick. He remembered Ronald said he'd got to the point where he just gave up and took it and he'd never want Alan to end up like that, that was why he was trying so hard to help him.

Alan wasn't sure how many days passed in his haze. All he could do was lie there in the webs and let the demon do as he pleased. Ronald had really been through this? Was it possible? The demon had told him that a demon definition of a virgin was to have never taken pleasure from another's body. It seemed a little vague for Alan's liking.

He wasn't sure what had happened, but suddenly he was free of the webs and running for his life through, tears streaming down his cheeks, hiding by the stinging rain. Now what? He skidded to a halt and a demon smiled back at him, brushing off a few feathers. Within moments, he'd thrown himself into the demon's arms, crying into his chest. He was terrified. Whatever it was he was running from, it was terrifying. He assumed this was Sebastian. He snuggled up against him and closed his eyes.

"Shh, little one," he whispered. "You're alright. It's ok. No one will hurt you now I'm here."

He shifted and Alan stared up at him as he stroked his cheek. "Help me."

"I'm here," he replied, stroking his hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"You should have helped me!" he cried. "Why didn't you help me?"

"I'm helping you now."

"That's not good enough! You promised I wouldn't end up in that kind of mess! You said you'd be there!" He shoved Sebastian away but the elder demon caught him and pushed him back into a side street, slamming him against a door. "Let go!"

Sebastian growled and bit his neck, just like the other demon had. And just as before, he screamed and twisted and as before, he lowered his head after a while, whimpering in submission. This was how demons were, wasn't it?

"You'll behave, Ronald," he snarled. "I will never let anyone else have you. My little one." Alan was desperate to explain, to yell at him that he wasn't Ronald, this was all a dream, that he seemed trapped inside his memories. Sebastian smiled and stroked his hair, almost lovingly. "I can put up with your… _clients_ but I will never let anyone touch you with those kind of intentions. I will let no one take you from me."

Alan stared up at him, suddenly realising where the bond and dedication to Sebastian came from. Now it must have been obvious to Ronald that Sebastian didn't give a damn about anything other than owning him and keeping him as his but in this memory or whatever it was, a warm heat rose in his chest, like Ronald honestly thought Sebastian cared what happened to him. For once he had someone to protect him and look after him who didn't want to use him. Only Sebastian did want to use him. Ronald knew that now, didn't he? He hoped and prayed Ronald knew he had a honest home with them, with him and William… and Eric and Grell too. He could never let Ronald go back to this.

"Now, go back there and make this better," Sebastian said. Alan shook his head quickly. "If you don't go and put this right I won't protect you again. Now do it."

"Please, no, I don't want to let that man touch me," he whimpered. "He's not like the other people you've asked me to do this with."

"I won't let him hurt you," he said. He lifted his head and Alan closed his eyes. "He's coming. Now, do as I said or I'll let him hurt you. If this goes well, I'll take you to find a delicious soul, I'll treat you like you deserve, alright?"

He nodded weakly and Sebastian slipped up onto the rooftops. Alan waited quietly and closed his eyes once more, waiting as footsteps neared. He shivered as the footsteps stopped and there was a cruel chuckle, a hand slowly closing around his throat and a body pressed against his.

"Little one," the man purred, nipping at his ear. "I'm not going to let you get away again." He asked as his hand tightened around his throat, slowly lifting him from the ground but Alan didn't open his eyes. He was shaking, absolutely terrified of this man. Whatever he'd done to Ronald, Alan hoped something was going to save him before he found out. "Come along, little one, let's get you back into bed."

Suddenly the door his back had been pressed against move and they both stumbled through, falling in a heap as the door closed. Alan realised where they were but Ronald was lost. He clambered to his feet, away from the man on top of him only to be caught and shoved down against what felt like a table. No. It was a coffin. Alan knew it was a coffin because he knew this was the Undertaker's but it didn't deter his attacker who quickly climbed up over him and twisted his head to press his cheek against the wood as he whimpered.

"Stupid brat," he hissed. "Do you think he's going to save you? Did you think I was stupid? He's sent you to me to be ravished and broken. That was our deal. I've given him his information and in return I get some fun with his sweet little apprentice."

"You're lying," Alan cried, twisting slightly. "You're wrong."

He wasn't. Alan knew that. Of course he did. Sebastian was cruel and didn't seem to care for any one other that what they could do for him. Ronald was just a pawn. There was an eerie chuckle and swoosh of a sharp blade through the air and flesh. Finally he looked up and the Undertaker tilted his head slightly, chuckling to himself. Alan scrambled to sit up and stared up at him, totally at a loss.

"My my, what a mess," he said, petting Alan's head. "So, you're his pet."

"Thank you for helping me," Alan whispered.

"It's quite alright," he said, waving his hand. "They call me the Undertaker."

"Ronald Knox," he replied. "Thank you again, but he'll-"

"I won't let that bully hurt you," he said, tapping his scythe. "I doubt even he would risk it. You can sleep the night, give him time to calm down. You can return home any time you like. It's good to have company, and I will give you whatever information you need if you give me a laugh."

* * *

><p>Alan's eyes snapped open, staring up at the ceiling. He turned slowly, not sure what he'd see, but was relieved to find Ronald lying next to him, his arms around his shoulders. Alan smiled. It was a dream, wasn't it? He snuggled against Ronald's chest and the blonde stirred slightly. If that was a real memory, and not just a strange dream influenced by everything Ronald had told him, it just made Alan want to hold onto his tighter. Why was Ronald so concerned with helping him when he had his own problems? It didn't make sense, but it didn't stop Alan appreciating it. He didn't know what he have done if Ronald hadn't been there to save him, if he'd ended up being taken by those demons. He didn't know what to say to Ronald, how to thank him enough, but he was helping him more than anything. He didn't think he'd ever be able to repay that debt to Ronald.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** The internet is ridiculously distracting. So... Eric and Alan talk-ish and Will and Ron deal with feelings. Always fun. So yeah, enjoy. And thank you for all your review, I love them, please keep it up.

* * *

><p>Ronald frowned, watching Alan break down in Eric's arms. They were finally talking. Alan had finally decided to talk to Eric about what had happened. They hadn't got far. Eric was apologetic and blamed himself for not being there to protect Alan, and he'd thanked Ronald for being there to protect him, and had made the mistake of saying he'd had never forgiven himself if anything had happened to him. Alan had broken down at that. Ronald didn't know what else to do, he was just sitting there quietly.<p>

Watching Eric and Alan made him wonder though. He should really go and talk to William, he needed to straighten things out. He left quietly, making sure Alan didn't notice and hurried up to William's room, banging on the door. William called for him to come in and Ronald opened the door slowly. The second he saw him, William went to get up off the bed but wasn't going to have him making it any more difficult than it already was.

"Sit down," he said firmly.

William sat back, watching him constantly. He understood. Of course, he did. It was true, he'd told William that he didn't want something all mushy and romantic, that he'd never wanted to be with someone who wanted that. And yes, in the past, when he gave in and let his clients have that emotional, loving sex, the next time they met Ronald would be ready to devour their soul but this was different. He sat across from William and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not sure I believe you," William said. "But there's nothing I can do to prevent you feeding off my soul if you want to. I am under orders after all."

"No, William, please listen," Ronald argued. "I really didn't mean it like that. I've been trying to tell you for a while."

"Tell me what?" he muttered. "That you're bored of me already?"

Ronald frowned and swallowed heavily. He had to say it, didn't he? He had to. He leant forwards and caught William's mouth with his own, slowly moving over to lean against him, tangling his fingers into his hair. William pushed him off gently.

"What is it, Ronald? What's wrong with you?" William whispered.

"I- I, uh-" He stopped and stared up at William, gently nuzzling against his jaw, taking a deep breath. "I think I've found my mate."

William pushed him off further and stared down at him. "You have?" Ronald nodded. "I see."

Smiling slightly, Ronald pressed their lips together once more. William slid his arms around him, drawing him up onto his lap deepening their kiss. Was this ok? Ronald was suddenly more nervous than he'd ever been. Was William ok with this? Did he understand?

"I don't want to let you go," William murmured between kisses.

"You don't have to," Ronald replied.

"I won't share you," he said firmly.

Ronald smiled and moved back. "You don't have to."

William blinked back at him in confusion and Ronald smiled, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his lips before drawing back and resting against his forehead, waiting for him to get it. William was a smart man, he had to pick it up sooner or later. Frowning, William moved his fingers against his back.

"Ronald…" The blonde nodded slowly and smiled. William's frown deepened. "…no…" Again Ronald nodded. "Me?"

"I mean, if that's not ok…"

William didn't give him a chance to carry on his thoughts, shoving him down to the bed and pressing into a deep, rough kiss. Ronald moaned softly, pulling him close and tangling his fingers into his hair.

"So," William murmured. "Where does this leave us?"

"Well," Ronald said with a small smirk. "Generally, when a demon finds his mate, and they're in love, it's common place for the stunningly handsome reaper to claim his demon, with a session of hot passionate love making."

"Oh really?" he said. "This happens a lot, does it?"

"Enough," he laughed.

"And… you love me?"

Ronald smirked. "Yes. I love you. So, can we get on with this? Less talking more of the hot and passionate stuff? You just don't ever seem able to take a hint."

William shook his head and sighed before slowly pulling Ronald up and slipping off his waistcoat and tie, teasing his sensitive neck with his lips. Ronald whimpered and moaned, gripping his shoulder tightly. Closing his eyes, Ronald let William do as he pleased, content with the affection and love in every movement and every touch. He was a little surprised when William took his hand and entwined their fingers, pulling him gently closer but didn't question it.

"Tell me you're not playing with me," William murmured. "If this is more of you teasing me and trying to get your own way, I swear, I will never forgive you. You can't fool around about this."

"You think I've forgiven you for half the crap you've put me through?" Ronald purred, pulling him down but his collar. "I'll make you pay sooner or later."

"You keep saying that and I'll stop believing you."

Ronald laughed softly and William leant down, slowly capturing his lips. Their fingers remained entwined as William pulled open Ronald's shirt and Ronald struggled with William's top. For once their movements weren't rushed or desperate. Ronald stroked his fingers slowly down William's chest, closing his eyes and William's mouth moved to his neck once more. Purring softly, he moved his hand back to William's shoulder sliding up his neck and into his hair. Snuggling gently against him, Ronald was only dimly aware that his purring was growing louder as William moved his hands slowly over his hips.

"Good, little kitten?" William murmured. Ronald could only mewl in response, clenching his fists against him and arching his back slightly. "I suppose so."

"I-I'm not- ah!" He couldn't stop himself whining as William rocked their hips together. William chuckled and nipped his neck gently. "William… Not a kitten."

"Hmm," he chuckled. "A baby feline demon? What should I call you? I would think being a baby cat would make you a kitten."

He twisted slightly but William held him firmly to the bed, slowly moving his kisses down to Ronald's shoulder. He trailed his fingers slowly down Ronald's stomach making him shiver and moan softly. Even now, their fingers were tangled together, like William couldn't let him go. Ronald didn't mind, he didn't want to let him go either. He never wanted to let him go ever again.

"Do you really love me?" William breathed. Ronald nodded blindly, struggling to catch his breath enough to speak, arching up against William and tugging him down, desperate for more contact. "Say it, Ronald, please. Say it. Promise me you love me."

"I do."

"Say it."

"I-I lo-" He cut himself off, moaning loudly and squirming beneath him as William's hand drifted lower. "William, please, no more teasing."

"Say it."

"Please, William."

"Look at you," William said quietly, slowly sitting back. Ronald glared up at him indignantly but William ignored the look completely, bringing up their hands clasped together and kissing his fingers. "You act so cold, like you don't even care that you've been used and unloved for so long, like the only thing you care about is excitement and lust and just how much you can push someone into a frenzy but look at you now." Ronald turned away, trying to bury his face in the pillow as his cheeks burned but William caught his chin between his fingers, gently turning him back. "You're not so heartless, are you? All you want is a bit of love and affection and you really do turn into a purring little kitten, isn't that so? You can't even say the words you so desperately want to."

"I love you, Will," Ronald whispered, glancing away. "I mean it. I honestly think I'm supposed to be with you… and I don't know what to do when things go back to normal and I'll have to leave you…"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," William replied gently. "But don't think of a second I'm going to just let you go"

"I'm not sure you understand," he argued. Ronald couldn't let it go without being said. If William didn't understand how important this was he didn't know what he'd do. "This is more than love, William. I… this is my life. I've heard so many stories about demons finding their mates and being rejected and… William, please, understand that you are now my entire life, if you ever leave me it'll destroy me."

"I won't. I would never do that."

"If you break my heart I'll eat your soul."

"That sounds like a fair deal."

Ronald smiled, his blush deepening and he nuzzled into William's neck, trying to hide his face. Chuckling softly, William pushed him back down, leaning over and covering his mouth with his own. Before he could stop himself, Ronald let out a soft moan, squeezing his hand tightly as William toyed with his belt. He closed his eyes once more, leaning his head back and letting William tease him. He was content with that. William was the only one who'd ever made him feel like this.

Suddenly Ronald knew why Alan was so afraid to tell Eric about his attack. He had never been ashamed of his past before, what he'd done, what had happened to him, not really, even what he was. William was different. With the revelation of his feelings for William came the feeling that everything about him was just so unworthy of William's time. It didn't make any sense but now he wanted to hide his past. He wished he hadn't slept with so many people, that he'd never let anyone else touch him, let alone let anyone make him feel so violated like that. It suddenly made him feel so disgusting, so much like William should always be out of his reach.

"What's wrong?" William murmured.

"I get it now," Ronald replied softly, lifting his hips to help William pulled away his trousers. "Why Alan's so scared."

"Oh?"

"Because you're so perfect, and I'm…"

"If I'm perfect, you're on another level," the reaper said, releasing his hand just long enough to rid them both of their shirts. "Ronald, I'm told this is what love does to you. It makes you gloss over the little flaws."

"Like species?" Ronald breathed.

"Like the fact that you're a smart mouthed, troublesome little brat."

"And you're an uptight, kinda sadistic, dirty old man." William smirked and bit his neck softly, making Ronald gasp and moan. "Not that I mind all that much anyway."

"No… I always said you were rather easy to please," William murmured. "When did you last heal?"

"After the thing in the library, my head, you know," Ronald whispered as William slid off the last of his clothes, leaving him lying exposed and breathless on her bed. "Where are you going? Why does it matter? William?"

He went to get up but William returned from the bathroom. "You remember our first time? Didn't you tell me that whenever you healed your body returned to a set form? If you've healed since we were last together then I need to know."

"I don't care, hurry up."

"I care." William smirked and leant over him, placing a brief kiss on his lips. "I don't want you screaming like the first time."

"I didn't scream."

"Yes, you did." Ronald blushed and glanced away but William caught his chin and turned him back. "I don't want to see you in that much pain again. Plus, people will ask questions if they heard you screaming."

Ronald was about to reply when William cool, slick finger pressed into him. Gasping softly he tossed his head, gripping the sheets tightly. He was used to it. He clenched his fists against the sheets, hissing as William pressed a second finger into him. The reaper lean over him slowly, pressing kisses to his neck and face, whispering soothingly as he took Ronald's hand.

"It hurts," he whimpered.

"You knew that it would," William replied. "You know it'll get better if you relax. Come on, darling."

He whimpered softly and nodded. He'd never been nervous before, but suddenly it was so hard to relax. "Please, just hurry. Just do it."

William nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips as he drew his hand away. William's fingers slid down his stomach once more, sliding over his hips and holding him steady as he pressed against him. Sometimes this was why he preferred to do everything quickly. He didn't have to suffer the pain as long. Reaching up, he grabbed William's hand and tangled his hand into his hair. Closing his eyes, he struggled to relax and breathe deeply as William stroked his hips, kissing his cheeks gently, slowly pushing into him.

"Please, Ronald, relax," William whispered. "Please."

Finally Ronald managed to calm down enough to breathe and relax. Satisfied with his new calmness, William shifted his weight as he began to move. Ronald hissed softly, gripping his hand tightly and closing his eyes.

"William…"

"Good boy," William murmured, leaning over to bury his head in his hair. Ronald mewled softly, his grip on William's hand tightening as William thrust deeper within him, still stroking his hip as he continued. "Such a sweet voice, little kitten." He angled his hips slightly and Ronald's eyes snapped open, throwing his head back and arching desperately against him, unable to make a sound as his breath caught in his throat. "Hmm, does my little kitten like that?"

Ronald couldn't think clearly enough to form words. All he could do was moan softly and hold his hand tightly. In the back of Ronald's mind, he couldn't help wondering why William was so different. This wasn't what he was used to by a long shot, William's movements were caring and loving and while not exactly gentle they weren't needlessly rough. Normally when he ended up having mushy, sentimental sex it was so boring and left him wondering just what the point was. Perhaps it was just because he was a demon, but he didn't understand why, if you loved someone, you'd have to control your desires and be overly gentle and slow. He would have thought love would mean showing your feeling and letting go, not being restrained.

William seemed able to strike a balance though. It wasn't overly rough and unrestrained but it was hardly boring like it always seemed to be with humans. William seemed capable of making it pleasurable and loving. Perhaps that was why he was Ronald's mate. After all, a mate was supposed to be perfect for a demon.

A timid knock on the door and a quiet voice drew Ronald's glare. "Mr Spears, we've lost the demon an-"

"He's busy," Ronald snarled.

"Never mind," squeaked the voice.

William chuckled in his hair and shifted the angle of his hips slightly, thrusting deeper and sending white hot pleasure bolting through Ronald's mind, distracting him completely from the interruption. He supposed Alan had noticed he'd gone then. Shame, he'd kind of hoped to get back before Eric and Alan were done and no one would have noticed. The original plan had to just be to apologise to William and make up then return to Alan. It hadn't really worked out thanks to William.

"Where's all that bravado gone, little kitten?" William teased, moving his free hand slowly over his chest. "Haven't you always been so cocky and now nothing?" Ronald opened his mouth to argue but all he could manage was a bitten off moan. "Honestly, is that all you have to say for yourself? I thought you weren't exactly fond of being _screwed_ by a _reaper_."

Ronald whined incoherently, trying to deny it or argue or _something_, and William shifted to thrust deeper. Somehow, Ronald managed to say something that seemed to be William's name, but he couldn't be sure. It seemed to amuse William to no end though. He moaned loudly and shut his eyes as William buried his head in his shoulder, hissing out his name. His world went blank and Ronald was sure a sharp cry escaped him as he came.

William chuckled softly and nuzzled against his jaw as Ronald cracked his eyes open, his heavy panting slowly easing. "You really are just a purring little kitten under that tough outer shell, aren't you?"

"Not a kitten," he breathed.

Ronald closed his eyes once more, dimly aware of the cotton sheets being pulled up around him, William's arms gently wrapping around his waist and a hand running lovingly through his hair.

"You meant it, didn't you?" William said quietly. "I'm not going to fall asleep and never wake up because you've decided it's time to take my soul, am I?"

"No" Ronald whispered. "I know it'll be kind of hard to trust me at first, but I'll get your trust sooner or later."

* * *

><p>"The demon isn't missing," a young reaper said, lowering his head under Eric's glare. "He's in with Mr Spears."<p>

Alan got up from the bed, brushing his tears away as he went towards the door. "I should-"

"No," Eric said firmly, shoving the youngster out and shutting the door. "Please, Alan, this is important, I can tell it is but whatever it is, please, tell me what's wrong."

Alan sighed and collapsed onto the bed, drawing his knees to his chest. He couldn't bring himself to tell Eric the truth yet, but he could at least ease the pain a little. "Recently, since the attack in the library, I've been having really strange dreams. About Ronald."

"You're dreaming about Ronald?" he said, slowly sitting with him. "Should I be worried about that?"

"N-no," Alan said quietly, glancing away. They'd kissed. The guilt tore him apart. He knew Ronald had said he would help him in any way he needed. Ronald felt so safe and normal, like knowing what had happened and protecting him from it meant Alan knew he'd never reject him or hurt him. "I mean, not really."

"Not really? Alan? Please, talk to me. You and Ron…"

"We kissed," he admitted quietly. "But that's not important."

"I beg to differ-"

"Shut up, Eric," he snapped. "What's important is that I keep having these dreams where I see things I couldn't possibly know, where I'm trapped in what I think are Ronald's memories, inside his body and mind and it's really confusing. I've spoken with Ronald and he's told me about his past but it's more than my mind playing tricks on me. It's so much more than that and I don't understand why every time I close my eyes I'm forced to live through Ronald's abuse and his suffering. I've got enough troubles of my own to think about."

Eric stared at him for a long moment before reaching over and slowly taking his hand. "So, uh, this made you kiss him?"

"Eric!" Alan cried. "Pay attention! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Alan, I just don't understand what's happened," Eric said quietly, lowering his head. "I get that having these demons attack you and impersonate reapers must make it kind of hard to trust anyone and it must make it hard to get over it but you won't let me be near you or around you. I just want to know you're ok and now you're telling me about how close you and Ronald are all of a sudden. Please, I don't understand."

"I don't know how to help you understand," Alan whispered. He got up and went for the door, Eric following behind him. "Just give me time, please. I'll figure something out and know how to explain it soon but for now I need more time. I need to find Ronald."

The strode through the hall to William's room and Eric knocked quietly. There was no answer and Alan sighed. He needed to find Ronald. He was getting agitated by being away from him. He was about to turn away and start searching but Eric laid a hand on his back, making his jump and turn just in time to see him open the door. Of course, Eric was a little more friendly with William, he had a key, he doubted this was the first time he'd come in without permission.

Inside there was a soft purring. Eric and Alan glance over to William's bed. The pair were lying in bed together, curled up in each other's arms. Eric smiled and Alan couldn't help feeling a little jealous but they looked so content together. William had a soft smile on his lips and one hand tangled in Ronald's hair as he held the little blonde to his chest. Ronald had his hand over William's heart, and one arm wrapped around his shoulders. They just looked so serene together.

"I think we should leave them to it," Eric said quietly. Alan nodded slowly and stepped out with him, struggling to ignore the anxiety building in his chest. "Oh, hey, I've found Grell."

"That's nice," Alan said, glancing away.

"He's not so bad when you get to know him," he argued. "I swear, he's just not great with new people. He'll get there with you sooner or later. Don't worry. Anyway, I've found him. You'll never guess what he's up to."

"Go on?" he said quietly. Eric pulled him into his room and picked up a newspaper from the mortal realm. Alan frowned. "Jack the Ripper? You think…" Eric nodded. "Eric, Grell's a little… unstable… but he's not going to turn into a murderer just because William's turned to Ronald, would he?"

"I don't know," Eric said. "Maybe. It just seems a little weird that they're all hookers."

"So?"

"What was Ronald before we found him?"

Alan's eyes widened. Grell couldn't be that mad at Ronald and William, could he? "It could just be some human. Grell obeys the rules, just about. He wouldn't."

"I don't know. Maybe. Still, it's worth looking into."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Umm, hello... I've got another update for you guys. I know, I'm not updating fast, I'm having issues, both personal and with _other_ pairings sneaking in and occupying my writing time (Eric and Ron are just so ridiculously cute it's addictive). So... Yes, a slightly shorter chapter because next chapter... Grell returns. Dum dum dummmm! Things will get all dramatic. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming and I'll try to update a little quicker next time.

* * *

><p>"I don't mind if you go and work," Ronald said quietly, glancing at William and Eric. "I can watch over Alan. I don't think I should wander too far and I doubt he wants me to go far either."<p>

"We're going to try to find Sutcliff," William said. Ronald growled and Alan stirred in his sleep. "I know you're not impressed by it, Ronald, but I think it's important to find him before he hurts more people."

Ronald nodded and returned his attention to his books, letting Eric and William go. Eric paused though and turned to the demon. "Look, whatever's going on with him, please, just keep him safe."

"Of course," Ronald replied.

Eric nodded and followed after William. Ronald smiled, watching him go. Alan was still sleeping peacefully on the cushions. He could watch over Alan while he was working. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Alan again. Turning his attention back to the books, he sighed to himself. With the deal he'd made with the higher up, once things eased between the demons and reapers, and everyone thought it probably would in time, without the need to do anything really, Ronald would be allowed to leave unharmed, so long as he left London.

Ronald didn't want to leave. He liked it here, he liked being with the reapers. They were civil, unlike the other demons and they were kind of him. And William was here. He didn't want to leave them all and definitely not William.

The passage he was reading quickly caught his attention though. Contracts. He smiled as a thought came to him. How little the reapers knew about them really. Ronald leant against his palm. Reapers considered themselves intelligent compared their savage counterparts, the demons, and yet for all their pride and '_knowledge_' they knew so little about demons really.

Ronald's smile widened. A contract. Now there was an idea. Of course, the chances of William appreciating the idea were… well, Ronald didn't want to think about it. Maybe he'd bring it up when there was more need, like when he was about to be forced out and back into the human world.

Ronald looked up from his book as Alan whimpered. He leant down slowly and shook his shoulder. "Wake up, Alan. Come on."

Alan jolted awake and stared up at him. Ronald smiled gently and helped him to sit up. Sighing, Alan rubbed his eyes and glanced down at the books, eyes quickly flickering over the writing.

"Contracts? Why's that important?"

"Because your information's kind of off," Ronald replied. Alan sat up slightly straighter and Ronald smiled at his curiosity. "I'll explain in a minute, what were you dreaming about?"

"Umm, well… you…" Ronald was sure he was blushing and quickly turned his attention back to the books. "N-no! No. Not like that."

"Ok?"

"Well, it's just…" He paused and Ronald glanced up at him. "I've been having these really weird dreams about you and your past." Ronald frowned. "When you first met the Undertaker he'd just saved you from someone Sebastian wanted you to sleep with, right?"

"How did you… You can't know that, I've never told you anything about that. I've not even told William about half the things he talked me into."

Alan nodded. "It's these dreams. Tell me there's some demon thing doing this. Some sort of explanation."

"I don't know," Ronald said quietly. "We'll just have to ask the Undertaker. He'll know."

Alan nodded. "So, umm, contracts?"

"Ah, yeah," he said, tilting his head and turning to the books. "You guys have barely scratched the surface."

Alan nodded and Ronald shuffled over to explain. The next few hours they sat quietly together, talking it through. Alan seemed to be getting better at least. Ronald couldn't stop thinking what could happen soon. They just seemed to be using him to update their information but he'd heard they were making progress, that soon there might be an end. He closed his eyes for a moment and Alan leant against his side. He didn't want to leave them.

When Eric and William returned, minus Grell, William almost instantly pulled Ronald up at hurried them out, barely giving Ronald a chance to wave goodbye. Almost the second they got into Ronald's room, William had slammed him against the wall, barely giving him a chance to think before kissing him deeply. Ronald reached around his shoulders instantly, rocking his hips against William's.

"I don't like this talk about the war coming to an end," William said slowly. "I know it's selfish, and it's good for it to be over, but I don't want to lose you."

"I-I have an idea," Ronald whispered. "It's a bad idea and you won't like it."

"Anything to hold onto you longer."

Ronald closed his eyes and led William back to the bed. This was tricky. William wouldn't like the idea but what if… what if by some miracle it worked? What if William agreed?

"Contract with me."

William stared down at him and Ronald smiled weakly. He knew it was a long shot, but if William contracted with him, he could always find him, all William would have to do was call to him. And he could set boundaries for him, and he'd know he wasn't a danger.

"Ronald," William murmured. "I am just about getting to grips with my lover being a demon, I am _not _contracting with you. That's like giving into demon culture, and both you and I are better than that." Ronald nodded slowly. He'd expected something like that. "I could retire. Reapers who retire are set up in the human world. I could be with you then."

Ronald nodded again. "Or… I could stay here with you. Like before, I'll just act like a cat around people who don't know me."

"Yes," William said quietly. "We could do a lot of things but…"

"Yeah," Ronald said with a sigh. "Things aren't ever going to be easy. How the hell do our kinds figure that love is love and you can be with anyone you like and no one will judge, as long as it's not a demon and a reaper? How is that fair?"

William smiled softly and pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms. Ronald closed his eyes, listing to William's soft breath. It wasn't fair. Everyone made William feel like he wasn't supposed to enjoy his time with Ronald and he knew William hated it. Ronald didn't know how to help him, how to make it better. He wasn't going to let William go. Never.

* * *

><p>"Are the rumours true, Alan?" Eric said quietly.<p>

Alan frowned and glanced up at Eric, who just smiled weakly. They were still in the library. Alan was looking over the changes Ronald had made to the books. He frowned. What rumours? What was going on? Eric sighed and Alan got a sinking feeling.

"People are saying…" He paused and glanced away. "Alan, people keep asking me if it's true and I don't have answers. I keep telling them that if it was true you'd have told me, right?"

"Eric, I don't understand," Alan whispered. "What- what are people saying?"

"That during the attack on the library," he said slowly, turning his gaze to his hands in his lap. "Those two demons…" Alan frowned. He already knew what Eric was going to say. And there was already heat building in his chest. "Alan, it's not true, is it?"

Alan got up and went for the door but Eric caught his wrist gently. "Please, Eric, I can't."

"Let me help you, Alan, please."

Alan hurried out and Eric was right on his heels. He barely got a few steps before the writhing, burning in his chest was too much and his breath caught in his throat. His knees buckled and he leant heavily against the wall, struggling to keep upright. Eric ran over and caught him gently, helping him up and rubbing his back. He held Eric's shoulder's tightly, struggling to breath.

"No," he whimpered. Eric couldn't know. He'd never look at him again if he admitted it. He could just brush them off as rumours, right? Just rumours and Eric would stay with him. "No, Eric, please, don't."

Eric sighed, holding him tightly, until the attack passed. Why did it have to happen now? He hadn't had an attack since that night. Why could those demons do that to him and he was fine but when Eric starts talking his body decides to ruin _everything_? Finally, his breathing slowed to normal and he managed to stand and push Eric off.

"I'm fine."

Eric followed him dutifully back to his room and waited patiently. Alan almost smiled. Like a faithful dog. He could see Eric as a big scruffy dog, all slobbery and protective and scary, but the sweetest thing for those he loved.

"You're smiling," Eric whispered hoarsely. Alan blushed and turned away. "Alan, sweetheart, it doesn't matter what happened in there, what those demons did to you. I mean, of course, it matters, it's important, you need to get over it obviously… and that didn't sound so insensitive in my head but I just mean that it's important to get help to recover and I'll help if you want but it doesn't matter to me. I won't judge you and it doesn't matter to me. You're still you, and I still love you."

Alan's blush deepened and he smiled, slowly turning to him, patting the bed net to him. It didn't take half a second for Eric to grin and hurry over, sitting with him. Eric knew anyway. He could say it, couldn't he? He slid his arms around Eric's arm, leaning on his shoulder and closing his eyes. It hurt to even thing about it, but this was Eric, he would never hurt him would he?

He took a deep breath and started to talk, ramble really. He just poured out everything that had happened. It hurt to talk about it. It just brought it all back, all the pain and the dreams that followed. Eric didn't say a word the entire time, just sat with him and brushed the tears from his cheeks. Even when he was done, Eric didn't say anything, just stared down at his hands guiltily.

"I just didn't want you to be upset, Eric."

"Why would I be upset?" Eric said. Alan frowned and he glanced away. "I just meant, you're getting over it, right? And they're dead. Everything's going to be ok. I mean, I should have been there, but you're ok, as much as you can be, and Ronald protected you as best he could and if making a big deal of it just upsets you more then there's no point is there? I don't want to see you in more pain just because I won't let it go."

Alan closed his eyes and buried his head into his chest. Eric's arms wrapped gently around him and Eric leant his head against Alan's, ignoring the guilt wracking his body. If it wasn't for Ronald… He didn't want to think what that would have done to Alan. Eric refused to think about what could have happened to Alan just because he'd left him. He should have been there to protect him. He should have been able to help him. Ronald had had to protect him.

But Alan was ok. That was what was important, wasn't it? Whether he was felt guilty about not being there or not, he was ok. Eric sighed and rubbed his back gently, trying to calm him down as much as he could. Alan's breathing slowed to a calm, steady rhythm and Eric smiled, watching him sleep. No wonder Alan had pushed him away at every turn. How could he be so stupid? How could he not see it?

He frowned, noticing a black chain around Alan's neck. Without thinking, he reached down and pulled it up so he could see it. The delicate black chain had a gold sheen to it and the pendant was a strange little symbol. Eric's eyes widened, realising what it was. The symbol was a demonic seal. It was a very pretty seal but a seal none the less. He could think of three reasons why Alan would be wearing it; Ronald had given it too him for some reason or another, probably as a comfort; Alan had found it and didn't know what it was, thought it was pretty and wore it; or those demons who attacked him had slipped it on. Of course, all those came with a mountain of questions. He'd have to ask Alan when he woke up or risk jumping to conclusions.

* * *

><p>Death…<p>

The place stunk of it.

Alan strode through the dark mansion, casually stepping over the mangled, bloodied bodies of the dead and dying, slowly climbing the grand stair case, eyes locked with those of the demon waiting at the top. Ronald knew him, his mind said he was the Raven. Alan knew by now that was Sebastian. He always seemed to take the form of a tall, dark, sophisticated man. Sebastian smiled and held out his hand. After a long moment, Alan took it and Sebastian pulled him close, wrapping his arm tightly around his waist and tipping his chin up.

The soft, eerie chuckle from the Undertaker made Alan step back and turn away. When were these dreams going to stop? He hated this. Even being near Sebastian in Ronald's memories was creeping him out. There were at least a dozen other demons around, including the spider demon and a rather pretty, curvy woman Ronald's mind recognised. It was very confusing, having Ronald's thoughts and his own going on at once. Ronald's mind said she was Hannah, the woman who'd taken him in when he was first a demon and her triplet servants.

There were no reapers. They'd obviously known how many demons were going to be there. The Undertaker smiled and guided him away down the halls. As they went, Alan couldn't help glancing at his reflections in the mirrors. It was so strange to look into the mirror and see Ronald looking back. He wanted to ask the Undertaker why but his mouth wouldn't work. He couldn't at on his own free will. He never could.

He didn't really know what was happening. Ronald didn't seem to either until the Undertaker spoke up. "You should leave London, little one."

"I wouldn't know where to go," he replied. "This is my home."

"He's no good for you," the Undertaker said.

"I'm not sure why you're so bothered," he said, glaring at the floor. Ronald knew it was the truth but seemed to be scared. "He's not so bad."

"You know as a demon, one day you'll find your mate," the Undertaker said, glancing back at him. "Do you think he'll stand for that? Do you think he'll let you go to anyone? He will never respect that you want to be with this mate. He will never let you go. I can only hope you find your mate in someone who is strong enough to face him and not be pushed away. I've seen what happens to demons whose no longer have their mate."

Alan nodded and sped up to walk along next to him. "What makes you think I'll ever even find a mate? People _don't_ love me…"

* * *

><p>Alan woke up with a gasp and Eric almost fell off the bed as he jumped. Not that Alan seemed to even notice. He bolted off the bed and ran from the room, barely stopping to slip on his shoes. Eric followed as quickly as he could, just about catching Alan disappearing into another room. He sighed and ran after him. William was staring at Alan as he held Ronald tightly and Eric frowned, watching the pair. Ronald looked just as confused but gently put his arms around him.<p>

"Umm, Alan?"

"We love you, Ronald," Alan whispered. Ronald's eyes widened and Alan snuggled into the crook of his neck. "You said people don't love you, but we do."

Ronald blushed and glanced away, leaving Eric to laugh and ruffle his hair. "I guess he's kind of right."

"Definitely," William said.

"You lot are so soppy," Ronald laughed, leaning against Alan. "Shouldn't you all be out looking for Grell or something instead of being all sappy with me?"

"Oh, yeah," Eric said. He stepped forwards and gently slid the demonic seal from under Alan's shirt. "Where'd you get this?"

Alan smiled and Ronald pulled back slightly to let William get a better view. "It's, umm, Ronald's seal. It's just kind of reassuring, you know. It's nothing important."

"It's just a trinket," Ronald said. "The Undertaker gave it to me once. Said it would be a nice charm for anyone special I might find."

"It is so pretty," Alan said, nodding quickly. "And it's not like it's a contract or anything. Just a cute charm."

Eric frowned and glanced at Ronald. He didn't seem untrustworthy but he was a demon and what if it was serious? He began to wonder just what Ronald would have to do to get rid of that mistrust. No matter what he did, Eric wasn't sure he'd ever be able to shake the feeling that Ronald could be up to something. What if he was just play a long game? What if he was just trying to gain their trust and then turned on them? And he was allowing that _demon _to be near his love and his closest friends?

Then again, if Ronald was being honest and truthful, if he wasn't up to anything at all, wouldn't it be unfair and cruel to be so mistrusting? It would, wouldn't it? Eric sighed silently. He supposed this was one of those things where he would have to take a leap of faith and just trust Ronald. Alan believed Ronald was genuine and he had saved him. He needed to decide. William seemed to have complete faith in him. It was only Grell who seemed to still be annoyed by his presence, and Grell wasn't exactly sane, especially at the moment.

For someone who was so obviously unstable and impulsive, Grell was doing a remarkable job of hiding. Eric wouldn't have expected something so intelligent from him. It was just proof he was smarter than people thought he supposed. He smiled and sat on the bed with the others. Ronald and William were bickering harmlessly over how much Ronald had messed up William's hair and whether or not having his hair like that made him look sexier. Alan offered Eric a small smile and squeezed his hand. Grell was the only thing missing now.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: ** Hiya, a new chapter so quickly, my lovelies. Alan's having more dreams, there's some Eric and Alan cuteness, some grumpy Ron cuteness, Grell is home and causing trouble, the Undertaker's back and Will is getting all jealous. Yay. Also, since this isn't going to be anywhere near as long as the other fics, I'm already thinking about my next fic. It's going to be a messy complicated love triangle with a few extra sides. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Alan and William weren't the first ones who'd bumped into Ronald before he'd come into their lives permanently. He could only assume that Eric had forgotten or didn't recognise Ronald. Both had changed.<p>

Alan was trapped in another of those strange, memory dreams. The name on the death list quite definitely said the reaper assigned to this soul was Eric Slingby. It wasn't his stolen death list, which meant Alan wasn't the first person Ronald had stolen a death list from. It had been a couple of days since he'd told Eric about what had happened to him and the dreams had got worse. He'd seen a lot of things that made him worry about Ronald. He'd seen him murder too many people, several reapers and other demons, even watched Sebastian take apart several demons. He was starting to worry for their safety.

Right now, he was climbing the stairs to the bedroom. Within moments, he'd ripped out his knives and killed the man in there, quickly taking his soul. Alan was starting to see what demons saw in feeding on souls. The world was suddenly amazing and bright. It was suddenly so beautiful.

"Figures I'd bump into a demon after an easy soul," Eric growled.

Alan smiled and turned to him, gripping his knives tighter. Eric's hair was still dark and loose around his face, how he was the day Alan first met him. Eric smirked and Alan's hands went to his hips. Alan couldn't help thinking how stunning he looked. Ronald seemed to agree. That was a little worrying. He knew what happened with people Ronald liked. There was a long moment of silence before Ronald laughed and strode forwards.

"Please, I'm only doing what I have to do to survive," Alan said. "You can let just one soul slip by, can't you? I'll make it worth your while."

"You think I'd trust the word of a demon?" Eric growled.

Alan frowned. Ronald was young at this point. If Alan had to guess he'd put Ronald as being a demon less than three years. He hadn't even started changing his hair colour yet. Alan's eyes widened slightly and tears sprung to his eyes.

"You reapers are so mean," he whined. "You know, if I could get my food some other way, I would. You have no idea how unfair this is. I didn't ask to be a demon, you know?"

Eric faltered and Alan smirked, driving his knee into Eric's stomach. He doubled over and Alan twisted, slamming his knee into his chin. The elder blonde fell to the floor and Alan spun against his wall, turning and running from the building, dropping from the window and out into the crowd. Eric was right after him and Alan was grinning, weaving his way through the crowds. He was terrified, well Ronald was terrified and not sure where he was going to get away, but Alan was amazed. He hadn't felt so strong and _alive_ since he got the Thorns. He'd been so cooped up, people worrying about him and being unable to do too much physical work in case he had an attack. The further along his illness got, the more people worried and the less he could do. But Ronald body was young and healthy and, well, pretty much perfect. It was amazing to be able to run through the crowds with Eric on his heels and not worry about an attack, just what Eric would do once he got his hands on him. It was one of the few good things about these dreams.

Sometimes, he wanted nothing more than to hide in Ronald's memories. He wanted to be strong and free, even if it was in someone else's memories and only in his dreams. Yes, sometimes he had to deal with Ronald trauma and pain but sometimes, it was incredible.

Just about managing to outrun Eric, Alan bounced up onto the rooftops and across to the Undertaker's shop, sauntering in and smiling at the old man. He was a comfort. He sat on one of the coffins, watching the Undertaker work with a smile. Finally, the Undertaker finished and turned his attention to him.

"Good morning, little one," the Undertaker said.

"Morning," Alan chirped. Yes, he liked these dreams. If Ronald could live through them personally then he could live through them in dreams, couldn't he? "Busy day planned?"

The Undertaker shook his head and Alan smiled. He closed his eyes, resting on his knees and letting his mind wander back to Eric. He liked that. Not that Ronald was thinking about Eric but that he got to think about Eric. It was weird, but he rather liked the way Ronald's mind wandered to all the dirty things he wanted to do with Eric. That was another thing Alan was rather so-so about. He liked that Ronald slept with people, kind of. It meant he wasn't so afraid anymore. He began to think maybe he could sleep with Eric and not have an attack.

"Do you have your seal, little one?" the Undertaker said. Alan opened his eyes and glanced up at him, shaking his head. The Undertaker beckoned him over to his desk. There was a sheet of black metal with a slight gold shine. Alan realised what was happening. "Here, put your hand on this, little Ronald."

"Umm, ok," he said quietly.

Alan put his hand on the metal and there was a soft glow. These dreams were teaching him so much about demons and their culture and the way they worked. It was amazing. As he moved his hand away slowly, Alan smiled to see his- Ronald's seal in the metal. The little charm he'd been wearing around his neck. The Undertaker smiled and slid the pendant onto a chain and clipping it around Alan's neck.

"There, little one," he chuckled.

"It's so pretty," Alan said. "What is it?"

"It's your seal," the Undertaker replied, patting his head as Alan picked up the pendant, looking over it. "It's your unique mark, every demon has their own one. It's unique to you and has the power of a contract, you know about contracts?" He nodded. "Good boy. It's just a little trinket, something you can give to someone special, your mate." Alan almost felt guilty. This was meant for William, not him. "Just something to help make it special."

Alan smiled and nodded, tucking it under it shirt. So that was how he got it. He smiled and the Undertaker petted his hair once more.

Opening his eyes to the familiar feel of being in Eric's arms, Alan smiled. Things were looking better. He frowned and smacked Eric's arm to wake him up. The blonde grunted and opened his eyes a crack, murmuring something incoherent.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd bumped into Ronald before?" Alan snapped.

"Wha?" Eric groaned.

"You've met him before," he said. "I saw it. He beat you."

"Like hell he did," he said firmly. "It wasn't a fair fight."

"Oh, so you do remember?"

"Shut up." Eric closed his eyes again and Alan smiled, snuggling up against him and gently kissing his neck, making Eric hum softly. "Alan."

"I missed you," he purred.

"I haven't been anywhere," Eric said quietly, wrapping his arms around him. "I've not left you for a second."

"I know, but I've been so cold," Alan said quickly. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

He pulled him back over and Alan ended up lying on his chest. Alan smiled and closed his eyes again, playing with the pendant around his neck. It was meant for William, Ronald's mate. It was beautiful, Ronald's _seal_ was beautiful. He smiled and kissed Eric's cheek. It was meant for his mate but Ronald had given it to him. It was so sweet. It made him feel kind of special.

* * *

><p>"Where were you last night?" Ronald breathed as William came in. William paused and Ronald opened one eye. "Well?"<p>

"I had to bring Grell in," William replied. He wasn't surprised when Ronald let out a feral growl and rolled way, burying himself in the bedding. William sighed and sat on the bed, leaning over, resting his arms on his side. "Ronald, we're going to see him later."

"No _we're_ not," he said firmly.

William sighed, slowly undressing and managing to wrench some of the bedding away from Ronald enough to climb in and wrap his arms around him, gently stroking his hair. He didn't want to upset Ronald any more than he already was. He and Grell didn't exactly get on but Ronald knew Grell was an important part of his life, didn't he? And he knew he didn't mean anything like as much as Ronald did. William pulled Ronald closer and struggled to get the bedding away from him for long enough to plant a placating kiss on his lips.

"It's work, Ronald," William said quietly.

"I know," Ronald said. He didn't sound happy about it and he didn't sound like he was going to forgive him soon. The blonde rolled over once more and hid beneath the covers again. "I don't care though."

William sighed and closed his eyes. It was too early in the morning to get up, and even if it wasn't, he was quite content to lie in with Ronald in his arms. Sooner or later, Ronald would calm down. Ronald and Grell would get on if they weren't so busy competing for his attention.

When he opened his eyes again, the room was bright and sunny and Ronald was already slipping on his waistcoat and shoes. He sighed and got up slowly and dressed. They were supposed to go and see Grell. Ronald looked furious, even if his face didn't show it, his eyes were a strange mix of blue and hat hellish red, like he couldn't quite shut down his demonic nature with his annoyance at having to visit Grell. He frowned and reached out to touch his arm reassuringly.

"Ronald-"

"Don't," Ronald said quietly. "I'm not happy about being woken up by grumpy reapers after my boyfriend was out all night fetching home the guy he cheated on me with. Don't give me a reason to shove you back on the bed and ignore all this."

William withdrew his hand, nodding slightly. They were supposed to figure out why Grell had done it. William wasn't exactly pleased about it, and he didn't know why Ronald needed to be there, but it was going to get awkward.

Grell was being held in the holding cells under the offices. The door opened slowly and they were shown in. Grell's wrists were chained to a belt on his waist and he was wearing what looked like a muzzle, probably because the guards all knew better than to get on the receiving end of those teeth. His belt was also chained to the footboard of the bed, with a chain just long enough to allow him to wander close to the bed but the length had been shortened before they came in. William didn't miss the flash of amusement in Ronald's eyes and the smirk that tugged at his lips. He was enjoying this far too much.

"Why did you do it, Sutcliff?" he said quietly.

"Get him out of here," Grell snarled, lunging forwards, the chains stopping him just out of reach of Ronald. The little demon smirked. "You-"

"You should watch your temper, my _lady_," Ronald purred.

Grell snarled and jerked against the chains, looking like he wanted to throttle Ronald. William sighed and stepped between them. "Stop fighting. Why did you do it, Sutcliff, you know how much trouble you're in."

"They deserved it," Grell snapped. "They sleep around for money, have kids and then get rid of them. Some people aren't lucky enough to even have the chance to look after children. They charm the weak minded with their bodies and offering up easy sex and complete submissiveness and steal men away from the people who love them!"

He growled and threw himself forwards again but William caught him and shoved him away, not caring if the chains would stop him or not. Was Eric right? Was Grell taking it out on them because he was angry at Ronald? When he glanced back, Ronald had stalked off. He sighed and glared down at Grell who was yelling after him. Ronald would probably go to Eric and Alan or the Undertaker. He just hoped he wouldn't go to Sebastian or one of the other demons.

"Good morning," Ronald said quietly, opening the door to Eric's room. The pair smiled and looked up. "Hey, I didn't want to disturb you guys but William's trying to talk some sense in Grell and I didn't really want to be there."

Alan patted the bed and Ronald came over, kicking off his shoes and tossing his waistcoat to the chair before diving under the covers with them. It was too cold outside anyway. He noticed Alan was still playing with the seal pendant around his neck then batted his arm.

"You could have told me you'd met Eric before," Alan said, leaning against him. "I can't believe you guys."

"Huh?" Ronald said, glancing down at him.

"I didn't remember either," Eric mumbled into his pillow. "Don't worry."

Ronald nodded. He didn't remember bumping into Eric before he'd met Alan and William and they'd taken him in. "Just before the Undertaker gave you this."

Again, he nodded. He did remember meeting a reaper that morning, a rather handsome, rugged reaper who, now he thought about it, di look a lot like Eric and did have his glasses and dressed rather similarly. Of course he didn't remember until he was reminded. Eric had certainly changed since then.

"I suppose we should go and see the Undertaker and ask about why I'm having weird dreams," Alan said with a sigh.

"No," Ronald murmured. "It's cold out there and it's warm in here."

"It's a good point," Eric said.

"No, come on," Alan said firmly, getting up and pulling them behind him. "We need to figure this out. Who knows what side effect these dreams could have in the long run? Now Grell's home we don't need to worry about him anymore. Let's go."

Both blondes groaned but he soon got them out into London and heading along to the Undertaker's. He had clients in. The three of them waited quietly, but Alan noticed how uncomfortable Ronald looked. After a moment, he realised why. Sebastian was there. Ronald stayed silent, slightly behind Eric and Alan. When the Undertaker was done, the stern looking woman and her husband walked off first before Sebastian and a young teen, maybe not even that. Sebastian's gaze locked with Ronald's for a moment and Eric quickly stepped between them, growling softly.

"So," the Undertaker called as the door closed. "What can I do for you today?" Ronald sat on the one of the coffins and the Undertaker ruffled his hair, gesturing to the back room. "Your friend's last two victims are in there." Ronald nodded weakly and Alan wandered over to the door, glancing inside at the two women taken before their time. "Is there something on your mind, little one?"

"I'm worried about Sebastian," Ronald murmured. The Undertaker nodded. "And Grell."

The Undertaker chuckled and petted his head. "I had warned you that you should have left when you had the chance."

"We're not going to let him get to you," Alan said firmly. "If he wants to hurt you, or take you away, he's going to have to go through us. Right Eric?" Eric nodded and the Undertaker's laughter filled the room once more as the old man leant against his desk. "What's so funny?"

"Sebastian is stronger than any of you can imagine," Ronald said. Alan frowned and glanced over. The blonde sounded so broken by Sebastian. "You've seen some of things he can do. If he wants something, nothing can get in his way."

"Ronald," he whispered. "It'll be ok, I promise. We won't let him hurt you."

"He's right," Eric grumbled. Alan frowned. He knew Eric was still a little untrusting when it came to Ronald, he didn't blame him, but Alan would rather trust in Ronald and take the pain of having that trust destroy than refuse to have faith in him and hurt him if he was being genuine. He supposed it was naïve but he wanted to still believe he could trust people without needing them to prove something. "It's not worth abandoning you, is it?"

"Thanks guys," Ronald said with a small smile. "But you don't have to be so kind about it. I know I'm trouble for you guys."

"Hey, we're all trouble here," he laughed with a shrug. "Don't worry about it."

"And just would Sebastian be more interested in you that usual?" the Undertaker said, leaning forwards to poke Ronald's nose. "Hmm?"

"I- I, uh-" A grin spread across the Undertaker's face and leant on his shoulder, petting his head like he was a child. "It's not a big deal." The old man burst into laughter once more, falling to the floor, holding his side. Ronald sighed. "Really? It's not that funny."

Alan smiled. He knew Ronald looked at the Undertaker as something of a father figure, he was where Ronald ran when he was scared or stressed, he was the most reassuring presence throughout Ronald's life as a demon. Even if Sebastian was the one who had saved him, the Undertaker had never taken advantage of him and nearly always had his best interest at heart. He might have acted like he only saved Ronald because he was amusing, but he was pretty sure, and he knew from Ronald's memories he was sure too, that the Undertaker would generally save him from something he couldn't handle.

"You're worried he'll hurt Mr Spears?" the Undertaker chuckled.

"I love him," he whispered. This just seemed to amuse the Undertaker more, who had a few tears of laughter dripping down his cheeks. "It's not funny! I didn't ask for this! I didn't want to fall in love with him! It's not fair! I was going to get a tasty soul and then BAM, nature decides the one person in my life who I'm supposed to be with and who loves me and it my one perfect mate is the stupid, stiff, bad tempered reaper I'm trying to make a meal out of! You think I'm overjoyed about this?"

"And William loves him?" Eric said under his breath. Alan turned and glared at him. William and Ronald had met and fallen in love under awkward circumstances, of course there were going to be a few kinks to work out. Alan sighed and walked over to sit with him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Oh please, he's not a baby, Alan, he's a demon."

* * *

><p>"He's a demon, Will," Grell snapped, glaring up at William. "He's not got for you. You can't trust him."<p>

"And I can trust you?" William replied. Obviously he wasn't going to get anything out of Grell. He sighed and turned away. "I'm done here. You'll be given a trail, as I'm sure you're aware, and your fate will be decided then."

"Wait! You're not going to help me?" he cried. "You did save me."

William sighed and adjusted his glasses slightly. "Did I not make it clear last night, Sutcliff? You broke the rules and I did not _save_ you, I brought you home for punishment. If you continue to be so difficult to handle, it won't help your case."

"This is all that demon's fault." William shook his head and turned to the door but Grell caught the back of his jacket. "I'm sorry, Will, I don't want to be alone. Help me, please."

William paused and frowned. Was Grell actually begging him for help? Not that he could really do all that much for him. Grell's fate would be decided at a trail. He really couldn't do anything. William pushed him off and strode away to the door. He was a murderer, why should he help him, even going after Ronald like that.

"Fine," Grell snarled. "You can go and see that stupid demon of yours. He's got you right where he wants you, hasn't he?" William paused and turned. What was he blabbering on about now? "He only wants to use you and then eat you. He doesn't love you. He'll never love you. And you've left him with a hottie like Eric? You think that demon _whore_ can keep his hands off of him?"

"And you wonder why I won't help you," William said quietly, opening the door.

"You watch!" he yelled after him. "We both know Eric doesn't know how to be faithful. He's going to get Alan in bed and leave him and that demon will keep you sweet until he thinks it's safe to eat your soul. You're both being stupid if you think you can make these relationships work. Those children have got you both twisted and if you think Eric can resist a kid who offers it to him on a plate? You just wait."

"I'm not listening, Sutcliff."

But he was listening. Grell's words echoed in his mind and he couldn't stop himself thinking them over. What if he was right? Eric was a good friend, but he'd never managed to keep a relationship going for long, he just got distracted by someone new. But Ronald… He was Ronald's mate, wasn't he? Didn't that mean Ronald couldn't leave him? Grell didn't know that of course, so he wouldn't know the fault in his logic, but did being Ronald's one and only mean that Ronald would suddenly change and leave behind all the bad habits he'd picked up over the years. What if it wasn't that easy? What if Ronald wasn't to be trusted around Eric?

He knew Ronald had wanted to go to the Undertaker's once Grell was caught so that was where William headed. And as he'd expected, Ronald, Eric and Alan were there. However, just as he opened the door, before they'd even noticed him, he caught sight of Eric moving his fingers slowly over Ronald's forehead and through his hair, brushing back his messy fringe from his face and slowly moving his hand down his cheek and jaw. William's ground his teeth but just adjusted his glasses and stepped into, shutting the door silently behind him. It was just Grell's accusations playing on his mind. Eric and Ronald weren't known for appreciating personal space, he was just letting Grell get to him.

Ronald smiled and William quickly remembered it that Ronald couldn't stop loving him. He was his _mate_, biologically he was almost _forced_ to love him. He walked over slowly and wrapped his arms around William, pulling him close and completely unable to stop himself glaring daggers at Eric for daring to touch _his_ Ronald like that.

"William," Ronald purred, nuzzling against his jaw and closing his eyes. "You came."

"Of course," William said. "I wouldn't just abandon you with these idiots." He leant down and gently kissed his nose. "Sutcliff is being completely uncooperative. Not that I expected anything less."

"No," Ronald grumbled. "I suppose you wouldn't, would you?" William sighed and glanced away as Ronald gazed up at him. "Oh, right, Undertaker. I wanted to ask about the pendant you gave me." The Undertaker turned. "It doesn't, I don't know, do anything, does it? Or is it just a piece of jewellery?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course it does something," the Undertaker said. "It would react your mate."

Ronald frowned and glanced up at William. "It didn't react at all to William. I mean, nothing has happened with it at all, it's just a hunk of metal, right?" They all nodded. "There's nothing going on at all."

"Then, perhaps you should consider things more carefully," he said gently. Ronald lowered his head and closed his eyes, making William heart wrench and his hold around Ronald tightened. Opening his eyes, Ronald stared up at him and William offered a reassuring smile. Even if the Undertaker was suggesting he wasn't Ronald mate he would never stop loving Ronald. "Anything else you wanted?"

"Alan's having strange dreams," Ronald said quietly. "He's seeing my memories. Do you have any idea how-"

"Demons are complicated creatures," he said. "It's possible you've just been spending too much time together and his need to protect you has led to some strange activities." Ronald nodded and glanced at Alan. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Once you're recovered from your fears and issues I'm sure it will pass."

Ronald and Alan nodded but William knew Ronald wasn't convinced. He held Ronald gently, trying not to be too annoyed by Eric having been so close to Ronald. He wasn't going to be jealous. He wasn't going to be like that, it was obviously nothing but Grell was just making him so paranoid. Still, if it would pass in time he didn't mind. Of course, William didn't like the idea of Alan knowing more about Ronald and his passed and his feelings than him, but it would be ok. Even if that stupid bit of metal didn't think they should be together, both he and Ronald did. And that was what mattered really.


End file.
